Pokemon Highschool
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: Darkrai Dakuri is an antisocial with an unknown past who enrolled in the Academy of Origins. Fights, friends, enemies, bonds, and drama await the teen as he progresses through the year.
1. New Kid

**Let's start this fic!**

.  
>.<p>

**Whoops…got a little ahead of myself there. My bad….**

**So to anyone who actually READS the author notes, I say hello to you. **

**This is my Pokémon Highschool story, now lots of other people have done this, but I want to, so I'm going to, plus I'm using legendaries, and they're human…sort of... so that's a twist. **

**So as I said in my Random Relations story, I don't know if I'm going to be accepting OC's or not, so be patient people. I don't want people breaking down my door, promising to send a badass vampire to kill, or threatening me by buying a piece of paper….yes, you know who you are.**

**Anyways, the main story will focus around six characters, those being Darkrai, Cresselia, Yvental, Xerneas, Girantina, and Arceus. The first two should be obvious (I love myself some LunarShipping ^_^), two middle is to welcome gen 6 (I LOVE Pokémon Y) and the last are for the sake of completion (Darkrai controlling Nightmares, Yvental bringing death, and Girantina being the keeper of the underworld. While the other side having pleasant dreams, life, and….god….). Now the other legendaries while make appearances, and some will have their own chapters, though the plot will move around these six, in the own perspectives and ways. I will work minor and semi-major roles for OC's if I decide to include them, which you will find out at the end of this chapter (These things take a while to write, and I'll probably decide by then). So you're going to have to actually READ what I write.**

**So to anyone who stuck around and read this (since I know there are some who don't), you know what to expect, thanks for reading this note, and….**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Darkrai…Darkrai! Wake up already!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon slowly opened his eyes. Though one was covered with his snowy white hair, leaving the other to see a a young girl with black hair with red streaks at the bangs and shiny blue eyes sitting on his chest. She wore a black tank top with a dark red skirt; she also had red gloves and a small wristband that said "Illusion" on it. She stared at him, grinning like a sly fox.

"Zorua, could you get off of me?" Darkrai asked. "Only if you give me a kiss on the cheek." Zorua grinned, as she found great joy in teasing Darkrai. "You're my sister, not my girlfriend." Darkrai rolled his eyes. "You can't get one anyways, so I'm the best you got." Zorua snickered, causing her brother to flick her ear. "Alright, alright…I'll get off of you." She grumbled, sliding off Darkrai's chest and landing face-first onto the floor, and then getting up like nothing happened.

Darkrai sighed in frustration as he got out of his bed, wondering how his sister had so much energy and happiness all of the time. He looked at the 8-year old girl, smiling softly. As long as she is happy, she wouldn't be distracted with all the thoughts that clouded Darkrai's mind. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, to awaken his pale face with cold water. His right eye, an icy blue one at that, shot open, while the other remained hidden behind his white hair.

He craned his neck, seeing the multiple scars and burn marks that dotted the area. He sighed as brushed his teeth, having the same cold expression as always.

"Did you have your breakfast already?" Darkrai asked his sister as he walked downstairs. He wore a white T-shirt under a black jacket, dark jeans, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, hiding the scars. "Yup! And I made you some toast as well!" She yipped, handing him a piece of toast. Darkrai smiled and took it from her small hands "You ready for your first day of 3rd grade?" He asked as he munched on the bread. Zorua nodded "Are you ready for your new high school?" She asked back. Darkrai truly wasn't ready, but he wasn't about to tell his little sister that and worry her. "Highschool's nothing compared to what you put me though." He chuckled, ruffling up his sister's hair, much to her demise.

The duo walked out the door as the elementary school bus arrived. "Remember, I'll pick you up after school, wait for me at the front gate, and don't run off with any strangers." Darkrai explained. "Yes I know…" Zorua rolled her eyes as she boarded the bus, waving goodbye to her brother as it drove by.

"Now to get to my school." He whispered as he joined his hands and closed his eyes in order to calm himself. His eyes shot open, as his body became a bit more transparent and a lot lighter. He grinned and dashed to school, traveling 3 times as fast as he would in a solid form.

The bell rang at the Academy of Origins, and Darkrai had just made it to the front gate. "Should have….kept…my pokemorph form… a bit longer…" He panted, wiping the sweat off his face. Some of it stayed in his eye, clouding his vision, he ignored it and continued pressing onward, until he ran into something…or someone, and then falling to the ground.

"Ow…hey, are you alright?"

Darkrai rubbed his right eye, trying to remove the sweat but only making it worse. "Who…who are you?" He asked trying to see the person in front of him. "Well you can't see me because you have your hair in your eye." The voice, now recognized as a feminine one, said. Darkrai noticed a small petite hand reaching for the clump of hair covering his left eye, he immediately slapped it away "Don't…."

"Well sorry, I didn't know it was personal." The voice said handing Darkrai a napkin. "Here, use that to wipe your eye." Darkrai did as he was told, and then was granted his vision back. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Darkrai looked at the owner of the voice. It was a girl, which would suit the feminine voice. She had blue eyes and wore a pink spaghetti strap dress with a blue skirt on top with a yellow shawl, but what was most noticeable was her hair. It was so blonde that it reflected the sunlight the same way the moon does. It reached all the way to her back, and flowed like a river of gold. Darkrai was truly mesmerized by this spectacle of beauty, though he kept it to himself.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl asked, waving her hand in front of Darkrai's face, snapping him out of his daze. "Yah, I'm fine." He said as he got up. "Oh good, I thought I had injured you." The girl smiled. "No, you're alright." He said picking up all of his stuff. "I'm Cresselia." She said in a joyous tune. "I'm Darkrai." The pitch black Pokémon replied, as he started to walk away.

"Wait up, what class are you in?" Cresselia asked catching up with him. Darkrai looked at the girl for a moment; they had just met, and only know each other's names, why was she trying to make a conversation? "I'm in 3-A." He said, which caused the girl to smile widely. "Me too! Looks like we'll be classmates." She said enthusiastically, surprisingly, Darkrai smiled back.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new here?" Cresselia asked, evaluating her classmate from head-to-toe. "Yah, I am." He replied. "You're not much of a talker, aren't you?" Cresselia asked. Darkrai simply shrugged, "I don't have much to say." He replied. "Well how are you going to make friends if you aren't social?" The lunar Pokémon asked. "I highly doubt I'll even need them." Darkrai replied honestly, Cresselia's mouth dropped in shock.

"Everyone needs friends!"

"You seem to really care about them, don't you?"

"Yup, if you want, I'll be your friend."

"Do whatever you want Cresselia, I wouldn't stop you." Darkrai explained as he entered the classroom, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so the class was like a zoo. Darkrai rolled his eyes and was going to sit in the back corner, but was halted by Cresselia. "What are you doing sitting in the back row?" She asked. "I like it back there." He responded. "Well I'm not going to let you do that, how are you going to be social then?" Cresselia asked.

"Who said I wanted to be social? I'm fine with the way I am." Darkrai explained, walking to the back corner. "Well I'm not, come here you." Cresselia said dragging the dark type and plopping him in chair next to her. "See, much better." The lunar Pokémon smiled. "I hardly find this any better." Darkrai sighed, covering his head with his arms. "You just need to open up." Cresselia nudged him. "Stop, I don't need this." He murmured as he got back up. "Hey, where are you going?" Cresselia asked. "To the back seat, now leave me alone." He grumbled, taking a seat in the back corner. Cresselia was going to do something, but was stopped when the professor walked in.

"Hello class, and welcome to the 10th grade. Now before we start, there are some new transfer students here with us, would you kindly introduce yourselves?"

**And that concludes the first opening chapter. NOTE: NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S, YOU NEVER SAW ANYTHING**


	2. Encounters

**Second chapter of Pokémon Highschool…yay…**

**I don't have any to say right now, so let's just move on.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

><p>"Would the students please step forward?" The teacher asked in a tone that seems patient yet demanding. He wore dark purple jeans, which were contrasted by a lighter purple lab-coat of sorts. His hair was also purple, and combed down except for two 'horns' that stuck out.<p>

The teacher seemed to eye Darkrai, and seeing no other option, the pitch black Pokémon sighed and walked up to the classroom, facing everyone. "Greetings everyone, my name is Darkrai Dakuri. I transferred here from New Moon." He said as he went back to his seat, ignoring the puzzled looks he got from his fellow classmates.

The teacher seemed unfazed by Darkrai's introduction. "Alright, where are the other students?" He asked.

"I'd be one of them, sir." A voice called out.

The students turned to the source of the voice, who had just entered the classroom. He had tannish skin and grey hair, with cyan eyes that seem like they would flash at any given moment. He wore a red vest over a black shirt, so only the sleeves stuck out. He also wore red jeans that were black around the waist. Also, like Darkrai, the student had a scarf wrapped around his neck, except his was light grey.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yveltal Iberutaru, and I hope we don't run into any problems." He smiled. "Alright, take a seat somewhere." The teacher instructed. Yveltal nodded and took a spot right next to Darkrai. "Alright, then, where's the final student?" The teacher asked.

"That's me, I was going to introduce myself, but then Yveltal walked in and I decided to wait." A student called out. She has long flowing blonde hair with rainbow highlights, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore what resembled a blue corset and black leggings with blade like plates around the waist. Yveltal's jaw dropped when he saw her, but managed to keep it to himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Xerneas Zerneasu; I hope we all become friends." She bowed and took her seat, right next to Cresselia.

"Well now that the new students have been introduced, I believe it's my turn to introduce myself. I'm Professor Mewtwo; I will be your homeroom teacher, as well as your battle instructor." The teacher explained. "Now without further ado, let us begin class."

* * *

><p>Darkrai sat though the class, listening to the teacher instruct the class about different battle techniques, and how to deal with certain types. After about an hour the bell rang and class was dismissed. Darkrai was about to leave, when he felt someone grab his cold hands. He turned around to see the same long haired beauty (who he found sort of annoying) holding his and Yveltal's hands as if they were children. "Wait, you guys can't leave yet, you haven't met the class president." She explained.<p>

"This is important why?" Darkrai asked. "Yah, I don't know why we have to see her." Yveltal added. "Well she's really helpful at times, is always on top of things, and she's my best friend." Cresselia chirped. Darkrai sweatdropped, thinking that was another trick to expand his social circle, but he went along with it nonetheless.

"Arcey! I brought the two other guys!" Cresselia announced as she dragged the other two along with her. Cresselia's friend seemed to have a thing for white, since that was the color of her hair, and most of her attire. Though there were other noticeable features. Her eyes were like golden orbs, gleaming with life, but had a small dull tint, showing the impact of reality had affected her. He hair was long, reaching to her mid-back, and was held into a ponytail by a black band. Her clothing revolved around the color white as well. She wore a white kimono like dress, with a black sash around the middle and decorated in a gold outlines. "Cresselia, I had told you not to call me that." The girl sighed, before turning to the three new students. "Hello to you three, I am Arceus Ruesa. I am the class and student body president. If you ever have any problems, don't hesitate to come next to me." The girl explained quite formally. "I'll keep that in mind." Darkrai stated as he walked out for the next class.

"Odd guy."

* * *

><p>The rest of the classes went relatively similar to his first class, so he simply sat through and learned all the way till lunch.<p>

Darkrai sat down in an empty table in the corner, quietly eating a sandwich. "Hey, you mind if I sit here?" Darkrai looked up to Yveltal holding a tray a food. He stared at the other new student with his icy blue eye, as if staring into his soul and evaluating him from within. "Sure."

Yveltal grinned at sat down "So, you're from New Moon? How was it over there?" He asked as he bit into an orange, sucking all the juice out, leaving it looking dry and lifeless. "New Moon's a quiet place, so this isn't much of a change, but this school will take some getting used to." Darkrai explained as he continued his meal. "Well that's…great." Yveltal's voice became dazed towards the end, as he appeared to be staring at something. Darkrai turned around to see that Yveltal had been staring at Xerneas, who was having a conversation with Cresselia and Arceus.

"You interested in that girl?" Darkrai asked. "She's…wow…"Yveltal drooled. "Oh for the love of…" Darkrai murmured as he turned back.

"They're coming this way."

"Wait, if they're coming here…that means…"

"Darkie!"

"Crap…"

Darkrai turned around to see the trio, led by the hyperactive blonde. "Mind if we sit with you?" Cresselia asked. "Of course you can!" Yveltal blurted out, disregarding Darkrai's opinion. "Thanks!" Cresselia beamed as she sat down next to Darkrai, Xerneas sat down next to Yveltal, and Arceus in between the two girls. "So boys, how are you enjoying Academy of Origins?" Arceus asked. "Pretty good school, education system seems to be in order." Darkrai commented as he finished his meal. "It's a pretty fun school, I like it." Yveltal grinned as he sucked the juice out of another orange before turning to Xerneas. "So…Xerneas, where are you from?" Yveltal asked. "Geosenge, I moved here a couple of months ago." Xerneas said. "Me too! Too bad we didn't run into each other." Yveltal grinned. "I guess, well we've met now, so that's a start." Xerneas smiled. Yveltal blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Darkrai sighed and got up, walking away without another word.

* * *

><p>Darkrai sat under the shade of a tree, staring up. "It was uncanny of me to just abscond like that…but there's only so much of that I can take…" He muttered to himself. He had never been close to many people; his sister was one of the few. "Well, Yveltal doesn't seem too bad, and as annoying as Cresselia is, her heart is in the right place." He said to himself as he got back up. As he got up, a familiar voice rang in his ears.<p>

"Umm excuse me? Have you seen my friend Darkrai?"

"Darkrai…where have heard that name before…I remember…that anti-social from Alamos?"

"That dork is here? Oh this is going to be fun…Where is he?"

Darkrai walked over to the noise. "Who wants to know?"

Two people turned around, nearly shocking Darkrai when he saw them. "Y-you…"

The two figures grinned "Hello Darkrai…it's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun...Cliffhanger!<strong>

**So, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know I am.**

**So about the OC's...I realized...that's it not the best idea...I'm sorry if you hate me. I regretted it, but someone made a valid point. But I might use it for minor things (Owner of a shop, a bullies lackeys, a teacher, etc.). Once again I'm sorry, but tests are over the horizon, so I need to prepare.**

**Look forward to the next chapter, and don't break my doors, I had to repair my old ones.**


	3. An Old Foe

**Well since you guys wanted the new chapter SO badly, I decided to break out of my schedule and work on this, you better be appreciative.**

* * *

><p>"Dialga and Palkia…" Darkrai growled.<p>

"Did you miss us?" Dialga asked. with a sly grin. He had blue hair and pale skin. He dressed in blue, except for grey lines that lined his pants and shirt, as well in the center of his shirt, which were in the shape of a diamond.

Darkrai growled and gripped his fists, which were cloaked in dark energy.

"Oh? Is Darkrai getting angry?" Palkia mocked. She was dressed in pink, as was her long hair. She wore a pink blouse with small pearls around the shoulder and a matching pink skirt, pretty cute for a mean girl.

Darkrai kept his composure, but he couldn't hold back his dark aura, just looking at them infuriated him. "What do you want?" He growled. "We just wanted to say hi, that's all." Palkia said as she walked over to the Pitch Black Pokémon. She circled him, evaluating the boy from head to toe. "So, are you still a feeble weak boy like when you were a kid?" Palkia smirked, causing Darkrai to grip his fists even tighter, his body glowed an eerie black.

* * *

><p>"That's not very nice you two, you shouldn't pick on Darkrai like that." Cresselia said stepping in between the two. "Oh? You're going to have your girlfriend protect you?" Palkia sneered. "W-we're not dating…" Cresselia blushed. Dialga smirked and walked up to the three of them. "We know, this guy is too much of a nerd to have a girlfriend." He laughed and roughly poked Darkrai in the chest.<p>

"Stop it." Darkrai growled. "And what are you going to do? Cry to your grandma like when you were a child?" Dialga laughed and pushed Darkrai, who stumbled to maintain his balance. "If you do that one more time…" Dialga still didn't care, and lifted his leg and kicked Darkrai down.

"You…" He said in an emotionless tone as he got up.

"What are you going to do? Tell on us?" Dialga smirked.

"I'm going to kill you two…"

"What?"

As if a demon deep within the Pitch Black Pokémon had snapped, Darkrai let out a strong roar. He removed the clump of hair covering his left eye, revealing that it was a demonic red. His legs became thin and wispy, and the back seemed to be roaring, like a fire. His hands turned into claws, and his white hair becoming billowing. On top of that, his entire body was cloaked in a dark aura and his shadow grew longer and loomed over him.

Dialga and Palkia stared in shock, before grinning as well. "At least this fight is a bit fairer." Dialga said as he changed into his Pokemorph form. Large grey fin-like protrusions grew from his back. His hair spike backward, he wore a grey visor-less helmet, and a blue gem surrounded by a grey metal plate appeared on his chest.

"It's still two-to-one, you don't stand a chance." Palkia smirked as she changed into her Pokemorph form. She had purple armor, as well as a roman helmet.

"I wouldn't say that."

Just then, Yveltal walked in his Pokemorph form. He had grown a bit taller and stronger, and his hair had been spiked into two horns. Though the biggest change would be the huge claw like arms that were now attached to his body. Two came out of his back, right below his shoulder, functioning as wings, as well as right below his neck, extending backwards like a tail. The top of the wings were a pitch black, with a dark red underneath.

"Sweet morph form dude." Yveltal grinned as he stuck out his clawed arm at Darkrai, and the Pitch Black Pokémon fist bumped it. "You take the blue guy, I'll get the girl." The Pokémon grinned as he dashed after Palkia leaving the other for Darkrai.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you even join this fight anyways?" Palkia asked as she side stepped the Dark Pulses that were coming from Yveltal's claw-arms and then retaliated with a large blast of water. "It looked like fun." Yveltal grinned and took into the sky, dodging the Hydro Pump. "Plus Darkrai's a cool dude, so I don't like you picking on him. So eat this! Dragon Rush!" Yvental's body was cloaked in a blue aura, and he roared loudly, rushing at Palkia, and doing a considerable amount of damage to her.<p>

"This was our business, you shouldn't interfere." She said as she shot an icy blue beam from her mouth, damaging Yveltal and incasing his wings in frigid ice. "Well I've been acquainted with that anti-social for only a little while, and he was calm as a meadow, so you and your boyfriend should stop angering him." The Destruction Pokémon said as he swung his arms, which were now black, in an attempt to Sucker Punch her. Palkia blushed "He's not my boyfriend! Dragon Claw!" She yelled as her hands were cloaked in a blue glow, and then started slashing at Yveltal, who retaliated with his Sucker Punches. "Oh really? You guys seem pretty close."

"Shut up!" She kept on slashing at him, which caused him to constantly back up.

* * *

><p>Dialga dodged Darkrai's Dark Pulse, and fire multiple rocks at him. Darkrai destroyed the Power Gem with a ghostly wind. "I've had enough of your nonsense, time for you to pay!" Darkrai yelled as his claws turned a ghostly purple. "With a Shadow Claw in my left and right hands, I use my special…Slicing Shadow Barrage!" He said as he let loose a series of Shadow Claws at Dialga, who blocked them with his arms. "You may be stronger now, but not strong enough! Metal Burst!" Dialga's arms glowed until they exploded in a flash of light, temporarily blinding Darkrai.<p>

The Temporal Pokémon let loose a ball of blue energy at Darkrai, heavily damaging him and knocking him back. "Why?! What use did you have in bullying me?!" Darkrai raised his claws and formed a light brown orb in his hand and hurled it at Dialga, who fired another blue ball of energy to counter it. "Shut up! You started this!" Dialga yelled and stomped the floor multiple rocks of varying sizes shot out of the ground and were sent towards Darkrai, who destroyed them with another ghostly wind. "How is this my fault?" Darkrai asked as he stepped backwards. "Don't be an idiot! You remember! Flash Cannon!" Dialga gathered light energy in his diamond chest, and fired a beam at Darkrai, who retaliated with another Dark Pulse. The two attacks countered each other and caused an explosion, which both fighters had to abscond to avoid.

* * *

><p>Yveltal and Darkrai met up again. "Damn, they're as strong as us; we'll have to combine our forces if we want to have a chance at winning." Yveltal explained. "Alright then." Darkrai said as they both started charging dark energy in their hands. "Oh no you don't!" Dialga and Palkia said in unison as they charged a dark blue beam in their mouths.<p>

"Double Dark Pulse!"

"Double Dragon Breath!"

The attacks collided and cancelled each other out. They tried again and again, but with the same result. "We're going to need to use a stronger attack." Yveltal said. "Lend me some of your power, I've been working on a new attack, but I don't have the hang of it yet." Darkrai explained. The Destruction Pokémon placed his claw on Darkrai's shoulder, transferring part of his power to his partner. "Now use your most powerful attack." The Pitch Black Pokémon explained, Yveltal nodded and the two faced their opponents.

"With my Oblivion Wing…"

"…and my Dark Void…"

"…we use our combined powers to form…"

"…Draining Nightmare!"

Yveltal shot a crimson beam from his wings, and Darkrai shot a black orb which swarmed around it.

Dialga and Palkia braced for impact…

…but the attack never hit.

They opened their eyes to see a black swirling orb, which probably swallowed the attack. A figure stepped out of the orb. His face was covered by a gold face plate, with the visor being black, so you couldn't see his eyes. His hair was bright gold, which faded into grey at the tips. He wore a dark grey shirt with alternating red and black stripes in the center as well as six golden crescents on his sides, 3 on both. He wore black jeans with dark boots that were golden at the tips. Finally, his most noticeable feature, six long tendrils that shot out from his back, three on his left and three on his right.

"G-Giratina…" Dialga and Palkia gulped.

"You four…" He growled at grabbed the four of them with his tendrils and pulled them into his orb.

* * *

><p>Instead of being thrown into an alien dimension like Darkrai had expected, the four of them were in an office, staring at a chair, with Giratina leaning against the wall. Darkrai deduced that he must have been in his Pokemorph form before, because his tendrils and face plate were gone, revealing that he had reddish brown eyes.<p>

A person turned around from the chair, he wore a black shirt that seemed to be layered in hexagon form, similar to a honeycomb. His hair and pants her black, with the former being spikey. He had a pair of red visors on his forehead, his green eyes glaring at the four.

"You four have destroyed the school's environment with your reckless fighting! You are all expelled!"

They all gasped.

"Just hang on a minute principle, I have a different plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Are they going to be expelled? Who is Giratina? And who's going to save them? I am so evil! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* Dammit…thought I could pull it off.<strong>

**Anyways, here you guys go…the next chapter. Now be satisfied with this, I have a Mob Matcher Truth or Dare and Total Drama Pokémon Island REWRITTEN chapter to write, so sit tight and shut your mouths while I work on that. Plus…I wanna watch anime.**

**Anyways, you guys are still awesome, thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story. I'll see you in the next chapter, when I decide to post it. **

**Also forgive me if the action scene sucked, I'm not that good at it. **


	4. Home Visit

**Another cliffhanger! Man I'm getting good at this.**

**I'm getting a lot of good feedback from this, so that's a reason to continue this story. Now to answer your questions and thoughts with my latest chapter.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>"But professor Mewtwo…" The principal started. "Now look here Zygrade, we both know that you can fix the environment with your powers." Mewtwo said, causing the principal to flush with anger. "Now why don't you let me handle this?" The professor asked. Even though Zygrade was the principal, he was still frightened of Mewtwo; a lot of people were in actuality. "O-ok…" He muttered. The five of them, plus Giratina, then left the office.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know we screwed up, but thanks for saving our butts Mewtwo." Yveltal said. Mewtwo turned to the four and half smiled. "While there will be consequences to your actions, you can thank this lady right here for coming and informing me." Mewtwo said as he pointed to a certain blonde haired girl that Darkrai had known for a little while.<p>

"Cresselia?" Darkrai asked in confusion.

The girl nodded as she stood up. "Well I felt that this fight was sort of my fault, so I went and got Professor Mewtwo while you were fighting." Cresselia replied. Darkrai felt a bit guilty, she could've been waiting for who knows how long just for their sake. Xerneas and Arceus were also there, Arceus was probably here because she was the class president and Xerneas because her friends were here.

Darkrai let out a slight chuckle "Thanks for the save, I owe you one." He replied. Cresselia let a small giggle "I'll keep that in mind."

The professor cleared his throat loudly, and everyone turned to him. "As I said, there are going to be consequences. Normally, roughhousing would get you suspended or expelled, but I managed to catch a glimpse of your fight, and I have to say, I'm impressed. You seemed to work together well in pairs." Mewtwo said. "So I'd like to offer a deal, our school competes in the Pokedome Battlers Club, or PBC for short, but we've never done very well, probably because our principal cares more about our school's environment than actually succeeding." Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"So my deal is, you join the PBC and if we win, you're not expelled."

"No deal."

Everyone turned to Darkrai who kept his head down. "What happened out there was a mistake, a mistake I don't want to make again. Next time I might not be able to keep it all in." He said as he started walking out, passing Mewtwo.

"So you'd rather get expelled? I don't think this would be good for your sister." Mewtwo murmured.

Darkrai gasped and looked at the professor, who simply put his finger on his own lips.

"So what's your answer?" He took his eyes off the Pitch Black Pokémon and turned to everyone else.

"I'm in." Yveltal grinned.

"It beats being expelled." Dialga and Palkia said in unison.

Mewtwo looked at Darkrai, "Well Darkrai, what's your answer?"

"Alright, I'll do it." The boy sighed in defeat. Mewtwo smiled, "That's good to hear." And as he said that, the bell had rung. "Well looks like your fight took up the remainder of class time; you're all free to leave." Mewtwo said, Giratina smirked and walked away before anyone could say anything else, disappearing into the wall.

Cresselia and the other girls sighed in relief. "So Darkrai do you want to walk…"

She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"…home together?"

* * *

><p>Darkrai growled in frustration as he walked down the narrow sidewalk. <em>"How the hell did Mewtwo know about that?!" <em>He thought to himself as he walked down the road, stopping near a building. He stared up at the sign that read _Uxie Selfe Elementary_, which was his sister's school.

He looked around for his sister, but couldn't find her. "I told her to wait by the front gate…did she forget?" He sighed. Suddenly, he felt something tackle and clutch his back, catching him by surprise. He craned his neck and saw his sister, grinning at him while holding onto his back. "You scream like a girl Darkrai." Zorua giggled. "That was not a scream, that was an exclamation of surprise." Darkrai rolled his eyes as he started to walk home, not caring that his sister was still on his back.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Darkrai asked as he walked down the street. "It was fun, the teachers were nice, and I made a new friend, can she come over?" Zorua asked.

"Absolutely…not"

"But whhhyyy?" Zorua whined, pounding on Darkrai's back. He tried to ignore the pain his sore muscles were giving off in order to not frighten her; he was surprised she hadn't already noticed it.

"You know our home situation; we'd get in trouble if people found out." Darkrai explained. "But I told her and she was okay with it." Zorua explained. "You what?!" He yelled, setting her on the sidewalk. "She promised not to tell anyone…" Zorua said, keeping her head down. "You never can be too sure."

"I'm sorry Darkrai…"

Darkrai sighed; he didn't want to seem like the bad guy. "Alright she can come over." Zorua smiled widely and hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you Darkrai! I love you!" She squealed. A smile crept onto his face. "I already told her that she could come over though, I just had to convince you."

The smile quickly faded.

"You're the bane of my existence, you know that?"

"I don't know what that means, but thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, Zorua."

"Oh…"

The Pitch Black Pokémon let out a chuckle, and picked up his sister, placing her on his shoulders. "Let's go home already."

* * *

><p>As soon as the siblings arrived home, they each went to their respective rooms. The older to relax, and the younger to watch her anime. <em>"It's not cartoon's…it's anime...Baka!"<em> She had said to him when he asked about it.

He stared into space for a good 20 minutes, his mind blank of everything, until a knock was heard at the door. Figuring it was Zorua's friend, Darkrai went to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw a girl completely clad in pink, except her sky blue eyes and yellow sandals. Other than that, with her short pink hair, light pink T-shirt, and dark pink skirt, she was obviously a fan of that color.

"So, you must be Zorua's friend?" Darkrai asked. "Yup! I'm Mew!" The girl nodded in a cheerful voice. As Mew's voice echoed in the house, Zorua came running it. "Mew-Mew!" The Dark type squealed. "Rua-Rua!" Mew hugged her friend tightly, as both girls squealed loudly and jumped up and down.

"Keep it down Mew, you're going to startle to whole neighborhood."

"Sorry…"

Darkrai turned around to see a familiar sight. "Mewtwo?"

The teacher smirked and waved. "Yo."

Darkrai looked at him oddly. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to drop this little girl." Darkrai gazed at his battle instructor for a moment, despite the color preferences; the two did look alike, unlike him and Zorua. "I'm pretty surprised to find out that her best friend's brother is my student." Mewtwo shrugged. "May I come in?"

Darkrai nodded, and invited his teacher in. He actually seemed pretty relaxed, not what Darkrai expected the average teacher to act like. The two girls went off to play together, leaving the two guys to themselves. Darkrai felt pretty awkward, seeing that he never had company over, but he saw this as a good time to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while. "So, how did you know?" He asked. "Know what?"` Mewtwo smirked.

"Don't play with me, how did you know about our living condition?"

"Well that was easy, when you and your 'mother' came to register you in school, I could tell something was up. I dug around a bit and I found out your secret, that you and your sister have been living alone for the past 2 years, with no adult supervision." Mewtwo explained. "I must admit, your sister is really good at imitating people, she should become an actor."

"She plans on it." Darkrai said, he didn't mention that she often 'transformed' into anime characters to bug and tease him. "So…why haven't you told anyone?" The Pitch Black Pokémon asked.

"Well, despite you walking in the classroom and being a pessimistic bundle of darkness, you seemed healthy, so I kept my mouth shut, so you wouldn't be separated from your sister." Mewtwo explained, chuckling slightly. "She must be a handful, am I right?" The psychic Pokémon asked. Darkrai smirked and nodded.

"Mew's the only family I have left, so I know how you feel." Mewtwo murmured. "Is she your younger sister or your daughter, or what?" Darkrai asked.

"I'm her uncle, my sister passed away a long time ago and I got custody of her, I've raised her as my own ever since." He explained. Darkrai turned his head away, not knowing if his question was personal or not. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright, Darkrai. I try to take care of her as if I was her father, despite never being married, although she tries to get me a girlfriend a lot." Mewtwo chuckled. "Don't I know the feeling?" Darkrai laughed a bit. "So what's the deal with you and Zorua? You two don't look alike." Mewtwo asked. The boy's face fell slightly. "We're not related…it's a complicated story, just don't tell her, she's forgotten the past and I want to keep it that way." Darkrai murmured.

"My lips are sealed, and I won't press you into telling me the full story, I can see that it's personal thing."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Another question surfaced in Darkrai's mind. "Why did you want us as fighters anyways? Doesn't the school have tons of ready fighters?" He asked. Mewtwo shook his head. "A lot of our students are quite frail, not many are into battling. Our school hardly even participates, and when we do, we always lose the first round. As a battle instructor, that doesn't look to good on me." Mewtwo sighed. "But since you're a pacifist, this might be difficult when we need to participate in a 5-on-5 battle."<p>

"I'm not a pacifist…it's almost the opposite."

Mewtwo looked up at his student. "Then why were you so against it before?"

"I'm a nightmare when I lose control of myself, it happened once before, I don't want it to happen again."

"I see…but you're still going to fight, right?"

"I guess so…I'll learn how to control myself."

"That's good to hear."

"Quick question, who's that Giratina dude?"

"He's the only member of the PBC in our school, he never actually goes to class, and he's hidden his background decently well, the only reason he's still in the school is because of his excellent fighting ability. We still lose, but at least not everyone is a coward, I have him act as a security guard and with his unique ability of dimension crossing, he gets the job done." Mewtwo explained.

"Your power expands past a battle instructor, doesn't it?" Darkrai chuckled. "I can be very…influential." Mewtwo smirked.

* * *

><p>The two had been chatting for a while, and it had been getting late.<p>

"Well, I do believe it is time for us to leave…Mew! It's time to go!" Mewtwo called out. Both girls came running to the living room. "But otosan…I want to stay over…" Mew pleaded. Mewtwo was confused, but Darkrai filled him in, explaining the 'anime term' to his teacher. "Now Mew…it'd be rude to impose on them." Mewtwo said. "Please? Pretty please?" Mew begged, with puppy dog eyes. Mewtwo looked at Darkrai for an answer. "It won't be a problem, I'll make sure she's fed, bathed, and asleep before 11." Darkrai said. Mewtwo smiled, "Thank you, I'm a bit behind on my paperwork, and this'll give me time to catch up on it, you'd make a good parent."

"I've been taking care of this little one for 2 years; I've got experience under my belt." He chuckled as he tussled Zorua's hair. "My thanks; I'll see you tomorrow in school." Mewtwo nodded and left.

"My otosan is your teacher?" Mew asked, Darkrai nodded in response. "So are you the boy who got in that fi-" Darkrai ushered them back to the room before she could finish her sentence.

"Maybe I made a mistake…"

* * *

><p>The two girls were playing and watching anime for a while, until Darkrai made them eat, bathe, and go to bed, as he said he would. Surprisingly, they did what he said. So he got them to sleep pretty easily.<p>

The teenager jumped into his bed, exhausted from the day's events. His heart was heavy, and he knew perfectly why.

"Alicia…I'm sorry….but I'm going to have to break the promise…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth chapter...completed.<strong>

**So now there's some development between Darkrai and Mewtwo. Also, you know that Darkrai lives alone with Zorua, and what happened in Darkrai's past that made him against fighting?**

**You'll have to find out in the future.**

**Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Welcome to Fight Club

**Alright, the hiatus is more or less over…though updates might be a little slow, though I've already started on a future chapter (what a twist)**

**Wow, four chapters in and I have 10 favorites, 17 follows, and 29 reviews. I feel so successful! If only I had a drawing partner…**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Darkrai, where's momma?"<em>

_The young boy ran through the burning house carrying his baby sister in his arms. The heat and smoke clouded his senses, but he wasn't going to let her die here._

"_She's waiting for us outside, I'll get us out of here Zorua." He said, trying to comfort the little girl. A burning support beam snapped and swung at the boy, who didn't have enough time to dodge. It struck him in the neck, burning scraps of wood stuck to his pale skin. He tried to remove it, but that meant dropping his sister, which he wouldn't dare doing._

_He made it out of the building, removing the burning wood pieces before it killed him, his body gave out, succumbed to the pain._

"_Darkrai!"_

The Pitch Black Pokémon woke up with a scream, panting heavily. His left hand clutching the left side of his face, his right eye was widened in fear.

"It was just a nightmare…."

He turned his head slightly and let out another yell, but this time in surprise. Sitting across from him were two young girls, one with black hair and one with pink.

"Zorua, Mew, what are you doing in my room?"

"We're bored…" Zorua said.

"…and hungry." Mew continued.

"Make us breakfast!" They said in unison.

The albino sighed and got up. "Alright you little devils, go wait in the dining room, breakfast will be ready soon." He said as he stepped into the bathroom. He washed his face, awakening his ice blue right eye, his left still being blocked by his hair.

* * *

><p>He walked into the kitchen, seeing the two girls patiently waiting for him.<p>

"What do you girls want to eat?"

"Pancakes!"

"Bacon!"

"Pancakes with bacon in them!"

"Bacon with pancakes in it!"

"Alright I get it, just shut up already." He groaned and grabbed the materials. The two girls giggled at Darkrai's annoyed attitude.

After about 10 minutes, the Pitch Black Pokémon handed the food to the two girls, leaving a little for himself. The two instantly devoured it, surprising the Albino.

"So, is your dad picking you up?" Darkrai asked. Mew shook her head "No, Rua-Rua and I have the same class, so I'll go to school with her." She explained. "Well you two better hurry, the bus will be here in five minutes."

Both girls' eyes widened as they rushed to get ready.

"Bus is almost here girls." Darkrai said as he peered out the window. They both ran out the door to catch the bus. "Bye Darkrai!" The said in unison as they ran out the door in order to not be late for their second day of school.

Darkrai chuckled a bit as he finished his breakfast and went into his room to change into his usual attire. He changed into his shadow form and phased into the ground.

* * *

><p>Darkrai phased out of a tree near the school, and immediately fell to the ground in a solid form. "Note to self…don't travel by shadow until you've gotten better at using your powers." He muttered to himself.<p>

He walked into his classroom, which was actually empty, except for Professor Mewtwo, who noticed the Albino quickly, and motioned him to come closer.

"So, I hope Mew wasn't much of hassle?" The teacher asked. "Aside from the two girls trying to see who was a better impressionist, they were alright." Darkrai shrugged.

"She does love pulling pranks by pretending to be other people, thanks again for watching her." Mewtwo smiled. "Haven't seen Zorua that happy in a while, it was my pleasure to have Mew over." Darkrai faintly smiled back.

"Where is everyone? Am I early?" Darkrai asked. "Technically speaking you are, but many students come early to school to participate in extra-curricular activities and clubs. Speaking of which, have you checked out the club room?" Mewtwo asked, Darkrai shook his head in response. "Well I suppose it's my duty to show you, follow me." Mewtwo said as he got up.

The professor led the dark type to a room that looked run down, but still useable. Inside was Giratina, who was practicing his punches on a beat-up sandbag. "Giratina, how long have you been here?" Mewtwo asked. "I don't have to answer that." He huffed has he laid blow after blow on the sandbag.

Darkrai walked up to the dual type and looked him in the eye. "You've been here all night, haven't you?" he inquired. Giratina looked surprised, but that quickly turned to anger. "How did you know that?!" He asked, grabbing Darkrai by his shirt and lifting him into the air.

"Easy to see; bags under your eyes, irritability, and your stuff is neatly stored in a corner, it's not that hard to tell." He replied in a monotone voice. Giratina glared at the boy, and then set him back down. Darkrai turned to Mewtwo, "He's not much of a ray of sunshine, is he?" He asked. "Giratina is usually hostile, but he'll warm up to you…eventually." The professor responded. Darkrai shrugged, not really minding.

* * *

><p>Darkrai worked on his techniques for about 5 minutes until the door opened, and three people pilled in.<p>

"Good morning Darkrai!" Cresselia chipped.

"You're here quite early." Xerneas smiled.

"Couldn't wait to get into the action, now could yah?" Yveltal grinned.

Darkrai simply shrugged, "I just happened to come in, but why are you two girls here? You're not part of the...whatever this place is called." He asked.

"Oh yah, Arcey is bringing forms for you guys to sign, so we can reboot this club, Xerneas, Arceus, and I will be like your support group." Cresselia explained.

"Will you girls be wearing cheerleader outfits?" Yveltal asked.

"Maayybbeee…" They said in unison, giggling. Yveltal grinned while Darkrai rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Just then, Arceus walked inside the room, holding a couple sheets of paper in her hands.<p>

"Alright guys, here are the registration forms, since that there are enough of you now to make a team, you'll need to sign up and create a team and club name." Arceus explained handing each of the guys a sheet of paper, and this was Mewtwo's cue to leave "I have some work to attend to, had in your forms to the administration office when you are finished." He explained as he left.

"Wait…where are Dialga and Palkia?" Yveltal asked. At the sound of those names, Darkrai looked down and Giratina growled. "I'll go find them." The Renegade Pokémon said as he summoned a purple portal on a nearby wall and stepped into it, disappearing entirely.

"He's an odd one…."Xerneas commented.

"But you have to admit, that is a pretty cool power." Yveltal grinned.

"I feel like he could beat up anyone….or worse…" Arceus said.

"I think he just needs some love!" Cresselia cheered.

"Cresselia that's your answer to everything." Arceus sighed. "Well, it's true, isn't it?" She asked. Both Arceus and Darkrai sighed at this.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, Giratina showed up again, with Dialga and Palkia wrapped in his tendrils. "Was wrapping them up really necessary?" Arceus asked. "Yes, I had to make sure that they wouldn't escape." He replied. "And where would they go?" She asked. Giratina ignored the question and put the both of them down. The two shivered slightly and then turned to everyone else. "So what are we doing here?" Dialga asked. "You're part the team, so you have to participate in this." Arceus explained. "Why should we listen to you? You're not the boss of us." Palkia sneered, but she was quickly silenced by Giratina's deathly glare.<p>

The five of them quickly filled out the basic slots, and all that was remaining was the team and club name.

"First things first, we need a team name and captain." Giratina explained.

"I nominate Giratina as captain." Darkrai said.

"I can agree with that, Giratina is like wicked strong." Yveltal said.

"No problem here." Dialga and Palkia said in unison.

Giratina cracked a miniscule grin, "Alright, I'll be the captain." He declared. "But what's our team name? We need something?"

"OH! How about the Dark Defenders? That sounds cool." Yveltal suggested. "We aren't Dark type." Dialga and Palkia said in unison again. "I'm Ghost/Dragon." Giratina added.

"Dragon/Steel."

"Dragon/Water."

Yveltal pondered for a moment, but sighed in frustration. "I got nothing…"

"Yveltal and I are Dark types….and you three are dragon….how about the Dark Dragons? It's simple, short, plus it rolls off the tongue quite nicely."

The four pondered for a moment, but no one had any objections. "Alright, Dark Dragons it is." Giratina decided.

"Now for the club name…"

At this, Yveltal shot up. He turned around and faced everyone.

"Gentleman…

"And Ladies!"

"….yes, you too. I'd like to introduce you to Fight Club. First rule about Fight Club, you do not talk about Fight Club. Second rule about Fight Club, you do NOT talk about Fight Club. Third rule-"

"No we're not doing that Yveltal." Darkrai said.

"Oh come on! I was about to get to the good part, besides I don't hear anyone else coming up with any ideas." Yveltal said smugly as he looked around the room. No one opposed to him, and with a small grin he announced that the name was staying.

"Wait…I just realized something, with a name like Fight Club, and with members like these, will this club even get passed?" Xerneas asked.

"Don't worry about that, I am the Student Body President, I can easily work out a few kinks here and there, and maybe make this place nicer. Anyways, you have nothing to worry about." Arceus explained as she collected the guys' papers. Giratina nodded and patted Arceus' shoulder. "Thanks a lot, I'll be going now." He said as he stepped into another purple portal and vanished.

Arceus blinked twice before walking out of the room without saying another word. The others shrugged and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again!"<p>

"Anytime Arceus!"

Arceus waved goodbye to the bookstore owner as she carried a plastic bag home. She had reserved a book on the universe, and it finally came in today. It was getting late, and she knew she'd get in trouble if she didn't make it home in time. She took a shortcut though an alley to save time.

"Well well, lookie what we have here."

Arceus up froze turned around to see a collection of big buff men.

"A little girl all by herself, oh what joy." The biggest one said.

"Y-you're the Mach gang….aren't you?" Arceus said nervously.

"Oh, so you've been doing your homework. Yes, we are the Mach gang. The runts over there are the Machop squad." The biggest man said pointing to the five little men.

"These two are the Machoke tag team." He said as he pointed to the two bigger men.

"And I'm their leader, Machamp." He grinned.

"How much do you think we'll bag for this girl?" One Machoke asked.

"Quite a lot, she looks like the rich type." Machamp answered.

"S-stay back!" She stuttered as she changed into her Pokemorph form. Her clothes glowed gold and a golden staff appeared in her right hand, though this did little to stop them.

"Hehe…a fighter eh? This might make things a little more interesting." Machamp grinned as he unleashed his Pokemorph form. Though he just got bigger and sprouted an extra set of arms.

Arceus backed up, she knew that there was no way of beating all of them, and prayed for a miracle.

"Say goodbye girly…" Machamp chuckled as he drew his fist back.

"**Shadow…."**

A cry was heard and suddenly the Machop squad was all gone.

"How in the world?!" Machamp cried out.

"...**.FORCE!"**

The Machop reappeared and were sent hurtling towards the Machoke, knocking them all out. Machamp turned around and saw Giratina staring at him through his face plate, standing in front of the knocked out men. Four of his tendrils shot out and grabbed Machamp's arms.

"Is there a problem? I sure hope not." He said in a cold voice. The Machamp shook his head furiously. "O-o-of course not! We're were just leaving!" He said in a shrill voice. "That's what I wanted to hear." He said as he tossed him at the others.

As the Mach gang cleared out. Giratina removed his face mask and turned to Arceus. "I-it's you…from school." She said nervously, still shaken up. Giratina nodded, and then noticed that her book had fallen. "The universe eh? You into creation?" He asked. "Y-yah…thanks for saving me…by the way." She muttered, looking at the floor. "Well I owed you one for getting our team assembled, so now we're even." He explained. She looked at him and smiled slightly, though he stayed unresponsive.

"How far away is your home?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said where do you live? Is it far from here?"

"Um no….it's just the next block over, the one with the red roof and blue satellite."

"Ah, then I can get you there." Giratina explained. "You're not going to do the teleporting thing are you?" She asked fearfully. Giratina shook his head, "Nope, I'm going to fly you there." He said as the tendrils disappeared and were replaced with black wings, with three red spikes on the top, middle, and bottom of each wing. "O-ok then…" She murmured.

Giratina nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to blush a deep red. Once he had his grip, he flapped his wings and took off. Arceus clung to him for dear life turning redder and redder by each passing second.

After about 5 minutes, Giratina landed in front of Arceus' house and handed the girl her book. "Alright, see you in school tomorrow." He said as he took off again.

"S-see you tomorrow…" She blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER DONE!<strong>

**Now I'm not entirely sure if the hiatus is 100% over, but it is pretty over…if that makes sense. So a lot of development in this chapter. BUT WAS DARKRAI'S NIGHTMARE!**

**Also if you know the reference used in the chapter (a pretty obvious one at that), you get….my approval! (Or something)**

**Alright, don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! It's the only thing keeping me from blowing up Jupiter.**

**AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	6. Training

**Dsg: It seems that everyone is expecting a certain shipping. Though I have 'Alzheimer's' so I have no idea what you guys are talking about. So I brought my human counterpart's passionate side to remind me, since he doesn't actually have a name, I'm going to call him Damian.**

**Damien: Oh, hello there, who might you be?**

**Dsg: I am DemonSlayerGod, or DSG for short. It's an odd name, I admit, but there is nostalgia behind it. Anyways, I am your host body's counterpart, who exists through the marvel of modern technology.**

**Damien: Ah…interesting, so why am I here?**

**Dsg: Everyone is suspecting a certain shipping, but I don't know what they're talking about.**

**Damien: You must have Alzheimer's as well, makes sense since you are the counterpart of-**

**Dsg: Don't say his name. It's to keep the anonymity, refer to my counterpart as 'him' or 'he'.**

**Damien: Got it, anyways the shipping is between Arceus and Giratina, and is referred to as Godmode Shipping.**

**Dsg: Huh…never knew, thanks Damien.**

**Damien: Anytime.**

**Dsg: and I'll start this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Good, everyone is here."<p>

Darkrai, Cresselia, Yveltal, Xerneas, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, and Mewtwo were all gathered in the Fight Club. Arceus has sent them a text to meet up there, since the Qualifiers for the Pokedome Battlers Club was later this week.

"Quick question, Arceus." Darkrai raised his hand. "How did I get this text? I never gave you my phone number." Cresselia raised her hand in response, "I gave it to her!" She beamed.

"But I never gave you my number…"

"I know, I peeked at your phone and saw it!"

Arceus cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone to turn their heads towards her. "I took the liberty of going to the PBC to get some information on the tournament, and this is what I found out.

First off, there are 6 matches per team, but to enter the league, you need to beat another team in the qualifiers. A team needs at least 4 wins to enter, our school only makes one, thanks to Giratina. So now we hope to get in. If we do, we will go through three rounds, a quarter final, semifinal, and final. If we win that, then victory goes to the Academy of Origins for the first time.

Second, they have pushed the members from 5 to 6 as a minimum. At first this was bad, but Mewtwo volunteered to be the sixth member. Swap outs are allowed, so if one of you gets injured or sick, either Cresselia, Xerneas, or I will be able to replace you. Though we aren't the best fighters, so don't jump to switch.

Finally, the teams and matches seem to have a certain theme about them. They are usually grouped together by type, habitat, or anything that relates them. The matches will either be one-on-one, two-on-two, three-on-three, etc. So it is crucial for you to learn to work TOGETHER."

It took a little while for everyone to absorb all of the information that Arceus had given them. "So when exactly is this tournament?" Dialga asked. "This Friday." She responded. "But that only gives us 4 days to train!" Yveltal shouted. "Then you better get on that." Arceus said as she walked out of the room to attend to other things.

"Alright, we have four days to train, so we'll start with a sparing, to assess how well you guys do." Mewtwo explained as he changed into his Pokemorph form. His five fingers melted into three and a purple tail sprouted. "So who's going too paired up with who?" He asked. "Darkrai and I will work together, and Dialga and Palkia will pair up, since Giratina is really strong, he'll go by himself." Yveltal explained. No one opposed and Mewtwo agreed.

* * *

><p>Dialga and Palkia were the first to step up and challenge Mewtwo. Dialga once again had his gear-like fins and blue gem, while Palkia had her armor and pink gem.<p>

Mewtwo allowed them to have the first strike. The two looked at each other, and if by silent communication, coordinated an attack. Dialga flanked left and Palkia to the right.

"Flash Cannon!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Dialga shot a silver beam of light and Palkia shot out a Jetstream of water. Mewtwo grinned as his eyes flashed blue, he extended his hands, covered in a pink aura, towards the projectiles, and suddenly the attacks disappeared.

"Great attack, but now it's my turn." He said as two orbs of blue energy appeared in his hands. "Let's see if you can dodge an Aura Sphere." The Genetic Pokémon said as he hurled both orbs at them. They countered with the same attack, creating a large smoke cloud. They two used it as a cover to come in with a physical attack.

"Dragon Claw!"

Dialga and Palkia rushed out of the cloud with their armed cloaked in a bluish-red aura. They both slashed him, sending him back. "While he's vulnerable!" Dialga ordered as the both of their mouths started glowing.

"Double Dragon Breath!"

Twin streams of blue flame-like beams shot from their mouths. Everyone watched as the attack slowly crept towards Mewtwo.

"Psystrike!"

In a split second, Mewtwo regained his composer and split the attack with his psychic energy.

"Nice match you two, your uniformity seems your strongest tool, so you shall do well in Double Battles."

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Yveltal went up next, Yveltal had his large claw-wings and Darkrai had his phantom-like appearance.<p>

"Mewtwo's weakness is Darkness, so we have the advantage." Darkrai explained. "We'll attack in sporadic intervals." Yveltal looked at him oddly, confused. Darkrai sighed and gave him the dumbed down version. "Attack him randomly, but without going to crazy." The Destruction Pokémon's mouth formed an 'O' as he understood. "Now throw me into the air, we have the first strike!" Yveltal grabbed his partner with his large claw-wing and threw him into the air. As soon as he was overhead Mewtwo, Darkrai shot a pulse of dark energy, hitting the Genetic Pokémon and dealing substantial damage.

While Mewtwo was distracted on trying to hit Darkrai, Yveltal charged at Mewtwo covered in a black energy. When the two were on opposite sides, they both released a dark purple blob at Mewtwo. They caused an explosion, but when the smoke cleared, Mewtwo was unharmed, as well as surrounded by multiple Aura Sphere's. "Nice tacit, your opponent won't see it coming." He explained. Yveltal wasn't satisfied with it and dashed towards Mewtwo with his Claws coated in a dark-purple aura.

"Slicing Shadow Barrage!"

Mewtwo released the Aura Sphere's into the air and got into a defense stance, as blades of concentrated psychic energy appeared on his left elbow. The two entered a 'sword fight', with Yveltal sending out attack after violent attack at Mewtwo, who countered ever single attack without much difficultly.

"Be careful when fighting at close range…" Mewtwo explained as he deflected each of Yveltal's attacks. "…because once your opponent finds an opening…" the Genetic Pokémon broke off Yveltal's barrage, leaving his chest open. "They can attack you…and it can be fatal to your fight." The psychic blade disappeared, and Mewtwo's three-fingered hand started crackling with electricity.

"Thunder!"

A large bolt of electricity hit Yveltal square in the chest, sending him flying and knocking him out.

He then turned to Darkrai, who had charged a substantial amount of dark energy in his hands. "Game…Set….Match." Darkrai chuckled. Mewtwo simply smirked and pointed above them, Darkrai looked above him and saw the Aura Sphere's that Mewtwo shot into the air had clumped together into one large sphere.

"It is…for you…"

"Oh cra-"

"Aura Storm!"

The ball exploded into a beam of blue light that enveloped Darkrai's body, causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Darkrai was on the ground, unconscious.

Cresselia ran to Darkrai's aid and Xerneas to Yvental's. Arceus stood there with her jaw on the floor, even Giratina was impressed. "He took one four people all by himself, all without a scratch!" Arceus exclaimed. "Well I did take some damage from that scrap." He said as he enveloped his body in a white light, healing his injury. "Luckily I know Recover." He looked at the two boys and smirked, "They have potential…I like them."

* * *

><p>Mewtwo had Cresselia and Xerneas take the two boys to the infirmary. Dialga and Palkia were excused and had left, so only Arceus was left.<p>

"Since you are the only one with battle experience, it's a good thing I saved the best for last." Mewtwo smirked as he stretched out his muscle.

Giratina put on his face plate as the tendrils shot out of his back. "I've heard the rumors of your strength, there's a reason you became a battle instructor and are trying to get a team for the PBC. I want to know why." Mewtwo chuckled a bit, as his eyes flashed brilliantly. "If you beat me, I'll tell you, but you have to keep a secret." The Genetic Pokémon put his finger to his lips. The Renegade Pokémon grinned and got into a fighting stance.

"I think I'll have the first strike this time." Mewtwo grinned as he formed multiple blobs of dark purple energy. "Shadow Ball Barrage!" He yelled as he fired them continuously at Giratina, who clawed all of them up with his tendrils. Giratina grinned as he disappeared into the ground, leaving everyone clueless to where he'd show up.

"Shadow…Force!"

Giratina appeared behind Mewtwo and clawed him, doing tremendous damage to the psychic type. Mewtwo quickly turned around before he hit the ground and shot another Shadow Ball at him, knocking him down. The Genetic Pokémon charged his left hand with electricity and his right with an Aura Sphere. "Let's see if you can handle this…Electric Aura Mace!" He said as he held a long line of electricity that was attached to an Aura Sphere. Giratina smiled, knowing that the attack wouldn't do much, but the smile fell when Mewtwo combined it with a Shadow Ball, giving it a purple aura.

The Renegade Pokémon growled, and cloaked the three tendrils on his left with a blue aura, and the ones on the left with a purple. "Shadow Dragon Claw!" He said as he dashed towards his adversary, and the two clashed. Mewtwo wrapped his mace around three of Giratina's tendrils and pointed a Psycho Cut towards his neck, and at the same time, Giratina aimed three tendrils at Mewtwo's neck. No one moved, and they stood in standstill. They both looked at each other and chuckled, withdrawing their weapons.

"Looks like you're as powerful as I had anticipated." Mewtwo chuckled as he withdrew from his Pokemorph form. "Same goes to you." Giratina said as he returned to normal. "If we keep this up, victory will be ours." Mewtwo said as he left.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>The next four days functioned just like the first one. Slowly, everyone got better in their attacks and coordination. Soon enough, the day for the qualifiers were upon them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn…I'm nervous…" Yveltal murmured as they walked into the center ring to their appointed waiting area. They looked up and saw many students from the Academy of Origins, including Cresselia, Arceus, Xerneas, Mew, and Zorua. Darkrai looked at Mewtwo, figuring that it was him who brought her here.<p>

"Well, it's time to do this, qualifiers are all Single Battles, so be careful here." Mewtwo explained.

"**Hello all and welcome to the one and only Pokedome Battlers Dome! I'm your host Exploud!" **A hefty man with a large mouth and blue hair said.

"**In order to see who enters our completion, we will have a qualifiers round. Without further ado, let's start the first match!"**

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING WITH A CLIFFHANGER I AM WORST VILLIAN IN THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

**But in all seriousness, I am back in full steam, with so many ideas for this story. I've already started the next chapter, and **_**already**_** FINISHED the chapter after that. So expect something great.**

**On another note….damn, Mewtwo's a badass…took on five guys without much problem, and he has an ulterior motive to this, what is it? Money? A bet? Revenge? Past problems? Find out in the future!**

**Also, read my other stories, I'm just being whiny…but do it.**

**So, I'll see you all next time! I have a theme park to go to!**


	7. Qualifiers

**Hello everyone, DSG here. And throwing up on a roller coaster gave me an idea (not really). **

**I'm going to respond to reviews, and thank people for favoriting and following my story, starting with the previous chapter.**

_**Isaakthewolf (neat name): **_I'm working on it as I type this to you.

_**Gusted (Is this a pun or something?): **_It's getting good? Yay!

_**Shut your yams (I will silence my yams): **_Thanks, I think so too.

_**Hell's Dragon King I (Are there more Hell's Dragon Kings?): **_Thank you for the favorite and follow

_**Supergriffenxxx (This feels lewd): **_Thanks for the favorite for me and this story.

_**Isaakthewolf: **_Thanks for following me and favoriting this story.

**Now for the action! I'm not the best at it, so bear with me. The next chapter is already done, and it'll be posted a week after this.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>First off is Darkrai from the Dark Dragons! Let's see if this newbie from the failure of Academy of Origins will stand a chance!" <strong>

Darkrai walked into the area with a calm expression, despite all the boos and hisses that he received, the cheering from his teammates was all he needed. He cracked his knuckles and waited for his opponent to arrive.

"**In the opposing corner is Delphox from Team Blaze! And she looks as great as ever!"**

Out stepped a girl with long scarlet pig tails. She wore a long dark red robe with the chest area being yellow, and black heels. Her eyes were a fiery red, determined to win.

"Nice to meet yah sweetie, name's Delphox. Prepare for your school to lose again." She giggled. "We'll see about that." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Darkrai has the advantage…but this is his first actual battle, I hope he can handle it." Cresselia prayed. "Don't worry, my Onii-chan has gone through many fights, but I don't think he'll be using his full power just yet." Zorua explained.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Begin!"<strong>

Delphox closed her eyes and pulled out a wand from her sleeve. When she did, her robe seem to stick to her body, and yellow ears seemed to sprout from her hair, giving the appearance that the hair was coming out of the ears.

Darkrai calmed himself, but did not remove the clump of hair beneath his left eyes. Though his body still became ghost like, with the back seeming like it was fading away.

Delphox shot a steam of fire from her wand, and Darkrai countered with a Dark Pulse.

"_She doesn't look physically strong. So I might have an advantage if I get it close."_

Delphox grinned and twirled her wand around her body, as flames surrounded her. "Using my Fire Spin technique, you won't be able to get close." She chuckled.

"But how?!"

"I have the power to look into the future, so I knew you were going to do that. I also know that I'm going to win this match, fate has decided it." Delphox explained.

Darkrai growled for a short amount of time, then grinned. "I wouldn't place all your faith in fate, I know from experience that things won't go the way you want them." He explained as he shot a Shadow Ball into the air and then fired a Dark Pulse straight at her. Delphox countered with another Flamethrower, but got hit with the Shadow Ball, dealing considerable amount of damage.

"Mewtwo, I'm taking a page out of your book." Darkrai said as he created a Shadow Ball with one hand, and linked it with a line of pure dark energy. "Let's see if you shield can handle my Shadow Flail." He said as he twirled it above his head.

Delphox tried to shoo away the flail with her fire 'magic', but couldn't avoid the incoming attack. She received blow after blow with little success in escape.

"**Darkrai is laying hit after hit on Delphox! Maybe he has a chance!"**

But then, as Darkrai brought the flail above his head, Delphox released a Fire Spin, trapping Darkrai in his place. "Take this! Mystical Fire!" She exclaimed shooting a ring of orange fire that circled the Pitch Black Pokémon. He tried to dispel the flames with his powers, but he couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I figured you were a special attacker, and Mystical Fire cuts down on the power of special attacks." She smirked. "Let's see how long it takes for you to burn." The Fox Pokémon grinned as she released a steady stream of fire at Darkrai, who couldn't do anything but get hit with the searing heat.

"**The tables have turned! Delphox has trapped Darkrai and is wearing him down with Flamethrower! This looks like the end!"**

Darkrai felt his clothes burning up, the scarf that hid his past was unraveling. His breathing quickened, and his body started shaking violently. An image of a young blonde woman flashed in his mind, before it changed into a burning body, charred black as coal. A dark aura surrounded him, forming claws made out of pure darkness. He tore up the fire as if it was paper, and then glared at Delphox. "As I said…" He started as his body melted into the ground.

"_Never put your trust in fate…._

Delphox was terrified and casted another Fire Spin around her, as she nervously held her wand.

…_.for as it can build you up…._

She walked backward and bumped into something, she shuddered and turned around, seeing Darkrai grinning maliciously at her, the fire only added to the horror, and Delphox felt like she was going to pass out.

"…it can also knock you down." He said as he used a Shadow Claw on her, knocking her out.

"**I can't believe it! Darkrai from the Dark Dragons has won!"**

The crowd erupted into cheers at the battle, impressed with the outcome. Darkrai loosened his scarf and slowly made it back to their team's rest spot. All of his teammates were gathered to see if he was alright.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the burns don't hurt?" Yveltal asked. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest." He said as he sat down on a bench. "Here, let me help you with that." Cresselia said as she twirled around and then placed her hand on Darkrai's chest, to his amazement, her hand started glowing, as did his body. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Lunar Dance, it can fully heal a teammate, with a drawback." She said as her hand and his body stopped glowing.<p>

Darkrai breathed in deeply, no longer feeling a shortness of breath from his beaten body. "What is the drawback?" He asked. "It gives the user…..fatigue…" She said as she closed her eyes and collapsed onto Darkrai, falling asleep immediately. Without strength to move, the Pitch Black Pokémon turned to his friends for help, but they just slowly shuffled out.

"You guys are as-"

And with that, the boy's exhausted body forced him to sleep and recover.

* * *

><p>"<em>Momma, why do me and Darkrai look different?"<em>

_A young woman sat in between Zorua and Darkrai, when she heard this question, her face grew a bit pale. "W-well sweetie…Darkrai's special." She said hesitantly. "What about me?" Zorua whined. "O-of course you're special too!" The woman sputtered. "Zorua, I have been sent by a higher power to protect you, I am your guardian angel, your mom called me to make sure you are protected and happy." Darkrai said as he picked the little girl up and placed her on his shoulders. "Yay! I get my own angel! But where are your wings?"_

"_I get them later."_

"_Cool!"_

"_Protecting you also means you have to eat your veggies."_

"_Booo…."_

_The three of them laughed, while the woman mouthed a 'thank you' to Darkrai, who smiled in response._

* * *

><p>Still asleep, Darkrai felt a shuffling on him. Instinctively, he placed his arm over it. His eyes slowly opened, soaking in the room around him. He looked down and saw Cresselia cuddling his chest. He panicked and quickly pushed her off. She awoke with a start and looked, her disheveled blonde hair messily covering her face. "What happened, Darkrai?!"<p>

Darkrai's cheeks turned a rosy red as he kept his head down, "N-nothing…" He muttered as he walked up to the stands. Cresselia looked confused, but thought about what happened before she passed out added to what happened right now. When she put two and two together, she also blushed a bit. "Did we…no…we couldn't have." The Lunar Pokémon whispered as she followed Darkrai.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! You're awake!" Zorua cheered as her brother arrived. "Yah, I'm feeling much better now, thanks to Cresselia." He said as he stretched his limbs. "For more than one reason." Yveltal said silently, causing everyone to snicker. Darkrai rolled his eyes, but then got back on topic. "So who won while I was asleep?" He asked.<p>

"Giratina and Dialga won, while Palkia and I lost." Yveltal explained. "Mewtwo's down there, about to finish the match."

"**And Mewtwo decimates Huntail with a powerful Thunder! The Dark Dragons win!" **

"And there we go." Yveltal grinned.

"You're the only one to take such a beating…wuss." Dialga spat. Darkrai's tempered flared, "I'll crush you right now." He growled. "Come on guys, no fighting. Darkrai's opponent was pretty strong." Arceus said. "But now we have to wait until the rest of the matches are over." Xerneas explained.

* * *

><p>A couple hours passed by before the fighting was over, some of the matches were short, and others were much longer.<p>

"**Alright you pokefans! The results are right here! If your team made it, we will see you in two weeks!"**

A multitude of team names flashed on a screen. In the mist of it, the gang noticed their team name.

"Yes, we did it!"

"But it only gets harder from here." Mewtwo said as he approached everyone, unscathed as always.

"Also, I don't mean to alarm you, but I have a feeling that this tournaments will not be like the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter is complete!<strong>

**Yay!**

**Ok, if you guys think I'm good or bad at the action scenes, I need to know. I honestly have no idea where I stand in my ability.**

**What was Darkrai's dream? Was it a flashback or a delusion?**

**Also, epic foreshadowing pulled off in the last sentence! (not really)**

**Anyways, the next chapter is already complete, but I'll be releasing it next week. Since I'm EVIL…maybe…..**

**Anyways, read, favorite, follow, REVIEW.**

**And I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Some Karaoke Would Be Nice

**Wow…this might become my most popular story, I sure hope so. Now to respond to a couple of reviews.**

_**Shut Your Yams: **_It's okay man, I'm just happy you're reading this.

_**Leafon51 (Fifty other Leafons? Damn…I like your profile picture though):**_ Yay! Glad you liked it.

_**Skitty28 (I'm impressed, you haven't followed me, yet know when I update, I commend you…unless you have another account or something): **_I actually chose Delphox as my starter in Pokémon Y. And thanks for liking the chapter.

_**Isaakthewolf: **_I inspired someone? Sweet! Anyways, thanks for the feedback on the action scene.

_**TheGreenestGrey (I don't get it…): **_Thank you for following the story.

_**Enchanted4404 (Same as above): **_Thank you for favoriting the story.

* * *

><p>"YES! WE WON OUR FIRST BATTLE!"<p>

"Calm down Yveltal, it was just the Qualifiers, every other team breezes past this."

"You're no fun Darkrai…"

Giratina, Darkrai, Yveltal, Cresselia, Xerneas, and Arceus were all in the clubroom; Dialga and Palkia had already left. Since they had won qualifying round, they had gotten some benefits pretty quickly, but all they got was a cheap foldable table and a new punching bag.

"Yveltal's got a point, we should celebrate our first victory." Cresselia said. "Last time I checked, you didn't battle." Darkrai muttered, rolling his eyes. "I know, but we're your support group, and your friends." Cresselia responded, Darkrai shrugged, content with her answer.

"So it's settled, we'll celebrate it, anyone have any ideas?" Arceus asked.

"Movie?"

"Nah…"

"Bowling?"

"Boring."

"Go to a party!"

"To sudden."

"What about Karaoke?" Cresselia suggested.

"Yes!"

"No."

The girls were all for this idea, though the guys were a bit more resilient. "Come on…it'll be fun…" Cresselia whined. "I do have to admit, it does sound like fun." Arceus smiled. "No way, I hate singing." Darkrai mumbled. "Second." Giratina motioned. Yveltal shrugged, not really into it.

"Well I'm all for it!" Cresselia smiled, raising her hand.

"I vote for Karaoke as well, sounds like something I could get into." Arceus commented, raising her hands. "I'm not much for singing, so count me out." Giratina said. "Same thing here." Darkrai commented. "Well I think it's a fun experience that we should try." Xerneas smiled.

All eyes turned to Yveltal, who still hadn't voted yet.

"Umm…..let's go?"

The girls cheered while the guys glared at Yveltal.

"Whatever, I'm not going." Giratina said as he started to walk out. "I'm out as well." Darkrai commented.

"You two aren't going anywhere."

Cresselia grabbed Darkrai's arm while Arceus grabbed Giratina's. "Don't be like this guys, it might be fun, at least give it a shot. Arceus pleaded. The two grumbled, but agreed. "Great! We'll meet at Chatot's Karaoke Club at 8."

* * *

><p>After school Darkrai went to his sister's school, and like the first day, she jumped on his back.<p>

"Ready to go home?" She asked as she clung to his neck.

"Not exactly, I'm going to be going out today, so you're going to be staying with Mew for a couple of hours." The Pitch Black Pokémon explained, hoping she wouldn't ask where he was going.

"I'm going to be staying with Mew-Mew?! Yay!" She cheered as she ran to tell her pink haired friend the great news.

"She's such a goof." He chuckled as he walked away.

The hours passed by fairly quickly, and before he knew it, Darkrai was heading to Chatot's Karaoke Club.

* * *

><p>When he arrived, he saw that mostly everyone was there, accept for Giratina. "Is he actually going to show up?" Xerneas asked. "Come on, let's give him a minute guys." Arceus said. "I thought you didn't like him, Arceus." Cresselia asked. "Something happen between the two of you?" Yveltal teased.<p>

"Er um…"

"No."

Everyone turned around to see that Giratina was standing there, with a bored expression.

"When'd you get here?" Arceus asked.

"Just now." He replied.

"Dude, you got to teach me how to do that!" Yveltal said.

"My power is exclusive my family, but I can teach you a move that is similar." Giratina explained, causing Yveltal to grin widely.

The six of them got a room, filled with food, drinks, a menu, and of course, a karaoke machine. "Alright, who's going first?" Arceus asked. Yveltal raised his hand and grabbed the mike, selecting his song.

"This one is Ignition by Toby Mac. I hope you like it!"

* * *

><p><em>Start it up<em>

_Turn it on_

_We can ride this storm_

_A grip of hope in our hands _

_For the coming dawn_

_Up to our necks in complexities_

_Causing us to pause_

_As we collect our thoughts_

_So don't blink if you wanna come cross the border_

_Take a look around or come test the water_

_We won't stop 'till we see the morning _

_So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits_

_Turn on, turn on the ignition_

_Everybody_

_Come on, come on and turn on the ignition _

_Come on, come on and turn on the ignition _

_Come on, come on and turn on the ignition _

_The room felt as it was shaking from all the singing, but Yveltal didn't care and continued._

_Comatose_

_Half-hearted_

_Room temperature's fine_

_Sleep walking, no dream is even filling our minds_

_Earth shaking_

_We be quaking like a wake up bomb_

_This ain't no trouble overseas_

_No Vietnam_

_So don't blink if you wanna come cross the border_

_Take a look around or come test the water_

_We won't stop 'till we see the morning _

_So welcome to the quiet before the storm hits_

_(Take it up a notch, come on, come on turn it up a notch.) _

_Turn on, turn on the ignition_

_Everybody_

_Come on, come on and turn on the ignition _

_Come on, come on and turn on the ignition _

_Come on, come on and turn on the ignition _

_Your sleep walking_

_I'm sleep walking_

_Your sleep walking_

_I'm still talking_

_Come spark the parts in me that all but died_

_Jump start my heart and wake the sleeper inside_

* * *

><p>"Wow….that was loud, Yveltal." Arceus said as she rubbed her ear. "Sorry about that, I got into the intensity of the music." He grinned sheepishly. "Well whatever, I thought it was nice." Xerneas said as she grabbed the mike and selected her song.<p>

"I chose How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds, care to help me girls?" Xerneas asked, Cresselia and Arceus looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arceus<strong>: Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
>But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run<br>Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
>Somebody you could lose<br>So le-let me tell you_

_**All three: **This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
><em>Boys they like the look of danger<em>  
><em>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<em>  
><em>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>  
><em>At least I think I do!<em>

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_**Cresselia****: **Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
>But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat<br>Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
>Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more<br>_  
><em><strong>All three: <strong>This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
><em>Boys they like the look of danger<em>  
><em>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<em>  
><em>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>  
><em>At least I think I do!<em>

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_**Xerneas: **Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
>Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break<br>In two, so it's better to be fake  
>Can't risk losing in love again babe.<br>_  
><em><strong>All three: <strong>This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
><em>Boys they like the look of danger<em>  
><em>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<em>  
><em>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._  
><em>At least I think I do!<em>

* * *

><p>The three guys cheered for their friends, and then the three girls took a bow, and then laughed. "Alright, who's up next?" Arceus asked, looking specifically looking at Giratina. He took the hint and shook his head. "Alright, if I go first, will you follow?" She asked. "Alright, fine." He agreed. She smiled and looked though the catalogue.<p>

"Ok, I'll be singing Lights by Ellie Goulding."

_I had a way then losing it all on my own  
>I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown<br>And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
>And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone home<em>

_Voices I play within my head_  
><em>Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.<em>  
><em>And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept<em>  
><em>In an unknown place the only time I feel safe<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone home<em>

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>(Home, home)<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone home<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

* * *

><p>Arceus panted heavily, hoping that Giratina didn't catch her staring at him while she sang. She tossed the mike to him and sat down. Giratina flipped through the pages until he found one he liked.<p>

"I'll be doing…Until the Day I Die by Story of The Year."

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times_

_When I knew who I was (I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Should I bite my tongue?_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, "remember when"_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Made the same mistakes_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die!_

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded loudly, impressed by his ability to sing. He sat down next to Arceus. "I have to hand it to you, this was pretty fun." Giratina smiled a bit. "Glad you feel that way." She smiled back, but then looked at everyone staring at them and blushed heavily. "It's not like that…" She muttered.<p>

Cresselia turned to Darkrai, "Hey, how about you sing, Darkrai?" She asked. "No way." He said. "Oh really? I remember you owing me a favor for helping you out with the principle." She giggled. "Dammit….fine." He grumbled as he looked through the catalog, finding a song he could sing.

"Ugh…I'll be singing Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin."

_If I had to_

_I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_No!_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Try to find out what makes you tick._

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick._

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate._

_And I don't mind._

_Just let me say that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_So tell me how it should be._

_Desperate, I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love._

_Die for anyone_

_**What have I become?**_

_Something's getting in the way._

_Something's just about to break._

_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

_As I burn another page,_

_As I look the other way._

_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_

* * *

><p>Everyone was stunned, Darkrai was really good, and he sung with so much passion, that you could believe that the song was made for him.<p>

"That was amazing, Darkrai. Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Cresselia asked. He simply shrugged and handed her the mike.

Cresselia was bothered by the lack of an answer, but she'd get it somehow. She stepped up to the mike and selected her song.

"I chose Burn, also by Ellie Goulding. Hope you guys like my singing!"

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
>'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something<br>They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
>Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
>And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out<br>Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
>And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<em>

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)  
>Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)<em>

_We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<br>We can light it up, up, up  
>So they can't put it out, out, out<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<br>Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
>We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn<em>

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
>Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world<br>We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
>'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire<br>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn_

* * *

><p>She finished singing and everyone cheered extremely loudly. "Wow! You're amazing at singing!" Arceus said. "The best I've heard." Xerneas commented. Cresselia smiled and turned to Darkrai, seeing if he'd say anything. "I'm impressed, you sing well." He said, smiling slightly. "Thanks Darkrai." She smiled widely. The two girls looked at each other and smiled, knowing what's going on.<p>

The group sung for a little while longer and then parted ways. Except for Arceus and Giratina, who went together.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want with me anyways, Arceus?" Giratina asked as the two of them were walking away from the Karaoke house. "Well I realized that I never actually thanked you for saving me from the Mach gang, so I thought I'd treat you to some ice-cream." Arceus smiled softly. "Ice...cream?" Giratina tilted his head in confusion. Arceus's eyes widened "You've never had ice-cream before?" She asked, he shook his head in response. "Well you should have some right now!" She said as she grabbed his hand and tugged him to her favorite spot for ice cream.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Arceus." An old man with white hair and a blue shirt with white swirls all over it said to the Alpha pokemon. "Nice to see you again Mr. Vanilish." She smiled. "I told you, just call me Vani." He said. "Alright, two ice-creams, please Vani." She said.<p>

"For you and your boyfriend?" Vani asked with a slight grin, enunciating the last word. Arceus blushed a deep red and looked to the side, and Giratina kept a blank face. "I-i-t's not like that...we're just friends." She stuttered. "If you say so, vanilla as you usually get?" He asked. She nodded and then turned to Giratina "Which flavor do you want?" She asked, he shrugged and said he'd get the same thing that she was having. "Two vanilla's please." She said as she handed Vani 5 dollars. He smiled and gave each of them an ice-cream. "Come back again." He said as they walked away.

* * *

><p>The two sat down on a nearby bench. Giratina stared at his ice-cream, and then at Arceus. "So, how do I eat this?" He asked. She giggled at this "You lick it, like this." She said as she dragged her tongue across her dairy treat. Giratina did the same, but instantly shivered and recoiled his tongue. "It's cold..." He muttered. "Then don't try taking a bite out of it." She told him. He took this as a challenge and bit a piece of his ice-cream. He immediately regretted it, feeling like his tongue was frozen. "How can you stand this?!" He asked. "It's not something you're supposed to endure, Giratina, it's something you enjoy." She said as she continued eating her snack.<p>

Giratina continued licking his ice-cream, eventually getting accustomed to and enjoying the taste, he actually finished it before Arceus. "So, I guess you like it now?" She asked. He nodded, but then noticed a bit of vanilla on her nose. He leaned in, making the Alpha Pokemon nervous. "G-G-Giratina?" She stuttered. "Hang on." He muttered, wiping the vanilla off of her nose, setting her off. "You had vanilla on your face." He said as he licked his finger, making her even more embarrassed. "You could have just told me!" She yelled at him. "Oh yah..."

She got up and looked at the time. "Oh no, my parents said I have to be home before midnight, I only have 5 minutes." She turned to the Renegade Pokémon and asked if he'd fly her home, he shrugged and accepted. He wrapped his arm around her waist again, and she tried her hardest not to blush, but ended up doing so.

He dropped her off in front of her house, said goodnight, and took off again into the star filled night. She waved goodbye and placed her hand on her heart, feeling it beat wildly, she knew it was because of the adrenaline, but she felt like that wasn't the only reason that it was beating so wildly.

* * *

><p><strong>MY KOKORO IS GOING DOKI-DOKI!<strong>

**Anyways, loved this, and if I got the lyrics wrong, forgive me. I feel like this was a bad idea, but I already wrote it...so whatever!**

**Anyways, read, favorite, follow, REVIEW! And I'll see you in the next chapter, which probably will come out sooner considering that school is almost out for me. Yay!**


	9. School Days

**Man….I'm bored, and unsociable….but mostly bored…so here's another chapter you guys!**

_**SilverNeko777 (Love your name): **_I like it as well, she's a good singer.

_**Shut Your Yams: **_Thanks man, but I'm sure there are others that are better

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_I'm not sure what you've been reading and/or smoking, but last time I checked a Pokémon that controls nightmares isn't your ideal singing candidate. But thank you for your kind words, it's unpredictable…just like me!

_**AmbertheCat (Nice name, I like your profile pic as well): **_I thought it was cute as well, these types of scenes are my favorite. Also, thank you for favoriting and following my story.

_**Skitty28: **_I'm not into that much, but it's an anime thing, so that's why I did it. And I think he is as well, but you never know…

_**AmbertheCat: **_Thanks for following and favoriting this story.

_**CavalierShark (I went and looked up what 'Cavalier' meant…knowledge!):**_ Thank you for favoriting and following this story.

_**Hello50 (*says hello 50 times*): **_Thanks for favoriting this story.

_**Isaakthewolf: **_So did I.

_**Shiny Sylveon (Imma catch you!): **_Thanks for liking my story, and I'm not sure if I'll do a battle scene like that, but I'll do it since you asked…maybe.

_**Aszula (Sup bro): **_God dammit man….

_**Shiny Sylveon: **_Thank you for following the story.

_**FeCr (I know there is some meaning to it….I just don't know what…): **_Thanks for the favorite.

**I made it to fifty reviews! Hurray!**

* * *

><p>"Alright people, what is a secondary effect of the move Body Slam?"<p>

"Recoil Damage?"

"Wrong."

"Paralysis?"

"Correct."

Mewtwo was busy teaching his class, all though being the first class, some of the students had fallen asleep. Most likely due not getting enough sleep, or being generally lazy.

"Yveltal."

No response.

"Yveltal!"

There was a loud shuffling noise as the Dark/Flying Pokémon scrambled to sit upright in his seat. "Yes sir?" He said trying his best to sound awake and alert, but failing to do so. "Since you were paying SO much attention to my class, I don't think you'll mind coming up here to tell the class three moves that do additional damage to opponents that have a status condition, now do you?" Mewtwo asked. "O-of course not sir." The Destruction Pokémon stuttered as he nervously shuffled to the center of the room, across from Mewtwo.

"Umm…I think Venoshock is one of them…and also…Facade?"

"Incorrect, next time get some sleep before you show up to class."

The boy nodded and slowly walked back to his seat, ignoring the slight snickers from his classmates.

The professor sighed while shaking his head, "Arceus, could you fill us in?" He asked, but only got silence in response. The Genetic Pokémon turned his head to see her drawing something in a notebook.

"Arceus? Could you give use the answer?" He asked again, but was then again greeted by silence, as she hadn't even looked up, too absorbed in what she was doing.

"Okay, Darkrai, give me the answer." Mewtwo called out. "Venoshock, Smelling Salts, and Wake-up-Slap." The Pitch Black Pokémon replied. "Thank you…" He sighed in aspiration. After a bit more lecturing the bell had rung and the students were dismissed.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong Arcy? You never zone out." Cresselia asked as they walked to their next class. "I think that has something to do with it." Xerneas pointed at the blue cover notebook that Arceus was clinging to her. "I-it's nothing guys, I swear…I got to get to the student council!" The Alpha Pokémon stuttered as she sped off. "10 dollars it has something to do with Giratina?" Xerneas asked as the two of them walked to Art Class. "Duh." Cresselia giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now class, today will be a free day, just paint or draw whatever you like, or work on anything you've been doing previously." A man in an artist's smock and French beret said as he twirled his paint brush around like a baton.<p>

The class cheered as they got to work. Some were having difficulty coming up with an item to create, others just made whatever they felt like at the moment, but there were a select few that had something big in mind. "I finished Mr. Smergle!" Cresselia cried out as she frantically waved her brush around. The teacher walked up to the girl and observed the painting. "Could you explain what your painting is, and what it means?" He said.

"Well it's a flower, and I drew it because I like flowers." She smiled. The teacher nodded, seeing that the painting had no other meaning than self-enjoyment.

"I'm done…"

Mr. Smergle turned to Xerneas as his eyes widened. She had drawn two castles, one was bright, colorful, and full of life. Trees and plants decorated the landscape, and the blue sky illuminated the area. On the other side, the castle was dark, dreary, and lifeless. It was full of decaying trees and swamps. Dark grey clouds swarmed over the night sky.

"This is impressive, Xerneas. What inspired you to do this?" The teacher asked. "It just came to me a while ago, life and death, in their respective kingdoms. That's basically all it is." She explained.

"Wait…who are those two on top of the castles? They look like you and…Yveltal?" Cresselia asked. "Well every kingdom needs a ruler, and Yveltal and I were the first ones to pop into my mind. Plus, Yveltal is a bit reckless, so it fits him quite nicely." She explained. "Are you sure that was the only reason?" Cresselia winked, nudging her friend's side. "Maybe…I'm not really sure." She shrugged. "But there's something about that boy…"

* * *

><p>A certain DarkFlying type sneezed loudly, and looked around. "Looks like someone's talking about you, Yveltal." A blue haired boy with a loosened blue karate gi croaked, with bandages wrapped around his midsection. "You know I don't believe in that Crogunk, I just happened to sneeze." The Destruction Pokémon rolled his eyes as he got up and faced his opponent.

His opponent was a light purple haired boy with red shorts and had bandages wrapped around his midsection. "Tyrouge, are you ready?" The instructor called out to the boy. "Yes sir!" The boy said. "Yveltal, are you ready?" The instructor called out. "As I'll ever be, Sawk." Yveltal said as he cricked his neck.

"Begin."

Tyrouge switched to his Pokemorph form, his hair formed into three spikes and his skin turned a bit purple. Yveltal grinned as he grew a bit bigger and buffer, as well as having his large claw-wings appear, which intimidated Tyrouge a bit.

"Fake Out!" Tyrouge lunged at Yveltal, but only bopped his head, causing him to flinch. The Scuffle Pokémon kicked off of the Dark type and landed on his feet.

Tyrouge dashed under his opponent's feet and swept at them with his leg, causing Yveltal to fall. He jump in the air, in order to elbow him. In a split second, the Destruction Pokémon caught Tyrouge with his claws and pinned him to the mat.

"1….2….3….the match is over."

Yveltal let go of the boy and got up. "Yes, another victory, who knew having an extra set of arms could be so helpful?" Yveltal said as he high-fived his other set of arms before they vanished. "Looks like I can't beat you now…but I'll try harder." Tyrouge cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "I'll wait for you." Yveltal laughed.

* * *

><p>A pale hand moved a chess piece two spaces ahead.<p>

"Checkmate."

A pair of hands flew into the air, before the owned slumped against the chair. "I can't believe you beat me Darkrai, and all you do is sit in the corner." The owner mumbled. She had a large blonde ponytail, and peach colored skin. She wore a brown shirt and a dirty yellow skirt.

"I guess I'm just better than you, Kadabra." Darkrai shrugged as he got up and laid down on a nearby couch. "Well I hate to admit it, but you've got skill." Kadabra sighed. "So, would you enter the chess competition that's coming up in a few month? We need a couple more members." She asked. The Pitch Black Pokémon tilted his head towards the girl. "I don't really feel like it, I only picked this club because I had to choose one, and this was the most peaceful one. It was a coincidence that I happened to have natural talent, and I have no interest in being any more active than I already am." He explained as he turned over.

"Pleeaaseee...?" She asked

"Alright..." He mumbled.

"Really?" She cried out with glee.

"No." He said in a deadpan voice.

"I'll convince you…" She muttered.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, let's have a quick review on any problems in our school."<p>

Arceus sat in front of a couple other members of the student council as they were checking on the school's general welfare. "Well the Art Club is requesting a higher budget for more supplies." A student called out.

"Well they've been producing nice pieces of art, they deserve a bigger budget." Arceus said as she stamped the paper. "The parent committee has been debating whether there should be uniforms or not, they asked us for our opinion." Another student said. "If we pass uniform rules, there will be a lot of turmoil and refuse, so I think it's better to stay the way we are." The Alpha Pokémon explained. "Also, some students are requesting better lunches." The last student council member proclaimed. "I agree, we'll have to spend a bit extra to purchase higher quality lunches, but I think it'll pay off." Arceus explained.

As the members debated other ideas, a warbling noise was heard, and Giratina stepped out of a portal, dragging a pudgy kid with a purple jacket, black pants, and a purple bandana with a white skull and cross on it. "Giratina? What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him outside of the Fight Club clubroom. The Renegade Pokémon looked around the classroom with a blank face, "Oh, there are others in your association…interesting." Giratina said as he tossed the kid at Arceus' feet. "Caught him trying to deface school property, enact justice however you see fit." He said as he pushed his gold hair out his eyes and disappeared into the portal.

"Regigigas, take this boy to the principle." She said to a boy with white hair a white lab coat, with a red, blue, and grey buttons on it. Regigigas nodded and carried the pudgy boy to the principal's office.

"Was that the infamous Giratina?! The one who is rumored to have defeated everyone that opposed him, even going as far as death?!" A girl in a green shirt with dark green tights asked. "Celebi, I'm pretty sure you made that last part up…" Another younger boy yawned, he wore a red onesie with a red and white collar. "Slowking's right, Giratina hasn't done anything bad." Arceus explained.

"What's your relationship with him? It's clear that he knows you, since he takes all trouble makers to Mewtwo." Slowking asked. Arceus blushed a bit at the world 'relationship'. "I'm in his club…that's it…" She muttered. Slowking raised a brow while Celebi simply giggled, both seeing through her lies.

"Let's get back to work already…."

* * *

><p>The day had ended, and Mewtwo had finished his work and was heading out. His daughter was a play rehearsal, so he had a little time to himself. He was feeling a bit peckish, and there was a new café that had opened up, so the Genetic Pokémon decided to go try it out.<p>

"Welcome to Café Galiga, sir. Unfortunately, all but one seat is taken up, so you'll have to share." The waiter explained, and Mewtwo nodded. He led the psychic type to a table that was occupied by a young woman, around the same age he way. She had short purple hair, a light purple T-shirt, a darker purple pair of pants, silver boots, and disk shaped earrings.

"Hello there, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Mewtwo said as he sat down. The woman nervously put her menu over her face. "H-hello…I'm Genesect…" She muttered behind the menu. "Nervous around new people?" He asked. "Y-yah…" Barely a murmur was heard. "Well I'm not that scary of a person." Mewtwo smiled as he handed his menu to the waiter. "Y-you do seem nice…" She said as she lowered her menu. "I'm Mewtwo by the way, it's nice to meet you." The Genetic Pokémon smiled. "I saw you on T.V…. you were really good." Genesect said. "Thank you, practice makes perfect." He said. "I'm also a battler instructor…we barely made it through the Qualifiers." She said sadly. "Well, if you applied yourself, I'm sure you'd do better. Don't worry what others say, and never be afraid to take risks." Mewtwo explained. The woman looked at Mewtwo and smiled. "I will remember that, thank you." She said.

"It's good to help someone in need." The Genetic Pokémon said. Genesect took a piece of paper and wrote down something on it. She got up and handed it to Mewtwo. "Here's my number, call me when you get the chance…I'd…I'd really like to see you again." She said as she left the café.

Mewtwo stared at the woman, until she was out of sight. Then he looked back at the slip of paper, before smiling slightly. "What do you know…trying new things is a good idea after all. I'm going to thank Mew for that." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mewtwo's got something going on!<strong>

**So this chapter was a bit from the norm, but seeing how Highschool is in the name of the story, it makes sense to have a chapter of ****actual ****highschool life…sort of…**

**Anyways, there's an anime reference hidden somewhere in this chapter. Find it, and you'll get a surprise!**

**Not sure what it is yet, but I'll think of something, if you have an idea, shoot for it.**

**So tell me how I'm doing so far, favorite, follow, REVIEW!**

**And I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. The Play's The Thing

**Wow…7 reviews in one chapter. I am good.**

**BUT NO ONE GOT THE ANIME REFERNCE! I'M MAD :l (that's my mad face)**

**But I'll forgive you, since you're so awesome.**

_**CavalierShark: **_Sweet! Take that Timothy from Highschool! You know who you are….Timothy.

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_ ohh….okay then…my bad. Well just you wait…things. And yah….Kadabra's plan…

_**Leafon51:**_ Well now I know, and more shipping! And also…yah…that plan…

_**AmbertheCat: **_Welcome back! Well I'm glad you like it, and I like the long review, gives me something to read.

_**Shut Your Yams: **_I'll try not talking a lot of time.

_**Skitty28: **_Maybe, I'm not sure yet.

_**Shiny Sylveon: **_Yah, it is…for now…*laughs evil but then ends up coughing* I'm glad you liked the songs, they were from my playlist, actually. Also it's okay, I'm just glad you reviewed.

* * *

><p>"Darkrai! Darkrai! Get up!"<p>

A heavy blow to the chest immediately awoke the Dark type. "Ack! You almost killed me!" He coughed as he pushed his sister onto the other side of the bed. "Sorry….but you wouldn't get up!" She whined, flailing her arms in the air. "So? It's a Saturday, I shouldn't have to wake up early." He yawned as he sipped a glass of water. "Yah, but I have to go to rehearsals today!" She exclaimed.

Darkrai spit all the water that was in his mouth. "Oh crap! I forgot about that!" He said as he rushed into the bathroom to get ready. In less than five minutes, he wrapped his scarf around his neck and then the both of them bolted out of the door.

"Why...did you have to come so early?" Darkrai panted. "It's already 1pm, Darkrai….you just sleep a lot." Zorua explained as she hopped off of her brother's shoulders. "I would have slept longer…but it seems that you always try to wake me up." He rolled his eyes as the both of them walked into the auditorium. "Hang on…you have to meet my performance teacher." Zorua explained as she changed into her Pokemorph form, giving her a pair of short ears and a small tail. "I need to pose as your girlfriend, my teacher is a bit crazy about men." Zorua explained as she changed into an older woman with long dark hair and brown eyes.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure I can handle one person." Darkrai scoffed. Zorua changed back to her original form and straightened her short black hair. "Ok then, but I'm not bailing you out." She said as they went to meet her instructor. "Ms. Meloetta!" Zorua yelled out in a deafening tone. The woman turned around, "Easy Zorua! The entire country doesn't need to know that you're calling me." She said.

"Hello I'm-"

"Single? Yes! So am I! We should get together sometime. I'm Aira Pirouette Meloetta, everyone calls me Meloetta. But you can call me…lover." She licked her lips as she pulled the uncomfortable albino close. Darkrai looked at his little sister, who smirked in response. "I tried to warn you." She giggled before turning to her teacher. "Meloetta, this is my older brother Darkrai, the one I told you who's going to be playing the part of the butler." She explained. The Pitch Black Pokémon's eyes widened ten-fold, as he stared at his sister in disbelief. "You told her I was doing what?!" He seethed. "Umm…..I kinda forgot about that…oopise!" She said awkwardly. "You can't just decide something for someone!" He yelled. "I'm sorry Onii-chan! It's just that we don't have enough people for this play, so I told Meloetta that you would play the part." Zorua explained with a sheepish smile. "You did WHAT?!" His exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I'll do all of the chores for a month if you do this." She pleaded. "Make it two months." He said. "Deal!" She squealed.

* * *

><p>"Yoo, what's up Uxie Elementary?!"<p>

The two of them turned around to see Yveltal, with the rest of the gang right behind them. "Why are you guys here?" He asked. "We were having a meeting, didn't you get any of my messages?" Arceus asked. Darkrai shook his head and explained that he was sleeping the entire time. Arceus sighed at this, "Anyways, Mewtwo took us down here because his daughter called him in." She explained. Giratina walked up to Meloetta, "You the instructor?" He asked. "Wouldn't you like to know, she purred, falling into her arms." Everyone stared at the two, and Arceus twitched. Then, without hesitation, Giratina immediately dropped her.

"She's the instructor, Giratina. She's just a bit…nutty." Darkrai explained as he helped her up. "Well, anyways, I need your help. We're a bit behind on cast members, and I'd love it if you could fill in." Meloetta explained. "Well I suppose we could lend a hand." Arceus said. "It beats being in the clubroom." Dialga shrugged. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Great! I'm going to need you, you, you, you, you, and you." She said, pointing at Cresselia, Darkrai, Yveltal, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. "You two can assist in production, as well as spread the word, since it looks like you can do that." The Melody Pokémon explained. "That sound ok, I'm not that good of an actor anyways." Xerneas shrugged.

"Anything I can do?" Mewtwo asked as he walked into view with Mew right behind him. "You can be my husband." Meloetta cooed, hugging him tightly. "Yeah…no." He rolled his eyes as pried her off him using his psychic powers and held her in the air. "She always this obsessed?" He asked her daughter. "Only on days that end in 'y'." She sighed, looking up at the teacher. "Ms. Meloetta…I'm going to have to ask you to stopping hitting on me and my students." Mewtwo explained as he put her down. "Okay…okay I can do that…" She said before she went into her office.

* * *

><p>In about five minutes, Meloetta came back with an armful of scripts. "You will be playing the princess, Metilda." Meloetta said as she handed a script to Cresselia. "The white haired boy will be playing her faithful servant, Sebastian, the boy with the grey scarf will be a spirit called Ranchester, the gold haired boy will be the Warlord Zendolf, and the pink haired girl and blue haired boy are his wards Zeria and Serveres." She said, handing everyone their appropriate scripts.<p>

"Why am I her servant? Why can't it be someone else?" Darkrai complained. "Well, you look like you could serve someone quite nicely, plus Zorua tells me how good you are at housework." Meloetta explained. "Oohhh, Darkrai's got a feminine side!" Yveltal whooped. "Shut it." The Pitch Black Pokémon growled. "Hope you serve me well, Darkrai." Cresselia giggled. Darkrai groaned loudly and continued reading his script.

"So I'm just a free wandering spirit?" Yveltal asked. "Yes, and do you have the ability to fly? Since you're character will be airborne a couple of times." Meloetta asked. "You tell me." He grinned as his large claw-wings sprouted out of his back. "Those are too big, don't you have anything smaller?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Looks like we'll have to use wires, are any of you two girls good at that?" The Melody Pokémon asked. Xerneas raised her hand and volunteered to help the Destruction Pokémon.

"Does anyone have any oppositions to their roles?" Meloetta asked.

A hand went up.

"Except for you Darkrai."

The hand went back down.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we have a week to practice, places everyone!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

"How may I….serve you…today princess?" Darkrai said in a monotonous tone as he read his lines. "Umm….Darkrai…could you but a little more emotion into your lines?" Meloetta asked. Darkrai shrugged and tried again, but ending up in the same result.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 <strong>

"The princess has been captured, and I must recuse her." Darkrai said in a bit more energized tone. "uhhh….I forgot my line." Yveltal chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 <strong>

"You will never get past us!" Dialga and Palkia said in unison. "Ha! Taste the power of my blade!" Darkrai said as he held his prop sword into the air. "Ranchester will join this fight as well!" Yveltal said as he drew a smaller blade and was hoisted into the air by large wires.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

"Soon the princess…nay…the whole kingdom will be mine to rule!" Giratina laughed evilly, using a voice chip in his mask to make his voice deeper and darker.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

"Zendolf, it has come down to you and me! Draw your blade and let us battle!" Darkrai said as the both of them drew their prop swords.

* * *

><p>"Alright! It's show time people! Do well you guys, and you'll get me as a reward." Meloetta winked. "Don't do that." Giratina sighed as he put on his costume. "Hehe…sorry, but try your best!" She waved.<p>

Everyone made their way backstage, Yveltal peeped his head out to see a large amount of people in the seats. "Wow…the girls really made a turn up." He said. "Well, Arceus knows people." Cresselia explained. "Alright, let's do this." Darkrai shrugged.

The lights dimmed, and everyone looked at the stage.

_In the kingdom of Fiore…there lied a beautiful princess named Metilda._

Cresselia slowly walked up to the castle themed stage wearing a large pink dress and a yellow tiara. She casually waved to the crowd and sat in a chair.

_Now this princess was always accompanied by her faithful servant Sebastian._

"Would you care for some more tea madam?" Darkrai asked as he walked on stage. He wore a black suit with a red shirt underneath, he had substituted his scarf for an ascot and had his hair slicked back. "Yes, thank you, Sebastian." Cresselia smiled as he filled a cup with tea and handed it to her. "My pleasure." He bowed and left the stage.

_But the kingdom wasn't always at peace, there was a looming threat that would drive the kingdom into madness._

Out strolled Giratina, wearing a traditional Japanese warlord outfit. In one swoop, he picked up Cresselia and carried her off. "Help! Sebastian!" She cried out as she was carried off stage. Darkrai came running up, "Oh no! Lady Metilda has been captured by Zendolf! Curses! I was not fast enough to rescue her!"

Out came Zorua and Mew, and saw that Darkrai was pounding at the floor. "Sebastian! What has happened to our mother?" They asked. "Mistress Kaya and Mistress Kotori, I have failed you. I could not protect Lady Metilda, and I should be discharged from her services." He said as he knelt down and lowered his head. "Don't speak such rubbish Sebastian! You have been by our side for decades! You must retrieve our mother!" Zorua said. "But Mistress Kaya, I have no weapon to save her with." Darkrai said. "Take the family's sacred blade, and bring us back our beloved mother." Mew explained as she handed the sword to Darkrai. "I will, thank you." He said as he exited, stage right.

_And so, Sebastian set out to bring back princess Metilda._

Darkrai walked back onto the stage, which was now altered to look like a field. Suddenly, a rustling was heard, and suddenly, Yveltal popped out, wearing a black and red Peter-Pan style outfit. "What is this Ranchester spots? Sebastian, the royal family's top servant, out in the field?" He said as he glided down in front of Darkrai. "Who are you?" Darkrai asked, drawing his sword. "There is no need for you to point your blade at Ranchester, for he is a simple spirit that has been roaming freely." He explained. "Then, will you aid me in my quest to recover the princess?" He asked. "The princess has aided Ranchester in his time of need, so he will help you." Yveltal grinned as the two ran off.

_Now joined with the spirit Ranchester, Sebastian fought many battles to reach Zendolf's castle._

The two arrived at a large castle, where Dialga and Palkia dropped down. "I am Zeria." Palkia said. "And I am Severes."

"We will not let you pass us!"

The two drew their swords and lunged at Darkrai, who swung his own to counter. Yveltal grabbed Palkia and hoisted her into the air. "Hands off of her!" Dialga yelled, giving Darkrai and opportunity to strike him, and he fell down like a wall. "Serveres!" Palkia called out in despair. "Ranchester will hold her, go and find Zendolf!" Yveltal cried out.

Darkrai nodded and ran off, and again the scene changed.

_And in the dark room, Sebastian found himself face to face with the fierce Zendolf._

"Release the princess at once!" Darkrai order. "Oh? Is this all of the kingdom of Fiore has to offer? One lone servant? They must not care about their princess." Giratina laughed, his voice modified by his mask. Darkrai drew his sword at pointed it towards Giratina. "Let us duel for the princess!" He said. "Alright then, and if you survive, you can become my servant." Giratina chuckled as he drew his sword.

The two dashed at each other and clash weapons, Giratina drew his sword above and tried to strike the Pitch Black Pokémon but he brought his own to defend, but Giratina used this to his advantage and kicked his side, causing him to stumble backwards. "Why go through all of this trouble for one girl who you have to serve for the rest of your life?" Giratina asked as he brought his blade to Darkrai's neck. "She is my mistress, I must lay down my life for her…and I love her…I love her with all my heart and soul!" Darkrai yelled, now invigorated with energy. He swiped the Renegade Pokémon's sword away and tripped him. "Now surrender, or I will have to end you." Darkrai pointed his sword at Giratina's neck. "I have lost the battle, and you may have the princess." Giratina said as he pressed a button, and Cresselia was lowered by a rope, but suddenly, the rope snapped, and Cresselia started to fall.

The audience gasped, and in a split second, Darkrai jumped and caught her, crashing to the floor as a result from the impact. "You…you saved me." Cresselia said breathlessly, shaken from nearly getting injured. "Of course Milady, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Darkrai said, secretly winking, telling her to go along with it.

The audience erupted into cheers, and the two smiled.

"Kiss…Kiss…Kiss!"

The audience started chanting over and over again. Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other. Darkrai leaned in and faked a kiss as the curtains closed.

* * *

><p>The actors grouped once again. "You guys did amazing!" Meloetta cheered. "Wasn't that hard." Giratina shrugged. "I quiet enjoyed it." Cresselia giggled, blushing a bit. "I'm going home." Darkrai said as he grabbed Zorua and headed home.<p>

"Hey Darkrai…when you were acting, did you mean what you said?"

"I was acting Zorua, I have to sound believable."

"That's not what I meant, when you said that you loved her…did you mean Metilda…or Cresselia?"

Darkrai stayed silent, then looked at his little sister. "If you don't say another word, I'll make Yakitori." He said.

"Yay!"

"Starting now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Why is it that I always finish these at night? Whatever.<strong>

**Character Development! Foreshadowing! Yakitori! Billy Mays!**

**Stories need these things!**

**I might be intoxicated! Or just Tired!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!**

**I'll see you next time…with a very special chapter!**


	11. Battle at the Beach

**And I'm back with another chapter! Looks like I haven't contracted lazyitice this year, and that means more updates! I'm glad you all liked Meloetta, I thought I wasn't using her to her best, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

_**Guest (The anonymity…oooohhhh…): **_Yes! I have done an internet and got something stuck in someone's head. Well I hope you enjoyed it, since I had no idea what I was doing. But thanks!

_**AmbertheCat:**_ I'm glad you liked Meloetta, I sort of did as well. And this will be something that no one has expected! As for your idea, you already know the answer, but as how I'm going to do it, you're just going to have to figure it out yourselves.

_**Skitty28: **_I'm glad you liked it, and I'm surprised you liked this…it wasn't something I actually tried at…

_**Taint-Immoral the Dark Denizen (Your name is cool, and long): **_Well I'm glad you did, but I'm not if I should make an actual play, funny enough, I told myself that if I had to get into the theater, it'd be making the play. How ironic.

_**Leafon51: **_Well Zorua might be getting her answer (hint, hint nudge, nudge, whisper, whisper wink wink….what am I doing?) Also I love Fairy Tail as well! You're my new best friend!

_**Shiny Sylveon: **_Yay! Thanks for liking it, and I tried writing it as fast as possible.

_**Shut Your Yams: **_Well it's here, and I can't figure it out either, but who knows when you'll figure it out?

**But I have some bad news, and some good news.**

**Bad News: This isn't the special chapter.**

**Good News: The next chapter is the special chapter. **

**The reason is I had so much content for this one chapter, so I decided to split it into two chapters. That way, stuff wouldn't be lost under all the content. Even better is I've finished the most important segment for the next chapter, the part that makes it so special. I hope you forgive me to lying to you, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for dropping me off daddy!"<p>

"Anytime you need, I'll help you out. Now go have a fun day Mew."

The genetic Pokémon kissed his daughter's forehead and watched her walk into the building.

"Mewtwo? Is that you?"

Mewtwo turned around to see a certain purple haired woman carrying a battle textbooks. "Genesect? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, I work here, I'm more interested in why you're here…" She asked, shifting her toes a bit. "I was just dropping off my daughter." He explained. "O-oh…you're married…" She muttered, keeping her head down. Mewtwo looked at her, puzzled, before understanding where she came to that conclusion. "Oh no, no. She's not my biological daughter, she's my deceased sister's child. I've raised her as my own." Mewtwo explained. "I'm sorry for you loss." Genesect said. "It's okay, it was years ago, I can still my sister in my daughter, she's like a spitting image of her." He smiled softly as he messed with his hair. "Hot…" She whispered, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what was that?"

"I said that it was hot out here! I've got to go class!"

The confused psychic type watched her run off, before chuckling to himself. "She's quite amusing." He said to no one in particular. He looked at the time and frowned. "I better get to the clubroom, don't want to keep them waiting."

* * *

><p>When the Genetic Pokémon walked in, he saw that everyone waiting for them, half of them were bored out of their minds. "About time you showed up, we were wondering if you were going to ditch us." Yveltal said. "I was dropping my daughter off at school, guess I ran late, sorry for holding you up." He apologized. "Why did you tell us you had a daughter?!" Cresselia asked. "You never asked." He smirked. "Well now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Arceus said. "The first round of the PBC is in a few days, and I know we haven't really been really been training, so Cresselia and I came up with an idea."<p>

"BEACH PARTY!"

"Not quite…the two of us own a timeshare on a private beach, and we, along with a neighbors PBC club, will be joining us in our training." She explained, but mostly everyone just heard 'private beach'. "SWEET! WE'RE GOING TO A BEACH!" Yveltal cheered, knocking over a chair. "This counts as a class field trip, and Mewtwo's going to be our chaperone." Arceus explained.

"We'll be staying for three days and two nights, we leave tomorrow."

As everyone left, Mewtwo stopped Darkrai. "You can bring your sister, wouldn't want her to be home alone." He smirked. "Be sure to bring your little monster, I don't to suffer alone." Darkrai said as he left.

* * *

><p>After a long and grueling day, the Pitch Black Pokémon returned home with his energetic sister, who was even more off the wall once she had received the news of their departure. "Hurray! We get to go to a private beach! This is going to be so amazing and Darkrai, maybe you might even get lucky." The little girl snickered. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "Oh…nothing…" Zorua giggled. "You really are annoying, you know that? You could try to be nicer to me." Darkrai said. "I do what you say don't I, isn't that any good?"<p>

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>The day came and everyone met up at the school parking lot, except for Giratina. "Why is he always late?" Palkia asked as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on, he usually makes it." Arceus said. "You just don't want to be separated from him." Yveltal chuckled. "N-not true…" She blushed. "That jerk better show up." Dialga grumbled.<p>

"That jerk did in fact show up."

Everyone jumped back at Giratina's sudden arrival. He still kept his blank face and then turned to Yveltal. "Did I say that correctly, was the pun delivered in the right form?" He asked. "We'll work on it." The Destruction Pokémon grinned.

* * *

><p>Everyone loaded into the large vehicle, with Mewtwo driving and Darkrai taking the seat next to him. "Umm…how far is this place?" Zorua asked. "About an hour from here." Arceus responded. "So we have to be stuck in this car for a whole hour? That's torture." Dialga groaned. "Giratina and I could have just flown here." Yveltal stated. "Yah, but we don't know the location by air." Arceus explained.<p>

"I have a question, how can it be that both of you own the beach?" Darkrai asked. "Well during the sale, both of our parents bid the same amount of money, so instead of competing, they decided to share it." Arceus explained. "That's how we became best friends!" Cresselia cheered as she hugged her friend tightly. "That's more or less what happened." The Alpha Pokémon said as she was short of breath. "Wow…your parents must be really rich to afford a beach." Mew said. "Not just the beach, but the island that surrounds it." Arceus explained.

"Wow…." The children said in unison.

"Rich people…" Giratina grumbled silently to himself.

After about 20 minutes everyone was getting restless. "How much longer…." Yveltal groaned. "Another forty minutes." Mewtwo said. "Daadddyyy….this is boring…" Mew whined. "Well, I can't do anything about it." Mewtwo explained. "I have an idea! Let's sing a song!" Cresselia cheered. "NO! No singing!" Darkrai barked. "I agree on Darkrai's comment." Mewtwo said. "Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Cresselia said as some nodded in agreement.

"You better not…."

"The wheels on the bus go-"

"Hypnosis!"

In a brief moment, everyone except for Darkrai and Mewtwo. "Thank you Darkrai." The Genetic Pokémon sighed in relief. "That wasn't only for you, I'd rather die than listen to that for half an hour." Darkrai leaned back and closed his eyes. "Now I'll be able to catch up on my sleep."

* * *

><p>"<em>Monster!"<em>

"_Look at his neck! He's scarred with what he did!"_

_Darkrai walked down the street, ignoring the comments he received. Two people got in his path, one with blue hair and one with pink. "You think you can burn whatever you feel like and get away with it?" The blue haired one asked. "Leave me alone Dialga." Darkrai murmured. "Or else what?" Palkia asked, pushing him to the ground. The Pitch Black Pokémon got up, just to get pushed done again._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

><p>Darkrai immediately woke up, and noticed that the landscape was a lot more tropical. "Are we near the beach?" He asked. "Yes, I was going to wake you up actually, but looks like I don't need to." He chuckled as he parked the car. Darkrai turned around to see that everyone was still sleeping, although they were in some weird pair. Yveltal was resting on Xerneas' shoulder, Arceus feel asleep in Giratina's lap, and somehow, Dialga and Palkia were sleeping side by side. "This will probably backfire, but will be amusing none the less." Darkrai said as he banged against the car, waking everyone up.<p>

"Wha? Oh sorry…Xerneas, didn't mean to snooze on you." Yveltal chuckled awkwardly.

"It's not a problem." Xerneas smiled.

"G-giratina! I-I didn't mean to do that…." Arceus blushed.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Dialga and Palkia exclaimed in unison, blushing a bright red.

"You know some weird people." Zorua said. "I know…" Darkrai sighed.

Everyone piled out of the car, and grabbed their stuff. "So, where's this other group?" Giratina asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't get to eager just yet." Yveltal said, holding them back.

"Mewtwo!"

The psychic Pokémon turned his head in the direction of the sound, and was surprised to see the same woman that he had met earlier. "Genesect?"

The Paleozoic Pokémon ran up with a group of teenagers behind her. "Surprised to see you here, I guess you're the other group that Arceus mentioned." He said. "Yah, I was a bit surprised when she mentioned it, but Arceus told me not to worry about the expenses, plus she told me that you were going to be here, so I was a bit relieved." Genesect explained, swaying slightly from side-to-side.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Genesect apologized.

"This is Gardevoir and Gallade." She pointed a girl with long green hair and a boy white short green hair. The girl had a green top with a long white skirt, while the boy wore a green T-shirt and white shorts.

"Greetings." Gardevoir curtseyed.

"A pleasure to meet you." Gallade knelt.

"Solrock and Lunatone." A girl with sun-kissed skin and red hair with a streak of yellow did a peace sign and a boy with a pale complexion and light brown hair waved.

"Yo." Solrock grinned, she wore a yellow, sleeveless top and red short-shorts.

"Hope we get along." Lunatone smiled, he wore a light brown shirt and black pants.

"And Latios and Latias." A short girl with short red hair, standing next to a bigger boy with blue hair, presumably her brother. The short girl wore a red t-shirt while the boy wore a blue one, and they both had white shorts on.

"Hello." Latias said softly.

"Nice to meet you." Latios said, looking at the new people.

"Well, this is Darkrai, Cresselia, Arceus, Xerneas, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Yveltal." Mewtwo said pointing to each and every one of them.

"Hello…" Darkrai said in a monotonous voice.

"Nice to meet you!" Cresselia chirped.

"Hope you learn as much from us as we learn from you." Arceus said in a calm voice.

"I hope we'll get along." Xerneas smiled.

"Hello." Dialga shrugged.

"Nice to meet you guys." Palkia half smiled.

"I want to see how well you do in battle." Giratina crossed his arms.

"Sup!" Yveltal grinned.

"Ok, the plan was that we practice battling and training today, and we'd relax the next day." Arceus explained. "Does anyone have any oppositions to this?" She asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Alright then, let's get it started."

* * *

><p>"The first match will be a quick two on two, each side, select your fighters." Mewtwo announced. "You're not going to fight?" Cresselia asked. "I have enough experience already, let's give some other people a chance." He explained.<p>

"Let's go with…Giratina, and….me." Yveltal said.

"Latios and I will handle this." Gallade said.

The fighters took their spots on either side of the beach. Giratina put on his face plate as his tendrils shot out of his back. Yveltal stretched his limbs as his large claw wings appeared. Gallade got into a fighting pose as a red rose petal appeared in his chest, and long blades grew out his elbows. Latios tied a white handkerchief around his mouth as large blue wings sprouted from his wings.

"Begin!"

Latios immediately dashed into the sky, circling the three of them. "Yveltal! Take to the sky, I'll handle Gallade." Giratina ordered. The Destruction Pokémon nodded and flapped his large wings, taking him into the air. "This is actually the first time I've used my wings as wings." Yveltal chuckled to himself as he faced his opponent. "I'm impressed by your ability to fly with such large appendages, but I'm afraid you won't be as fast as me." Latios explained as he darted from area to area. "We'll see about that, Dark Pulse!" Yveltal raged as he shot a beam of dark energy, which Latios dodged with ease.

"You cannot hit me, I travel to fast for your attacks." Latios said as he fired a dark blue beam at Yveltal. "I'll just have to keep trying." Yveltal said as he fired off more Dark Pulses, each one missing Latios by a long shot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the ground, Giratina and Gallade were clashing repeatedly. "Interesting, you use your tendrils as an extension of your claws." Gallade said. "But that wouldn't be enough to defeat me." He said as his elbow blade glowed pink. "Psycho Cut!" The Blade Pokémon exclaimed as he rushed forward. "You are a formidable foe, but I would be defeated here." Giratina spat as the tips of glowed a dark blue. "Dragon Claw!"<p>

Giratina swiped his tendrils at Gallade, who shielded with his elbow blade. The Renegade Pokémon swiped at Gallade's feet, but the Blade Pokémon jumped in the air to avoid it. Gallade jumped back and charged the energy in his elbow blade. "Let us try some long ranged attacks." He said as he swiped at the air, went sent pink blade-like projectiles at Giratina, who countered with six Shadow Balls, destroying all of the projectiles, and dealing some damage to Gallade. Gallade grunted and then looked into the sky at Latios. "Latios! Execute plan Frozen Pain!" The Blade Pokémon called out. "Alright then!" The Eon Pokémon replied.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Latios said as he circled around Yveltal at a speed too quick for the Destruction Pokémon to land a hit. "Now freeze! Ice Beam!" The Eon Pokémon cried out as he fired an icy blue beam at Yveltal, freezing his wings and causing him to plummet.

Gallade noticed that Yveltal was falling at a great speed, and jumped into the air to punch him. "Giratina, do something!" Yveltal cried out. "There's nothing I can do at that height, give me a moment to think!" The Renegade Pokémon said.

Gallade drew his fist back, as it started to glow.

"Focus…."

"Yveltal, disappear from the world!" Giratina yelled.

"The hell are you talking about Giratina?!" Yveltal screamed in response.

"Focus on disappearing from this dimension, temporarily becoming a ghost, something of that matter!" Giratina explained.

"I'll try!"

"….Punch!"

Gallade punched the ice, causing it to shatter into a million pieces, but surprisingly, Yveltal was not inside. "Where did that boy run off to?" Gallade said to himself.

"Try right behind you."

The Blade Pokémon turned around, and was met with two claws to the face, knocking him out.

"Yes I did it! Thanks Giratina!" Yveltal cheered. "What do you call that move anyways?" "That was a move that was a replica of my signature move, Shadow Force, your version is similar, but slightly less powerful, and goes by the name Phantom Force." Giratina explained. "Sweet!" Yveltal grinned. "Do not celebrate yet, we still have one more foe to deal with." The Ghost/Dragon type said as his tendrils disappeared and were replaced with wings.

"Let's take that guy down!" Yveltal yelled as the two of them were airborn.

"Looks like the both of you are capable of flight, I was not prepared for this…but no matter! I am still much too quick for you to attack me." Latios said as he darted from place to place, firing multiple Ice Beams.

"We can't get a hit! If only he could stay still, then I could get him with a strong Oblivion Wing." Yveltal growled. "Get him to the ground." Giratina said.

"What, why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

Giratina landed on the ground and vanished into a purple portal, leaving the Latios and Yveltal in the air. "Well, it doesn't matter how fast you are, it doesn't mean anything if you can't hit me!" The Dark/Flying type stuck out his tongue as he dived towards the ground. "I'll prove you wrong!" Latios cried out as he tucked in his wings and dived after Yveltal.

"Giratina! Whatever you have planned, you better do it now!" Yveltal cried out as the both of them were inches away from the ground.

"I have you no-"

"Shadow Force!"

Like a shark hunting for prey, Giratina leaped out of the ground and trapped Latios in his tendrils. "Yveltal! Use your attack now!" He called out. "Dude, you'll get hurt too!" Yveltal explained. "It doesn't matter, just do it!"

"Dude, it's just a spar."

"A battle is a battle!"

"Alright then…"

Yveltal landed on the ground and charged two crimson spheres in each of his claw hands. "Here goes nothing….Oblivion Wing!" He yelled as he combined the spheres, shooting out a crimson laser that hit both Latios and Giratina. When the smoke cleared, Latios had been knocked out and Giratina was barely standing.

"The match is over, Yveltal and Giratina are the victors!"

* * *

><p>Latias ran to her brother and Arceus ran towards Giratina. "What were you thinking?!" Arceus yelled. "In battle, you must be willing to risk anything." The Renegade explained as he slowly got up and limped towards the house. "I'm going inside to rest." He called out. "Wait! I'm coming with you!" Arceus called out as she followed him.<p>

"You two are excellent fighters, I'm sorry for doubting you." Latios said as he got up with the help of his sister. "Don't stress yourself brother, you need rest." Latias said in a worried tone. "Don't worry about me dear sister, I will recover with rest." Latios explained as they walked inside the house. "I can't wait to see how the rest of you fair." Gallade said as he also went inside the house.

Mewtwo looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "Alright people, it's getting late, so we'll practice a bit tomorrow, for now it's time for bed." He said as everyone went inside to go to bed.

* * *

><p>In the house, a couple of rooms were dedicated as a medical wing. Inside it, Giratina, Latios, and Gallade laid, with Arceus, Latias, and Gardevoir to keep them company.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Gardevoir, nice to see you here." Gallade said as she walked in. "Don't stress yourself Gallade, we wouldn't want you to get hurt again." Gardevoir warned. "This reminds me of when you were nursing me back to health after I had broken my arm." He chuckled. "I told you not to cartwheel down that hill." She giggled. "I know…I know…I couldn't help it." He laughed a bit. "Gallade, I've been meaning to ask you, can we go to the Moon Festival?" Gardevoir asked. "Of course, it's where we became a couple, isn't it?" He said. "Oh thank you!" She squealed, hugging him tightly.<p>

"OW, ow!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Latios….are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"Latias, I said I'm alright. I'm just exhausted."

The Eon siblings were both in the medical wing, with Latios lying in bed, and Latias sitting right next to him. "I know…I just don't know what I would do without you." She said fearfully. "I didn't lose an arm, sister. You fret too much." Latios rolled his eyes. Latias pouted and looked like she was about to cry. He immediately felt guilty and held her close to him.

"I know you care for me, I'm sorry for making you feel bad." He said. "It's okay…just know that I don't want anything to happen to you…to us…especially since we can't tell everyone of our relationship." Latias said sadly, with tears coming out of her eyes. Her brother wiped them away with his thumbs, and brought her face close to his. His softly kissed her lips, and stared into her eyes.

"As long as we're happy, nothing else matters." He said. She blushed and nodded.

"Now run along, go get some rest."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you are here, Arceus." Giratina asked. "Is there a problem with me being here?" Arceus asked. "Well no…I am just curious to why." He replied. "Well I'm worried for you, so I want to make sure you're okay…also…I like staying in here with you." She explained, muttering the last part, so Giratina couldn't hear here. "What I don't get is why you let Yveltal attack you, couldn't you have just taken him into your weird dimension thing and defeated him? Why let yourself take the shot?" Arceus asked.<p>

"No one must see the Reverse World…it is a burden that my family and my family alone must carry." Giratina explained. "Where are your parents anyways? Are they okay with you not going to school?" Arceus asked. "My parents are no longer alive, I am the last remaining member of my family line." He explained. "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." She said sadly. "I do not need your pity, I am strong enough to fend for myself, that how it has been, and that's how it will always be." He explained as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Arceus sighed as she opened the door and turned off the lights. She took one last look at the Renegade Pokémon.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Giratina…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter over!<strong>

**This might be one of my longest chapters ever. YAY!**

**So let me address this first. With Latias and Latios, yes they are in a relationship, no I am not for or against incest in real life. It's just interesting in stories, especially when you do it like this.**

**So yah, sorry about splitting the chapter, I think you'll still get a lot out of it, and learn a lot.**

**Also I referenced my Gallade and Gardevoir story, so you should go check that out.**

**Now I will see you in the next chapter, which will come out soon!**


	12. New Experiences

**Sup, I'm back with another chapter. **

**So this is the special chapter, what's so special about it? Well you're just going to have to read it and find out.**

_**Wildian (I don't get it…): **_I'm glad you liked it, and I'll see if I can throw it in there somewhere.

_**Cavalier Shark: **_I don't really know…but Latias is already in the chapter….maybe you missed it?

_**Guest: **_I'm trying to stretch it out, but you're about to find out what makes this chapter so special.

_**AmbertheCat: **_I'm glad you don't hate me for that whole scene, and I'm also glad you liked it. I'm surprised that I'm actually good at making cute scenes, considering how limit my interactions with females are. I've already discussed the chapter idea and picture.

_**TheGreenerGrey (Didn't feel like logging in?): **_They're just in a loving relationship, the fact that they're related is more of an add-on, to spice up the relationship. But no, they don't have anything like that, I'm not like a certain anime I know *cough OnAi even though it's a good anime *cough*….Sorry…allergies and stuff….

_**Skitty28: **_I'm glad you liked most of the chapter, but if the incest discomforts you, just read over it. I probably won't use it a lot…you know probably.

_**Wolf Master97 (I like your stories, they're nice): **_I glad you liked Giratina, as well as my story. But come on man….it's a story, it's supposed to be cute, don't be a hater. But if it isn't your cup of tea, then I guess I can't intervene.

_**Gallade4ever: (Don't you mean 5ever? Since it's longer than 4ever? Hahah….bad joke): **_I hope I can make the good stuff as well.

_**Toukahana: **_Thanks for favoriting this story.

_**Goldenwaddledee (Respect for a long time fan): **_Even though I think you meant Sebastian, you got both the references! High Five!

_**Sniperwhg (uuuhhh….): **_Thanks for following me.

**Okay, this chapter was kind of difficult for me to write. And I saying this now…before I've even started writing. The reason? Swimsuits….swimsuits….god damn swimsuits, don't want to spoil much, so I'll explain in the bottom portion of this story. So, let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Darkrai was walking down the street, it was almost midnight. He had gone to the store to get some ingredients, but due to certain complications, it had taken much longer. <em>

_As he was walking home, he was stopped by two large boys. "Where are you going Darkrai?" One of them asked. "Leave me alone." He said pushing past them. But they didn't budge, and instead, stole the ingredients. "Give those back!" Darkrai yelled, reaching for the ingredients, but was knocked down by one of the boys. "Someone like you doesn't deserve this, but I know what you do deserve." He said as he pinned Darkrai down and pulled out a knife._

"_GO AWAY!" He screamed as one of his eyes turned blood red._

"_What's wrong with his eye?" The boy immediately jumped off Darkrai. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Warning…this gets a bit violent, anyone who isn't comfortable with it, skip this)<strong>

_Darkrai fired a beam of dark energy at the boy with the knife, knocking him on the ground. The Pitch Black Pokémon immediately pounced onto the boy, sinking claws made of pure darkness into the boy's shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. Horrified, the other boy ran away._

"_Argh! Stop it!" The boy cried out in pain. "Mercy!"_

"_Why should I give mercy to someone who was ready to inflict pain onto me? If anything this is justice." Darkrai said in a bone-chilling voice as he clawed the boy again, leaving another gash. _

"_Please…stop…"_

"_I'm sorry…someone like you doesn't deserve this." Darkrai said as he removed his claws. The boy sighed in relief, but then Darkrai grabbed the knife and grinned manically. "But I do know what you do deserve." He said as he held the knife above the boy's chest. _

**(Continue reading)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Darkrai stop!"<em>

_The Pitch Black Pokémon turned to see his little sister, Zorua, along with an elderly woman, running towards him. "Who…who are you?" Darkrai asked in an almost dual voice, as if he was possessed. _

"_What are you talking about? It's us, Zorua, your sister and Alicia, your grandmother…your family." The elderly woman said. "I have no family…I only have suffering." Darkrai said in a monotonous voice, still holding the knife over the boy's body. "This boy tried to harm me, I am enacting justice." He explained. _

"_Stop it Darkrai!" Zorua cried out, hugging her brother tightly. At her touch, he felt a surge go through him and his red eye dimmed. He gasped for air, and then looked around. "What…happened?"_

"_You almost killed this boy." Alicia said. _

"_I…almost…" Darkrai's right eye widened, his left no longer moved. He immediately grabbed the bleeding boy and put him on his back. "I'm going to take him to the hospital!" Darkrai yelled out as he ran off._

"_I almost…killed him."_

* * *

><p>Darkrai woke up normally this time, as normal as his mornings usually normal. He looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep. "Oh right…beach…" He muttered to himself as he got out of bed.<p>

He groggily made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast, and was surprised to see that someone was already there.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing up so early?"

The Genetic Pokémon stopped cracking an egg, and turned to the albino. "Oh Darkrai, good morning. It's a force of habit that I wake up early, since I have to make breakfast for Mew. Looks like you share a similar trait." He grinned. "I suppose so." Darkrai shrugged as he walked to where Mewtwo was. "Mind if I help out?"

"Not at all, start by turning on the stove, I'm about ready to start frying these eggs." The Psychic type explained. Darkrai nodded and turned on the stove, causing the flame to leap out of it. Darkrai flinched and crashed into the cabinet behind him.

"Are you okay, Darkrai?" Mewtwo asked in a worried tone as he help the boy back up to his feet. "I'm fine…just not used to a gas powered stove." He said, touching his scarf. "Well, then, I'll handle the cooking, you just do the preparations." Mewtwo explained.

"That'll work."

* * *

><p>So the two of them worked on breakfast for the entire group for the next 25 minutes, and when they were done, the smell had attracted everyone in the house. "Actual food for breakfast!" Yveltal cheered as he rushed for a seat. "What have you been eating?" Xerneas asked. "Instant Ramen." Yveltal replied as he dug into the food.<p>

"This is very well prepared, you two did all of this?" Gallade asked. "We've got experience." Mewtwo said as the two of them looked at their child/sibling.

"Wow…." Genesect and Cresselia whispered in unison. Before grabbing a plate and taking some food for themselves.

"Giratina…why aren't you eating?" Arceus asked.

"I'm not used…to this food." He replied.

"Here, try this." Darkrai said, tossing him a snack-bar. "You look like you're more familiar with this." The Renegade Pokémon ate it without another word.

* * *

><p>After everyone had eaten, the girls and guys spilt up to change. Most of the guys wore a pair of swim trucks, except for Darkrai, Lunatone, Giratina, and Gallade. Lunatone opted out for a pair of light brown shorts and a white T-shirt, Gallade kept what he already had on, Giratina wore a dark grey T-shirt and black shorts and Darkrai wore black shorts and white T-shirt, though he still retained his red scarf.<p>

"Aren't you going to over-heat with the scarf on your neck?" Yveltal asked, he had also put on a swim shirt along with his swim trunks.

"I never over-heat." Darkrai said in a deadpan voice as he tightened his scarf as he left the house.

"If you say so…" Yveltal shrugged as he followed him.

The rest of the guys did the same, as they waited for the girls to finish changing.

* * *

><p>10 minutes after the guys had finished changing, the girls came out.<p>

First off was Arceus, who wore a white and yellow one piece suit. "What…what do you think guys?" She nervously asked her friends.

"You look great." Yveltal grinned.

"Fits your general body type well." Darkrai said.

"My heart is beating faster now…I think you did something." Giratina said, placing his hand over his heart, with a slight blush yet emotionless look on his face. Arceus smiled and blushed a bit at the last comment, silently thanking Cresselia.

"Well if you liked her, you're going to love us!"

The lunar Pokémon jumped into view, with Xerneas in tow. Cresselia had a yellow bikini on, while Xerneas wore a bandeau with a skirted bottom, both of which were laced with frills.

"You like?" Cresselia asked, specifically looking at Darkrai. The albino blinked rapidly, speechless for a moment, before regaining his senses. "You look good in it." Darkrai said, smiling ever so slightly. "Thank you." Cresselia giggled. She wanted Darkrai to be speechless for longer, but she was still glad that he liked it.

Yveltal however, wasn't as strong. He kept staring, his body frozen. "Is this too much, Yveltal?" She asked, a bit concerned. Darkrai whacked the back of the Destruction Pokémon's head, bringing him back to his senses.

"You look amazing!" He blurted out, his red a beet red. "Don't get to excited Yveltal." Darkrai said. "Dude, shut up." Yveltal laughed.

* * *

><p>Up next was Palkia, who came out in a pink sailor swim suit, leaving Dialga in awe.<p>

"Lunatone! Do you like my outfit?" Solrock said as she came out with a red sports top and yellow short-shorts.

Lunatone faintly shortly after.

"I'll take that as a yes." Solrock giggled.

Up next were Latias and Gardevoir. The former went with a red tankini with a white swim skirt. While the latter went with a green bikini. Gallade was speechless, with his eyes open wide. "Well looks like he's out, and you two ladies lovely." Latios said.

* * *

><p>"Come on Genesect! We're all waiting for you…"<p>

"I can't! I'm…shy…"

The Embrace Pokémon sighed as she and Latias pulled the woman out of the house. She wore a triangle top and full bottom two piece suit, both of which were a dark purple. "Mewtwo….is….is it good?" She hesitantly asked.

"You look great." Mewtwo smiled, with a slight blush on his face.

"Daddy's blushing!" Mew giggled and she and Zorua bounced up and down. The two of them were wearing their school swimsuit, which was a simple blue one-piece outfit. Though a glare from the Genetic Pokémon silenced them both.

"Well you guys go have fun, but be back by 7, we need to conduct one more battle." Mewtwo explained, but most of them had left by the time he had said 'fun'. "Kids…" He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Dialga, what are you doing?"<p>

"Fishing Palkia….I'm fishing."

The Water/Dragon looked at Dialga sitting on the pier, fishing pole in hand. "Why'd you bring that?" She asked. "Since we're going to a beach, I figured that I'd do a bit of fishing." He explained. "Why don't you do something exciting?" She asked. "I do find this exciting, if you don't, then it isn't my problem." Dialga shrugged. "This is why you're so boring!" Palkia called out. "I see no problem in that." He responded. "Why do you care about what I do anyways, we've never seen eye to eye, except for Darkrai, but that's only one thing." Dialga asked. "I don't! I'm just saying that you should do other things!" She said, blushing slightly.

"I'm right here, there is no need to yell; I know we've known each other since childhood, but that doesn't give you the opportunity to yell in my face." Dialga said. "I'm not yelling you're the one who's ye-"

In a brief moment Dialga rolled his eyes and pecked her lips.

"I'm going to fish somewhere else, if you don't like it, then don't bother me." He said as the Temporal Pokémon walked off.

"D-Dialga!"

"Looks like the internet was correct, a kiss **is **a surefire way to silence a girl." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Lunatone woke up, groggily holding his head. "Where am I?" He said to himself.<p>

"A little offshore from everyone else."

He turned around and saw Solrock lying on a rock, presumably tanning. He let out a yelp and almost passed out again, but managed to stay conscious. "Why'd you bring me here?" Lunatone asked. "Since it would have been weird if I let you lie in the sand, plus I know how much you dislike the sun, so I left you in the shade." She explained.

Lunatone looked up and saw that he was in the shade of a tree. "Thanks, glad to know that you remembered." He said. "How could I not? You've been reminding me ever since the first grade." She scoffed. "I don't know why you hate the sun so much."

"Well my body can't handle it, unlike yours." He explained as he started walking away. "I thank you for not letting me burn, but I will be retreating inside to read a book."

"So you're not going to stay?" She asked sadly.

As if a lightning bolt stuck his heart, Lunatone stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back to see Solrock looking at him, with a sad expression on her face. He sighed and turned back to her.

"Let me try my hand at this 'sun' thing."

"I knew you'd come around."

* * *

><p>Gallade was resting in a make-shift hammock that he had made with stuff that he found lying around. He turned a page in his book and sunk deeper into his hammock.<p>

"Gaaallllaadddeee!"

The Blade Pokémon looked over to see Gardevoir running up to him, and then tried his hardest not to get a nosebleed.

"Gardevoir? I thought you were with Latias." He asked. "Well I was…but then she went off with her brother, so I'm yours now." She smiled, jumping into Gallade's hammock.

"G-Gardevoir! You're going to tip us over!" He exclaimed.

"So, it's just us here." Gardevoir giggled. "S-still it's not safe for you to just jump in!" He blushed at the amount of psychical contact he was experiencing. "Since when have you cared about that?" She asked.

"Is it me Gallade? Are you embarrassed by me?"

"W-what? N-no!"

"Is it my outfit? Do you no like it?"

"N-no! I love it."

"Then what's wrong?"

The Blade Pokémon sighed and returned back to his calm composer. He kissed his girlfriend and shifted so she'd be right next to him. "It's nothing, just relax with me." He said. She giggled and threw her arms around him.

"That's the Gallade I love."

* * *

><p>"Hey Xerneas, do you wanna come surfing with me?" Yveltal asked, holding his surfboard. "I think I'll just watch, I'm going to be building a sandcastle for the tide comes in as well." She explained. Yveltal's face fell a little bit, but he was still smiling none the less. He ran into the water with his surfboard held above his head.<p>

"Why'd you turn Yveltal down? He looked like he really wanted surf with you."

The Life Pokémon turned around to see Zorua and Mew looking at her.

"He wouldn't enjoy me with him, I'd only drag him down." Xerneas explained as she started gathering sand. "Anyways, weren't you with Mewtwo and Darkrai?" She asked the two girls.

"Daddy's staring out in space again, and Genesect is right next to him." Mew giggled.

"Darkrai's just sleeping, I asked Cresselia to wake him up when she's done playing volleyball with Arceus." Zorua snickered.

"So we're just wandering around." They said in perfect unison.

"Well if you are, want to build sand castles with me?" Xerneas asked.

"Sure!"

The three girls got busy building their castles. Mew and Zorua finished with a small little castle of their own, complete with a small ring of a moat.

Meanwhile, Xerneas had made a gigantic real-life castle, with a bridge, and attention to detail.

"Wow….Xerneas this is really cool." Zorua said.

"Well, I've been told that I'm a bit artistic." She smiled.

"Watch out guys!"

Following a loud yell, Yveltal's board hit the sand, jetting him through Xerneas' castle, and then crashing into a tree.

He fell onto the beach with a thud, and then got up and rubbed his head. "Some wave…" He chuckled as he surveyed the landscape and saw a destroyed sand castle and Xerneas, Mew, and Zorua looking at him in shock.

"Oh shit…I destroyed your castle, Xerneas. I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

"You just flew 20 feet, and crashed into a tree…and your worried about my sandcastle?!" She asked. "Well yah….that's what kind of happened." He said. "What about you?! You just crashed into a tree!" Yveltal laughed a bit. "Something to know about me, I did a lot of reckless stuff as a kid back in Geosenge. So my body's like a callus now, tough as nails." He laughed as he pounded his chest.

Xerneas' fears were washed away by Yveltal's goofy smile.

"I am sorry about your castle though, that was an accent."

"It's alright, it's just sand. Say Yveltal…is your offer of surfing still up?"

The Destruction Pokémon grinned widely. "Of course! Come on girl!" He grabbed her hand and yanked the girl away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Same as before, don't like, then skip)<strong>

Latias skipped through the small forest that had grown east of the beach. Trailing behind her was her brother, taking note of all the surroundings. "Why are you trying so hard to remember where we are? We can just fly out of here." Latias said. "Don't you remember, sister? You injured your wing flying a couple days back, you still can't fly." Her brother reminded. Latias immediately started panicking, before being calmed down by Latios. "Relax, I know my way out of here, alright? You have nothing to be afraid of." He said putting his arms on her shoulders. She nodded and embraced him. "This reminds me of Alto Mare." Latias smiled softly, crying a bit.

"Ever since our parents died…you took responsibility for the both of us…Latios. Made sure we were both happy and healthy, I still don't know how you did it." She silently chuckled.

"It's one of the wonders of being the eldest sibling." He responded.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you." She whispered, staring into his grey eyes, exemplifying how serious and calm he was, as she leaned closer to his face.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you as well." He whispered, staring back into her hazel eyes, showing how carefree and happy she was, as he completed the gap in between them with a kiss.

They separated after a brief moment, but the look on Latias' face looked like it had lasted forever.

"C-come on…let's look around." She blushed, as she skipped off again.

**(Continue Reading)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mewtwo…why are you just staring off into space?" Genesect asked.<p>

"I keep having this feeling that something's going to happen, an old foe from my old days will come back to haunt me and my team." He said in a grim voice, before smiling and turning to the purple haired woman. "But I just like staring off into the sky, and think about life. Even though my life is set out, with me having a daughter and everything, but a boy can dream." He chuckled.

"Well you never know….things could change…" She said, scooting a bit closer to him. "It'd be nice, but what about you, Genesect? What are your dreams?" Mewtwo asked.

"W-well…I want to be a good battler, just like my brothers and sisters. But mostly, I want to fall in love…start a family…" She said as she started staring off into space.

"I see…"

She immediately blushed and scooted away from him in embarrassment. "M-maybe I said too much." She murmured. "Nonsense Genesect, that's a wonderful dream to have." Mewtwo said, shooing away her doubts.

"Thanks…that means a lot…that you believe in me." She smiled softly.

* * *

><p>It got late and both teams gathered back in one spot.<p>

"Alright, this will be the final battle, since Latias can't battle, it'll be three against three." Mewtwo explained.

Gardevoir, Solrock, and Lunatone were on one side of the beach, and Darkrai, Palkia, and Dialga were on another side.

"Begin!"

Genesect's team were the first to change into their Pokemorph forms. Gardevoir materialized a white dress, as well a red rose petal that went through her chest. Solrock had multiple rocky protrusions jutting out of her head like the rays of the sun, as well as two sticking out of her arms. Lunatone wore a yukata with a moon pattern on it, as well as a staff with a crescent shaped moon on it.

Mewtwo's team changed after. Darkrai's form changed to that of a phantom's, with his left eye still covered. Dialga grew his large fins and helmet, and Palkia had her roman armor, with pearls on each shoulder blade.

"Dialga use Flash Cannon on Gardevoir! Palkia, use Hydro Pump on Solrock." Darkrai ordered.

"Shut up, don't tell us what to do!" They yelled in response. Dialga opened his mouth and shot an Aura Sphere at Gardevoir, which didn't do much damage to her. Palkia opened her mouth used Dragon Breath on Lunatone, though he seemed unaffected by that.

"You guys are useless." Darkrai groaned as he floated into the air and formed three balls made of purple energy, and then fired the Shadow Balls at the three opponents, dealing substantial damage.

"Focus on your main enemy!" Genesect said, and all three nodded. Gardevoir formed a ball of white energy, which grew even larger since the moon was out, and then flung it at Darkrai. The attack hit the Pitch Black Pokémon, causing him to plummet back to the ground.

"Couldn't even handle one attack? Weak." Dialga spat.

"Shut up…" Darkrai grunted as he got back up.

"We'll show you how things are done." Palkia scoffed as she and Dialga dashed off in opposite directions and then faced the trio.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Flash Cannon!"

Palkia shot a stream of high-pressure water, and Dialga shot a beam of silver light. Both attacks zoomed towards the three of them, but were deflected by Gardevoir teleporting the three of them.

"You guys don't work together, that's why you're losing." Gardevoir explained as she shot another blast of white energy at Palkia, knocking her back.

Darkrai growled and fired a Dark Pulse at them, again doing heavy damage. Gardevoir gathered energy and fired another ball of white light, but Darkrai dodged with ease. Lunatone tapped the ground and hurled rocks at him, but with the same result. "Solrock, hold him down." Gardevoir said.

"Fire Spin!"

The girl twirled around and fired a ring of fire at Darkrai, trapping him. He immediately started hyperventilating and trashing violently.

"Palkia! Put out the fire!" Darkrai said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She ordered.

"PALKIA! Put out the damn fire!" Giratina roared. The Spatial Pokémon gulped and fired a Hydro Pump at Darkrai, sending him crashing against a tree and knocking him out.

"You just knocked out your own teammate!" Cresselia yelled.

"Whatever…" Palkia scoffed.

Cresselia ran after Palkia, but was held back by Giratina.

* * *

><p>"The match is over, Gardevoir, Solrock, and Lunatone are the victors!" Mewtwo called out.<p>

"What the hell?! We're still standing!" Dialga called out.

"You lacked teamwork, the battle was doomed to end in your failure." The Genetic explained.

"This is all Darkrai's fault!" Palkia called out.

"How is ANY of this my fault?!" Darkrai shouted.

"It's always been your fault! This, the fire, and what happened to Baron." She yelled out.

Everyone went silent at this.

"Shut up…" Darkrai growled.

"What is she talking about?" Cresselia asked.

"Can't face the facts? Murderer!" Dialga taunted.

"Stop it." He said.

"Guys, knock it off." Arceus said.

"You were always a coward, D-"

"GO AWAY!"

Darkrai shot a large amount of dark energy at both Dialga and Palkia, knocking them back, and then ran off.

Everyone just stared in shock and awe, until Cresselia started running after the Pitch Black Pokémon. "You guys just continue with everything, I'll go get Darkrai." She said.

* * *

><p>Darkrai kept on running until he reached a lake. He said near the water's edge and put his head down.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?"

He turned around to see Cresselia standing behind him. "What do you think?" He spat. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked as she sat down right next to him. "No...go away." He said as he weakly pushed her, but she didn't budge an inch. "You're hurting Darkrai, and I'm not leaving until you tell me why." The Lunar Pokemon said. "Why do you care? You're family owns this island...you can get whatever you want. You don't know turmoil like I do." He grumbled. "That may be true, but I care about you Darkrai, and no amount of money will change that. Seeing you upset makes me feel upset, and I want to help you." She explained as she put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot, you know that? The more you care about a person, the more it's going to hurt when that person is gone." He explained, staring at her. "But aren't you glad for that time you spent with that person? The more you care, the better you feel when they are with you, and you will remember them better." She countered, staring back. "Now would you care to explain what the big problem is?"

Darkrai sighed deeply, and stared at the full moon.

* * *

><p>"There's something that I've never told anyone...not even Zorua know's it...I've never knew my biological mother or father. For some reason that is beyond my comprehension, they had abandoned me. For three years, I roamed from orphanage to orphanage...never finding acceptance, until I was adopted by Zorua's mother.<p>

I lived many good years with her and Zorua. I learned all about the world from her teachings, and how unfair it was from what she didn't say. She was divorced, her boss treats her like crap, and she constantly tried to make ends meet for the two of us.

I eventually found some small work I could do for some extra pay. It wasn't much, but it made her life a little more easier. But then...on that dreaded day...I was reminded that faith was never kind.

While I was reading, and our mother was taking a nap. Zorua was playing around with the lights. I was too exhausted to make sure everything was alright, and hoped that she wasn't messing around too badly. I was wrong.

She accidently set out a spark, that ignited the dry wood shavings that she was going to use in an art project. It had been a particularly dry month, and before we knew what happened, the fire had spread to the entire house.

I picked Zorua up in my arms, and tried to find our mother. But with all the searing heat and dense smoke, I couldn't find her, so I went for the exit. While I was leaving, a support beam struck me in the neck, but to remove the pieces stuck inside would mean to let go of my sister, and I wouldn't dare do that. We escaped the house, and I started to remove the pieces of wood, before I passed out.

When I awoke, I was in the hospital. The burning beam had done serious damage, but I would live...with all the burns and marks to prove it." Darkrai removed his red scarf and laid it next to him, revealing the blackened marks irregularly plastered all over his pasty white neck. Cresselia gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

* * *

><p>"I had also found out that our mother was dead, she was trapped in her room, and was burned alive.<p>

The worst part is, the fire had spread to nearby buildings, and had claimed a few more lives. When the authorities asked what had started the fire, I told them that I had started it, since I didn't want my sister to take the blame. I wasn't charged with anything, but I would forever live with the accusation that I had killed many people.

Zorua never knew of our mother's death. I had told her that she had an important business trip, and she was young enough to believe it. We moved in with Zorua's Grandmother, Alicia. Life was terrible for me, everyone knew of the fire, and they would constantly bully me about it. Especially Dialga and Palkia, since they lost their parents in the fire, they took their hate out on my. Ironically enough, they hated each other before I showed up. Now they seem to bond over a common enemy.

A blackness grew in my heart, which slowly fueled my powers. I snapped one day, and hospitalized a child that day. He nearly died...and that's when Alicia made me promise that I would never fight again, that's why I was reluctant when Mewtwo first asked. We moved here so I could escape the terror...and I got someone to mess with Zorua's memory, so she wouldn't remember anything that has happened. And here I am, broken and scarred." He explained.

* * *

><p>Cresselia started crying and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing?!" He struggled, but couldn't escape her iron grip. "I'm healing you...you need love and compassion Darkrai." She whispered, still hugging him. "I don't need anything from anybody! I can provide for myself!" He said as his voice started to crack. Darkrai wrestled out out Cresselia's grip and pushed her off him, but brought himself on top of her as a result. He propped himself above her, his hands on either side of her head, and his knees next to her legs.<p>

"Why...? Why go through all this trouble for someone you've known for a couple of months?" He asked, his right icy blue eye staring at her. Cresselia said nothing, but slowly parted the hair that covered his left eye. She saw that it was a blood red, and it was twitching beyond the norm, as if trying to hold back something. "Your eye...why is like that?" She gasped softly.

"You can't go through torture without scars. It was originally a minor birth defect, just made my eye slightly red. But with all the stress it suddenly mutated, now it has infected my whole eye, and if it is seen in plain view, a fire starts in my soul, and I go crazy. This eye is a manifestation of my pain." He explained as he covered his eye with his hand.

Cresselia shook her head again. "You live with too much pain Darkrai. It's not good for you." The Lunar Pokemon brought her left hand and overlapped Darkrai's, moving it out of the way. "What are you doing? I could go crazy at-"

"You're not going to lose yourself Darkrai, I'm here with you." She smiled softly as she moved her face closer to his and kissed his left eye. It started to twitch even more, before calming down and becoming more blue in color, but still retaining the red. "What did you do?" He asked as he blinked repeatedly. "I helped you...that's what I did. You shouldn't be so cold to people Darkrai, you never know what they're capable of." She smiled again. Surprisingly, he smiled back, he didn't know why, but seeing her smile just wanted him to smile sometimes. The two gazed deeply into each other's eyes, soaking in all of the beauty in front of them. Their eyes closed and they slowly brought their faces closer to each other. Their lips almost made contact, until.

"What are you doing Yveltal?!"

"Come on, it'll be funny!"

KABOOM!

"OH SHIT!"

They both looked up at the sound of the noise, and then at each other, blushing heavily. Darkrai sprang up, and Cresselia followed suit. "W-w-we should get going..." She muttered as she started to walk away with a cherry red face.

"Wait...Cresselia..."

The Lunar Pokemon turned around, "Y-yes?"

"Thanks...for helping me, and staying by my side."

She smiled again. "You're welcome...Darkrai."

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S FINALLY DONE!<strong>

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**I'M REALLY TIRED, AND MIGHT HAVE DIABETES SOMEHOW EXCEPT NOT REALLY I'M MAKING A JOKE SORRY TO ANYONE WHO REALLY DOES HAVE DIABETES I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE A FULL LIFE.**

**There was so much development in this chapter, and now Darkrai's past is uncovered. But there is still much more mystery!**

**Now I'm going to take a break and maybe work on other stuff, catch up on summer homework, anime, game, the usual, so next update might be as soon.**


	13. First Round

**Welcome back, due to it being around 1 am when I updated the previous chapter, I told you that I'd be updating soon, but now I've got summer homework to worry about, plus an issue with someone in my life, so the updates MIGHT NOT be coming out frequently. I'm not sure about it, so just keep a watchful eye out, alright? **

**In other news, I didn't get my quota of expected reviews…bummer. But I am close to one-hundred reviews. Put those comments in people!**

_**AmbertheCat: **_I'm glad you liked the chapter and Darkrai's past.

_**Wolf Master97: **_Favorite review of the chapter. And to answer the messages, Giratina's dense for a reason, which you'll learn later. Palkia will get her justice, Yveltal didn't mean to ruin it. And Darkrai…he's got a while to go.

_**Taint-Immoral the Dark Denizen: **_Glad…you liked it….Why'd I pause like that?

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_Yes, you have condemned me to a life of alcohol and gambling. *drinks a mug of Irish whiskey* JustKiddingPleaseDon'tSueMe.

_**Gallade4evr: **_That was the point, and you're welcome.

_**CrazyFool65 (You cannot beat me in being random, have you not been reading these author notes?!): **_Thanks for favoriting this story.

_****_Guadalupe. junior. _**18 (That's a name…or something…): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this story.

**Oh yah, I put up a pole on your favorite character, check it out when you can!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?"<em>

_A white haired boy with a red scarf tied around his neck found himself floating in a blackness that seemed to stretch on forever. He looked down at his hands, covered in blood and dark energy._

"…_What am I?"_

_Suddenly, a light appeared, cutting through the darkness. Out of the light, a figure with long golden hair glowing like the moon appeared and outstretched her hand. The boy tried to grab it, but then a caged dropped from the sky. _

_The cage was laced with the same dark energy that was on the boy's hands, and it stung when he touched the icy cold bars. _

_The figure started retreating, and the light became to fade. The boy desperately tried to reach the light, but all his efforts were in vain. _

"_I've trapped myself, in my own despair…"_

* * *

><p>"Ugh…I've got to stop the late night snacking, it's messing with my head." Darkrai rubbed his right eye and made it to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection. He parted the hair that covered his left eye, seeing that it wasn't as red as before. He smiled slightly before covering it again, remembering last night.<p>

"Too bad I've sealed my heart, things would have been nice if I hadn't."

He checked the time and noticed that it was about noon. His eye shot open as soon as he looked at the time, remembering that the first round of the PBC was today. He threw on his clothes and switched to his Pokemorph form.

"Bye Zorua, I'll be back later!"

"Have fun Onii-chan! I'll be watching the match on TV! And be careful, it's supposed to be rain soon!"

* * *

><p>After five minutes, Darkrai managed to make it to the team's designated spot before it was their turn to battle.<p>

"Took you long enough." Mewtwo smirked.

"Sorry, I overslept." He apologized.

"It seems like you and Giratina have a thing for being late." Yveltal laughed before coughing and pounding his chest. "What's wrong with you?" Darkrai asked.

"Yveltal wanted to play with fire back at the beach and as a result, he, Giratina, and Palkia got burned. The girl's back at home resting, while these two decided to show up." Mewtwo explained. Both Darkrai and Cresselia blushed and looked away when the beach was mentioned, but it went unnoticed. "Luckily it's a triple battle, so Dialga, you, and I will be battle." "Giratina and I will recover by tomorrow, so don't worry about us." Yveltal cheered, before pounding his chest again. Darkrai looked around, "Speaking of not showing up, where's Xerneas and Arceus?" He asked.

"Well Xerneas said that she needed to help her parents pack of for a business trip for the two of them, and Arcey has some outdoors meeting or something." Cresselia explained.

* * *

><p>"<strong>And now, a team that makes it passed the qualifiers for the first time…The Dark Dragons!"<strong>

"Looks like you're up, good luck guys!" Cresselia waved.

The three of them walked back into the stadium, where they were met with cheers, mostly from their own school. Darkrai even thought he saw Kadabra up there.

"**Representing the Dark Dragon's in this match is Darkrai, Dialga, and living legend Sav-er….Mewtwo!"**

Darkrai and Dialga looked at Mewtwo with questionable expressions, but the Genetic Pokémon did nothing but look troubled.

"**And their opponent…Team Blaze!"**

Three people walked out of the opposite ring, and Darkrai instantly recognized one of them as Delphox, the girl from the Qualifiers.

"**Representing Team Blaze is Delphox, Blaziken, and Typhlosion!"**

"So…we meet again, except I won't lose this time." Delphox smirked.

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" Typhlosion roared, he had spikey blue hair a reddish-brown eyes. He wore a fiery orange pair of pants and shirt, as well a blue jacket and sported a fire colored ascot.

"I hope to fight an honorable battle." Blaziken bowed. He wore red pants and a white shirt. He had long, feather like hair and blue eyes.

"**Begin!"**

* * *

><p>Team Blaze changed into their Pokemorph forms, Delphox pulled out her wand, and tufts of fur sprouted out of her enlarged ears. Blaziken's hands and feet got thinner and longer, with his fingers being replaced with three claws and a mane of feathers replaced his hair. Typlosion's ascot disappeared and was replaced with small hole behind his neck that vented fire. His eyes grew keener and his teeth became sharper.<p>

The Dark Dragons also changed into their respective forms, Darkrai in his phantom form, except this time, he didn't have any feet, allowing him to float as he pleased. Dialga had his large time-gear like fins, as well as his helmet and center diamond. While Mewtwo had his digits subtracted by two on both his arms and legs, as well as a tail and the ability to levitate.

"Sunny Day!"

Delphox flung a bright projectile into the air, acting like an artificial sun.

"Like we practiced you guys!" Delphox said.

"Right!" Typhlosion barked

"As you wish." Blaziken nodded.

"Flamethrower!"

Simultaneously, the three fire types let loose a stream of flames towards the Dark Dragons. Mewtwo smirked and held up one hand. "Barrier." He said coolly, as a large panel of psychic energy manifested in front of them. The fire reached the barrier, and shattered it after a little effort. It almost reached the three of them, hadn't Darkrai and Mewtwo fended of the attack.

"They're stronger than before, I'll give them credit." Darkrai grunted.

"Split up!" Delphox ordered, as the three of them scattered.

"Darkrai, go after Delphox, Dialga, take Typhlosion, and I've got Blaziken." Mewtwo said.

* * *

><p>"So, we meet again." Delphox grinned as he twirled her wand as it glowed. "I don't know why you're so happy about, I beat you before and I can beat you again." Darkrai said in an emotionless tone as his hand gathered dark energy. "So then I can do this! Mythical Fire!" She shot a ring of fire at Darkrai, who counted with a Dark Pulse in the same fashion.<p>

"Because of my defeat, I became less popular!" She screamed as she charged a beam of light and fired it at the Pitch Black Pokémon, sending him into the air. "Who cares about that?!" He asked as he formed multiple shadowy blobs and sent them towards Delphox. "I do! It means everything!" The Fire/Psychic said as she sent the Shadow Balls back at him.

"Well then, if you're going to be in a competition, focus more on combat!" Darkrai yelled as he zoomed towards the girl, slashing every attack in his way.

"I am." Delphox grinned and snapped her fingers, and suddenly a flash of fire covered the area, stopping Darkrai dead in his tracks.

"Future Flame, allowed me to place a fire in the future that could come into effect whenever I want." She smiled deviously.

"Now let's continue."

* * *

><p>Mewtwo was originally was going after Blaziken, but then Typhlosion got in the way. "Flamethrower!" He growled, firing a plume of flames at the psychic type. Who brought up another barrier and easily deflected it. Typhlosion growled again and used the same attack, gaining the same result.<p>

"Why won't you die?!" He roared as the flames from his neck grew larger. He roared and show another Flamethrower, but Mewtwo simply directed it away using his psychic powers, and then lifted the Volcano Pokémon into the air.

"Looks like your rage wasn't enough." Mewtwo smirked. But Typhlosion's devilious grin made him think otherwise. "I wasn't the one who was supposed to take you down…Blaziken!"

"Blaze Kick!"

Mewtwo was struck in the back with a flaming kick and was sent crumbling to the ground.

"Typhlosion was meant to distract you will I battle Dialga, he put up a fight, but was at a disadvantage." Blaziken panted, pointing to Dialga passed out in the corner.

"Good, but not enough!"

The Genetic Pokémon released a wave of energy to cover him as he retreated backwards.

* * *

><p>The two remaining fighters met up in the middle, back-to-back.<p>

"Everyone! Flamethrower!"

Team Blaze gathered a flame in their mouths/wands, ready to fire.

"Charge your Dark Pulse into a ball, I'll concentrate my Psystrike as well. On the count of three, combine them and aim for the floor."

"Ready…"

"One…"

"Aim…"

"Two…"

"Fire!"

"Three!"

"Triple Flamethrower!"

"ESP Blast!"

The duo combined their respective attacks together, making a mass of energy that disrupted the Flamethrowers.

"Ha! That barely left a scratch!" Typhlosion laughed.

"Looks like we're done for Darkrai, only a miracle could save us now." Mewtwo chuckled darkly. "Sorry in advance, looks like the principal's jurisdiction stands."

The three charged up their attacks, but were interrupted by the loud booming sound of thunder. Everyone looked up and felt raindrops hit their faces.

"R-rain! This ruins the plan!" Delphox whined.

"We have a chance here!" Darkrai said as he fired a Shadow Ball at Delphox, followed by one from Mewtwo. The combined attacks were enough to knock her out.

"Mewtwo, Thunder!"

The Genetic Pokémon nodded and floated up, firing lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the competitors, under they were all defeated.

"**In an amazing behind the back victory, The Dark Dragons have won and move onto the second round!" **

The two high-fived each other, but in the corner of Mewtwo's eye, he thought he saw someone familiar. But he put his worries to rest.

"Nice job." Darkrai said, as he was pounded by the rain.

"Come on, let's get out before we catch a cold." Mewtwo smirked.

"Achoo! You're right."

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually done a lot faster than I had expected. I'm surprised by how fast this is coming out. Also this feels really short, compared to what I've been putting out, but whatevs, the next chapter should make it up for it. Also it's 1 am...what's wrong with me?<strong>

**Oh yah…nearly everything is relevant, I keep an open eye.**

**Only two people know what the next chapter is, I'm one of them! You know who you are, I don't need to address you.**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Favorite, Follow.**

**I will see you later.**

**ALSO THE POLL, VOTE ON IT!**


	14. Taking a Sick Day Off

**I'm back with another chapter! 15 reviews away from reaching my goal of one-hundred! Come on guys! **

_**Anyways, this chapter is a request from my friend AmbertheCat. **_**In exchanged she promised to make a cover picture for me, I'll be getting that later.**

_**Guadalipe. Junior. 18: **_Thanks for favoriting and following me.

_**Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart (Gaige is lucky): **_Thanks for favoriting and following my story.

_**Anonminous Duskul (I feel like I know who this is, but anominous Duskil is anominous): **_Well let's see if you guessed it or not.

_**Goldenwaddledees: **_Sure…Kyorgre….*laughs awkwardly*

_**AmbertheCat: **_Wonder why… :P

_**Wolf Master97: **_Favorite review of the chapter. I'm surprised you read this at one, how'd react to seeing this in your boredom? People always make Palkia the dude, but I don't see it like that. Delphox's an attention hog, thanks to Deviant Art (If you know what I mean…). And HOW'D YOU GUESS THE ENTIRE PLOT OF THE STORY! Also I'll read the chapter when you release it, since it's pretty good in my opinion.

_**Gallade4evr: **_I can't speak for all writers, but I just enjoy making a dark back story to the main character. Am I a sadist for doing this? Maybe. Does it reflect my past? Maybe. Is it fun? Yes. Plus, there are peppy characters, so it's not all dark and dreary. As for the TOD chapter, as soon as I get more reviews, I think one more reviewer that sends something significant will do the trick.

_**Leaffeather (I'm thinking Tropious, only grass/flying Pokémon out there): **_I'm glad you liked the story, but they were minor characters, and will most likely never show up again. I only did it because it was cute, and it's not going to be a reoccurring them, since people didn't like it. So that's a step up…I suppose.

**On with the fic! **

* * *

><p>"Eh?! Sick?!"<p>

"_Yah Yveltal. Darkrai, Dialga, Mewtwo have fallen sick because of the rain. Not only that, Xerneas and Arceus have also fallen ill."_

"Well looks like the Fight Club meeting is off."

"_Yah, I'm going to go check on Darkrai, could I ask you to check on Xerneas? Her parents are out of town."_

"No prob Cresselia. I can do that. What about Arceus?"

"_I asked Giratina to look after her."_

"You got Giratina to do it?! How?!"

"_I have my ways."_

"You annoyed him until he said yes, didn't you?"

"_Yup!" _

"You've got skills girl."

"_I know. Arcey's my friend. I want her to be happy."_

"That's why you sent Giratina?"

"_Yup!"_

"Alright, I'll see ya later. Pops wants me to help him with the shed."

"_See you later, Yveltal!"_

* * *

><p>The Lunar Pokémon hung up her phone wandered aimlessly, before realizing that she had no idea where she was going. "Should have asked him where he lived before walking off." She murmured before dialing his number.<p>

"Hello, Darkrai?"

"**Yes..?"**

"Could you tell me where you live? I want to make sure you're alright."

"**I live on 1569 Don't Visit Me Rd."**

"Oh alr-hey! That's not an actual street!

"**You don't say?"**

"Come on Darkie! Don't be like that!"

"**What did you just call me? Never mind that…I'm not telling you where I live. So just hang u-Zoura! Give me back my phone!"**

Cresselia heard the sounds of feet followed by the sound of a door slamming.

"**Hello Cresselia? It's me, Zorua."**

"What was that all about?"

"**Don't worry about. I'll give you our address."**

"That's sweet of you!"

"**I'm awesome, I know. Take care of my brother, and have fun, but not too much fun. I don't want to be an aunt yet….at least I think that's how it works…Darkrai won't explain it to me."**

Before Cresselia could say anything, Zorua gave her the address and hung up. "What…what did she mean by that?"

* * *

><p>"Yo! Xerneas! You in there?!"<p>

The Life Pokémon made her way to the source of the noise, which happened to be the window. When she looked outside, she saw Yveltal waving at her, while his large wings kept him in the air. The girl yelped and jumped back, before getting back to her feet and opening her window. "Yveltal, what are you *cough* doing here?" She asked as she opened the window, letting the Destruction Pokémon inside.

"To see you of course." He grinned, and she felt her heart skip a beat when he said that. "Cresselia told me that you were sick, so I came over to take care of you." Yveltal explained. "You came all this way….just for me?" She asked, before coughing again.

"Well yah. Why not? I'm here if you need me. Now I'm going to make an old family recipe that my parents used on me when I got sick, which happened a lot." He said as he dashed for the stairs, tripping over them in the process, and coming to a crash at the bottom of the stair case.

"I'm alright!"

She chuckled a bit. "That boy is really something."

* * *

><p>Arceus was in her bed, playing with a stuffed bunny.<p>

"You play with stuffed animals?"

The Alpha Pokémon turned around to see Giratina step out of a portal and looked around her room.

"G-Giratina! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" She blushed, throwing her bunny at him. He caught in without hesitation and tossed it back to her. "Cresselia wouldn't stop annoying me unless I came and checked up on you." He explained. "You can't just sneak into someone's house! You're lucky my parents just left to get some herbs and won't be back for at least an hour!" She warned. He nodded with his usual blank expression as climbed onto her bed and held her head against his chest.

"G-G-G-Giratina! What are you doing to me?!" She blushed heavily, pounding against his chest, her voice being robbed by her illness and embarrassment. He let go and stared at her with his blank look. "She always did that to me when I was ill, so I did it to you." He responded. Arceus' heart beat had skyrocketed, and she was trying to calm it down. The Alpha Pokemon asked who this 'she' was, but he didn't respond.

The Renegade Pokémon climbed off the bed and noticed a blue notebook sitting on a nightstand near her it. He instinctively went to pick it up, but was interrupted by Arceus, who grabbed the book and held it tightly to her chest. "Y-you're not allowed to see this…" She blushed again, before coughing once again.

"Do you need something to eat?" He asked. "Some soup would be nice…there's one in the bottom cabinet in the kitchen." Arceus responded. The Renegade Pokémon nodded and teleported away, and then came back not a minute after. "I don't know how to heat it." He admitted. "Use the microwave." She explained. He nodded and disappeared, and then reappeared a moment after.

"I don't know how to use a microwave."

"Just put the opened can in the microwave after adding water, press 3 minutes, and then START."

He nodded once again and vanished into his purple portal.

"What kind of person doesn't know how to use a microwave?" Arceus muttered to herself.

"And who was the 'she' he mentioned?"

* * *

><p>Cresselia knocked on the door, hoping that she got the right house. A paler-than-normal faced albino opened the door, his right eye opened up halfway. He blinked and clutched his blanket close to his blanket.<p>

"Hey Darkrai, are you feeling alr-"

He closed the door and started to walk away, but a knock halted him. He sighed and opened the door again.

"Darkrai! That was rude!" She pouted in a completely unrealistic fashion, puffed cheeks and all. "I thought that was my sister knocking. She ran out of the house, most likely to go to Mewtwo's house. I'd chase after her, but I'm too tired." He coughed. "I don't have to worry about her, since she knows her way around this town pretty well." Darkrai then looked at her blonde haired friend. "And now you're here, I assume Zorua told you where we live?" He asked as he coughed again.

"Of course! I wanted to make sure my friend would recover properly, why wouldn't you tell me where you live?" She pouted again. "Well for one, I have work to do around the house, and I don't need you here to add unnecessary obstacles. Two, if I did invite you, Zorua wouldn't let me hear the end of it." He groaned before collapsing against the wall. "God dammit body…you handled fire, why not water?" He coughed violently.

Cresselia immediately flung into action, placing his arm over her shoulder. "You need rest right now!" She cried out. "No can do _doctor_…I still need to cook, clean, and do laundry, no time for resting." He groaned in pain towards the end of his sentence. "We can't have that, you just rest in your bed, and I'll take care of your work for you." Cresselia said as she laid the boy down. "You're good at housework? I never saw you as the kind who did." He admitted, infuriating her a bit. "I am good at housework! Well….sort of good…haven't done it many times, but good enough to impress people!" Cresselia said, with determination in her eyes.

"You do that…" He said with a sarcastic voice, staring at the ceiling. "Vacuum's in the closet."

She ran into a room to get what she needed, but was taking longer than expected. When Cresselia did come out, she did not only have the vacuum, but was wearing a maid outfit, which immediately turned Darkrai's face red.

"C-Cresselia! Why are you wearing that?!" He cried out, placing his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "I found it in the closet and I just _had _to try it on." She giggled. "Why do you have this?"

"It's my sister's, she keeps a bunch of costumes for no other reason to annoy me. They were originally my grandmothers, so Zorua just alters her form to fit them." Darkrai explained. "Well your grandma had nice taste." She smiled as she twirled the skirt around. "You like?"

Before the albino could respond, Cresselia placed a pair of cat ears on her head. Darkrai coughed again and covered his mouth with his pale hand. "That's so cute I threw up a little. Cresselia! My heart can't handle this amount of adorable!" He cried out.

"Hang on! I found a pair of cute glasses."

As soon as the Lunar Pokémon put on the glasses, Darkrai flinched and clutched his heart. "It's been a good run, I'm down."

And with that, the cold, sarcastic, indifferent, Pitch Black Pokémon passed out.

"D-Darkrai!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Xerneas! I got it!"<p>

He ran upstairs with a small wrap of sorts. He tripped and launched the food into the air, narrowly being able to catch it. "Got it!" He cheered as he handing it to the Life Pokémon, who laughed softly in response. She grabbed it in her dainty hands and took a small bite.

"This is…bitter…but good." She smiled at him, as she rubbed her throat. "Feels a bit weird in here though."

Yveltal shrugged "It's a bit tough, but it'll heal you up." He smirked, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Yveltal…?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks…for coming over."

"No prob, anytime you need something. Ring me up, I'll be there for ya." Yveltal grinned. She giggled a bit and crawled close to him, pecking his cheek. "Think of it as a 'thank you' present." Xerneas said to him. "Now I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you in school." Xerneas said as she pulled the covers over her.

"Yah…I'll see you later..."

Yveltal dazedly made his way down the stairs, tripping over them in the process.

"I'm good!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of Giratina 'mastering the microwave'. He came back with a bowl of soup. "Here you go." He said, thrusting it towards her, spilling a couple drops. Arceus looked around the room for a bit, and then back at the Renegade Pokémon. "Could…could you feed me?" She muttered, very embarrassed at what she was asking.<p>

"Feed…you? Don't people feed themselves?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Well yah…but I'm too weak…could you do it?" She blushed heavier. She was the student body president, and was going to be spoon fed by the school rebel of all people.

But it felt right…just right.

Giratina shrugged, and spoon-fed Arceus. He still looked unemotional, yet confused as he fed her, while she was just embarrassed, yet happy.

"Well looks like I'm out of soup." Giratina said. Then the two heard the sound of a car beeping. "Oh no! My parents are home! You need to get out of here!" Arceus panicked.

"Alright then, see you in school." He said as he opened another portal on the side of her wall, he was about to leave, but then stopped, remembering something.

"Almost forgot, she always did one more thing." The Renegade Pokémon turned backed to Arceus.

"Who's this sh-"

Stopping Arceus mid-sentence, Giratina kissed her forehead.

"Alright, now I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Arceus's face matched a tomato in a second's time.

"Arceus, are you alright dear?" Her mother came up to her room and saw her red face.

"Yes mom, I'm just thinking." The Alpha Pokémon responded.

"About a boy I presume?" The mom smiled.

"M-mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**I'm getting these done a lot faster than usual. So was anyone's guess correct?**

**Vote on the poll people, I look stupid for making that then…**

**Anyways, content is increasing, even though I cut some things out. Save for another day?**

**So as usual, favorite, follow, review, share with friends, etc.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Back to School

**Only 2 reviews away from success, if you wouldn't mind, drop a review on your way out?**

**Well I'd like to thank **_**AmbertheCat, **_**the chapter was a success, I suppose. **

**I'm going to Michigan on July 8 for two weeks. So I'm not sure if I'll get any updates out during then. But we'll see, I'm probably get bored on the plane ride, and I'll find internet somewhere. I'll also get to eat White Castle again! Yes!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TheGreenestGrey: <strong>_Well I hope that aneurism isn't fatal, or maybe my story was too much? I'm glad you liked the joke, and if he is your favorite, go vote for him in my poll! It's awkward not having anyone doing stuff… As for Dialga and Palkia…wait for a future chapter.

_**Leaffeather: **_I answer every review, and thanks. I'll show this these reviews to anyone who thinks fanfiction is stupid. Trust me, I know a lot of people who love to pick at my faults, these strengths is probably why I don't fall into depression. Also…I kind of gave up on the Pokémon Drama Island story, it wasn't something I could get into, sorry. And to answer the question from your previous review, I just need one more review, and I can upload another chapter, I should start the third season of Mob Matcher soon…

_**Kataou Masaki (respect to a longtime fan): **_Thanks man, glad you liked it bro.

_**DuskullMagnzone: (Now I wonder who THIS is…*super sarcastic voice*): **_Yah, the Duskull gave me the impression that it was you.

_**AmbertheCat: **_Glad you liked it. And as I said before, take your time, don't want you to rush on my account. Also I'm glad you liked all of the development, my plan succeeded. As for Dialga and Palkia, and Mewtwo and Genesect….I was tired. Sorry…the former will get their limelight in a future chapter, and as for the latter…I'll work my Su-…er DSG magic…sooner or later. Almost gave out my actual name there…

_**Wolf Master97: **_I'm surprised you read these when I publish them, you're either seriously committed, or have trouble sleeping, or both. Either way I'm glad. Well as clueless as Giratina is with emotions, Arceus is able to hold her own….sort of. Darkrai, while having a sealed heart, can't handle anything cute, too bad he lives with Zorua. As for the nurse outfit…you just gave me an idea…I think. Also, Yveltal is a klutz, but he's got a heart.

_**NowhereLove123 (Wasn't there a song called Nowhere to Love? Or was it Nobody to Love?): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this story.

_**AlexanderGreat (Alexander the Great, that's all I'm saying): **_Thank you for following the story.

_**MidnightZoroark827 (Like your profile, pic, and name, except for the numbers in them): **_Thanks for the favorite and follow.

_**Goldenwaddledees: **_Oh…well…I'm sorry for your loss. I have a dog of my own, and I'll be devastated once he's gone…as devastated as my body will allow me…

_**November Red Angel (I like your name, sounds majestic): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this story and me as well.

_**Guest: **_Yah…only a few days, some authors take months to upload, be glad I can update frequently. I have a life you know! Also…ok…I have nothing against your preferences, I have a couple friends similar to you, but don't you think that's a bit random, unless that wasn't you, then this would be weird…

_**Gallade4evr: **_You're kind of welcome. As for how many chapters….as many as I want that goes along the main plot line, which is nearing the middle.

**Without any other announcements, let's get on with this story.**

* * *

><p>"Psst….Darkrai…Darkrai…what'd you get for number seven?" A grey haired boy whispered.<p>

"Shut up Yveltal, I'm trying to take a test." Darkrai whispered back.

"I got Waterloo." Yveltal murmured.

"This is a math test!" Darkrai yelled in a soft voice.

"Quiet in the back row!"

The two turned to the middle-aged man that was their teacher, who pushed his glasses up and glared at the boys.

"Sorry Mr. Noctowl." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I failed that test." Yveltal said sadly. "Well you should have studied then, instead of spending all your time goofing off." Darkrai informed.<p>

"How dare you! I thought we were friends!"

"I don't see your point…"

"Well too bad I can't be a genius like you, who would have guessed." He shrugged. Darkrai looked a bit miffed at that comment, "What's your basis for that?" He asked. "Well you're look like an emo, even with the whole hair over your eye and stuff, but you're still cool." Yveltal grinned. "I prefer antisocial, and I like my clothing, and my hair is like this for a specific reason, but thanks…I think."

"If you're done, we'll be late for Home-Ec." Xerneas pointed out.

"Oh shit you're right!" Yveltal said before dashing off.

"Umm….he knows he's going the wrong way, right?"

"Give him a moment."

* * *

><p>"Today class, is a cooking day. And today's theme will be dinner. Make any dinner item, and you maybe choose to work in pairs if you choose to. Oh and no one is allowed to work with Darkrai."<p>

The Pitch Black Pokémon shrugged and pulled out his ingredients, immediately getting started. "Wow…dude you're like a professional." Yveltal gaped as he cracked an egg. "I've had previous experience, it's not my fault I'm at the top of the class." Darkrai said as he started slicing the meat. He casted a side glance at Cresselia, since she's the only one who knew about his secret.

"Hey Yveltal, would you mind pairing up with me? I'm a terrible cook." Xerneas asked. The Destruction Pokémon grinned as they got started.

"Aren't they getting along well….wonder if something happened while she was sick?" Cresselia asked herself before turning to Arceus. "Which reminds me…did anything happen between you and Giratina?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"N-NO! Absolutely nothing happened between us! H-he just came over, checked up on me and left! He didn't p-place my head against his…muscular…chest, and he d-didn't feed me soup! And he didn't k-k-k…" The Alpha Pokémon's voice drew to nothing more than a murmur. At the same time her face grew as red as the tomato she was cutting.

"What did he do at the end?!" Cresselia exclaimed, not even focused on what she was doing anymore, even Xerneas and Yveltal were interested at this point. "Did he try to make a move on you?" Xerneas asked. Arceus face turned even brighter at this point. "Come on guys, stop bothering Arceus." Yveltal stepped in, earning a bit of relief from the student body president.

"It's pretty obvious that they made out."

Beyond that point Arceus was too caught up in her fantasies and delusions to even form words.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell had rang and everyone went to get something to eat, except for Darkrai, who had to go to the Chess Club.<p>

"I'm here, what do you want?" He asked his usual bored voice as he opened the door.

"Today is day you lose!" A girl with a long ponytail exclaimed while pointing at him.

"Goodbye." He said as he shut the door.

"W-wait! Darkrai!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon reopened the door with an annoyed expression. "So why'd you call me here, Kadabra?" He glared at the Psychic type. "I have another opponent for you to face!" She declared. "Is it Metang over there? Or the bigger Metang?" Darkrai asked pointing towards the two blue haired kids. The shorter one was a boy and the taller one was a girl, both wearing a grey T-shirt and blue jeans, the only two differences was that the boy's hair was spiky, while the girl's was in pigtails, with an 'X' shaped pin in her hair. Also the boy wore braces on his arms, while the girl had them on her arms and legs.

"This is Metang's older sister, Metagross." Kadabra explained. Darkrai looked at the two, before settling his cold gaze on Metang. "And where have YOU been, I've had to deal with her for a week now." He asked, slightly pissed off. "I was sick, sis was there as well." Metang said, looking at his sister.

The girl with the pigtails nodded, "It's true, he was sick, and mostly mumbling about Ka-"

"That's enough sis!"

She looked at her brother and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I ran my mouth for too long." Metagross than looked at Kadabra. "So is this why you called me?" She asked.

"Yes, I want you to beat Darkrai at chess!" She exclaimed and then turned to the albino. "And if you lose, you have to join the chess competition!"

"You're really excited about this competition, are you in a bet or something?" Darkrai sighed before looking at the pigtailed girl. "So what do I get if I win?" He asked. Metagross smiled innocently "You get me, and can have your way."

* * *

><p>The room immediately grew silent, Kadabra and Metang had embarrassed looks on their faces, while Darkrai simply raised a brow. "Umm….no." Metagross looked confused "Isn't that what all teenage boys want, because that's what Metang said, except he mentioned-"<p>

"SIS!"

"Oh, I ran my mouth again, didn't I?" The Iron Leg Pokémon chuckled awkwardly. Darkrai flicked Metang's forehead as punishment and then turned back to his sister. "How about you buy lunch for me?" He proposed to Kadabra. "Why me?" She asked. "Well because it was your idea, and Metagross doesn't go to this school, besides I need to save up money for my sister's birthday." He explained.

"You have a sister?" Kadabra asked. The Dark Type nodded, "She's a bit like you, cute but annoying." He said. She blushed heavily when he said that. "You think I'm cute?" She asked, getting a nod in response. The PSI Pokémon kept her red face on the floor, playing with a spoon that she keeps in her pocket. "Now that I think about it…she's really peppy and energetic like Cresselia, who is also cute but annoying. Also…you share similar hair length with Cresselia, except you keep your hair in a ponytail and she doesn't." He said to himself.

"But enough about that, let's get this game over with."

* * *

><p>The next 20 minutes were followed by silence, a flurry of movements of chess pieces, and the word 'check' being heard a dozen times.<p>

Finally, Darkrai moved his rook two spaces up, smiling slightly. "Check…and mate." He said before getting up and stretching. "Looks like you owe me lunch, though there's probably nothing good left now, so buy me something tomorrow." He said to Kadabra. "Wait! Come here after school! I have one more opponent for you." She responded.

"And WHY, pray tell, should I do that?" He glared.

"If you beat her, I'll never talk about the chess competition ever again."

He thought about it for a moment, "Deal."

And with that, Darkrai was gone, ensuing nothing but silence for a while.

"He really thinks I'm cute…?"

* * *

><p>"So where's the white haired 'antisocial'?" Yveltal asked as he bit into an orange peel and sucked up all of the juice, leaving it dry and lifeless. "Saw him going westward, but don't remember if there was anything though." Xerneas said as she munched on her sandwich. "The only thing over there is the nurse's office and the chess club, he's most likely going to the latter, since a club is mandatory, and that club is usually really quiet, and from what I've seen, Darkrai likes to sleep a lot." Arceus explained, taking a sip of her water. "Amazing Arceus! How'd you know that?" Cresselia asked. "I'm the Student Body President, it's my job to know this school and everyone who's in it." Arceus explained, all high and mighty.<p>

"Well Ms. President, what's that box for?" Yveltal asked, pointing to the black box-like container that Arceus had next to her.

"O-oh…this is nothing. Just some food for something." She averted looking at her friends she said this as her fingers tapped the box.

"Or maybe someone?" Cresselia giggled. "I read in a book that the girl would make a meal for the guy she likes. They also keep them in boxes like that." The Lunar Pokémon pointed her carrot stick at Arceus. "I wonder who that guy is…" The blonde haired girl could barely contain her laughter.

"N-no! It's not for Gira-anyone! I got to go now!"

And with that the Alpha Pokémon ran off, clutching her box.

"Well that happened, how did you know that Cresselia?" Yveltal asked as he bit into another orange peel. "I read them in some books that Zorua had in her room. They were weird books though, it was like a comic book, except it was shaped like a novel, mostly in black and white, and you read it backwards." Cresselia explained as she munched on the carrot stick.

"Why were you in Zorua's room?" Xerneas asked. "I was cleaning it while Darkrai was sick, she also had the cutest maid uniform, though Darkrai passed out when he saw it." Cresselia said. Yveltal grinned when he heard this "Oh I can use this against him, it'll be good." He chuckled to himself. "Go easy on the boy, we don't want another beach scenario." Xerneas reminded him, finishing her sandwich. "Yah, what was with that? That was worse than the fight with Dialga and Palkia." Yveltal said as he threw his orange peels into the trash, cheering when they went in.

"I-I wouldn't know about that." Cresselia laughed awkwardly, blushing at remember what happened. She subconsciously touched her lips, as she remembered his face being right in front of hers.

Yveltal and Xerneas looked at each other, obviously knowing that Cresselia was lying. They nodded as if an entire conversation was done through their eyes alone, and decided not to say anything.

* * *

><p>"Alright Kadabra, I'm here."<p>

"Good, now prepare to face your final oppon-HEY! Don't fall asleep on the couch!"

"Shush Kadabra, I'm tired." The Dark Type yawned as he rested on the couch.

"Then if you don't mind, could you stop using my sister's legs as a pillow?"

Darkrai opened his eye at this, "What are you talking abou…" He looked up and saw a yellow haired girl with brown eyes sparkling with curiosity looking at him. He gasped sharply and jumped backwards, crashing onto the floor. The Pitch Black Pokémon rubbed his head and stared at the girl, getting a better picture of her. Her yellow hair was much shorter than Kadabra's, which was apparently her sister. She wore a brown T-shirt and a dirty yellow pencil skirt, also similar to Kadabra, except this girl had long boots, the same color as her skirt, though she had removed them, and was barefoot. Oddly her facial expression matched the one of a curious young child, and she didn't seemed fazed that a stranger just used her lap as to sleep.

"Who's this girl?" Darkrai asked.

She got up and bowed, "Nice to meet you, I am Alakazam Majiku. I am Kadabra's older sister and am currently in 12th grade." Darkrai was taken aback by this introduction, but then regained his composer. "I am Darkrai Dakuri. I am Kadabra's club mate and am currently in 10th grade, it's a pleasure." He smiled politely.

Alakazam smiled back and turned to her sister. "He's not as bad as you said he was." She said. "You've been bad mouthing me?" Darkrai raised another brow. "Well you never agreed to the competition!" Kadabra blurted out. "Well that's because I don't want to." He rolled his eyes. "Meanie…" The ponytail girl pouted.

"I like him." Alakazam said softly as she sat back down on the couch. "I made a bento for Home Ec, would some?" Her voice never left that soft sound, like there was a sleeping infant in the room, yet everyone could hear and understand her. "Well I missed lunch, so sure." He shrugged, which ticked Kadabra off for some reason.

The short haired girl pulled out a black box, similar to the one that Arceus had with her. When she opened it, it was filled with many food items, from egg rolls, pieces of chicken, rice balls, and much more. Alakazam stared at the box for what seemed like an entire minute, before showing a look of surprise. "Oh no…I didn't bring a spare set of chopsticks." She said. Darkrai sighed as he formed a claw out of dark energy and used the sharp points as the prongs on a fork. Once he had a 'handful' of food, he popped them into his mouth one by one.

"It's tasty, you're a good cook." He said as the claw dissipated into the air. The short haired girl looked at him for a short moment, before smiling. "I'm glad you liked it." She said.

"Are you done? Can we start the game now?" Kadabra tapped her foot impatiently.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"It's obvious that she'll beat me, so I'm not going to make any deal with you." He explained.

"But you already agreed earlier today!" Kadabra countered.

"Dammit…" Darkrai sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with then."

* * *

><p>The two sat down and started their game, but it was over in less than five moves, with Alakazam being the victory.<p>

"Hurray! You lost!" Kadabra cheered, dancing around the room. Darkrai smirked a bit as he adjusted his scarf. "You know, I could simply not show up to the competition, and since you need at least three members and can't find anyone else, you can't kick me out of the club."

His words froze the ponytail girl in her place. "Wow…he's smart." Alakazam said. "That means something, coming from you." He said. "Darkrai you bully!" Kadabra whined. "Easy bookworm, I'll show up, give me the details later, I have to pick up Zorua from school. She's going to annoy me for being late." He grumbled the last part as he walked towards the door.

"Bye-bye Darkrai, it was nice meeting you." Alakazam bowed.

He held the door open with one hand and looked at the two girls. "See you later Alakazam, it was nice meeting you. And bookworm, stop pestering me about things already, makes you seem less cute."

He waved to the both of them and closed the door.

"Darkrai is as blunt as you said." Alakazam said to her blushing sister. "S-so are you…" She muttered.

"L-let's go home already."

* * *

><p><strong>So looks like Kadabra's plan worked. Is Darkrai into Kadabra, or is he just being blunt as usual? Does Kadabra like Darkrai? Who's the bento that Arceus made for? (We all know that one by now).<strong>

**People probably didn't catch this, but I made Alakazam like Kotomi Ichinoze from Clannad (hope I spelled that right). I was in an anime mood after watching 'The Devil Is a Part Timer!' a little while earlier. It's a really good show, and only 13 episodes long. I'd recommend this to anyone who likes a clever comedy with nice romance and a sprinkle of action.**

**For when the next chapter will be up, probably later, I'm going to take some time off to catch up on work I have to do, and some anime and games I want to finish. Summer doesn't last forever, but I'll get bored and maybe update….maybe. So hold on people, there's 15 chapters worth of content, you can suffice.**

**SO I SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY I LEARN WHY I UPDATE IN THE NIGHT BY THEN!**


	16. Awaken the Dragon

**Made it to 100 reviews! I'd like to thank the Academy (whoever you guys are), my parents (they weren't involved in this what so ever), and you the fans (since you leave the reviews, it's all because of you guys).**

**I started this on the first July. That's what I'm telling you guys…**

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_I wonder who Alakazam's bento was for as well, but the REAL question is, will she be making a reappearance? And the poll is on my profile page.

_**Leaffeather:**_ Thanks for the cookies! Though I think you should check up on your grandma, you should be nicer to her. Also I've read Amphithere's story, he's the reason I started writing fanfiction in the first place, be grateful!

_**AmbertheCat:**_ Damn, long review…my favorite kind! Anyways, Yveltal's just a reckless klutz, and Darkrai is blunt because…author reasons, you know? I've already discuss the drawing with you, and as for your theory, that would make a lot of sense. Another good reason is I write when I'm bored, and I get bored a lot, especially at night, being an antisocial. Problem Solved?

_**Endervice (Changed your name again, didn't you?**_): Either I'm better at describing people that I thought, you've seen Clannad, and/or you're just insane like me. I hope it's either the first or second one.

_**Valkeyrie's Servant (Like your name):**_ Thanks for the favorite and follow.

_**Wolf Master97:**_ You may be right, it certainly will be interesting.

_**Gallade4evr:**_ PBG fan?

_**Pokemonking82799 (Damn, the 82799**__**th**__** king of Pokémon?**_ _**Some family line you've got there): **_Thanks for the favorite and follow for both me and my story. (The great 4, as I like to call it)

* * *

><p>Arceus walked out of the school, her bento box swaying side-to-side. "Giratina wasn't at the club today...I wonder where he is." She murmured as she looked up at the starry sky. "That was a long meeting, should have not brought up the box lunch, damn you Celebi." She muttered to herself. "I should have taken up her offer to go home though, it's getting really dark. Dad's going to get really mad."<p>

As she walked down the street, she felt a hand grip her shoulder and yank her into the darkness of the back alley.

The Alpha Pokemon was tossed to the ground, and looked up to see a man with brown hair and clothing. Her eyes widened to see blood splattered around his shirt. "Well look at what I found. Dinner..." He said in an ominous voice. The man's eyes were wide open, as if they could never close. Arceus couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, since he had a handkerchief tied around his mouth.

"S-stay back!" Arceus switched into her Pokemorph form. She donned on a white cloak and held a golden staff with a gem at the top. "Hyper Voice!" She screamed into the gem as it amplified it, shooting the sound wave at the man.

"A meal that fights back? This'll be interesting." The man grew large horns that were covered in spikes, as well as his fingers being replaced by claws.

She tried to do something, but he suddenly appeared in front of her and pinned her down with his claws. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not in the mood." He growled as he closed his pinchers.

Arceus closed her eyes, waiting for death, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a familiar figure holding her upside down with his tendril. "Giratina…." She said softly. He said nothing and let her down, before looking at the horned man. "What are you doing here, Pinsir?" The Renegade Pokémon spat. "Well if it isn't the infamous Devil of the Night. What an honor to meet you. Don't you usually dwell deeper in the city, have the cops finally pinned you down?" Pinsir asked.

"What I do is my business, now state yours." Giratina said.

"You know, I can't tell if you're angry through that faceplate." Pinsir said.

"And I can't tell if you're grinning through that handkerchief." Giratina countered.

"How about a match to see who's stronger?" Pinsir suggested, taking some money out of his wallet and tossing it to the floor. "Standard rules, whoever wins gets the money."

Giratina nodded and tossed some of his own money.

"Now…let's get this started!" The Stag Beetle Pokémon laughed as he removed his handkerchief, revealing his crooked mouth and jagged teeth. He stomped on the floor, as hurled large rocks at Giratina.

"Arceus, leave now." Giratina said as his tendrils destroyed all of the rocks. "No way! You could get seriously hurt here!" She responded. "ARCEUS! Do not refuse an order from your superior!" The Renegade Pokémon roared as he used a Shadow Claw on Pinsir, who defended with his pincers.

"You're not my superior, I am the Student Council President, and I-"

"That means nothing here! You could easily die! Now get out of here!"

Arceus tried to leave, but was trapped by a large web that had surrounded the area. "Sorry Devil, she's not leaving this area. In fact, if I win, I get her. She looks delicious." Pinsir licked his lips. "Like hell you will." Giratina growled as his tendrils started energy. Three of them charged Shadow Balls, the other three charged up and Aura Sphere. He combined them, creating purple spheres of energy, with what looked like a face in each one.

"Tortured souls from hell arise, and destroy this foul being! Demon Ball!" The Renegade Pokémon launched the attacks at Pinsir, who dodged two of them, but got hit with the third one when he wasn't looking.

"Demon Claw!" The tendrils wrapped around Giratina's right hand. He dashed towards the Stag Beetle Pokémon, his eyes red with rage. "Looks like I've awoken the demon inside of you." Pinsir laughed as he held the claw back with his horns. "It'll be fun to take you down. X-Scissors!" The Stag Beetle Pokémon twisted his pincer-like horns, cutting up the Renegade Pokémon's arm and tendrils. Giratina howled in pain and jumped back, holding his injured arm.

"Giratina!"

Arceus ran up and held Giratina in her arms. "Are you alright?!"

Pinsir laughed, as his tongue lazily stuck out of his disfigured mouth. "You're worried about a little scratch like that? The Devil's faced much worse than that, he almost lost his legs two months ago." He explained.

"What are you talking about? Who's this Devil you're talking about, his name is Giratina!" Arceus screamed, her voice breaking. Pinsir laughed again, "Looks like you don't know him as well as you thought. I'm actually surprised to find out his actual name. Regardless, your friend here is a part of an underground fighting tournament. The Devil of the Night never shows his face, fights, and then leaves with his winnings. The police have been after him for 3 years, and they have never found him. We've got respect for the Devil, and we also want to take his glory."

The Alpha Pokémon's eyes widen as she stared at the Renegade Pokémon, who got up and cracked his bones. "Looks like you haven't told them that." Pinsir laughed again, before Giratina's tendril wrapped around his disfigured mouth, and another constricted his horns.

Giratina held out his palm, firing round after round of Shadow Balls straight at the Stag Beetle's face.

"Die…"

Using his tendrils, he sent Pinsir from wall to wall, crashing into everything, before sending him hurting into the ground.

"Looks like the Devil's still got it." He coughed. "I could never beat you."

"FREEZE!"

The Renegade Pokémon turned around to see a bright light and multiple men in blue uniforms. "Looks like they found you." Pinsir laughed. Giratina gritted his teeth and grabbed Arceus' hand, taking into the sky.

* * *

><p>The two landed on a radio tower that overlooked the city. The DragonGhost type sighed and removed his faceplate, changing him back to his original form. He gazed over at Arceus who had said nothing, but had just stared at him.

"Giratina…I…"

He placed his finger at her lips. She gazed at his face, he was broken inside, and had no emotion on his face. "I've lived like this my whole life, I don't want to get you involved in my infamy. They'll start targeting you if they find out that I hold you close to my heart." He explained. "It's better if you avoided me from now on."

"No!"

Arceus wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you Giratina! I don't want to lose you…" Her voice started breaking, and tears came down her face. "I had made a bento…I wanted to give it to you…hoping that you'd like it…"

Giratina said nothing, but in turn wrapped his arms around her. "I'll take you home." He said as his wings sprouted out of his back, taking both of them into the air.

* * *

><p>Giratina landed at Arceus' house and dropped the girl off. "You…you're not leaving, are you?" She asked, he simply shrugged in response. She grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers for a few seconds. "A little something to remember me by, just in case I don't get to see you again." She smiled, before realizing what she had just done, losing all calmness she had mustered. Arceus let out a small yelp and dashed inside the house.<p>

"I kissed him….I…kissed Giratina…"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome one and all to the second round of the Pokedome Battlers Club! Our first match will be between The Dark Dragons and Forest's Curse!" <strong>

"Where's Giratina and Arceus?" Xerneas asked. Yveltal cracked a grin, "You think they went off somewhere?" Darkrai shook his head. "I can sense that Giratina wouldn't do that, Arceus is more likely to make the first move." He said.

"Much like you and Cresselia."

Darkrai glared at the Destruction Pokémon with enough force to freeze an army. "What did you say?" He growled. "Nothing!" Yveltal yipped, not wanting to get on Darkrai's bad side. "Thought so."

"Well this battle is a two-on-two match, who's going out?"

"Dialga and Palkia will."

Mewtwo stood up and looked at the Temporal and Spatial Pokémon. "You two are Dragon types and have an advantage." He explained.

"And if you lose, not only will you be kicked out of the school, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Even though Mewtwo was smiling when he said that, his voice sent a chill down Dialga and Palkia's spine.

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

><p>Dialga and Palkia walked down to the battle area, where they met their opponents.<p>

"**The Dark Dragons have chosen Dialga and Palkia! And Forest's Curse has chosen Trevenant and Gourgeist!" **

Out stepped a man with brown hair and dark green shirt and brown jeans, followed by a pink haired woman with an orange dress which had a brown skirted bottom with a Jack-O-Lantern face on it. "Well looks like you're our opponents, what do you think of them Gourgeist?" The boy with the brown hair asked. "They won't last long, Trevenant." Gourgeist giggled.

"We're stronger than you think." Dialga said as his fins grew out of his back, as well as his arms and legs getting a bit of bulk. "Don't mess with us." Palkia added as she donned on her armor as well as getting two fins on her arms and one going down her head.

"We'll see about that." Gourgeist said as her skirt became a pumpkin and her hair became arms. "I hope for an enjoyable battle." Trevenant smiled as his body became a lot sturdier, and leaves sprouted around his arms and legs, as well as getting tree branches for horns.

"**Begin!"**

Dialga and Palkia looked at each other and nodded. "Double Dragon Breath!" They opened their mouths and simultaneously released a breath of blue flames at their opponents.

"Phantom Force!"

The two of them disappeared into the ground and escaped the attack. "Oh great! They can do it as well!" Palkia gritted her teeth.

"Get ready, they'll appear when you're not expecting it." Dialga reminded her as he crossed his arms, his body glowing a light grey.

Trevenant and Gourgeist leaped out of the ground and struck the two. Palkia got sent back a few feet, but Dialga held his ground. "Feel the repercussion of your attack!" He yelled as his body exploded in a flash of light.

"Metal Burst!"

The attack blinded both Grass/Ghost types, allowing the Dragon duo to land a strong Dragon Claw on them. It sent them back a bit, but hardly left a scratch.

"They're stronger than we anticipated." Trevenant said. "I know, let's use _that_ plan." Gourgeist said with a devious smile. The Elder Tree Pokémon nodded and dashed towards Dialga and Palkia, his right arm glowing a bright green.

"Wood Hammer!" Dialga and Palkia jumped separate ways to evade the attack. The attack shook the ground, and Trevenant held his arm in pain. "Ha! Looks like your attack was a failure!" Dialga taunted.

"Maybe not…"

Before the Temporal Pokémon could say anything, multiple seeds stuck to his back, which all simultaneously exploded. "Now to finish you off! Decaying Hammer!" Trevenant was back on his feet and rushed towards Dialga with his arm glowing a bright green, but the shadows that were seeping out of his other hand was turning the green to a brown.

Dialga tried to evade the attack, but was held back by Gourgeist's hair. The Dragon/Steel type took the full force of the attack, he howled in pain, his saliva and blood coming back out of his mouth.

Palkia's eyes widened as she saw her partner fall to the ground.

Gourgeist and Trevenant both turned to the Spatial Pokémon. Gourgeist formed a ball of green energy, while Trevenant made one from shadows. "Decaying Garden Blast!" They shot their respective attacks, which combined to become a brown sphere of energy.

The attack hit, causing an explosion of brown leaves and smoke. When visibility was restored, Palkia found herself unscathed from the attack, and instead found Dialga in front of her, his arms spread out to shield her from the blast.

The other three battlers were shocked at this, and Dialga had a smug grin plastered on his face, as if it took all of his energy to stay that way. "You should have kept your eye on me, I said that we're stronger than you think." He grinned cockily before falling backwards, into Palkia's arms. "You idiot! Why did you take the attack for me when you were already weak?!" She shook him violently. "I had no strength to attack, so I used my remaining strength to help you, be grateful." He chuckled as he brought his hand to her face. "And this is the rest of my strength, only enough to use my strongest move, use it wisely." Dialga said as he connected his lips with hers. Her eyes widened, but she didn't separate from him.

Dialga disconnected and smiled weakly before his eyes closed and his body went limp, the only sign of life was from his shallow breathing.

Palkia wanted to scream, but no words or sounds came out of her mouth. She looked at her left arm and saw that it was glowing blue, a sign of Dialga's power, and that he did not just pull a fast one on her.

"Leaving all the work to me, that's pretty cheap Dialga." She said to herself as her right arm glowed pink. Palkia glared at the two Grass/Ghost types.

"You dare hurt him, you're going to pay for that. With Dialga's Roar of Time in one hand, and my Spacial Rend in another, I use our strongest attack, Universal Blast!"

She brought her hands together and fired a blue and pink beam at her opponents, which caused a huge explosion once it hit them, sending smoke and dust everywhere. When it cleared, Gourgeist and Trevenant were both unconscious.

"**AMAZING! With Palkia being the last one standing, The Dark Dragons win again!"**

Palkia smiled and raised her hands in victory.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…where am I?"<p>

Dialga opened his eyes to find himself in a blue room with lots of medical equipment. He sat straight and saw that Palkia was actually next to him.

"Oh good, you're awake." She smiled before slapping him across the face. "THAT's for making me worry about you and kissing me out of the blue."

"Alright I'm sorry about th-"

Before Dialga could finish his sentence, Palkia silenced him with another kiss, which lasted much longer than the one on the battlefield. "And that's for saving me." She smiled.

* * *

><p>While the Temporal and Spatial Pokémon were in the clinic. Everyone else was watching the final match.<p>

"**The final match is between The Mighty Megas and Team Overgrow!"**

For the Mighty Megas, an orange haried boy with a beige shirt and orange pants walked into the arena with a smug look, followed by another boy with black hair, a red shirt, and black pants.

"**For the Mighty Megas, it's Charizard and Scizor! And for Team Overgrow, Sceptile and Serperior!"**

A girl with long green hair, a white shirt, and a green skirt with a red ribbon walked out, followed by a boy with blonde hair, a green shirt, and white shorts.

"**Begin!"**

Sceptile and Serperior switched to their Pokemorph forms. Sceptile got a bushy tail, as well as long blades of grass on her arms. Serperior's legs molded into a green serpents tail, and his collar split and became wider.

Charizard grinned as he spouted orange wings with a blue underside and formed claws, while Scizor did nothing. "You got this Charizard, don't let me get in the way." He sat down.

"You aren't green twerps aren't even worth my time." Charizard laughed as he touched a blue pendent on his chest as his body glowed white. When the light subsided, Charizard's wings had grown larger, and fins grew out of his hands.

"Mega Charizard is about to rock you with a Flamethrower!" He cackled as he spewed a stream of flames, which burned the grass types, instantly knocking them unconscious.

"**CHARIZARD WINS IN LESS THAN 3 MINUTES!"**

Charizard grinned as he and his partner walked back to their area.

* * *

><p>"Wow those guys are amazing! I want to meet them!" Yveltal exclaimed. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Mewtwo said, but the Destruction Pokémon paid no attention and dashed off, causing Darkrai, Mewtwo, Xerneas, and Cresselia to follow.<p>

When they arrived, they saw Charizard and Scizor, as well as a couple of other people. They pretty much ignored everyone, but then Charizard caught sight of Mewtwo, who was trying not to be seen.

"Hold up, is that you, Savage?" He asked. Mewtwo sighed and nodded. "Yes Charizard, it's me, how's the team doing?" The Genetic Pokémon said casually. "Much better, now that I'm team leader." The Fire/Flying type laughed.

Yveltal's eyes widened when hearing the conversation, "Hold up, Mewtwo, you know these guys?" He asked. Charizard laughed again, "You didn't tell them, did you Savage?" He asked. "I go by Mewtwo now, I did want anything to do with you." Mewtwo glared.

Charizard had a smug look, and then turned to the rest of the Genetic Pokémon's team. "Savage here used to be a part of our team, strongest member and team leader, until he quit that is." Charizard glared.

"But since you're here, I'll let you meet the competition."

"That's Gengar." He pointed to a girl with purple rags, messed up purple hair, and gleaming brown eyes.

"Over there is Houndoom." He pointed to a man with a tan body, a tight black T-shirt with matching black shorts, spikey black hair, and sunglasses.

"That is Mawile." He pointed to a woman with a yellow dress, really long black hair, and a menacing look.

"And finally Tyranitar." He pointed to a boy with a spikey mane for hair, a green jacket over a blue shirt with green shorts.

"And Scizor." He pointed to the boy that had decided to do nothing.

As Charizard ushered them out of the room, he looked at Mewtwo. "Remember Savage, my offer still stands."

"And my answer is still the same." Mewtwo said coldly.

"Oh well, your loss. There's no way you're going to beat us, with that pitiful performance, you're bound to lose soon."

And with that, Charizard slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done! I managed to squeeze one out before I left, might not happen again. I don't know, but I've finished a major portion of it already, so get ready!<strong>

**Also, ARCEUS AND GIRATINA KISSED! SO DID DIALGA AND PALKIA! WHAT IS LIFE I DON'T EVEN!**

**Don't think this the end of the fun though, we've only gone halfway.**

**Leave reviews, favorites, and follow this story or me. Not in real life though...obviously**

**I WILL SEE YOU LATER!**


	17. It's a Date!

**I took a long time with this, but oh well! I'm in Michigan baby! I finally got to eat White Castle sliders! Life is complete!**

**This is probably one of the longest and most enjoyable chapters that I've published, according to me anyways. I think you know what's going to happen by the title of this chapter, BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! READ ON TO FIND OUT!**

_**Wolf Master97:**_ I thought the slap was a nice touch as well. As for Giratina, holding someone close to your heart could mean thinking them as a friend or as a lover, Giratina never specified.

_**Leaffeather:**_ Be nicer to your elders, don't know how long they'll be around. As for Readwave…uh…..next review!

_**TheGreenerGrey:**_ You did? I mean…of course you did! And I made 100 hundred! But there is no way I'm going to make it to one thousand.

_**Guest:**_ I think you'll like this chapter.

_**AmbertheCat:**_ You are in fact the 110 reviewee.

_**Vexennight (nice name):**_ Thanks for the favorite!

_**Endervice: **_ok?

* * *

><p>"So Cresselia, why are you walking home with me?" A white haired antisocial asked his blonde friend. "Because Darkrai, I live near the area you live in. I've tried walking home with you before, but you always leave before I can catch up with you." Cresselia explained.<p>

"Today I couldn't get away with it, the world has forsaken me."

"Darkrai!"

The Lunar Pokémon inflated her cheeks as if they were balloons, and angrily pouted at her friend. "You're so mean Darkrai!" She said as she lightly punched his shoulder. "Kadabra says the same thing, she also does the whole cheek puffing thing." He chuckled silently.

"Who's Kadabra?" Cresselia asked, since this is the first time she had heard of this person. "She's from Chess Club, and constantly trying to get me to join some stupid tournament. Now I have to since I lost against her sister, who's a surprisingly good cook." He explained. "Now that I think about it, she still owes me lunch. Forgot to bring that up." Darkrai mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm just glad you're walking home with me." Cresselia giggled. Darkrai looked at her with confusion, "Why's that?" Cresselia blushed a bit and averted his gaze. "We're friends after all, friends walk with friends."<p>

"You're taking this 'friend' thing to a whole other level, what makes you think we're even friends?"

"Well you told me your big secret, and I fixed your eye. So I guess that makes us pretty close."

Darkrai tried to find something to counter her statement, but couldn't think of anything to say. "How is your eye anyways?" She asked, trying to uncover the hair that blocked his left eye. He immediately pushed the hand away, "It's not healed, but it's a little better. You still can't see it though." He said putting his hand over his eye.

"You don't act like someone in your position would act." Cresselia said. Darkrai raised a brow at this, "What's that supposed to mean?" Cresselia giggled as she skipped ahead of him. "Well you are a bit dark, no pun intended, and also an antisocial. But you're still kind and caring, and also have been really good to your sister. It's surprising to see someone who's been through so much so well in life." The Lunar Pokémon smiled.

Darkrai looked at her, slightly smiling back. "You're exactly how I expected you to be, physically attractive, peppy, optimistic, annoying, talkative, and kindhearted." He explained, walking at his own pace, while staring at the sky. Cresselia stopped dead her tracks and looked at the Pitch Black Pokémon. "You think I'm attractive?" She asked, with another blush creeping onto her face.

He shrugged as he continued walking. "Your physical appearance matches the criteria of someone I'd consider cute."

"Doesn't mean much other than I like what I see. Now come on, my sister's school is just around the school, and she'll be pissed if I'm late again."

Before Cresselia could say anything else, Darkrai had picked up his pace, leaving the girl to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at <em>Uxie Selfe Elementary<em> shortly after. Nearly 10 seconds after arriving, Darkrai was tackled by a girl clad in black and red, with shiny blue eyes.

"For once can you greet me normally, Zorua?" Darkrai groaned as he got up. The Tricky Fox Pokémon giggled at his reaction as she dusted herself off. "Well I could…but it wouldn't be as fun." She smiled at her older brother, and then noticed that someone was with him. "Why is Cresselia here, ARE YOU GUYS GOING OUT?!" She exclaimed, jumping to the first 'logical' explanation.

Cresselia blushed again while Darkrai simply rolled his eyes. "No we're not, turns out that Cresselia lives near us, so she's walking home with us." He explained with a calm tone.

"You're no fun…" Zorua pouted. "I never intended to be." He said in a dry tone as he started to walk away, the two girls following him.

* * *

><p>"So anyways, the new volume of my favorite manga came out today, and I need you to get it before Vulpix gets it later this week!" Zorua randomly sputtered out as they were walking home. "How do you know this and why should I?" He asked, still looking ahead.<p>

"I heard her talking about it, and I NEED to get it before she does! Come on Darkrai! Help your sister out!" Zorua whined, tugging on Darkrai's black jacket. "Zorua, it's all the way across town, what about dinner?" The Pitch Black Pokémon asked. "There's some instant noodles in the cupboard, and you can get something on the way back. Grandma sent some extra money, so it'll be alright!"

Darkrai was usually silent when his sister mentioned her family or anything relating back to their past, to avoid any unnecessary complications. "Alright then, we'll leave at five…" He sighed in defeat.

"Oh…about that…I kind of have an important project I've been neglecting to do…so you're going to have to go alone."

"ZORUA!"

"I'm sorry Darkrai! It's just that I've been watching a lot of anime…and I kind of forgot about it, so I'm going to try to finish all today!"

"I'm not going alone! Purugly will eat me alive! You remember what happened to the last guy."

"Yah…I thought his face was pale BEFORE she roped him into her store."

"I'm not going…I've seen her eye me. Without your illusion abilities, she'll…I don't even want to think about it."

Zorua sighed in frustration, before her sights were set on the Lunar Pokémon, who was quietly walking and staying out of their business.

"What about Cresselia?! She can go in my place!"

Both the Psychic and Dark types' faces lit up when Zorua said this, one in fear and one in hope. "What?!" They said in unison. "Cresselia can go in my place, that way Purugly won't bother you." The Tricky Fox Pokémon explained. "No, that'll just bring up unnecessary complications, and I don't want any more of those." He groaned.

"Please Darkrai! You can cut my allowance for the next two weeks."

"And you can't bring anything up related to anime for a whole month."

"But Darkrai…"

"I guess you don't want it then."

"ALRIGHT DEAL!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon cracked a small grin before turning to his blonde haired friend. "So Cresselia, you in? I'll owe you one." Darkrai asked. Cresselia would have done it regardless, but she still smiled and agreed.

"Ok then, I'll meet you near the train station at five." He said as they met at the crossroads.

"Alright, see you later Darkie!" She giggled and ran off.

"Darkie?" Zorua looked at her older brother.

"I don't know why she calls me that either, probably to annoy me like you do." He responded.

"You still love me though." She chuckled as she held his hand and swung it back and forth.

"Don't push your luck princess, there's still the matter of your project." He said sternly.

"Whatever….Darkie!" She giggled before running home, with her older brother chasing her.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm off now, I'll be back soon." Darkrai said as he put on a dark blue jacket over his white T-shirt and readjusted his scarf. Zorua wouldn't let him go in his usual dark clothing, so she had gotten him a new outfit...somehow. When he asked her where the clothes came from, she simply giggled. He was just glad he could keep the scarf.<p>

The Pitch Black Pokémon put his phone and wallet into the pocket of his blue jeans. "Will you be fine by yourself?" He asked for clarification. "Yes Onii-chan!" Zorua said, going into her 'anime mode'. "Now you go with Cresselia, get my manga, go to a cafe afterwards, and have fun!" Zorua said, pushing him out of the door.

"Wait-what ar-"

The Tricky Fox Pokémon giggled silently as she pranced over to the phone.

"_Hello, this is Mewtwo's house, Mew speaking."_

"Mew-Mew, I did it! I got Darkrai a date!"

"_You did?! Good job!"_

"Well, sort of, I told him to get me the new manga volume that came out today, I got Cresselia to tag along by saying that I had a project due, it cost me some my allowance though. If all goes well, he'll get a girlfriend and I get twice my money! I'm crossing my fingers that he gets the message."

"_I'll pray for you, Rua-Rua. Anyways, guess what happened?!"_

"What?! What happened?!"

"_Daddy asked Genesect out on a date!"_

"Really?!"

"_Yah! I had to convince him, but he did it!"_

"Congratulations!"

"_They're going for a picnic by a lake that we used to go to a lot."_

"Sounds romantic."

"_Yah, think they'll kiss?"_

"Who knows? I'll call you when Darkrai comes back, I'm going to finish Hataraku Maou-sama."

"_Alright then, I'll do the same when Daddy's back. Bye!"_

Zorua smiled as she put the phone down and looked at the door. "You can do it, Onii-chan. You deserve this." She said as she walked back into her room.

* * *

><p>Darkrai looked at his watch, it had only been five minutes since he'd been there, but it had felt like an entirety.<p>

"Daaarrrrkkkrrraaaiiii!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon turned his head to see Cresselia running to him. She had a blue skirt and pink top, and a Crescent Moon pin in her hair, which she actually had braided. She looked at her friend and gawked at how much more attractive he had seemed with a simple change of clothes. "Wow...Darkrai..." She blushed heavily and fidgeted with her dress.

Darkrai tilted his head in confusion, "Are you okay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Y-yah, I'm fine...just surprised by your new sense of clothing." She laughed awkwardly after getting used to his new look. "Zorua made me wear this, I'm more concerned with where she got them though." He sighed. "You look nice though, your hair looks cute like that." The Pitch Black Pokémon complimented, placing his hand over his mouth for a few seconds. Cresselia blushed again. "T-thanks...means a lot." She kept her head down, missing what he did.

"Come on, the trains going to be leaving soon, and I'm not waiting half an hour for the next one." He said as he grabbed her hand and dashed for the station. Cresselia's heartbeat skyrocketed, but she knew that he was doing it unintentionally, which upset her a bit. Still, she couldn't help but feel all giddy inside.

"Can't you phase into the ground or something?" She asked. "It doesn't work with other people, so we're just going to hoof it." He explained

"Who says that anymore?"

"Just keep running."

* * *

><p>The two eventually made it onto the train. Darkrai panted as he leaned against the wall. "There's only one seat left, you take it." He said as he regained the oxygen that was lost while running. "Thank you Darkrai, how gentlemanly of you." She smiled as she sat down. "It'd make me look bad, plus I know you'd whine about it." He looked at her with his one available eye as his breathing became normal.<p>

"Don't ruin the moment." She giggled. Darkrai rolled his eyes and let out a slight chuckle.

* * *

><p>"So where is this place again?"<p>

Genesect sat in the passenger seat of Mewtwo's car. She was thrilled that Mewtwo had asked her out, but she didn't know why she heard a little girl's voice throughout the conversation. It was most likely his daughter, but Genesect still found it odd that it sounded like she was coaching Mewtwo throughout the conversation.

The Paleozoic Pokémon had bought a purple sundress with a matching sunhat that she kept to her side at the moment. "We're near here, it's not exactly localized, so we're going to have to a bit of walking." Mewtwo explained. He still wore his light purple lab coat, but had a tight black shirt that outlined his chest in fine detail and jeans, he certainly looked different than he did at school, and Genesect liked it.

"Don't worry, I don't mind walking." She smiled. "I'm glad you asked me out on this." She said softly, as if not sure what to say. "Well it was a bit difficult for me as well, to be perfectly honest. I had a bit of help…"

"So that was your daughter talking during our conversation?"

The Genetic Pokémon chuckled and nodded, "She practically coached me through the whole thing. I guess that makes me less off a man." Genesect shook her head at this. "No I don't think so, I really don't have experience in dating, so we're both new at this." She blushed and covered her face with her sunhat.

"Well we're here."

The car pulled up to a remotely forest looking area, with a grassless area and chalk outlines making a parking lot, which was empty except for them.

"Like I said, it's a bit remote, so we'll have peace of mind." He explained as he pulled out a picnic basket from the back of the car. Mewtwo turned to his date and smiled, outstretching his hand. "Shall we?"

Genesect blushed and took Mewtwo's hand, as the two set off for the lake.

* * *

><p>After the ride, the Darkrai and Cresselia made their way to the shop.<p>

"Sableye! You in here?!" The Pitch Black Pokémon called out. Suddenly, a teenager, around the age of 18, popped up under some boxes. "Well if it isn't my favorite unemotional customer." He laughed. The boy wore a purple shirt and black pants. He had messy purple hair and goggles that rested on top of the bed of his hair. He also wore a brooch with a red ruby in the center. The boy then turned to Cresselia. "Well this is new. You brought someone other than your sister." Sableye grinned as he walked over to the blonde hair teenager. "Is she your friend, girlfriend, holding you hostage, or tied to you for some weird reason?" He asked the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"A bit of everything." Darkrai said. "You know how Purugly is around antisocials and emos such as myself, so Zorua suggested that she come instead." The Darkness Pokémon shuddered and nodded in agreement. "Sableye, this is Cresselia. Cresselia, this is Sableye." He introduced them in his bored voice. "Wow...aren't you great with introductions. Bravo sir...simply amazing..." Sableye said with a sarcastic grin as he clapped his hands. "Shut up, do you have the new volume?" Darkrai asked.

"Of course I do, it's in the back." Sableye pointed.

While the Pitch Black Pokémon looked for the book that his sister wanted. Sableye turned to Cresselia. "You're just his friend, right?" He asked.

"Well yah, but..."

"But?"

"It's just...that I..."

"You want to be more than that, but don't know how to express it?"

Cresselia looked him in shock. "H-how did you know that?" The Darkness Pokémon laughed a bit. "I'm in charge of this little Otaku shack. Seeing these kinds of things is a norm for us." He explained before looking at Darkrai. "Darkrai's dense, very dense, but he's also caring and loyal. There was a thunderstorm 5 months ago, and Darkrai came in soaking wet. He bought the volume for Zorua and used his raincoat to keep it dry, and then still went along made dinner for her, caught a cold after though. The boy thinks more about the people he cares for than his own wellbeing, all you have to do is wedge your way into his heart."

"I've seen a lot of people come in and out of my shop, but none like Darkrai. Good luck to you girlie."

The mentioned Dark type came back with a book in his hand and handed it to Sableye. The Darkness Pokémon scanned the item and then looked at the two. "Are you going to be purchasing anything else?" He asked.

"No that'll be i-"

"WAIT! Do you have any outfits, like a maid costume or something?"

Sableye grinned wildly as he pointed to the left of the store. "They're over there, try on whatever you like." He immediately looked at Darkrai, whose face became even paler than before.

"Thanks!" Cresselia chipped as she ran to the outfits. Darkrai immediately tried to run away, but was stopped by the cheeky store owner. "Where are you going, abandoning your date like that? Guys would kill to see a cute girl like her dress up in something." Sableye said.

"Cresselia, try on the costumed labeled 'Neko'! I'm sure you'll love it!"

"One, she is not my date. Two, you know what happens to me when exposed to certain outfits. And three, what's this Neko thing?"

"You'll find out soon enough Darkrai, you'll find out soon enough."

Cresselia came out of the changing room. She had a pair of snowy white cat ears with matching paws and tail. She also wore school uniform, consisting of a loose white shirt with blue outlines and a matching blue skirt. To top it all off, she had light pink thigh-high stockings that showed off her legs in a seductive manner.

Darkrai's eyes resembled what Zorua called a 'chibi moe girl', growing to two-thirds of his face as he stumbled backwards, one hand against his heart, and the other at his mouth. He recovered, but his eyes was closed.

"Great, now I'm blind. God dammit Sableye!" Darkrai growled as he felt around where he was. Sableye laughed like a hyena at this. "Damn, blindness?! Been awhile since you've been to that level." Darkrai tried to swipe at him, but hit nothing but air.

"Wait, is Darkrai seriously blind?" Cresselia asked, concerned for her friend. "Yah, it happens, similar to when you were in the maid outfit scenario before." He explained, immediately regretting it, feeling the looming presence of a store owner sticking his nose where it was not noticing.

"What's that Darkrai? You saw Cresselia in a maid outfit? I wonder why your friend would put on something like that." Sableye tried his best not end up on the floor, roaring with laughter at his uncomfortable antisocial friend. "Don't you have a store to run?" Darkrai asked, turning his head in the direction of Sableye's voice.

"Well yah, but no one's hear except for blind boy and neko girl." He snickered, walking behind Cresselia. "If I could see, I would throttle you." Darkrai growled. "Well why don't you follow the sound of my voice? And just try to constrict me in those bulky arms that you don't have?" Sableye sounded out every word, holding a confused Cresselia in front of him like a human shield.

"You know what? Maybe I will!" Darkrai snapped, going against his better judgment and hurling himself towards the source. He outstretched his arms and swiped whatever was in front of him, like a powerful version of a hug.

His arms wrapped around something, but it felt a lot more frail and thin than what a male at age 18 should feel like. His nostrils picked up a faint smell of perfume, which reminded him of a garden of flowers. The Pitch Black heard a sharp gasp, followed by silence, which confused him.

Instead of using his brain, Darkrai felt around at what he was holding in his arms. His left hand went upwards felt something flat, but something silky got in between his fingertips. His right hand went down and felt something soft and sort of squishy. Thinking he had grabbed some weird doll or pillow, since he was in an Otaku shack, he squeezed whatever it was.

His response was a sharp gasp following a push and a roaring laughter.

"WOW! Darkrai, the antisocial, who never shows any attraction to women, not only hugged a girl, but copped a feel. Damn! Aren't you a dog?!"

The Darkness Pokémon's laughter was cut short by a Dark Pulse to the face, which knocked him on the floor. "I probably deserved that…"

Darkrai withdrew his hand as he blinked twice, his eyes reopening. "Good, I can see again." He murmured to himself before turning to Cresselia, who was blushing as bright as a tomato field. "You going to change out of that? Or are you going to prance around in a school shirt and cat ears?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, before finally speaking. "Y-yah…I'll change right now. S-say, were you actually blind? How does that work?" She asked, still retaining her blush.

Darkrai sighed and looked at her with a serious expression, despite what she was wearing. "Well it works like this, anytime I see a female wearing something that I'd consider 'really cute', I throw up in my mouth a little, if it's 'adorable' then I pass out for a little while, and if it's 'sexy' then I go blind. I have no idea why, but it's been like that." He explained, looking at the recovering Sableye. "It's true, there were times that he just passed out or threw up a bit, though he doesn't go blind often. I find it kind of funny." Sableye smiled a bit.

"So you think I'm-?"

"Don't start with that, I just recovered my eyesight and I'm leaving, I'll be waiting by the fountain."

And with that, Darkrai left the store.

Cresselia had calmed down, and was a little disappointed that Darkrai had just left her.

"Don't worry girlie, Darkrai was actually really embarrassed about what he did, he just doesn't want to admit it. The fact that he went blind is proof that he enjoyed what he saw, he was just upset about his loss of sight."

The Lunar Pokémon smiled a bit at this, as she played with the skirt a bit. "How much is it for this?" She asked.

"Well it's sort of been collecting dust for a while now, and for that brilliant performance, I'll give it to you for free. Just take care of Darkrai, he's a bit fragile."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll take care of Darkrai for as long as I live."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, Mewtwo and Genesect arrived and the lake. It was crystal clear, with almost no signs of anyone ever coming here, except for the worn out walkway that had been carved out by a thousand footsteps.<p>

"Wow, this place is amazing, why don't many people come out here?" Genesect asked as her eyes wandered from place to place. "Well this place is protected, so not even one tree can be cut down by man, and it's a bit of a walk for people to come all the way out here, so it's rarely visited." Mewtwo explained.

"I prefer it like that anyways, the beauty of this lake won't be tampered in anyway. I even put a little of my power here to make sure it stays like that."

The purple haired woman looked at her date with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" She asked him. "Well let's just say that I'm very influential." He winked as he walked down to a flat spot near the lake. "Wow…" Genesect whispered to herself.

The two sat down by the lake and opened up the basket that was filled with food. "This is a lot, did you really make all of this?" Genesect asked with her eyes widened in surprise. "Actually my daughter helped me out with this, she wanted to do as much as she could." Mewtwo smiled as he pulled out a thermos filled with soup and a couple of sandwiches.

"Your daughter seems like a nice girl." Genesect said as she took out a bite of her sandwich. "Mew can be quite a handful, but she's a great girl." The Genetic Pokémon gazed out over the glistening lake.

"I wish I had a child…"

The Paleozoic Pokémon folded her knees and wrapped her arms around them as she stared down at the water. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Mewtwo within a short distance away from her, a consoling smile on his face. "Don't worry Genesect, the day you're waiting for will come sooner or later, just stay hopeful. If you stay depressed about it, then your moment will escape." He explained.

She smiled and nodded, blushing a bit at how close they were, but decided to be brave and not scoot away.

* * *

><p>Darkrai sat on the stone railing that surrounded a small amount of trees and shrubs. He thought about what had happened a few minutes ago as he stared at the sky. "As Zorua would say, that was a pure amine moment. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense that she set me and Cresselia up on purpose. She's really getting good with her plans." He sighed in exhaustion and let out a small chuckle.<p>

"If I came home now, she'd have my head for it, I should stay out a little longer."

Darkrai walked back into the store to look for Cresselia, but she wasn't inside. He walked outside to look for his blonde haired friend. He caught sight of her at an ice-cream parlor surrounded by a couple of guys.

"I told you to back off! I'm with someone!"

"Oh yah, well where is he?"

"He…He is…"

The Pitch Black stepped in between the group, placing his hand on Cresselia's shoulder. "I had to use the bathroom, and she decided to get us ice-cream." He explained with a serious face. Cresselia beamed at his arrival, and backed up behind him.

"This is the guy you're with? He doesn't look to tough." The supposed 'leader' of the small gang of boys said, glaring at the albino. Darkrai wasn't fazed and stared him straight in the eye. "You don't that smart, but you don't hear me preaching it." The Pitch Black Pokémon said.

"Why you!" The boy cocked his arm back to punch the antisocial. But Darkrai simply sidestepped the boy's punch and grabbed his other arm, pinning against his back, giving it a quick jerk that caused the leader to cry out in pain.

Darkrai glared at the other boys from across the leader's shoulder, he shifted his hair back to cover his right eye, revealing his demonic left eye, which had swollen again and had even changed the pupil to become slit.

"Why don't you guys leave me and my girlfriend alone before I have to do something drastic?"

With a bone-chilling voice and a quick shove, the boys and their leader ran out of their as if they were being chased by wild dogs.

Darkrai sighed again, looking bored once more as he shifted his hair to once again cover his left eye, which had calmed down and had become a bit more 'normal'. He looked at Cresselia with his icy-blue right eye, "You alright? They didn't hurt you in anyway right?" He asked. She stood and stared at him, stunned, before snapping back to reality and shaking her head furiously. "N-no, they didn't hurt me in anyway. I'm fine." She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks burning.

"You actually think I'd let something like that just happen?" He asked in a sarcastic voice. "Go sit down, I'll buy you an ice-cream."

Darkrai returned with a vanilla ice-cream for her and a chocolate one for himself. She thanked him and dipped her spoon into the bowl and slowly ate her treat, occasionally looking at the Pitch Black Pokémon. "Say, Darkrai…why did you call me your…g-girlfriend?" The Lunar Pokémon blushed heavily and gazed at the person sitting across from her.

"Simple, I lied to be more threatening. If I had something like 'female acquaintance', my approach wouldn't have been as intimating." He said in a bored tone as he had a spoonful of ice-cream. "What did you think?" He asked, casting a side-glance at the blushing blonde. "N-nothing…I mean OBVIOUSLY it was a lie to protect me…cause we're friends like that…" Cresselia laughed awkwardly as she gobbled up more of her ice-cream.

"You're acting weird Cresselia."

"N-no I'm not!"

"Whatever…" He rolled his eyes and took another bite of his treat. She blushed and tried to look at him, her lips quivering, finally she spoke up.

"H-hey…Darkrai…could you do me a favor?"

"I owe you one, so sure."

"C…C…C-cou…"

"Spit it out already."

"Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?!"

The entire parlor seems to quiet down when the Lunar Pokémon had said this. Darkrai's train of thought had halted to a stop, as he stared at Cresselia. "What…what did you say?"

The Psychic type stuttered and looked down. "I mean…so it doesn't happen again. I want you to be my boyfriend…for protection you know?"

"Sounds pretty stupid to me."

"Well you do owe me…"

"Curses, putting me against my code."

The Pitch Black Pokémon took a bite of his treat and sighed once again. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"Alright I'll be your boyfriend, for the rest of this 'date'."

She looked at him in shock, her still as red as a beet. "R-really?" She said, trying to get the words that were jammed up in her throat. "I do owe you one, and I refuse to have a favor weighing me down." He explained as he finished his ice-cream.

"Now come on, there's a firework show in half an hour, if we go now we can borrow a blanket from Sableye and get a good spot."

Darkrai held out his hand for Cresselia to hold, but unlike the train station, it was warm and inviting, like he was asking her to dance at a ball.

"S-sure, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear…"<p>

"What's wrong Mewtwo?"

The Genetic Pokémon pulled out two bowls and only one spoon. "It seems that we're a spoon short. I have a feeling that Mew did this on purpose." Mewtwo said to himself. Genesect blushed at the thought of them spoon-feeding each other. They were adults, they couldn't do something like that…maybe…

"Well you can have the spoon, I'll manage." Mewtwo said, handing the spoon to his date. "Thanks…but what about you?" She asked, looking at him. "Simple, I'll do this." He smirked as he waved his finger as if it was a wand. Then the soup levitated like a serpent into the air and then formed a ball. "Psychic powers, quite handy." He chuckled. Genesect's mouth gaped open, "I wish I could do that." A child-like voice was heard in her tone, like a kid browsing a toy-store. Mewtwo brought the 'ball of soup' towards his lips and drank a little bit, as it diminished in size. "They may look cool, but it's really hard to master, and messes with your head a bit. When I first started out, I practically tore a building tone."

The Paleozoic Pokémon blinked twice at the image of Mewtwo being anything less than amazing, but drank her soup none the less. During that period, she couldn't help but look at Mewtwo's soup, how it floated in the air as if in space. She wanted that soup, she wanted his soup.

"Umm…Mewtwo…if it's not too much trouble, could I…could I have some of your soup?"

"You wanna try drinking from my little 'soup ball'?"

"Y-yes…"

Mewtwo chuckled and nodded, he twirled his index finger around and pointed towards the purple-haired woman. The orb of flavored liquid responded and made its way over to her, stopping in front of a pair of purple colored lips.

"Go on, take a sip."

Genesect felt a bit nervous. Not just because there was a ball of soup in her face, that it was given to her by Mewtwo, and in a way, it felt like he was spoon-feeding her. Did Mew really plan this? Her lips hesitantly made their way to the soup as she drank a small portion, but the feeling that Mewtwo was feeding her, with his sharp eyes and warm smile. The feeling that he would love her and fend off anyone that tried to harm her was too much for the Paleozoic Pokémon. She spit out the soup and flung herself backwards into a thorn bush.

"Genesect are you alright?!"

Mewtwo rushed into the bush and pulled out Genesect. She wasn't badly injured, but had a couple scratches and thorns here and there.

"I'm alright, part Steel. I just got a little excited and got scratched up, sorry." She blushed in embarrassment and pulled a couple thorns out of her hair. She was really nervous and felt like hiding in a corner, reading some book.

"I'm just glad you're alright, you gave me quite the scare." Mewtwo sighed in relief. "Hang on, I have a small First-Aid kit in the car, be right back." The Genetic Pokémon stood up and closed his eyes as he disappeared in a flash of light, re-appearing in less than a minute.

"You can teleport?!"

"Short distances, gives me a head-ache if I use it too frequently, so I use it when I have to use it." Mewtwo explained. The Psychic type held a blushing Genesect in his arms and carried her back to the picnic cloth. He set her down and inspected for any cuts. Sure enough there was one on her elbow. He sprayed some anti-bacterial disinfectant on her elbow, dabbing it away with a piece of cotton. He placed a bandage on the cut, and possessed by the thought of his daughter, her plots, and more dangerously her anime, he softly kissed the spot.

Under normal circumstances Genesect would have freaked out, probably fallen in the bush again, and ran home to crawl in her bed and read some romantic comedy book that her sister had lent her. But now she felt brave, that if she backed down from his advances, she'd never get this opportunity again. Though she didn't want be too quick with her advances, and decided to go a bit of a more…subtle-ish route.

"So Mewtwo, you think kissing it will make it feel better?" She asked in a teasing tone, pinching herself to make sure she wouldn't spoil the moment.

"Maybe, is it working?" He asked with a sly smile, the same smile he had when things were going his way.

Her nervous slowly melted at his smile and she nodded in response. Though it was still jamming her throat when she had said "You know…I think I hurt my lips as well, mind kissing that?"

Mewtwo did a double take to make sure he had heard that correctly, but her smile was proof enough. "Of course Genesect."

He placed his and near her and leaned in closer to her, capturing her lips in a kiss. It was awkward at first, but the two slowly learned and it became more of an experience for both parties. The Genetic Pokémon parted his lips and looked into Genesect's eyes. Even he was at a loss for words, all he could muster was a "How was it?"

Genesect smiled, brushing her short purple hair aside. "Exactly how I thought it turn out, clumsy and unforgettable." She hid the fact that it was her first kiss. "But I think they still hurt, would you-?"

Without waiting for Genesect to finish her sentence, he connected his lips to hers again.

Fireworks were sent into the air as the two embraced and continued.

* * *

><p>The only blanket that was available was barely big enough for the two of them and was covered in hearts….or so Sableye said...that bastard...<p>

It had gotten unexpectantly chilly, so the two were huddled close, which really did make them look like they were in a relationship.

"_Thank god Zorua isn't here…" _Darkrai thought to himself as he stared at the blackened sky. _"I would never to be able to forget this." _

He gazed over at his fake girlfriend for the night. Oddly enough, her plan had actually been working, there were guys that were giving Cresselia certain looks, but wouldn't come even close to her in fear of Darkrai's rage, especially after what happened with the other guys.

It filled his heart with a weird feeling, something he wasn't used to. He couldn't explain it, but it felt completely different from the blackness and despair that usually occupied the space.

With a loud boom, the first firework went off.

It was followed by another and then another, until the entire sky was nothing but an array of different flashes and patterns of color.

Darkrai felt a mixture of the feeling he had when he was with Cresselia, and pain from his past. The albino was being torn apart from the inside.

The Pitch Black Pokémon felt something hit his chest, he looked down and saw Cresselia snuggling into it, just like at the Qualifers. Unlike the Qualifiers, however, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She felt warm, and she took notice to Darkrai's kindness and held him tighter.

If she was going all out why shouldn't he?

The show ended with a grand finale. Once it was over, everyone started to pack up and the teens went back to the train station.

* * *

><p>Luckily, once they had gotten there, the train had already arrived, so they boarded and headed home.<p>

Cresselia looked at Darkrai, who was now fighting valiantly just to stay awake. "Darkrai, thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend, means a lot that you'd do that." He dazedly turned to the Lunar Pokémon, his eye only half open. "Our little 'date' isn't over until I drop you off at home, I hate half-assing things." He grumbled and leaned against the chair.

The two got off the train and walked home, hand in hand, despite Darkrai's annoyance. "You wanted to go all out, remember?" Cresselia had teased him, feeling a bit like Zorua.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Cresselia's house, which only had the porch light on. The blonde turned to her antisocial friend. "This was really fun Darkrai, I hope we can do this again…with or without the dating thing." She blushed and turned around, going into her house.<p>

"Wait, Cresselia."

She turned around again and faced him. "Yes, what did you wa-?"

Her sentence was cut short by Darkrai placing his lips on hers for five short seconds, though it felt like five hours to her.

"Heard that guys do that, wanted to be thorough. I'm going to go home and rinse, pretty sure Zorua can 'smell' girl, not want I need to hear at this time at night."

And with his simple explanation, Darkrai faded into the darkness of the night. Leaving Cresselia stunned, and wanting more.

"Darkrai…what am I to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>GOD DAMMIT THIS TOOK FFFFFFOOOORRREEEVVEVEVEER!<strong>

**So glad I'm done, this was planned a while ago, but I've been busy visiting friends and stuff. **

**Longest chapter, new record, exactly 7,000 words!**

**I'd like to make a shout out to **_**Keys Studio**_** for the kiss scene between Mewtwo and Genesect (I stole it from them), Darkrai and Cresselia's was mine.**

**Next chapter will be whenever, school is close, and homework is not done. **

**Mob Matcher Season 3 will be coming out this year! Latest December, Earliest….August or September!**

**REVIEW FAV FOLLOW I'M OUT!**


	18. Surprise!

**I'm back from Michigan, yay!**

**Well this is probably the greatest amount of reviews I've gotten for one chapter, yay me! Sadly, school is around the corner, so updates will be slowing down now, and they'll get even slower once school actually starts.**

_**WhenInDoubt-RPG (Now I know what to do in tense situations): **_Thanks for the follow.

_**LeonesTheHedgehog (Original the Character, do not steal): **_Thank you for the favorite.

_**Kitt21 (Uhh…):**_ Thank you for favoriting and following my story.

_**0oTheLucky13o0: **_Thanks for favoriting me and my story.

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_It was pretty fluffy, but that was just the tip of the cotton ball…that was a joke. I now this is basically a fan manga, but I don't have a drawn out version of it…yet. As for the superstar, I've been thinking about it, and you'll get your dose of Yveltal when it's ready.

_**Endervice: **_Glad you liked it.

_**Ultrabots 8 (hehe…funny): **_It wasn't that long of a wait, just a couple of days, but it certainly worth it.

_**AmbertheCat: **_I actually find it funny to imagine someone giggling and squealing the entire time, but it means that I did a good job! Also, I didn't know you wore hats, but I'm glad you like this pairing. If you want to talk to me about the drawing, message me on Skype, it'll be easier that way. And I'm not leaving this bit lying down like that.

_**Gallade4ver: **_Not everyone can write like I can, I know. But there's still more to do, and also, there's another Guest, it's hard to differentiate.

_**TheLucky13 (Wonder where he came from…): **_Patience my boy, things are being planned.

_**Guest: **_This isn't all out, there's still more. Also, Guest is generic, make an account or change the name.

_**VicDark (Feel like I've heard of you before…): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this story.

**Leaffeather: **All I've got left for grandparents is my mom's dad, and he's in another country. So yah…

_**LeRainbowDash: (Just like me, can't change your name): **_Well things changed now, seeing that I'm writing this now, but I do trust you to handle what you promised. Also, keep a heads up for Sableye.

_**Wolf Master97: **_Glad you liked it, and I hoped you enjoyed Cozumel. As for the costumes, hang on…

_**Jlehm02: (How do you pronounce that?): **_Thanks for the fave and follow.

_**SnivyWarriorX (interesting name choice): **_Thanks for favoriting me, and favoriting and following my story

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Onii-Chan! Wake up!"<p>

The frequent pounding on his chest halted Darkrai from sleeping any longer. He grabbed his sister's small hands and held them over her head. "You can't let me sleep, can you?" The Pitch Black groaned. "Well sorry, but today is a special day!" She giggled, sitting on his chest. "Is it National Annoy Your Brother Day?" He asked, annoyed the girl. Zorua pouted and hit his chest again. "Baka! It's my birthday!" She whined.

Darkrai held her hands again. "Don't you think I didn't know that?" He asked as he pulled out a small plush of a black fox with a red tipped tail from his drawer and handed it to Zorua. The girl's eyes lit up and she held the plush against her chest. "Arigato, Onii-chan!" She chipped, hugging him tightly. "Easy, you know how uneasy affection makes me." He rolled his eyes, prying the girl off of him.

"Now go get dressed, Sableye said that he wanted to give you a present as well."

Within a couple of minutes, the Tricky Fox Pokémon got ready and was waiting by the door.

"Hurry up Onii-chan! Sableye has something for me!" Zorua giggled, jumping up and down.

"If you speak in anymore anime terms, I'm going to go insane. I thought I banned you from that." He groaned, opening the door. "Well you did…but today's my birthday, so I'm excluded from that." She stated, grabbing her brother's hand. He grunted, and said nothing more.

"That reminds me, how did your date with Cresselia go?" She said with a cheeky smile as they walked down the street. The Pitch Black Pokémon glared at his sister. "You set us up." He said. Zorua gasped and acted surprised. "How dare you accuse me of something like that?! Why would I ever set you up on something?" She said in a dramatic voice. "Oh yah, where's your project?" He asked with a piercing gaze from his icy-blue right eye.

The Tricky Fox's face grew paler and her eyes darted to and fro. "Umm…it's…er…in my computer?"

"Is it really?"

"Yah…"

"Really…?"

"Maybe…."

"Really?"

"No…"

Darkrai let a slight chuckle. "I won't get mad, because I had fun….for most of the time." He said. Zorua's eyes widened, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" She yelled, startling nearby people. "Easy Zorua…you're acting like I tortured the poor girl, where it was more of the other way around…damn you Sableye." He grumbled the last part as the two arrived at the train station.

* * *

><p>The Pitch Black Pokémon and his sister bought tickets and boarded the train. "So tell me what you did!" Zorua was leaning against her brother's shoulder, putting all of the weight her small body had against him. "We got your manga, got ice-cream, saw a firework show, and then I dropped her off." He explained, leaning against the wall of the train and tried to get a little more shut-eye. Darkrai left out all of the 'important' details, such as him going blind, when they got attack by some boys, him agreeing to be her boyfriend for the day, them cuddling, and when he kissed her at the end, probably not a good call, now that he thought about it.<p>

Zorua looked at her brother as he tried to sleep. She could never lie to him, since he could sniff out anything she was hiding, yet he was excellent at hiding things. "You sure that was all that happened?" She asked. "You think something interesting happened? This isn't an anime, little sister." He said, causing her to get a bit embarrassed. "You're so boring Onii-chan, you're in high school, why don't you at least **try **to get a girlfriend?" Zorua sighed. "Like you're in a position to lecture me, I don't see you hanging out with any boy." He opened one eye and saw her little sister was blushing and fidgeting in her seat.

"You have someone like that?" He asked, sitting properly. She avoided his gaze and looked the other way. "I-I never said anything about that…" She blushed. "You and I both know you're lying, better you tell me now before I have to go to your school and ask around."

"It's Growlithe."

"Who?"

"Growlithe Gardie, he's a new kid in our class, and he's so cute! He's into anime like I am, so that just makes him even greater!"

Darkrai raised a brow, it was rare for her to get worked up over a boy, so this guy had to really be something. "Anything interesting about this guy? Anything I should know?" He asked. "O-of course n-not!" Zorua looked down, kicking her feet in an effort to distract herself.

Darkrai said nothing and pulled out his cellphone. "Excuse me sis, I need to use the bathroom." He said excusing himself.

"**Yo, you've reached Yveltal."**

"Yveltal, it's me Darkrai."

"**Sup bro! If you're calling about the party don't worry about it, I've got it covered. Got Mew over to help out, girl knows her stuff."**

"She's Zorua's best friend, what do you expect?"

"**True that bro."**

"Anyways, I called to ask about the guest list."

"**Yah, I'm inviting people from her class."**

"Is there anyone named Growlithe on the list?"

"**Umm…no not yet. Why?"**

"Invite him, I want to see what kind of boy my little sister is into."

"**Seriously?! Man this'll be good…I'll make sure to put him on the list, and also I'll get a backup cake."**

"Why do you need a backup cake?"

"**Knowing you, someone's face will end up in the cake."**

"If I were there, I'd punch you for that."

"**The scary part is that you're not lying."**

"Anyways, are all the preparations and everything set up?"

"**Don't worry, I've got this."**

* * *

><p>Yveltal hung up his phone and turned around. "You've got this, right Xerneas?" He asked, a bit of worry on his face. She smiled a bit as she carried some streams in her hands. "Of course I do, wouldn't want to destroy your little 'bromance'." Xerneas giggled.<p>

"Good, cause I don't know the slightest thing about kid's parties, or anime." He chuckled awkwardly.

"That's why we are here to help!" Mew chirped as she carried balloons to the other side of the hall. "Come on people, we've only got a limited amount of time." Arceus said, tapping the clipboard she had with her. Yveltal turned to Xerneas and asked why she tagged along. "We were working on a project, but then you called and we both decided to tag along." The Life Pokémon answered. The Dark/Flying type shrugged, but then pointed to the boy standing outside, in a tree. "So why is Giratina here?" He asked.

"Don't know, just showed up." Xerneas shrugged. Yveltal then turned to Arceus, "Maybe he's here to see you?" Arceus blushed and covered her face with the clipboard. "I…I don't really want to talk to him right now." Yveltal tilted his head to the side, "You guys had a fight or something?" He asked. She shook her head and avoided their stares. "It's….complicated…" She muttered.

"If you don't want to spill, that's cool. Come on, who knows when those two will be back." Yveltal said.

* * *

><p>Darkrai hopped off the train station with a blonde woman wearing a black sports top and a red skirt. It was actually Zorua who had pulled off this little 'transformation' trick to ward of Purugly, a plump lady who was always on the lookout for people like Darkrai.<p>

The two entered Sableye's otaku shack, and Zorua transformed back into her little girl self. The Darkness Pokémon cracked a grin when he saw the two Dark types. "Well if it isn't the little devil and her keeper." He chuckled. "Happy Birthday Zorua." Sableye picked the girl up and twirled her around. Zorua giggled as she flew through the air, blowing the hair that blocked her vision as soon as Sableye let her down.

"How have you been Sableye?" Zoura asked. "Pretty good, got a new TV for my apartment, still single as usual. But the best part was when Darkrai showed up with his girl and then he-"

Sableye would have said more, but a Shadow Ball to the face had shut him up. The Tricky Fox Pokémon looked up at her brother, who pretended that he wasn't the one who did it, even though everyone knew it was him.

"You lied to me Darkrai! You said nothing had happened!" She whined. "Well of course I lied, if I had told you the truth, you wouldn't ever let me forget it." Darkrai groaned. "STILL, I WANT TO KNOW!" She whined and then turned to Sableye, who was now recovering. "Tell me!" The girl shook the boy vigorously. He was about to say something, but Darkrai's piercing gaze stopped him. He pondered his options for a little while, before snapping his fingers with a pleased face, as if he remembered something.

"Why ask me when you can ask Cresselia yourself! She's here in the changing room."

"Seriously?!" Darkrai asked in a terrified voice.

"Seriously?!" Zorua asked in an excited voice.

"Seriously."

The three turned around and saw Cresselia wearing a long red skirt with a white kimono jacket. Darkrai's eye widened as he ran outside, clutching his mouth. "Cresselia you look so cute in that shrine maiden outfit!" Zorua squealed. "Really?" The Lunar Pokémon giggled and twirled her hips, watching the skirt sway from side to side. "Perfect for an anime." Sableye gave her a thumbs up.

Cresselia turned to Darkrai, who just walked in, with a paler than normal face. "What do you think?" Cresselia asked. "I just threw up in a trash can outside, you tell me what I think?" He groaned, sitting down on a body pillow. "I think you should see a doctor about that." Sableye interrupted. "No one asked you." The Pitch Black Pokémon hissed. "Harsh, man." Sableye pretended to be hurt by his words.

"Anyways, why are you here?" He asked. "I like these outfits, and you can't get them anywhere else." She explained. Darkrai stayed silent and didn't move for a while, "So let me get this straight, you're going to be wearing stuff like this a lot more often?" He asked.

"Well whenever I can, like at home, costume parties, and other things, but I'm going to make it as frequent as possible."

Darkrai took in a deep breath, and then exhaled deeply.

"Well it's been nice knowing you all, I'm going to join the circus now. Give everyone else my regards."

"DARKRAI!"

* * *

><p>After dragging Darkrai back into the store, and making sure he didn't leave again, Sableye gave Zorua her present.<p>

"Is this….?" She asked in amazement, staring at the book.

"Yup, the next volume, hasn't been released anywhere else. I pulled a couple strings and got this for ya." He chuckled and patted her head. "Thank you so much Sableye!" Zorua squeezed Sableye tightly.

"Take that Vulpix!" She said to no one in particular.

"Eh? It's your birthday?" Cresselia asked. Zorua nodded, holding the volume against her chest. She then turned to Darkrai and pouted. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She whined. "Cause one monster is enough." He said sarcastically. Cresselia was going to argue more, but Darkrai's phone went off, so he had to excuse himself and answer it.

"_Hello?"_

"**Yo, this is Yveltal."**

"_What do you need?"_

"**There's a bit of a problem."**

"_What is it?"_

"**You see, we were going to hire an anime princess to make the party better, but the one we asked suddenly canceled, you think you can find one?"**

"_Where am I supposed to find someone like that?"_

"**No clue, well good luck!"**

The Destruction Pokémon hung up, leaving Darkrai a bit peeved. "One of these days Yveltal….one of these days…" He growled silently. "Sableye, could you come over here for a moment?"

* * *

><p>"I see…so basically your friend screwed yourself over." Sableye summarized what Darkrai had just told him, which made him even more annoyed. "Focus at the task at hand, do you know anyone that does parties as a princess?" The Pitch Black Pokémon asked. "Well….no, my connections don't stretch that far." Sableye shrugged before taking a look at the blonde who was chatting it up with the birthday girl. "Why not ask Cresselia? She looks like she could pull it off pretty well." The Darkness Pokémon suggested. "You want me to ask <em>her <em>to play a princess and entertain?" Darkrai asked.

"Yah, that's basically what I'm saying." Sableye confirmed.

"I'd rather endure a Sharknado." Darkrai groaned.

"A what?"

"Never mind that…are you sure there isn't any way around this?"

Sableye sighed and put his hand on Darkrai's shoulder, looking into the antisocial's eye. "Dude, what's your problem. Why are you trying to be away from Cresselia?" He asked. Darkrai turned away and covered his face with his hand.

"I have no room in my brain for emotions, it is unnecessary for my survival." He said in a grim voice. "But what about your happiness?" The Darkness Pokémon asked. "My happiness means nothing." Darkrai readjusted his scarf. "Come on man, just ask her to do it. It'll probably be purely business, and this won't make your life any more complicated." Darkrai sighed, he didn't want to add strife to his life, but Zoura was one of the few good things in his life, so why not go the extra mile for her happiness?

"Alright, I'll ask her."

* * *

><p>"A party?"<p>

Darkrai nodded, "I thought I'd throw one for her, since it's usually been just the two of us. I thought she like it." He explained. "Aww…that's so sweet of you Darkie!" She giggled. The Pitch Black Pokémon sighed in annoyance, "Stop calling me that…anyways…I've asked Yveltal to start preparations, and obviously knowing him, he went and got help, which includes Mew, and probably Xerneas, maybe even Arceus." He shrugged. "I was going to notify you, but I guess I got wrapped up, or didn't care enough."

"Hey!"

"But that's beside the point, I need your help."

Cresselia stopped pouting, and looked at Darkrai with a bit of curiosity. "What exactly do you need help with?" She asked. "I need you to act as an anime princess or something for Zorua's birthday." He explained. "So like one of those performers at birthday parties?" The Lunar Pokémon asked.

"Yah, that's the basic. Just kind of show up, preform or something, and then you're done." Darkrai explained. "Can you do this for me?"

Cresselia thought about it for a while, "Alright, but I wanna stay afterwards." She declared, Darkrai sighed but reluctantly agreed.

"Go with Sableye, he'll fill you in."

* * *

><p>Cresselia stepped out in a white ballerina's outfit with a big pink poufy skirt and an orange crown. She tip-toed in her ballerina shoes, trying to get used to the movement. "I present to you…your very own Princess Tutu, otherwise known as Ahiru Arima." Sableye said, presenting the girl. Darkrai shrugged, since he had already lost the contents of his stomach, and didn't really have much to say anymore except "good."<p>

"Are you sure this is the best idea? I don't know if this is fitting." Cresselia said with notes of uncertainty. Sableye waved his hand around, as if literally trying to dispel her doubts. "Don't worry about it, Zorua loves this show. She'll instantly recognize you." He explained. "And how would you know this?" Darkrai asked. "Zorua and I are tight on anime. I know every anime she likes and vice-versa." Sableye explained with a cheeky smile. "Now you two leave, we'll catch up. I need to give her a bit of coaching."

* * *

><p>"So where's Sableye and Cresselia?" Zorua asked as they walked to the ice-cream parlor. "The girl wants more costumes, and that would be my cue to leave." He explained. "Onii-chan, you're lame…" Zorua pouted. "Imagine how great your life would be if you played it like an anime! I'd be like a dream come true!" She exclaimed. "Sounds more like a living nightmare if you ask me." Darkrai sighed, getting a big bowl of ice-cream for them to share. He gave her a spoon and they started to eat.<p>

"Why are you so gloomy all the time?" Zorua asked. "Because you're super peppy, so I get the short of the stick." He explained in a teacher-like fashion. "Are you implying that this is my fault?" She gasped in a dramatic fashion. "No, no, I'm not implying it. I'm saying it." He smirked a bit, taking another bite.

"You're so mean, Darkrai." The Tricky Fox Pokémon pouted. Though Darkrai just chuckled a bit more. "I seem to hear that a lot, from you, Cresselia, and Kadabra." He thought out loud. Zorua looked at him with a confused face. "Kadabra?" She asked.

"Club mate, pretty smart, very annoying, has an older sister that is good at cooking." He listed whatever came up from mind. "I see…it looks like Cresselia has some competition. Your life might not be as boring as I thought." Zorua giggled to herself, eating more of the ice-cream in a faster pace. "What's that supposed to mean?" Darkrai asked. "Oh…nothing…." She giggled again.

The Pitch Black Pokémon sighed once again, before noticing a bit of ice-cream on Zorua's cheek. Instead of telling her about it, he leaned over and cleaned it off, which embarrassed the little girl. "Darkrai…don't do stuff like that. You don't have to treat me like a kid anymore." She pouted, blushing a bit.

"You sleep with a nightlight."

"S-shut up!"

"You were too scared to use the bathroom after watching Ghost Shark."

"Well that was for another reason…"

"And you can't swim without floaties."

"O-ok I get it!"

Zorua kept her head down, ignoring the stares from the other people. Darkrai smirked, before sitting next to her and placing his hand on her head. "Well I'm your Onii-chan, aren't I? It's my job to take care of my hime-sama, and to embarrass her so she doesn't get carried away." Zorua looked up at him with shining eyes, before smiling again. "It is…isn't it?" She hugged him tightly, in which he didn't try to pry away from her.

"Now come along princess, there's a new dress waiting for you at Sew-Addles."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>Zorua walked out wearing a long scarlet dress, filled with black frills along the edges. "Is it good?" She asked her brother, twirling her dress around. "It looks nice on you." He smiled, feeling like he was in this situation with another annoying yet sweet girl. Zorua smiled widely and hugged her brother tightly. "Arigato Onii-chan! I love you!" She squealed. Multiple 'awws' were heard from the other people at the store, making Darkrai uncomfortable from all of the unwanted attention. "Consider this payment for having to put up with me." He said wide a small smile, though he still had an expressionless look on his face. "Do you want to wear it home?" He asked, which she answered with a furious nod. "Alright then, let's head home. I still need to clean out some closets." Darkrai said as he started walking.<p>

"Could you carry me?" She asked sweetly. The Pitch Black Pokémon sighed, "Alright…since it's your birthday." He crouched down. "Alright, get on my back." Zorua shook her head. "I want you to carry me like a princess." She explained. Darkrai looked at the little girl in the scarlet dress, looking for any signs that she was joking. There were none.

"The lengths I go for you." He grumbled, picking the girl up and holding her in his arms, like a knight would carry a princess. "It's a good thing that you don't weight much." He said. Zorua giggled and pecked his cheek. "Now come on Ouji-sama. Home awaits!"

"You and your anime talk."

* * *

><p>The two boarded the train, where Darkrai gently tossed the girl into one of the empty chairs, and then sat down next to her. "I'm tired…" The Pitch Black Pokémon sighed and slumped against his seat. "Come on…it wasn't that bad." She said. Darkrai glared at her intensely, which immediately shut her up. "I'm going to bed, wake me up when we're there."<p>

After twenty minutes, Darkrai and Zorua got off of the train and headed home. "Did you have fun today?" The Pitch Black Pokémon asked. "Yup! We did a lot more than what we've usually been doing!" She chipped. "Well I thought I could do something special." He explained, omitting the fact that this has put him in a financial crisis. "Thank you Darkrai, it means a lot that you could do this for me." She smiled, gripping his arm tightly. "Now I want you to behave because of this, don't make me pull my hair out."

"Now when have I ever done that?"

"Do I really have to answer that, Zorua?"

"Er…not really."

Darkrai smirked and patted her head. "You can still be a kid though, since the festivities aren't over yet." He said and turned the door knob.

"What do you mean by th-?"

"SURPRISE!"

A collection of kids popped out as the lights turned on, as well as a few adults and teens. The Tricky Fox's eyes widened tenfold as she looked at all the people who were in their house. She couldn't muster anything other than a defining squeal of excitement that nearly caused Darkrai to collapse as the girl sped off to play with her friends.

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you're back in one piece, I thought for sure she had killed you somehow."<p>

The Pitch Pokémon turned around to see Yveltal, Xerneas, and Arceus. "Looks like I was right, you did get help." He said. Yveltal laughed awkwardly and looked the other way. "Well you know parties are hard to plan alone, so I got these girls to help me out. I also had Mew help, but I have no idea where that girl is now." The Destruction Pokémon said. "She's probably playing with Zorua and the others." Arceus deduced.

"Speaking of Zorua, did you buy that dress for her? It looks new." Xerneas asked. "Yah, as a present, she's had her eye on it for a while." Darkrai explained. "Aww…that's sweet of you." Arceus smiled. "That's something I never thought anyone would say to you dude." Yveltal laughed. "But why did you buy it? That probably costs a lot, why didn't your parents buy it?" He asked. "They're overseas, I've kind of stretched our budget with this though." The Pitch Black Pokémon explained as if he had rehearsed his line over and over.

"That sucks man."

"It really does."

The Dark type felt a tapping on his shoulder, and turned around to see a woman with long azure hair and a slim figure. "Are you Darkrai?" She asked in a soft voice. "Yes I am, and you are?" He asked. "I'm Vaporeon, Eevee's mother." She introduced herself, bowing slightly. "I see…." Darkrai said, not knowing who this 'Eevee' person was. "Damn…she's pretty hot for a mom." Yveltal whispered into Darkrai's ear, but forgot to be quiet, earning a smack from Arceus and two from Xerneas.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." She giggled softly. "Anyways, I wanted to meet you. I've heard that you two have been single-handedly been taking care of Zorua." She smiled. "I think that is very amazing." Darkrai stayed silent, hiding his rage at his sister spilling more than what she should have said. "I try my best." He replied.

"But shouldn't your parents be taking care of you?" She asked with a curious gaze. "Our parents are overseas, so it's my job to take care of her." He explained. "Still, shouldn't you have at least some adult supervision?" Vaporeon asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Another person butted their way into the conversation, and this person was Mewtwo, wearing his light purple lab coat, to no surprise. What was a surprise was that he had Genesect behind him. Vaporeon didn't seem too concerned about the man who had just appeared, but more towards the woman behind him.

"Ms. Genesect? Is that you?" Vaporeon asked. The Paleozoic Pokémon blushed a bit and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Shinka, it is." She smiled awkwardly. "Why are you here at Zorua's party?" The Water type asked. "I'm here with him." Genesect pointed to the Genetic Pokémon. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Mewtwo. My daughter is good friends with Zorua, so she insisted that the both of us should come." He explained.

"So you two are dating?" Vaporeon asked. "Just started, we're trying things out." Genesect explained. "Damn man, I never thought you'd get back in the saddle. Good for you!" Yveltal laughed and slapped Mewtwo's back, causing him to lurch forward slightly. "Well things can surprise you." He replied. The Destruction Pokémon immediately looked at Darkrai, waiting for some sort of response.

Vaporeon cleared her throat loudly, bringing the attention back to the main focus. "How can you be so sure of this, Mr. Mewtwo? That Darkrai isn't in trouble living alone with his sister?" She asked. "As a single parent, I understand how difficult it is to raise a child. I've personally evaluated Darkrai, and he always comes to school on time, does all of his work, and is in good physical health." Mewtwo explained. "A-as for Zorua, she also comes to and leaves from school on time. And she always has a fresh lunch, which she says her brother makes for her." Genesect added.

"Ah, well I guess my assertion was a bit out of hand, I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Vaporeon apologized. "No it's alright, it makes sense where your assertions came from." Darkrai responded. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I need to drop my son off to a soccer game, I'll be back to pick up Eevee." She excused herself, giving a wave to the group of teens, and a wink to Yveltal.

"She seemed nice." The Destruction Pokémon grinned goofily.

"Shut up Yveltal." Xerneas groaned, walking away.

"Hey, where ya going?" He asked, following her.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo and Genesect left, leaving Arceus and Darkrai by themselves. "So, do you know where Cresselia is?" Arceus asked. "She'll be coming here sooner or later."<p>

"You actually invited her?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean by that, Darkrai?"

"I kind of had to, you'll understand when you see her. And if you don't, I'm pretty sure Cresselia will explain everything to you first, seeing how close you two are."

Darkrai took a look outside, "Speaking of not understanding, why is Giratina in a tree?" He asked. Arceus blushed and looked the other way. "N-no idea…" Her voice started to drop.

"What did you do Arceus?"

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"B-but I didn't! I swear!"

"Arceus, Cresselia will be here sooner or later. If I feed her these bits of misinterpreted information, she'll attack you."

"Darkrai…you wouldn't…."

"Wouldn't I? I've already pelted a guy with a Shadow Ball to keep things my way, twice. This is harmless fodder for me."

"What?"

"I'm going to tell her unless you fess up."

"You're mean, Darkrai…"

The antisocial chuckled to himself. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that." He thought out loud. "So, are you going to fess up or not?" Darkrai asked.

"I…k...him…"

"What?"

"I might of….ki…him…"

"Speak up woman, I can't hear you under all that mumbling."

"I kissed him, alright? I kissed Giratina."

Darkrai looked genuinely surprised at this. "Damn, bold move." Arceus became even more flustered. "I-it was in the moment, okay?! I thought I might never see him again, so it was like a goodbye present! I doesn't mean that I love hi-like him, okay! OKAY?! Because I never said that!"

Darkrai put his hand over her face in an effort to shut her up. "I swear if you speak any longer, I will tell Cresselia EVERYTHING…" He seethed, slowly calming down, and silencing Arceus in an instant. "You don't have to have a conversation with the guy, just tell him to come down." Darkrai said, removing his hand. "I-I can't…it's too embarrassing…" She muttered.

"Damn you and your shyness, I'll get him out later. I need to go to my room and relax, hopefully the children haven't invaded his room.

* * *

><p>Darkrai was half right.<p>

He walked into his room and saw his sister with a boy. This boy has spikey blonde hair, slightly tan skin, orange pants with black stripes, with a matching jacket over a beige shirt.

They were less than a foot apart, and were holding hands.

Darkrai immediately slammed the door, causing it to crack a bit, before reopening it, seeing the same image as before, except that they were a little bit further now.

"D-Darkrai! I didn't expect you to be here!" She blushed. "This is my room, this is the most likely place I would be." He rolled his eyes. "Now who is this?" He asked.

"Umm…this is Growlithe."

Darkrai stayed silent for a while, instantly understanding what was going on. But before he could say anything…

"YO! WHERE ARE YOU GROWLITHE?!"

"I'm in here, sis."

A teenage, a bit older than Darkrai charged in, almost knocking the Pitch Black Pokémon off his feet. She looked similar to Growlithe, except her shorts were shorter, her shirt was tighter, and her hair was longer.

"Who are you?" Darkrai asked. "I'm Growlithe's older sister, Arcanine!" She winked. "Who are you though?" The girl asked, staring at him. "I'm Darkrai…Zorua's older brother." He said hesitantly. She nodded "Nice to meet ya! Bet we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Arcanine laughed. "Sis, how much soda did you drink?" Growlithe asked.

"Like 2."

"Really?"

"3…"

"REALLY?"

"Ok…7."

Growlithe sighed, "Don't drink that much sis, you get hyper you'll crash afterwards." Arcanine laughed with an embarrassed face. "Anyways mom wants you, chop-chop!" She said, ushering the boy out of the room.

"See you later Zorua." He said softly.

"Bye, Growlithe." The Tricky Fox Pokémon said awkwardly, knowing this moment was ruined.

* * *

><p>Once the two Fire types left, silence befell Darkrai and his sister. "You know, you could have told me something, I would have respect your wishes." He said as he sat down on the bed. "Yah right, like you would actually let me to that." She chuckled awkwardly. "But I'm sorry about not telling you about Growlithe, Darkrai. I didn't really know what to do."<p>

"I won't be able to help you out there, ask Cresselia, she probably knows a thing or two." He said. "While I am allowing you to interact with this boy, this doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. I'm going to be watching you." His stern voice went over him, as she simply giggled and smiled at him. "That's expected, you're my Onii-chan after all." Darkrai smiled back and patted her head.

"Come on, let's go cut the cake."

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered up, but the cake was nowhere to be found. "Yveltal, you didn't forget the cake, right?" Darkrai asked. "I believe that is the most important part of a party." The Destruction Pokémon grinned and waved away the Pitch Black Pokémon's fears. "Relax man, I've got the cake, I've even got a backup just in case you decided to smash Growlithe's face in the original."<p>

"You weren't joking?"

"Nope!"

Darkrai sighed in frustration. "Then where is the cake now?" He asked. "The 'princess' arrived, so we're having her deliver it." Yveltal explained as the lights dimmed and Cresselia came out wearing her outfit, twirling around as gracefully as an actual ballerina as she held the cake in one hand.

"Damn, girl's got some moves. Ya think she actual did take ballet and whatnot." Yveltal commented.

"Sableye's not as bad as a tutor as I thought he was, guess I owe Zorua 5 bucks." Darkrai added in his own comment.

Zorua's eyes lit up. "It's Ahiru Arima! OMG!" She squealed, breaking Cresselia's concentration in the middle of a twirl, causing her to stumble and drop the cake…

…onto Growlithe.

The entire house went silent, until Arcanine exclaimed that she'd clean him up, and then dragged him off.

"Sorry everyone…I kind of lost my balance…" Cresselia blushed.

"Have no fear! Yveltal is here! With extra cake!"

* * *

><p>After the 'cake' incident, the party functioned normally, and was over shortly after.<p>

Everyone piled out, with Cresselia and company being the last people. "Sorry about the whole cake thing." She apologized. "Apologize to Growlithe over there." Darkrai said, pointing to the boy who was having his hair sniffed by his older sister.

"Sorry Growlithe, it was an accident." Cresselia said honestly, in a voice as sweet as the cake Growlithe was pelted with. "It's alright, stuff like that happens. Now I've got to get home before my sis explodes from all that sugar." The fire type said he started to walk home, with his sister right behind him.

"Hey Growlithe."

The boy turned around to the sound of the voice, which was the Pitch Black Pokémon. "Yes, Darkrai?" He asked. "If you want to stop by, feel free. It'd make Zorua happy." He said with a small grin. Growlithe smiled back. "Sounds like a plan." He directed his attention to the Tricky Fox Pokémon. "I'll see you in school." He said. "Y-yah, see you in school." She blushed.

"Stop flirting and march!"

"Yah, yah, keep your pants on."

"Don't be a pervert little brother!"

"It's a figure of speech!"

Darkrai rolled his eyes, chuckled slightly, before turning to his friends. "Thanks for helping me out, I'll find a way to repay you guys." He said. "No need man, we're your friends, it's what we do." Yveltal grinned. "You help us when we need it, and we'll help you." Xerneas chipped in. "But lunch would be nice." Cresselia chipped in.

Darkrai let out a small laugh, which surprised them. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, I've got to catch up on my sleep."

"Goodnight Darkrai."

"Later man."

"See you in school tomorrow."

"Let's walk to school together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a crummy ending, but an ending none the less.<strong>

**Zorua has a new love interest. No one saw that coming.**

**Mewtwo and Genesect are dating! You should have seen that coming.**

**Awkward tension between Arceus and Giratina!**

**SHARKNADO REFERENCE THUMBS UP IF YOU WATCHED IT!**

**Cake is…good.**

**Anyways, sorry this took a month, school is approaching, homework needs to be done, and I've got stuff to do. I hate to say it, but this might be the norm.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Anyways, review, favorite, follow.**

**AND I'lL SEE you LATER!**


	19. The life of a Devil

**Please understand this people…**

**Expect slow updates.**

**Just breathe in…and accept it. **

**Look I'm sorry, if I had more time, I would totally update as much as I could. But I've got school coming up, and even though you don't know how old I am. It's enough to take time out of my schedule. So I will try updating, just….be prepared.**

_**XxStarryHeavenxX (This name sounds feminine, and what's with all these X's?): **_Thanks for the favorite.

_**Umbreon from hell (Nice name): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this story.

_**Hailzone (Eh, I've encountered hail in Tennessee): **_Sharknado was cool, as was my chapter.

_**TheGreenerGrey: **_Don't tell me what to do! Besides, I'm pretty sure Arcanine would tear off the head of anyone she dated. As I stated, I can't update often, and if you know where I live, come over and we can hang. Just mind the dead bodies, I get peckish. Being a demonslayer is hard work.

_**Wolf Master97: **_I suppose Growlithe is just someone Darkrai wouldn't instantly hate. As for Cresselia, she wasn't the main focus here, this chapter was to strengthen the relationship between Zorua and her brother.

_**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX (Cute name, it's a bit long though, and filled with those X's. I also like your profile pic): **_Yay! Thanks for liking the story, but I've said that I can't update often. But I will take the anime stuff. You got anything from D. Gray Man or The Devil Is a Part Timer?

_**Guest (I honestly give up): **_Homework is important, that's why I'm waiting till the last day to do mine.

_**EnderviceDedan (I see you like OFF, you might like a pal of mine, he's beaten the game like 5 times): **_Thanks, and yay for you?

_**Axel99 (uhh…): **_Thanks for the follow.

_**SnivyWarriorX: **_I'm glad you like my story, and it took me like two years to get where I am now, so don't fret. Practice till your keys are near breakage.

_**Guest (Same guy?): **_Oh, ok then. White Castle is truly great, send me some burgers guys!

_**Leaffeather: **_Umm…last winter? He's on the other side of the world, so seeing him isn't a walk in the park. Plus going there always brings up troubles, and with what's going on right now….trouble is the last thing I need. If it gets really bad, I may be too distraught to continue writing. Well don't worry about that! Your encouragement is all I need!

_**Gallade4evr: **_ Looks like you did, good job man. I'm proud! Don't abuse your Author Powers, it's ok that you're a boy, I don't care either way, and I'm glad you think I'm awesome…at least someone does. Take that Steve! Oh yah, thanks for favoriting and following me and my story.

_**TeamLegendary (If you think about it, my cast is a team of legndaries. Mind…blown): **_I'm glad you love this story, but there's NO way I could update once a week. Even if I had let's say…a 'kawaii' anime girl encouraging me, it just wouldn't happen. I'm sorry. Though I'm glad you favorited and followed my story. It means I can brag.

**So yah…hold onto your hats. Or any other loose items**

* * *

><p>Giratina stepped out of a portal into a dark room, with the only two light sources being a dim bulb and a computer screen.<p>

"If it isn't the Devil of the Night, or should I say Giratina?" A voice cackled. Giratina narrowed his eyes as a tendril wrapped around the owner of the voice. "I will end you, Pinsir, don't you forget that." Giratina growled. Pinsir cracked a crooked grin. "Your girlfriend wouldn't like that, especially since I could tell the police about her. Arceus was her name right?" Giratina growled and tossed him to the floor. "A corpse won't be able to talk." The Renegade Pokémon said, pointing his tendril at Pinsir's neck.

"Let him be."

A bladed arm with a wing shaped skin flap held Giratina's tendril. The Ghost/Dragon withdrew it and stared at the person ahead of him. He was one of the oldest fighters at 26 years old. He had blue hair with a small clump of his bangs being gold in the center, and sharp hazel eyes. He wore a red T-shirt with a navy blue trench-coat on top. He wore black shorts with dark blue combat boots. Since he was in his Pokemorph form, he had a large tail, claws on the back of his hand, with a large skin flap that looked like a make-shift wing on both of his arms. He also had a star above his right eye.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Garchomp." Pinsir grinned. Garchomp smacked the Bug type with his tail, before reverting to normal. "I wasn't sticking up for you, The Devil has a cage match, and I don't need my strongest pawn being tuckered out by your idiocy." He explained.

"I'm not your pawn, and I'm not fighting today. I've got somewhere to be." Giratina explained as he grabbed a granola bar that was in a bowl. "Where would that be?" Garchomp asked. "You don't need to know, go in my place." The Renegade Pokémon said. "No can do, I have something of my own to do." The Dragon/Ground Pokémon responded.

"Pinsir, fill in." They said in unison.

"What? Why me?" He cried out in defense.

"I will destroy you if you don't, and if you lose. Say goodbye to your teeth." They said in unison again.

Pinsir sighed in defeat, before slapping both of their backs. "Alright I'll fight. Don't want two demons on my back." He laughed, coughing violently. "I'm going to get some shut-eye." He said, picking up a dirty blanket and curling up on the floor.

"I'll be going now." Giratina opened up another portal and stepped through it.

"Scrafty, watch over Pinsir." Garchomp ordered.

"Roger that." A boy with baggy yellow pants, a red-orange shirt with a yellow unzipped hoodie, and a big red Mohawk said.

The two dragon types disappeared and Pinsir immediately jumped up. "Scrafty, plug these into the computer." The Stag Beetle Pokémon tossed two chips to the other boy. "Why should I do that?" Scrafty asked. "Because I'm older than you, and will consume you if you don't listen.' Pinsir reminded with an evil grin, showing off his jagged and mismatched teeth.

Scrafty grumbled and plugged the chips into his computer, and a map appear with two blinking lights on it. "What's this?" The Hoodlum Pokémon asked. "It's where Giratina and Garchomp are heading. Apparently it's the same place, let's check it out." Pinsir said running out of the broken door.

"He may be older, but that man needs to go to a therapist, or an asylum." Scrafty sighed as followed him.

"Is Giratina not going to show up again?" Arceus asked. They were once again at the battle arena, and were to fight in 10 minutes. "Well you didn't show up last time, any reason for that?" Yveltal asked, causing her to blush a bit. "G-Giratina had nothing to do with it…"

"I never mentioned Giratina."

"S-shut up…I was sick…"

"Love sick?"

"SHUT UP YVELTAL!"

The Destruction Pokémon went silent, still having his smirk. Suddenly a purple portal appeared and Giratina stepped out. "Hey Giratina! We were just talking about you!" Yveltal cheered. The Ghost/Dragon type raised a brow and looked at Yveltal, and then at Arceus. "What were you talking about?" He asked. "Oh how about Arceus won't admit that she's in l-" Yveltal's sentence was cut off by a ball of energy that hit him straight in the face. "We weren't talking about anything!" Arceus screamed with a blushing face.

"Ok then." He said in a monotonous voice, before turning to Mewtwo. "I wanna go next." Giratina announced. Mewtwo looked confused, but Giratina just repeated the same thing. "For what exactly? And why are you so persistent?" The Genetic Pokémon. "I want to fight." Is all Giratina said as he walked away.

Everyone silently watched him exit the area. "I don't understand why you like him so much, Arceus."

"I don't like him like that!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello all and welcome to the third round of the Pokedome Battlers Club! We've had many victories and many defeats, and this is an important battle. For the victors of these matches will be entered into the quarter-finals, and work their way to the championship!"<strong>

A roar of applause was heard after Exploud had finished explaining.

"**Our first battle will be The Dark Dragons, a team that usually wouldn't even make it passed the qualifiers, but with the added members, have been doing a lot better. Their representative is Giratina!"**

The Renegade Pokémon walked into his side of the arena and waited for his opponent.

"**The other team is Dungeons and Dragons, with their representative being Garchomp! Which one of these powerhouses will win?"**

The Dragon/Ground Pokémon walked to his side, and both of them were surprised to see that they were fight.

"So this is where you have been vanishing off to." Garchomp said with an amused tone.

"It has, what is it to you?" Giratina asked as he put on his faceplate, his body bulking up and his tendrils splitting out of his back.

"Nothing much, I just don't want my pawn being broken by something other than our fights." Garchomp explained, stretching his winged arms and swinging his mighty tail.

"I thought I told you, I am not your pawn, and I will never will be." The Renegade Pokémon growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"I am your leader, so you do as I say. I let you live because of that." The Mach Pokémon stated as he sharpened his claws.

"YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!" Giratina roared, rushing forward with a Dragon Claw. Garchomp was surprised but regained his senses and countered with another Dragon Claw. The two continued to try to slash each other, tendril meeting claw.

"**These two cannot seem to overcome each other, will they be stuck in an equilibrium?!"**

Garchomp smiled a bit. "It seems you've improved since I last saw you, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." The Mach Pokémon opened his mouth and spewed out a plume of blue fire. Giratina kept is emotionless state as his tendrils turned into wings, blowing away the Dragon Breath with a ghostly wind.

"You're as strong as I remember, Garchomp." The Renegade Pokémon said as he disappeared into the ground. Garchomp didn't seemed fazed by this at all, however. For he took off towards the walls at a high speed, and then kicked off it, launching himself into the air. He flapped his make-shift wings and took into the sky, gliding around.

"Your Shadow Force won't work unless I'm touching the ground." Garchomp laughed as he glided around.

Without any sort of notice, Giratina leaped out of the ground, charging an orb of purple energy. Though as the Renegade Pokémon got close, he was hit with a surprise Dragon Claw to the face, sending crashing towards the ground. "I told you I'm not going easy. I've got a couple bets riding on this." The Mach Pokémon tucked in his wings and dived towards the injured teen.

"Face the wrath of your leader in the form of an Earthquake!"

Garchomp stuck Giratina with so much force that it cracked the ground around him, sending pieces everywhere, and creating holes everywhere. The man landed a good 20 feet away from the impact zone, fixing his trench-coat.

"**Garchomp just laid down a powerful Earthquake! Is Giratina down for the count?!"**

"I'd be surprised if he was still alive." Garchomp chuckled. Surprisingly, Giratina still got up, battered and bruised, his left eye swollen shut, and his right arm with a nasty mark. The Mach Pokémon's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You're still alive, I'm impressed." He chuckled as his body glowed a bright blue. "Sadly this is where I draw the line." The man cackled dashed towards the boy.

"Say goodnight Devil! Dragon Rush!"

"No…"

Giratina's tendrils stopped Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon's claw right next to the teen's neck. He glared at the older man with such a look that would frighten children. "You say goodnight." Giratina opened his mouth as it glowed a light orange.

"You learned Draco Meteor didn't yo-"

Before Garchomp could finish his sentence, he was hit with a barrage of orange meteor-like objects. The impact sent him crumbling towards the floor.

"**A surprising Draco Meteor might have turned the tables around!"**

"Not yet." Garchomp said as he pulled out a necklace with a small colored sphere in the middle. He tapped it and his body began to glow white. When it stopped, Garchomp looked different, however. His arms had become blades, and his torso and knees had small spikes on them.

"Say hello to Mega Garchomp! I shelled out a little extra to get this." He chuckled. "Now I'm getting tired of this. Dragon Rush!" Garchomp rushed at the teen, coated in blue energy. He tackled the boy and then punched him into the air. The Mach Pokémon jumped up and laid hit after hit, with astounding speed and power, before finally knocking him down against the wall.

"Now to make sure you stay down…I'll use my strongest attack." He roared loudly as his body was coated in blue flames.

"Outrage!"

Garchomp crashed into the wall, causing a large smoke cloud. But when the smoke cleared, Giratina wasn't there.

"Up here, leader…"

The Mach Pokémon looked up, seeing Giratina floating above him, but he looked different. His body doubled in size, and his legs melting into a serpent's tail, with multiple spikes sticking out. In addition his face plate grew, extending around the edges and covering his mouth, like it was attached.

"You may have a mega form, but have my origin form." Giratina explained as his tendrils each formed a Shadow Ball and hurled it at Garchomp.

"I forgot you could do that. You need your own special necklace to do that." Garchomp said as he sliced up each of the projectiles. "But all you're going to do is fire projectiles at me. Let's finish this off now." He taunted. Giratina vanished into thin air, and then appeared near the ground. "I agree, our fight ends now." The Renegade Pokémon panted, with a malicious glint in his eye. Garchomp grinned as his body was once again covered by blue flames.

"Outrage!"

"Shadow Force!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the end then they died…nah not really.<strong>

**What? I'm ending in the middle of a fight?**

**Well I decided that this is going to be a two parter, and I just want something to go out.**

**Notice that this took a while, it's because I get like a small window of time each day. So yah, I told you. **

**I might regret this, but I have a Tumblr account, under the same name as usual, I'll probably throw the link up on my profile later. So if follow me, and if I get at LEAST five new followers, I'll post deleted scenes, questions, polls, and such. So you can get little tidbits that others can't get.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	20. The Melancholy of Giratina the Devil

**I usually have something to say here…but I really got nothing. But I'm glad no one's complaining about updates. So that's a plus.**

_**Whitewolf03 (Neat name): **_You okay down there? Cake dumping is a fine art, and I think you should respect it. Also, thanks for favoriting.

_**Leaffeather: **_Well that sucks…I think. As for the "Mythical High" story…not many people read it, so there's not much reason to update. Sorry.

_**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX: **_Your name takes a while to write out. Luckily, I can type fast. Also thanks for the D. Gray man stuff, and for understanding.

_**Dedan: **_I have the plot in my head, and have been keeping a list. Other than that, it's up for grabs, how long this story is. As for your OC's, re-submit them and wait for a bit, I'm going to be using them sooner than you think.

_**Gallade4evr: **_I'm looking forward to that one shot. Also, for the profile picture, go to the section labeled 'Avatar', that's how you can upload an image.

_**XxEnzerukagexX (This had become a game to find the hardest to pronounce names): **_Thanks for the favorite.

_**Hunterofgriefers (This name I like): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this story.

_**Andy112138 (You seriously need to do something about this name Andrea): **_Thank you for following and favoriting my story and I, and my other stuff as well.

_**WhenInDoubt-RPG: **_For a guy who's never written a story, you sure can complain. Would you like me to go to back to 1,000? It's hard to write, and it takes up most of my free time, which is very limited now.

_**NightOwls (Reminds me of Regular Show): **_Thanks for favoriting and following my story.

_**TeamLegendary: **_That idea is actually really good; I was going to use it in the beach chapter. But since there was so much content, I decided to save it for later.

_**Nohailzone (Something seems off here…) **_Thank you for the favorite.

_**Guest: **_Let's hope Giratina wins then!

_**AnubisYi (I'm getting this weird Egyptian/Japanese vibe): **_Thank you for favoriting this fanfiction.

_**Some Person (I can't make a joke out of this, you want me to…but I've got nothing): **_Umm….sure…

_**13Hellfire (Finally, I name I can get behind): **_I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you read till the end. I tried making this as professional as possibly, excluding author notes obviously.

_**LeRainbowDash: **_It's cool bro, you had stuff to, so I shouldn't have expected you to be done…but if you've got something, I'd love to see it. Also, if by 'quoting' the comments you mean rewrite it….no. I'm not doing that, too much work.

_**Pridam (Cool name): **_Thanks for favoriting and following.

**Quite a lot of stuff here, thanks guys! **

* * *

><p>The two powerhouses charged at each other, creating a large cloud of dust that filled the air. When it dissipated, both participants were panting heavily. Garchomp was holding his side, and Giratina was trying to stay conscious. Giratina changed out of his Pokemorph form and fell to his knees, while Garchomp raised his hands in victory.<p>

"**It's over! Garchomp has taken a spot in the quarter finals!" **

Suddenly, the Mach Pokémon fell over, unconscious. Giratina roared as he used the last of his strengths to declare himself the victor.

"**Scratch that! Garchomp has fallen and Giratina has claimed his spot!'**

And that was the last thing the Renegade Pokémon heard before passing out.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Giratina held his head and found himself in a small apartment, laying down on a bed. "Oh, this is Sky's house, isn't it?" The teen mumbled as he hoisted himself from the mattress and walked into the living room. Inside, he saw Arceus talking to two females. One of them was in her early twenties and the other one was still in middle school.

"Shaymin, Sky, why am I here?" He asked, clutching his side as he groaned in pain. The younger girl ran up to Giratina and held him up. "Gera…you shouldn't be moving yet. You're still injured." She said. The young girl was about half the size of Giratina, and had her green hair that went to about shoulder length, with natural curls thrown about and a pink flower in it; she had blue eyes and wore a white sundress. "Sit down next to me and have some tea. You look like you need it." The older one said. She was a bit bigger than Giratina, and had her green hair in a sort of spikey formation, she also had blue eyes and wore a white tank top

* * *

><p>with a blue miniskirt and a red handkerchief tied around her neck.<p>

"I'm just glad you're alright. You really scared me when you passed out. Garchomp told me to take you here. How do you know these girls?" Arceus asked.

"I believe I should be the one to answer that. Since Giratina doesn't always give a clear answer." The older woman said. "I'm Sky, and this is my little sister Shaymin." Sky pointed to the little girl and then put her arm around an exhausted Giratina. "And Gera here is my lover."

Arceus' face turned hopelessly red as Shaymin sighed and Giratina sipped his tea.

"E-eh?! Giratina…you never mentioned that you were…I mean not that I mind…it's just it would have been nice to know…you know...for knowing's sake. So did our…ki...mean nothing?"

Giratina rolled his eyes and pushed Sky off of her, looking at the Alpha Pokémon. "That woman and I are not in any sort of romantic relationship what so ever. She just said that because she knew it'd trouble you." He explained, glaring at the woman. "Sis…you said you weren't going to do that." Shaymin sighed. "I know…but it was too good to pass up. Since this is the first girl Gera has brought here, even though she brought him, and she looks pretty clueless so I thought I'd mess with her." Sky laughed. "Sit down girlie, I'll explain everything."

"So basically Gera was found at a tender age of 10. Either he remembers nothing from those previous years, or he doesn't want to spill, either one is okay. He's been in the ring for a couple of years now, and when he gets too banged up, I'll patch him up and let him rest. He's saved my life from thieves and countless other baddies many times, so it's the least we can do for him."

Giratina nodded silently, drinking his tea. Arceus stared at him with her eyes wide open, "Don't you worry that one day you won't make it out?" She asked. The Renegade Pokémon shook his head and got up, walking out the door.

"Where are you going Gera?" Shaymin asked. "Outside." He responded as he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Giratina laid on the roof of the building, staring into the darkening sky. He reached into his pocket piece of tan-colored platinum, half the size of his hand and worth twice as much as anything he could ever make in his entire lifetime. He put his hand to his lips, remembering the kiss he shared with Arceus. It wasn't his first, but it was certainly the most meaningful.<p>

"What are you doing up here? Sky is getting worried about you."

Arceus walked next to the boy and sat down next to him. "Nothing you should be concerned off." He muttered, shoving the mineral back into his pocket. "Why didn't you tell me that you were living all by yourself? I would have helped you out." Arceus said. "What would you have done? The police want me, if you helped me out; they'd be after you as well." He explained, in which the Alpha Pokémon had no response.

The orange ball had dipped into the horizon, and the gleaming moon slowly rose out of the sky. "You can't fix every problem you encounter Arceus. I don't know why you're so hung up on figuring out mine." He grumbled as he went back inside.

"It's…it's because I care about you Giratina…" Arceus whispered and followed him, unaware by the moving shadow under her.

* * *

><p>"So are you feeling better now?" Sky asked as the two arrived back into the small apartment, and the Giratina replied with a "Somewhat". "Well I'll just check, to be sure." She said, holding Giratina's head against her chest. Arceus blushed heavily, "S-sky, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed. "She always does when I'm sick or feeling unwell." Giratina said with his voice muffled slightly. "H-hey, I told you not to speak, I don't want this to go far." Sky said.<p>

"You're already taking it to far sis." Shaymin stated, playing with her dress in the corner. "I'm not sleeping with the guy am I?" Sky replied, with Giratina's head still lodged in her chest.

"What about that one time around Christmas when you-"

"I was drunk okay?!"

Giratina freed himself from Sky's grasp and looked at Arceus, who was looking at her own chest with a disappointed look on her face. "I'm going." He muttered, as he started to walk out the door. "Oh no you're not." Sky said, holding his shoulder. "It's dark out there and you're still injured. You are staying the night, whether you like it or not." She said in this commanding tone. "You can stay if you'd like sweetie, but you'll have to bunk with him. Not that I think you'll mind." Sky teased.

"I-I could stay…b-but isn't there another way?" Arceus asked with her red face reappearing once again. "Well you can bunk with Shaymin, and I'll sleep with Gera…I mean bunk with him." She winked.

"T-that won't be necessary!"

Sky laughed and wrapped her arm around Giratina. "Excellent! Now we drink!" She exclaimed, pulling out bottles of alcohol. "But I'm too young to drink." Arceus said. "I know, that's why you two will be having some harmless soda." The woman reached into her fridge and pulled out two cans of soda, and tossed them to the girls. "Well what about Giratina? He's also underaged." The Alpha Pokémon stated.

"Don't worry about me." Giratina propped open a bottle and took a sip. "alcohol is the least of my problems." Arceus frowned at this. "Still, it could be a threat to your health." She explained. "My life is a threat to my health." He responded, taking in larger gulps.

"It's fine Arceus, Gera has a high alcohol tolerance." Sky said as she reached for another bottle. "You don't, so you only get one bottle." Giratina slapped her hand away.

"Gerraaa….don't be like that." Sky whined, throwing her arms around him and squeezing her face into his neck.

"Sis…you shouldn't really do that." Shaymin said, taking a small sip. "It's okay…he won't do anything…" She giggled and poked his check, obviously intoxicated from only one bottle. Giratina sighed as his tendrils around the woman, holding her hostage in the air.

"Wee! I'm flying!" She cheered, throwing her arms in the air. "Gera, could you let Sky down?" Shaymin asked. "She's been doing nothing but piss me off, there isn't a good reason for me to do that." The Renegade Pokémon spat, shaking the woman back and forth, much to her druken amusement.

"Just do it before she throws up all over the place."

With that incentive, he let Sky down on to the couch and got up. "Where's the food?" He asked. "In the fridge, it's leftover chinese. Heat it up for us please?" Shaymin asked, tending to her sister. "Take Arceus with you." Sky said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." The Renegade Pokémon rolled his eyes and took the Alpha Pokémon into the kitchen. Sky grinned cheekily as he grabbed Giratina's alchohalic beverage and Arceus' soda.

"Sis, what are you doing?"

"I'm moving this along with a little bit of spice."

* * *

><p>"So, they seem nice…" Arceus said awkwardly. "Shaymin is, Sky is off her loop. They are one of the few people I can trust though." Giratiana said. "Then how does Garchomp know about them?" She asked. "Everyone in our fighting ring has connections with one another, though Shaymin and Sky won't let anyone else but me in." He explained. "So are you staying?"<p>

"What?"

"Are you staying the night here? I don't really have a choice."

"W-well I suppose…n-not because I want to…but since it's the correct thing to do."

He shrugged, and took the food back to everyone else.

Arceus wanted to stop him and spill her heart out, but she just silently followed him.

* * *

><p>Giratina walked in holding plates of food, some in his hands, some held by his tendrils. "You're so talented Gera, you can do so much with those tendrils." Shaymin said. "Including some more mature things." Sky giggled. Arceus drank her soda in a hurry, in order to poorly disguise her blush. It tasted odd to her, but she wasn't really paying attention. The Renegade Pokémon rolled his eyes and reached for his bottle, but found it to be empty. "Sky, did you drink my bottle?" He asked. "No of course not! Why would I do something like that?!" Sky asked.<p>

"Yah Giratina…you shouldn't blame her for it."

The boy turned to see Arceus with a red face and a drunk expression. "I poured your drink into Arceus' soda." Sky explained with a matter-of-fact voice. "Yah! She poured it into my drink!" Arceus stuck her tongue out. Giratina looked at Shaymin, "You let this happen?" he asked. "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Shaymin said in her defense. "Great, now I have to deal with two drunk girls."

"Giratina! Pay attention to me!"

"No Gera! Pay attention to me! My chest is bigger!"

"That's cheating! You're older!"

"So what? You'll never achieve my status of loveliness."

"How dare you!"

Arceus screamed and pounced onto Sky. The two screamed as they went for each other's throats. Giratina and Shaymin stared at the catfight in complete silence. "I don't know why I put up with you people." Giratina muttered, tearing the two apart.

"Sky, no more alcohol for you. Arceus, straight to bed."

"But Giratinaaaaa…."

"Gerrraaaaaa…."

"You will do as I say!"

The two women shut up and nodded. Giratina let them down. "Bed, now."

* * *

><p>Arceus laid in bed, the effects of the alcohol had worn off and she was feeling embarrassed for doing what she had done. Giratina walked in with a tired expression and she immediately arose. "E-er…Giratina…I wanted to apologize. What I did was...w-what are you doing?!" The Alpha Pokémon's tone quickly rose when she noticed he was removing his shirt. "I can only sleep when shirtless." He explained.<p>

"B-b-but-"

"Quiet."

"Why?"

"Someone's here."

A purple orb was shot from the ground, but was destroyed by Giratina's tendril. "Show yourself." The Renegade Pokémon ordered, putting on his face plate.

"Aww…I've been found out…Charizard's not going to like this."

A girl with purple rags for clothes, messy purple hair, and gleaming brown eyes leaped out of a shadowy corner. "You're Gengar, a member of the Mighy Megas! What are you doing here?" Arceus asked. "Simple to take him down, he posses a threat to our victory." Gengar stated, pointing at the Renegade Pokémon.

"If you wish to battle, let us take this outside." Giratina said as he took Arceus and leapt out the window. Spreading his bat-like wings, he flew to the roof of the house and set the girl down. "Stay away from the edges, and do not interfere." He ordered, as Gengar also came out of the building. Her hair was in two spikes, and she had an enormous malicious grin plastered on her face.

"Shadow Ball!" She opened her mouth and launched multiple sphere's of dark energy, which Giratina destroyed with his tendrils.

Gengar gritted her teeth and blasted a beam of black energy at her opponent, who deflected with a Dragon Breath. "Try and dodge this!" She said as she released multiple spheres into the air, each firing a laser towards Giratina. The Renegade Pokémon sidestepped a few, but eventually was hit with the lasers. Finding an opening Gengar rushed in and delivered a powerful Shadow Ball, sending him crashing against the wall.

"GIRATINA!" Arceus wailed out in desperation.

The Shadow Pokémon stepped onto the Renegade Pokémon's body and firing another Shadow Ball, rendering his body limp.

"Huh….that was easier than I expected." She smirked.

"Seed Flare!"

A blast of green energy hit the Ghost/Poison type, sending her flying backwards.

Out stepped Sky, who had on a winged cap, and Shaymin, who has a floral dress. "Shaymin, you get Gera back inside, I'll deal with this chick." She said, ushering her sister back inside.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I can't have you messing up my Gera and my house." Sky stated as she swung her arm, creating a blade of piercing wind. Gengar dodged it and threw more Shadow Balls, which Sky held at bay using Psychic.

Gengar opened her mouth wide and vomited up black sludge, which Sky immediately dashed away from. Gengar kept on repeating her attacks, which Sky had no defense besides dodging. Eventually, the blob hit her, and Sky went down. "Two for two, Charizard will be pleased."

"Stop it!"

Arceus came down from the roof and decked Gengar straight in the face. "STOP HURTING PEOPLE!" She exclaimed, pulling out her staff. She tapped it against the ground as it changed to a light blue color and fired a beam of ice straight at Gengar, freezing her leg.

The Shadow Pokémon retaliated by firing Dark Pulses, Shadow Balls, and Sludge Bombs. Arceus countered with a simple tap of her staff. "Be gone, and never come back." Arceus said as her staff turned pink.

"Judgement!"

* * *

><p>Arceus went back into the house, carrying and unconscious Sky with her powers. She placed the woman on the bed, next to her sister. The Alpha Pokémon went back to her room for the night and found Giratina inside. She rushed over to him and checked his vitals….he was still breathing. Arceus had never noticed it before, but Giratina had a lot of scars and stitches. They were most likely from previous fights, and filled the girl's heart with sorrow.<p>

"If you'd just let me help you, I would try my best to get you out of this. Give you a life you deserve Giratina."

As if he had actually heard her, Giratina grabbed Arceus and pulled her closer to him. It was obvious to the red-faced teen that her crush was still asleep, but some part of him was still conscious. The Alpha Pokémon wasn't sure if she was terrified or thankful, but she wasn't letting this moment go.

She pecked Giratina's sleeping forehead and snuggled into his chest.

"Good night Giratina…I hope your life gets better…no…I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT FLUFF THOUGH!<strong>

**Quickly throwing this out there, I do not approve of or support the act of underaged drinking. So don't get the wrong ideas.**

**WINNERS DON'T DO DRUGS!**

**I'm going to be alternating between this story and Mob Matcher Season 3, so updates will be even slower.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	21. Only at the fair

**Yah, I know it's almost been a month, I don't need anyone reminding me about it.**

_**The Star of Neo-Nova: **_Thanks for the follow for me and my story.

_**Andy112138: **_Well I'm glad you liked well…the different parts of this chapter. I'll try to keep the format similar, though this is pretty much how it goes.

_**Dedan: **_Yup, fanfiction writers' don't have a development team or whatever, it's just our hobby. No pay or time is obtained for us doing this. Glad you like it.

_**Guest: **_I hope everyone's being patient…and thanks. I'll try my best in school.

_**Gallade4evr: **_Umm…let's see…favorite gun would be a 50. Cal sniper, yes I've seen transformers, favorite decepticon would be Megatron, and my least favorite city would be Hoboken. If you have any other questions, shoot me a PM. If you don't know how to do that, go to your account and you'll find it.

_**Whitewold03: **_You better not mess her, or she'll deck you right in the face and bring down a judgment.

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_Fluff is dangerous stuff, just like holes (inside joke). As for the whole Arceus plate thing, I'm not sure if you noticed, but her staff changed color, that was the plates' effects. Also good luck with the Scandinavia nuclear codes thing…kids these days.

_**Leaffeather: **_I think it's because no one reads it…so I'll stick with this.

_**Leaning to Love and Hate (Interesting name, quite unique): **_Thanks for favoriting and following this excuse for an entertaining story (jk this is pretty good).

_**Super Glaceon (I either think of Mega Glaceon, or some weird Glaceon superhero): **_Thanks for favoriting and following me and my story.

_**BlackBolt123 (I thought of a new attack!): **_Thanks for following this story.

_**ScarlettAbsol (Sounds pretty): **_I've got some in my fridge, don't worry. Also thanks for the fav and follow.

_**BlackWolf3 (What's the 3 for?): **_Thanks for the fave and follow.

**Lucidshadow (Interesting name combination): **Thanks for following and favoriting Pokémon Highschool.

* * *

><p>"I just had the worst vision, I walked into my classroom and saw my sister as an adult and Cresselia in maid-outfits, and they greeted me like I was their master."<p>

"Um…dude, that wasn't a vision, that's literally what happened like a minute ago, before you passed out."

The dark type stood up, holding his forehead. He looked ahead as what caused him to pass out. Cresselia was wearing a maid outfit, similar to the one she wore when he was sick, except it was tighter… much tighter…and that bothered him. Next to the blonde haired succubus was the little devil known as Zorua, she was the same height as Cresselia, but had much longer hair and larger measurements.

"So it's true, you actually pass out, I thought Cresselia was lying." Yveltal said in some what a state of amazement. The Pitch Black Pokémon glared at Cresselia, before sighing. "It happens, since I wouldn't be me unless everything about me sucks." Darkrai muttered. "Oh come on Darkie! You've still got me! As well as everyone else!" She said hugging him tightly, which immediately caused him to seize up and struggle in her grip. "Stop calling me that!" He growled, prying himself from her grip.

"Lucky…" Yveltal muttered to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something Yveltal?" Cresselia asked. "Oh…umm…is Xerneas here?" The Destruction Pokémon inquired. "Oh, she's outside, by the Art Club stand." The Lunar Pokémon answered. "Why aren't you out there? You're part of the Art Club, aren't you?" Darkrai asked. "I am, but Mitotic was short one person, and asked me to fill in." Cresselia explained.

"So why is she here?" He looked at Zorua, who was trying to mind her own business, but was obviously eavesdropping. "Cressie asked me to help out, and our school's out, so it's alright Onii-chan." Zorua explained. "Huh, I thought you'd be with Growlithe." Yveltal thought out loud. The Tricky Fox Pokémon blushed and giggled, "He is here, had to go the bathroom because of a nose-bleed."

"Damn, I thought only happened in fiction."

"Well Growlithe probably wasn't expecting to see Zorua like this." Cresselia said, a bit jealous of Zorua's 'new' figure.

"I hope I look like this when I'm older." Zorua giggled, twitching her ears and swishing her small tail. Darkrai rolled his eyes and yanked her tail, reverting the Tricky Fox Pokémon back to her original form.

"You're not dressing up like that." He ordered, the little girl wanted to protest, but knew it wasn't going to have any effect, instead she flashed him an innocent look.

"Alright, I won't help out anymore DARKRAI!" She said, annunciating and shouting his name. "Why are you yelling my name?" The Pitch Black Pokémon asked.

"You'll find out in 3…2…1…"

"YO! Did I here that Darkrai's name?!"

The Dark type's eyes widened when he heard that voice. "Is Arcanine here?" He asked. Zorua smirked and nodded. "What's so bad about Arcanine?" Cresselia asked. "She never leaves me alone when Growlithe comes over, has this weird idea that we should be siblings or whatnot." Darkrai explained.

A girl with long blonde hair and slightly tight skin peeked her head out from a corridor, and grinned crazily once she saw Darkrai. "Darkrai! Come check this cake out!" She yelled, rushing towards him.

"Zoura, I hate you. Cresselia, good luck with the café or whatever. Yveltal, I will meet up with you later, go find and spend some time with Xerneas." Darkrai said in a hurry before jumping out of the window.

"Aww…he's gone…oh well, more cake for me! Share some with me Growlithe!"

"I'm in the bathroom, sis."

"That's not a problem!"

"Yes it is, sis!"

Cresselia and Yveltal looked at each other, then out the window Darkrai jumped out of, and then at Arcanine.

"Should we…" Yveltal started.

"…be concerned about that?" Cresselia finished.

"No, not really. This happens a lot, probably the fourth time this month." Zoura explained.

"Well Imma go find Xerneas, later girls." Yveltal said as he also jumped out of the window, changing into his Pokemorph form and flapping his mighty wings.

"Boys are weird."

* * *

><p>"I wish Metang would just get a clue." A girl with a brown shirt and dirty yellow skirt mumbled to herself as she tossed a blue note into the trash. "It'd make sense by now that he would have understood I'm not into him." The girl sighed. "I wish Darkrai was here…" She mumbled as she walked behind the school building to get out of the sun.<p>

In a split second she found herself pinned to the floor.

"Get off me! I will call the police if you so much as look at me funny!" She yelled.

"Easy Kadabra, no one would touch you with a ten-foot pole, other than Metang."

The girl opened her eyes to see the white haired boy she was just thinking about. "D-D-Darkrai?" She stuttered, her face red as a beet. "No, I'm your sister." The Pitch Black Pokémon groaned, getting off of the girl. "Didn't have enough energy to maintain my Pokemorph form for that long. Should have got something at the café…but then I'd have to listen to Arcanine's ranting. Luckily you broke my fall." Darkrai thought to himself as he started to walk away.

"You could apologize for nearly crushing me!" Kadabra said.

"Do I have to?" Darkrai groaned, but her pouting face and clenched fist gave him the answer.

"Fine…" He sighed, walking a bit closer. "I'm sorry for nearly crushing you, please accept this hug as a token of appreciation." He groaned, wrapping his arms around a stunned Kadabra for a brief moment before letting go and resuming his exiting, until he was stopped by the girl.

"W-wait…do you want to…you know…visit the festival with me?" Kadabra asked, fiddling with her spoon.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your common sense handy-capped sister?" He groaned as he continued walking, knowing that she'd follow him.

"Alakazam has tests and stuff, she'll be here in a little while." Kadabra explained. "Just keep me company. Lots of guys are giving me weird looks." She said.

"Wonder why they'd do that, since you're basically a crow with glasses." Kadabra pouted and punched his shoulder, although it didn't hurt at all. "Will you do it?" The PSI Pokémon asked. "On one condition, you buy me something to eat." He proposed.

"W-what?! That's not fair!"

"It's fair in my eyes bookworm. Take it or leave it."

"F-fine…just hold my hand or something, to keep the weird guys away." She muttered, blushing. "You're like half my size. It'll just look weird." Darkrai retorted. The girl growled and clutched his arm, dragging her with him.

"From Arcanine to Kadabra…really not seeing the upside to this."

* * *

><p>"Yo! Xerneas!"<p>

The Life Pokémon turned around to see Yveltal running towards her. "Hello Yveltal, do you need something?" She asked. "Nah, I just popped in to see what you were up to, and to see if you wanted to hang or something." He explained. "What cha' doing right now?" Yveltal asked.

"Smergle wanted me to sell some of our paintings, I've sold a couple, and will try selling a few more." She explained. "Well do you have one that you made? I'd like to buy that." The Destruction Pokémon grinned. Xerneas blushed a bit and nodded, pulling out a painting that she had made a while back. "Would you like this one? It's only 15 dollars." She offered.

"It looks pretty, hang on…is that you in on the castle? And is that me?"

The girl blushed again and hid her face from the boy. "You were a sense of inspiration…" She muttered.

"Oh cool."

Xerneas pouted, she was hoping for a better reaction than 'oh cool', but she didn't let it bother her. After all, he came to see her, so she shouldn't be so critical. Yveltal jumped into a nearby tree and lied down on a branch. "I'll chill here until you're done, then we'll go do something." He said.

"Thank you Yveltal."

"No prob."

* * *

><p>"Why are we in the dark corridors of the school?"<p>

"Because bookworm, it's a lot quieter. You're not scared, are you?"

"O-o-of course not, I just think we should go somewhere else."

"This is a short-cut."

"How would you know? I've been in this school longer than you."

The lights flickered and Kadabra clutched Darkrai's coat tails in fear, while the white haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Welcome…to the Dark Side…" An ominous voice called out. Kadabra squeaked and held onto a disinterested Darkrai. "Y-you mean it's evil…?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nah, I just haven't gotten around to fixing the light system. Magnezone, if you could help out here."

"I got it."

The lights flickered on, revealing two teens of equal height. The male had pale ghostly like skin, black hair, and hazel eyes, although one of them seemed to glow red, and it would alternate between eyes. The female had pale silver like skin, long silver hair, and nearly red eyes that seemed to gleam at times. The male wore a black hoodie, pants, and gloves, as well as an opera mask in the shape of a skull. The female wore a long silver dress with two eye like circles on her surprisingly endowed chest, silver flats, and a red hat with an antenna sticking out of it.

"Is that better, Duskull?" The female, presumably Magnezone asked.

"Much." Duskull smiled, looking at Darkrai and his cowardly friend. "Sorry for the scare, been meaning to get to a permanent solution to the light problem. I'm Duskull Yomowaru, the Requiem club's leader." He introduced himself.

"I'm Magnezone Jibakoiru, Duskull's right hand man-er…woman." Magnezone smiled.

"I-I'm Kadabra…and this is my friend Darkrai." The PSI Pokémon stuttered, letting go of the Pitch Black Pokémon's coat.

"From the way you were holding him, it looked like you were more than friends." Magnezone giggled, causing the blonde to blush. "I'm basically babysitting her until her sister shows up." Darkrai explained.

"Well come inside, meet the rest of the crew." Duskull said as he phased into the door. Darkrai shrugged as he also phased through the door. Magnezone forgot that she doesn't have the ability to phase through objects and tried to as well, ending up smacking against the door. She smiled sheepishly and opened the door for herself and Kadabra.

* * *

><p>The four walked into the room and saw a boy with short blue hair and dark brown eyes messing with a sea-shell, a girl with green hair and blue eyes staring out the window, and another girl designing a dress. "Snivy, what do you think I should add, sequins or frills?" The girl designing the dress asked, flipping her long black hair out of her light brown eyes and twirling her yellow dress. "I don't wear dresses, so I wouldn't know." Snivy stated, showing off her brown boy shorts and green T-shirt with the picture of a single leaf.<p>

"I think anything would look beautiful on you, Emolga." The boy stated, grinning like an idiot, rolling over, showing his white T-shirt with a scalchop on it and blue jeans.

"I know Oshawott, I know."

Oshawott grinned again, getting a smack from an annoyed Snivy.

Duskull cleared his throat loudly, directing everyone's attention to him. Once Oshawott saw the unfamiliar intruders, the boy immediately placed himself in front of the two girls, running up to Darkrai in order to land a blow.

"Wait a minute Oshawott, these are good guys and this one is on th-"

Duskull didn't get to finish his explanation due to a Dark Pulse landing right in the blue haired boy's face, knocking him onto the floor.

"-the Pokedome Battler's Club, and is quite good, third best on his team."

Darkrai rolled his eyes again "Assess your situation before you attack, idiot." The Pitch Black Pokémon groaned. "Sorry about that, Oshawott tends to try to be the 'man' and attack anyone new who enters." Duskull explained.

"No one got hurt, so it's alright." Kadabra said, still staying close to Darkrai.

"Who's the ghost and the girl?" Snivy asked.

"This is Darkrai and Kadabra." Magnezone introducing them.

"So…what brings you here?" Emolga asked in a flirtatious tone, trying to catch the Pitch Black Pokémon's attention with her figure, and annoying Kadabra. "Passing by, then we were stopped by your leader here." Darkrai explained in an apathetic tone, which annoyed Emolga and pleased Kadabra and Snivy.

"Why are we here anyways?" Darkrai asked.

"Well this club is about the power of ghost types, so I thought you'd be interested." Duskull explained.

"First of all, I am not a ghost type, I'm a dark type. Second, I've also got her to deal with, so I'm not looking for any clubs." Darkrai retorted.

"But I saw you phase through the door." Magnezone commented.

"I just can do that, don't know how or why, but I can." He explained. "So do you have anything to eat? I have very limited power."

"Well we've got nothing left in here, but there's a maid café up in room-"

"No, I'm not going back there. Won't have enough energy to jump out of the window a second time."

Everyone looked at Darkrai in bewilderment, "You jumped…from the third story of the school?" Oshawott asked. Darkrai nodded in confirmation.

"That is so cool! How'd you survive?!" He asked.

"Changed into my Pokemorph form, which is a lot lighter than my usual form. Unfortunately I ran out of energy and crashed." The white haired boy explained. "Onto me I might add." Kadabra added, with a slight blush.

"I heard the food is pretty good, and service is great." Oshawott explained. "And it seems like you know the place pretty well, so mind taking us?" Emolga added.

"I'm going to hate myself for this, but alright."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Master!"<p>

"I was right. I regret it."

Duskull and Magnezone looked around the classroom in amazement, while Oshawott just grinned like an idiot and Snivy and Emolga just looked at the dresses and pondered.

"Good to see you're okay Darkie!" Cresselia beamed when she saw her friend, sort of zoning out the other people behind him.

"Darkie?" The others behind him snickered, earning a threatening glare and growl that shut them up.

"So, who are these people behind you?" She asked, wary of the amount of females in that group, especially the blonde one with the spoon and pencil skirt that was standing dangerous close to her Darkrai.

"This is Kadabra, my club mate from Chess Club. And these are some people we met from the Requiem Club, Duskull, Magnezone, Snivy, Oshawott, and Emolga." He explained. "I was kind of pressured into coming back here to eat here."

The Lunar Pokémon pretty much ignored everything after 'Kadabra, my club mate' so she just nodded. "So you're Kadabra, Darkrai's mentioned you a couple times. Have a seat and I'll be right with you." She smiled.

"She seems nice." Kadabra whispered to the Pitch Black Pokémon, "Do you like her?" She followed up with a question, to which he simply grunted.

* * *

><p>The seven of them sat down, and Cresselia brought all of them drinks. "What would you like to order?" She asked. "Omelet rice." Snivy and Oshawott said in unison. "I'll have a Garden salad." Emolga asked. "I'll have that as well." Magnezone chimed in. "I'll have the parfait." Kadabra said with a small smile.<p>

"So the bookworm has a feminine side? Interesting."

"Shut up Darkrai! I'm still a girl!" She pouted, blushing slightly.

"I know you are, you're just very high strung and stubborn, really brings down your appeal." Darkrai droned with a monotonous voice. "Give me like a wrap or whatever Cresselia." He yawned. "I'll take something like that as well." Duskull added.

"Ok, that's two omelet rice plates, two garden salads, two wraps, and a parfait." Cresselia recalled, taking a look at everyone, Kadabra in particular. "Ok then, I'll be out with your food shortly." She said.

"Wait Cresselia!" Magnezone called up as she scrummaged over to the Lunar Pokémon and whispered something into her ear. Cresselia looked at the silver haired girl for a moment before giggling and nodded. "Sure." She said as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Duskull asked.

"No clue, but knowing Cresselia, all I can say is good luck." The Pitch Black Pokémon groaned, before looking at Kadabra, "So where's your sister?" He asked.

As if he had said the magic words, Alakazam walked in, with the same curious yet blank look she always wore. "Kadabra, I'm done." She said in her signature soft voice. "Are you sure? You finished 7 tests in half an hour." Kadabra asked. Alakazam simply nodded, she blinked twice and saw everyone sitting at a table. "Are you going to eat?" The 'genius' girl asked. "Yah, you can join us if you want, we'll share." Her sister offered.

Alakazam nodded and looked around, noticing that there were no other chairs available and made this observation clear to her sister and friends.

"Well then improvise then." Darkrai groaned, dozing off in his seat.

The older PSI sister nodded again and sat down…

…on Darkrai's lap.

"Sorry for the wait guys, we had to open a new bag of fl-"

Everyone was just silent for an entire minute, just staring at Alakazam sitting on Darkrai's lap like they were in an intimate and loving relationship. Darkrai had knocked himself out in under a minute somehow, so he was currently unaware of what was taking place.

"Alakazam, what are you doing?" Kadabra asked.

"Sitting." She replied, as she shifted position and somehow hadn't woken up Darkrai. "He's comfy…" Alakazam whispered as she gave the sleeping boy a blank stare.

The Requiem Club looked at each other in silence, and then back at the scene that was unfolding. "At first I thought you were weird for making this club and preaching ghost types, Duskull. However…after seeing this…I can easily say that Darkrai trumps you." Snivy stated.

"I know right…Hey!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon jolted upright from the commotion, and looked at the older PSI sister sitting on his lap. "Are you here to pick up Kadabra?" He asked in a drowsy tone. Alakazam nodded, still not moving. "She offered me some food, so I'm going to eat and then we'll explore the rest of the festival, do you want to come with us?" She asked. "No, I wanna sleep." He grumbled before dozing off again.

"Ok then…"

* * *

><p>Arceus was looking at her clipboard, munching on a Pocky Stick. "Ugh…there's just so much here." She sighed.<p>

"Then why don't you take a break?"

Arceus turned around to see someone she thought she wouldn't see for a while. "Sky? What are you doing here?" The Alpha Pokémon asked. "Came to check out the festival while Shaymin is at school, don't tell her. A friend of mine has Gera bugged, so good news for you, he's here." She giggled, turning Arceus's face red. "W-w-why would I care where he is?" She stuttered, avoiding the woman's gaze. "B-but just so I know…where is he? Arceus asked.

Sky gyrated her right hand, until a small green orb formed in her palm. "If I remember correctly…he should be…" She interrupted her sentence by throwing the orb at a nearby tree.

"Ow…"

"He's in that tree over there."

Arceus looked up the tree and saw the Renegade Pokémon staring at the festival. "Giratina? What are you doing up there?" She asked. "I can't teleport, so I'm waiting till I recover." He grumbled.

"He's been like that for a while. No clue how he sneaked out though." Sky muttered. "Think you can do something?" She requested of the student body president.

"Me? What can I do?" Arceus asked, placing a new piece of pocky in her mouth.

"Ah! Offer him a pocky stick, he really likes those." Sky smiled cheekily.

"Umm…ok then?" Arceus shrugged and then looked up at the boy. "Giratina, do you want some pocky?" She asked. The Dragon/Ghost type looked at his accomplice for a little while, before nodding and jumping down.

"Take one." Arceus offered, placing another piece in her mouth, pointing straight at Giratina. Without a single word or a change in emotion, the Renegade Pokémon leaned in and took a bite of the pocky stick Arceus had in her mouth, their lips only a millimeter apart.

"Thanks." He said bluntly.

"Y-you…y-y-you just...and I…j-j…"

The student body president's overworked mind gave out from all the emotional distress, as she fainted into Giratina's arms.

"Was that supposed to happen? I just ate it the way you told me when a girl offers you a pocky stick." Giratina asked.

"No clue, but you should take her somewhere so she can rest." Sky said.

"Where would that be?"

"Well there's this great maid café…"

* * *

><p>"So Xerneas, how many paintings did you sell?"<p>

"Umm…about 10."

The Destruction Pokémon grinned at this, "It's like my pops always says; the pretty girls sell things the best." Xerneas looked at him and blushed heavily, giggling a bit.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Now it was Yveltal's turn to blush, "W-well yah, I do…" He laughed bashfully.

"Well you're pretty cute as well." Xerneas smiled. "Want to leave your painting here?" She changed the subject.

"Yah, I'll pick it up later."

"So…" Xerneas said slowly, rubbing her shoes together. "What should we do now?" She asked.

"Well I figure that staying in that booth has made you pretty hungry.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry."

"Alright then, I know this great café on the third floor."

"Sound like a plan, Yveltal."

"Hopefully they haven't gone overboard or whatever."

* * *

><p>Yveltal was wrong, so very wrong…<p>

When the two of them walked in, they saw that Giratina was trying to awake a passed out Arceus that was sleeping on his legs. Some girl with blonde hair was sitting in Darkrai's lap, eating a parfait with another girl who looked nearly identical, except she was a bit smaller and had a pony tail.

Cresselia was handing a maid outfit to a girl with green hair and one with black hair. A boy with blue hair was poking another boy with a skull shaped opera mask, who has passed out, most likely from the girl with silver hair in a maid outfit.

"Alright…what the hell happened in the 30 minutes I was gone?"

* * *

><p><strong>And finished!<strong>

**As usual, crummy ending, but it's still passable sort of not really!**

**Is Alakazam interested in Darkrai?**

**Is Kadabra interested in Darkrai?**

**Is Darkrai interested in Darkrai?**

**This originally was going to be bigger and have an entirely different ending, but due to time contrasts and lack of ideas, I settled with this. I wish this was an anime, anyone out there with connection, hook me up!**

**I will see you later in the Mob Matcher Season 3 chapter! I've already started writing it!**


	22. Triple Battle Deluxe

**Yo…Halloween will have most likely past by the time I post this. Hope you enjoy(ed) it!**

**Anyways, I'm almost at 20,000 views people! Get a few of your friends to read it, or at least look at the first page. It'll help out my self-esteem!**

_**ScarlettAbsol: **_Thanks for following me…that sound weird now that I've written it out. Also…you really like waffles, don't you?

_**TheNewestBound90 (It's too late for me to think of something): **_Thank you for favoriting and following this story.

_**Andy112138: **_I'm glad you liked the chapter and the ending. I felt like it could have been better, but you call seemed content, so I'm content. The pocky moment had to be done, since I love japan. So yah…yay.

_**Gallade4evr: **_Good luck on your stories!

_**Leaffeather: **_Oh shi-I mean…yah…there's a perfectly logical reason for that…which will be revealed soon…ha-hah…Also, those were all OC's, but your guess was right on the money.

_**Wolf Master97: **_Well Cresselia was asked to substitute for someone. Why she chose such a tight-fitting outfit…to get Darkrai's attention. Really makes me want to write a lemon…oh well. Also, you try doing things while half-asleep.

_**Whitewolf03: **_Darkrai is contender for new playboy….what am I doing…

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_Yo, you ok? Well whatever…we will see how things turn out, and if people have noses. Also my friend wants to kill you for making fun of Peru, also you know the answer to that question.

_**BlackWolf (White wolf got some competition): **_Glad you liked the chapter and the new characters, but I don't know if they're going to stay.

_**Lust-Dragoon: **_I diddly done did it!

_**LeRainbowDash: **_I know, but a guy can dream can't he?

_**TeamLegendary: **_Are you sure Darkrai is interested in Darkrai?

_**Guest: **_I'm happy that people actually care about my life…yay…

_**AmbertheCat: **_Nice to see you again, and it probably took a while to catch up. Hope you continue reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, on with the fic!<strong>

"So, you're actually on time."

Darkrai opened the door and met a pretty content Mewtwo, grinning like a mischievous little boy as he watched the battles take place.

"Mew and Zorua got up really early and started listening to some computerized Japanese songs or whatever really loud, so that woke me up. If you're wondering where they are, I left them with Eevee's mother Vaporeon, woman is quite the vixen." Darkrai shuddered as he took a seat and watched that battler.

"Sounds good." Mewtwo chuckled. "What's got you in such a good mood?" The Pitch Black Pokémon inquired. "Well while Mew was over at your house, I had invited Genesect over for dinner. It started off as your typical date, and then we went on to watch a movie. Unbeknown to me, there was a…suggestive scene in that movie, and it got us…excited. One thing led to another and to say the least…it'll be a little difficult for Genesect to walk today." The Genetic Pokémon explained, slightly embarrassed but mostly amused with himself.

"Wow…that's something." Darkrai's eyes widened slightly. "Be glad you told this to me and not someone like Yveltal. No doubt he'd bring this against you and wouldn't let it go down." Mewtwo nodded in agreement, "Boy's got loose lips, I'm glad he didn't hear of my experience."

"Oh but I did!"

Suddenly Yveltal comes bursting through the door, scaring both Mewtwo and Darkrai. "I was about to open the door when I heard Mewtwo talk about his personal life, so I knew I had to hear this." The Destruction Pokémon laughed. "He also held me back so I couldn't come inside and ruin the moment, I'm sorry but it was actually quite entertaining." Xerneas, who was behind Yveltal, chimed in, giggling slightly.

Mewtwo's face became incredibly pale as he tried to keep his composure, a task he was failing miserably at. "W-what I do with my life is my own business. Just don't tell anyone at school." He pleaded. "Relax brah, I ain't no snitch. Just don't expect this to be forgotten though." Yveltal grinned, watching the one sided battle between the Mighty Megas and some poor team. "Man those guys are good."

Just then Arceus, Giratina, and Cresselia came in. "Hey guys! What's new?!" Cresselia beamed. "Well Darkrai's here on time, and Mewtwo had a wild night." Yveltal laughed and then turned to Arceus. "You find out who we fighting against?" He asked.

"Yes I did, and you all are familiar with this people. It's a three on three against the Superior Psychics, Genesect's team."

Yveltal's grin could not have been any wider than it was at this moment. "I am having the best day right now. Oi Mewtwo, to make things interesting you can make a bet with your girlfriend to spice things up." The Destruction Pokémon howled. Mewtwo looked utterly embarrassed and enraged at the same time, everyone, even the people who weren't aware of the scenario couldn't help but laugh.

"I just remembered, as anyone seen Dialga or Palkia? I haven't seen them in a while." Arceus asked.

"They're here, in some secluded area or something, and they're going at a much faster pace than Mewtwo and Genesect. At this rate they'll be at their level in about a week and pass them in about two." Yveltal explained.

"Shut up Yveltal…" Mewtwo muttered, embarrassed.

"What happened between Mewtwo and Genesect? And what pace are Dialga and Palkia going at?" Cresselia asked, with a curious look upon her face.

"Well to answer your first question, Mew was over at Darkrai's house. So Mewtwo invited Genesect over, and later they engaged in some real, passionate, very intimate-"

Yveltal would have continued his sentence if not for the lightning bolt that had just went through his system thanks to an annoyed Mewtwo. "What happened between Genesect and I is none of your concern." The Genetic Pokémon muttered.

"I'm okay…" Yveltal said in a dazed tone as he got back onto his feet. "As for where Dialga and Palkia are…I last saw them in the back corner of school. Ever since the third round when Dialga kissed Palkia, they've sort of been an item, and they are really making progress. They're on like second base already, maybe even third." He explained.

"What base?" Arceus asked confused, until Cresselia leaned in and whispered the explanation into her ear. The Alpha's Pokémon's eyes widen and her cheeks became a light shade of pink. "They're doing what now?! Not in my school!" The girl raged. "Yveltal! Where are they?!"

"I don't know now, I happened to come across them while Phantom Forcing through the building."

The student president raged and stormed out of the hallways. "Is she always like that with school matters?" Xerneas asked. "Yup, Arcey takes her job very seriously." Cresselia explained.

"Well who is going to be battling?" Mewtwo asked.

"OH! PICK ME! PICK ME! I WANT TO DO IT!" Yveltal whooped, raising his hand and waving it like a madman.

"I'll do it." Giratina shrugged. "My body finally recovered, so I want to see if it got any stronger."

"Alright that's one person, who else?"

"I WANT TO DO IT!"

"Darkrai? What about you?" Mewtwo looked to the white haired antisocial. The teen looked at his teacher and then at Yveltal, and then back at the teacher. "Alright, I'll get to try something out...if the situation calls for it."

"Great now since we're short a member, would one of your girls fill in?"

Xerneas shook her head, "We decided to cheer you guys on while you're fighting, and we've already gotten the uniform and everything." She explained. "Just let Yveltal do it. He's not going to let to let down."

Mewtwo sighed and nodded, letting Yveltal join.

"Alright guys, we have an advantage since the other guys are psychic types." Yveltal explained. "The battle's going to be starting soon, let's take our places." Darkrai groaned, phasing into the ground. "Alright." Giratina nodded, stepping into the portal that was just created. "Good luck to you guys." Mewtwo said, teleporting instantly.

"Why am I the one who has to transform to teleport?" Yveltal sighed before changing into his Pokemorph form and went through the ways.

Cresselia and Xerneas just looked at each other, and decided to use the door.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright people. Time for the last battle of the quarter finals!"<strong>

After Exploud had said that one sentence, the entire crowd erupted into cheers.

"**Our final battle will be between the Dark Dragons and the Superior Psychics! Both teams had previously been unsuccessful in battles, but now actually have a shot at the finals!"**

The six fighters took their spot on either side of the field.

"**For the Dark Dragons, we have Giratina, Darkrai, and Yveltal. For the Superior Psychics we have Gallade, Latias, and Lunatone!" **

Darkrai and company took the side to the right and stared ahead at their competitors. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Darkrai asked, cracking each of his finger with his thumb as a dark aura enveloped him, his body becoming more shadow-like.

"It certainly has, while we did lose the first match, I do not intend to lose this one." Gallade informed, loosening up his green T-shirt and rakes his hand through his short hair. A rose petal came out of his chest, and his elbows became blades.

"This will be fun." Yveltal grinned as stretched his muscles as his large claw wings appeared out of his back and cracked their knuckles as well.

"You may have beaten us once..." Latios started, sporting his blue and white look. He tied a white handkerchief over his mouth as blue wings sprouted from his back. "…but we are the ones who are going to be advancing this time." Lunatone finished, dawning on his yukata and moon staff.

"Let's do this." Giratina muttered as his tendrils came out and faced his enemies. He looked at the other guys and they all nodded in agreement. Suddenly they all leaped forward firing an array of Shadow Balls.

Gallade foresaw the attack and launch a Psycho Cut, which his teammates expanded using their telekinetic powers.

Darkrai growled, but remained calm and looked towards his teammates. "Guys, let's go with the plan Vanish." He suggested.

"Could work, they'll be easier to defeat if we could break them up." Yveltal added.

"Let's do it." Giratina nodded as he opened up a portal and jumped into it. At the same time Yveltal jumped into a smaller portal and Darkrai phased into the ground.

"How are we supposed to attack them now?" Lunatone asked. "Form a barrier, maybe their attacks won't reach us." Latios informed as he created a pink dome around the three of them, Gallade and Lunatone nodded as they also helped out.

The three competitors from the Dark Dragons leaped into the existence and tried to slash the pink dome, but to no avail. They continued relentless attack after attack until the dome finally shattered, causing the three psychic types inside to scatter.

Giratina went after Latios, Yveltal went after Gallade, and Darkrai pursued Lunatone.

* * *

><p>Genesect watched the battle unfold from the break room that every team was given. Gardevoir, Latias, and Lunatone had gone to support the boys, so she was left all alone. Although the battle was intense, with a small explosion occurring every 5 seconds and someone from either team flying into the air, Genesect could not concentrate on it. Something kept on invading her mind, distracting her. Something special and previously unknown to her, which involved a certain someone.<p>

A pair of arms enveloped her, which immediately snapped the woman out of her thoughts. If she wasn't acquainted with the arms, she would have flipped. Luckily, Genesect was VERY well acquainted with the person touching her, so it only made her thoughts even more illiterate and face all the more warm.

"Hey Genesect." His voice came out as a smooth whisper, which completely blocked out the noises of the fight.

"H-h-hi…Mewtwo…I…er…had fun last night." She stuttered. The Paleozoic Pokémon turned to her boyfriend, still fidgety. "Yah…wasn't exactly what I had planned for our date…but it was fun." He laughed awkwardly, which put her immensely at ease. Genesect smiled at him and scooted a bit closer to him, "Your team is really great. She smiled. "So is yours." He replied.

"So…whoever wins this goes into the semi-finals…I'm still in shock that we made it this far…and now I'm against my boyfriend…never thought that'd happened…" The woman muttered to herself, before realizing what she had said. "N-n-nothing against you! It's just that I-I-I have never had any experience with dating, and then you come along, and it was all just so fast and-"

Mewtwo silenced her temporarily with his lips, and then looked directly at her.

"Genesect?"

"Yes Mewtwo?"

"How about we make a little wager?"

"What do you mean?"

A small smirk appeared on the Genetic Pokémon's face. "If my team wins…" He whispered the rest into her ear, which turned her face incredibly red. "W-w-what?!" She couldn't even begin to wrap her head about what was going on. "Do you accept?" He asked, without adding any clarity. She was about to decline, but something changed her mind and agreed. "If MY team wins, you're going to have to…" Genesect whispered the rest into his ear, which surprised him. None the less, he smiled and agreed.

"Good luck Genesect."

"Same to you, Mewtwo."

With those final words, the Genetic Pokémon winked and teleported away, leaving his girlfriend to ponder what had just happened.

"Oh no….what did I just agree to?"

* * *

><p>Giratina leaped backwards at retaliated with a Dark Pulse, which Latios narrowly dodged. "You've improved…but so have I." The male Eon Pokémon grinned as he flew in a corkscrew, tackling the Renegade Pokémon right in the gut, forcing some of his spit back out of his mouth. Giratina kept his wits about him and held the Eon Pokémon with his tendrils and opened his mouth, charging a large orange sphere.<p>

"Draco…"

"Psycho Cut!"

A blade of pink energy hit the Renegade Pokémon square in the back, causing the teen to yell in pain.

"Giratina!" Darkrai and Yveltal cried out as they charged a Shadow Ball and fired it at Gallade, doing heavy damage to the Psychic/Fighting type.

Lunatone pulled out his staff and pointed it towards the moon once it started glowing, he fired an orb of the collected energy at Yveltal, sending him crashing against the wall.

"Way to go Lunatone!" Solrock cheered as she waved her pom-poms around.

Cresselia pouted and started waving her pom-poms around as well. "You can do it Darkrai! I believe in you!"

"Fight on! Fight on! Fight on!"

The three Dark Dragon females made a three person pyramid and continued their cheers.

* * *

><p>Invigorated by the 'support' he was receiving from the cheerleader, Yveltal rushed at Latios with his body cloaked in blue flames.<p>

"Dragon Rush!" He exclaimed, causing so much confusion that he landed a clean hit on Latios, knocking him out and damaging himself substantially.

"**Ooohhh! With a power Dragon Rush, Latios is out of the game! Can the Superior Psychics pick up their pace?!"**

Lunatone growled and used another Moon Blast on Yveltal, cutting his celebration short.

"Giratina, focus on Gallade, he is a bigger threat. I will handle Lunatone." Darkrai explained.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

Darkrai smirked slightly, "It's been awhile since I've felt power like this…" he muttered to himself as he looked at his claw, now cloaked and oozing a dark aura, "it feels nice." He grinned and closed it.

"Hey! I'm still your opponent!" Lunatone said angrily as he twirled his moon staff and fired a beam of ice at Darkrai.

"I didn't forget about you, I just wasn't paying attention." Darkrai admitted making a wall of a shadow energy.

"Good thing I decided to talk to Duskull, my expanded move pool will help out now." He muttered to himself as he gyrated his hand and condensed the wall into a curved blade, similar to that of Gallade's Psycho Cut.

"Shadow Blade!" He cried out, firing the blade at such an incredible speed that Lunatone had no time to evade, getting the full brutality of the attack.

The Meteorite Pokémon growled and made another moon with his staff. "I'm putting all I got in this attack."

"Blue Moon Beam!"

The make-shift moon collected into the staff, and then was redirected towards as a gigantic blue laser. Darkrai set up a force field, but it could only hold of the attack for so long.

"Giratina! I need your help!"

The Renegade Pokémon appeared behind his teammate. His tendrils went back into his back and were replaced by two black wings, he beat them with a strong force and opened his mouth, charging up an orange ball into his mouth.

The wind that formed by Giratina's wings disrupted the beam as he threw the orange ball into the air.

"Draco Meteor!"

The orange ball exploded into small meteorite, all of which were directed towards Lunatone. They all hit and caused a pretty successful explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Lunatone was knocked out. "You're…welcome…" Giratina panted, clutching his heart with his right hand. "I used up a majority of my power, I think you are going to have to-"

Giratina's sentence was cut off by Gallade's Night Slash, although Gallade looked different. His right blade grew massive and parts of them glowed red as well as a cape.

"Sorry to pull off such a sneak attack, but he did pose a serious threat, even if he was weakened." Gallade apologized as he carefully moved Giratina's unconscious out of the way. "Also Genesect said to be wary of my Mega form, but desperate times call for desperate measures. En Garde my friend." He said, extending his elbow blade towards the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"This is way too much work for me, but I have to stay in school." Darkrai muttered to himself as his dark energy coated his hands, forming identical blade made of his dark aura.

The white haired teen rushed towards Gallade with his right blade growing exponentially as he swung it at the Psychic/Fighting type. Gallade back flipped to avoid the blade and teleported behind his opponent, kicking him in the back.

Darkrai grunted as he hit the floor, but swiftly turned around and fired a volley of Shadow Balls at Gallade, who managed to slice open all of them with his blade. _"His only long ranged attack is a psychic type move, so as long as I keep my distance, I should be able to win this." _Darkrai thought to himself.

"That's true, but can you really keep your distance from someone who can teleport?" A voice came behind the Pitch Black Pokémon, but he got hit with a Grass Blade before he could do anything.

"Before you ask how I knew what you were thinking, I can read the most relevant thought in your mind." Gallade explained. Darkrai glared at him and muttered something. "Hey now, we don't have to use _that _kind of language." He said.

Darkrai stared at his hand for a moment, noticing the amount of dark energy that was gathering upon it. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but as you said…desperate times call for desperate measures."

Gallade looked genuinely surprised, "Wha…why can't I read your mind? It's all just a bunch of mindless, dark muttering and whispering." Darkrai grinned "Dark Void…."

A large black portal appeared in front of the Pitch Black Pokémon. "Sweet Dreams, Gallade." Darkrai said as he walked into it.

* * *

><p>Silence passed over everyone, since nobody knew what was going to happen next. Gallade tensed his muscles and got into a readied stance.<p>

But nothing could have prepared him for what was coming next.

Screeching like the devil's hoard of banshee's, Darkrai shot out of the black portal. His eyes were shot open and his mouth was drooling a black liquid. His hands were twice the original size and sharpness, as well COMPLETELY black. He screeched and slashed at Gallade, who narrowly shielded with his blades, but as he went to counterattack, Darkrai was nowhere to be found.

_"**No matter what you do, the darkness always follows."**_

Gallade turned around and tried to punch him, but the fist went right through him. Darkrai grinned evilly, his teeth were now fangs and the black liquid dripped out of them and landed on the Blade Pokémon, which stung like acid. His eyes were completely red and soulless.

"You're not Darkrai…" Gallade muttered.

_"**I'm not…I'm the devil that lives inside of him…Kira**"_ 'Darkrai' said in a deep, distorted voice. "After residing in that tortured antisocial's body, I'm finally free, and now I'm hungry…for your soul." He screeched loudly, sinking his claws into Gallade's body.

The Blade Pokémon tried not to scream, but shut his eyes in pain. **_"Not wanting to alarm other people, very adamant of you."_ **Kira laughed.

"Darkrai, snap out of it. You're not like your usual self." Gallade tried to say, but it came out in short fragments due to the immense pain.

_"**Good luck trying to communicate with him. He gave his conscious to me in order to win."**_

"Why? Why want to win so badly Darkrai?"

_"**Because if he loses, he gets kicked out of school. That was the deal with the principle, and if he is no longer in school, it'll be even more difficult and complicated to take care of his sister, the only family he has left."**_

Gallade gasped, and stared at the demon inhabiting Darkrai. "Wake up my friend! If you do away with me, who will take care of your sister?" Gallade tried his best to look inside Darkrai's mind. "What would Cresselia think? You would lose those two, the ones you hold dear."

Darkrai's body shook, as his right eye became blue again, but only slightly.

"Gallade…this is going to hurt…I'm sorry."

_"**You gave yourself to me fool! How can you still be thinking?!"**_

"Shut it Kira…"

Darkrai's claws came out of Gallade slowly, but they were still grasping him.

"I'm going to have to use a powerful attack though…I can't weaken his influence…

_"**Devil's Dark Bang!"**_

Darkrai's hands started to glow a bright black, before they exploded forming this large dome of black energy, followed by the sound of a thousand ghostly moans.

The dome disappeared, and Gallade was unconscious, while Darkrai was back to 'normal' and on the floor, one hand extended towards the sky.

"I'm not strong…"

* * *

><p>The entire went silent, no one knew what to do. Even the announcer, Exploud had lost his excited tone in all of the confusion for a moment.<p>

"**Ok…the battle is over now…and Darkrai wins. So the Dark Dragons move onto the Semi-Finals!" **

The crowd slowly moved back into their energetic cheers, and the teams went to help out their members.

"Darkrai…are you…alright?" Cresselia asked him with a normal tone.

"No…leave me alone for a while. It's for the best, tell Mewtwo that I need him to watch over Zorua for a while as well." Darkrai muttered as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Darkrai…"

"That Darkrai is really something, making such a huge explosion." Genesect said with amazement. Mewtwo nodded wordlessly; he felt like there was more to what happened down there, but he didn't want to alarm Genesect. _"Darkrai's a tormented soul, but I can't do anything but wait, especially now. He's going to have to sit out of the next couple of rounds, I hope they don't make it a six on six royal. I'll just leave him alone for now, and talk to him later."_

"So…Genesect…about our bet."

* * *

><p><strong>I am done! And this time I'm PROUD OF THIS!<strong>

**What?! Darkrai's got an evil side?!**

**OMGGGGGGG**

**I'm just glad I finally got to post something**

**I'm out of Halloween candy!**

**Byeeeeeee!**


	23. Only a Field Trip

**Hey guys, DSG out with another chapter. First things first, I must thank **_**AmbertheCat**_** for the cover photo. It was a fantastic gift.**

**Also, I must inform all of you that a friend of mine is making comics about this story. I will post a link on my profile if you are interested in checking it out.**

**Also my birthday is TODAY!**

**Thought you should know**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ScarlettAbsol: <strong>_I'm glad you liked the chapter, I do have a dirty mind, and I will send the waffles…oy vey.

_**AmbertheCat: **_Yo, calm down…

_**Whitewolf03:**_ I thought it was pretty obvious, then again I am the writer…

_**Pridam:**_ Well Latias is liked, and Latios is liked, they're just not liked together…I guess even though it's a story, people still can't let go.

_**LeRainbowDash: **_Sorry about forgetting, but now I remembered!

_**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX: **_Glad you liked it, and it doesn't matter. I still have other stuff to eat.

_**Pokemonking0924 (Eh….): **_Thanks for favoriting and following my story.

_**BlackDebockle (It's hard to accredit without you signing in): **_Don't leave a review at 1 am…

_**TheGreenestGrey: **_Despite you acting like a hyper-active child, I'm glad you saw the 'evil Darkrai' coming. Also my friend would most likely beat you up for insulting his country (or at least attempt to).

_**BlackWolf: **_I'll be incorporating your idea, but in a way. Look at the title and figure it out. Also thanks for liking Kira.

_**Lust-Dragoon: **_You're reviews are funny man, I love reading them.

_**The DJ Absolution (That should be an actual DJ name): **_Thank you for favoriting and following my story.

_**Leaffeather: **_Got to spread the lime-light to all the characters. I do make typos but you know, I don't care.

_**Wolf master97: **_Man…I don't even know where to start with you…well Darkrai is not the type to pour his heart out, so it makes sense he'd hide something. I do see where you're going with the Alakazam thing, but I lost it at 'chitty chitty bang bang'. I love you guys…you really brighten up my day with these reviews.

_**Some person: **_Dayuumm….this review though…I have no idea how to respond to this so…I'll just say that I was smoking a bunch of 'plot' so that happened. Also I did have some influence from Wolf's story, but it was not meant to be a direct reference to his.

_**Hero Lumanite (Nice name): **_Even though your review was for chapter 18, I'll still include it here. Glad you liked my story, and typos are imminent.

_**Andy112138: **_Well it took 2 years of writing to get to where I am, so even though I'm younger than you, you can still became a greater writer.

_**TeamLegendary: **_I like Kira, so Kira stays. If you want to submit an OC, send it in and I'll see if I approve of it. Also, that's cute that you've been using Darkrai Dakuri, it makes me happy. ^_^

_**SnivyWarriorX: **_For some reason this made me laugh, probably that your innocence is cute compared to what I've been through. For you let's say…they cuddled…or whatever people find normal.

* * *

><p>"Yay! The big field trip is almost here!"<p>

"Calm down Cresselia, you're going to throw out everyone's eardrums."

"Hehe…sorry Arcey." The Lunar Pokémon giggled, she kicked her legs as she waited for class to end with her friends.

"It seemed like forever until our field trip. A day at the beach and annual Jewel of Life festival!" Yveltal whooped, falling off of his desk.

"Hey, has anyone seen Darkrai around lately?" Cresselia asked. Yveltal got off of the floor and stretched, "That guy hasn't shown up to school since the quarter finals, I think he might have hurt himself after the fight. It was a pretty big attack." He guessed.

"A bit ominous as well, I got these weird feeling from it, but he's probably okay. He has done something like this before after all." Xerneas added.

"I don't know…he seemed different. I'm going to go check up on him after class." Cresselia decided.

"I wouldn't do that."

The Psychic type veered into his way into the conversation. "Why not, Mewtwo?" Cresselia asked. "He hasn't been seeing anyone for the past few days. Not even his sister, she's been actually staying with Mew and I, and I finally understand why he's so grouchy in the morning…" The Genetic Pokémon quietly whispered the last part.

"Well that's all the more reason to check up on him, to make sure he's alright." The Lunar Pokémon protested.

"Look, I know you care for him. But Darkrai won't let anyone inside. I already tried, but it's like the entire house is covered in some evil aura. My psychic powers won't open the door." Mewtwo explained. "Luckily when he was dropping his sister off, he said he'd be here for the field trip. So that's some reassuring news for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pick up my daughter and her friend."

* * *

><p>Cresselia let out a sigh of relief. "At least I know he'll be coming out. I'd hate for anything bad happen to him." She said before looking behind and seeing her friends leering at her. "C-c-cause he's my friend!" the blonde stuttered. "Of course, and nothing else…at ALL." Yveltal chuckled sarcastically. "I gotta bounce, got to get to the Martial Arts Club. Get our arrangements and what not. Laters!" He waved as he went into his Pokemorph form and back flipped into the ground, disappearing completely.<p>

"Why can't he use the door like everyone else?" Arceus groaned.

"Well I guess he got used to it, seeing how Darkrai and Giratina use it so frequently." Xerneas defended.

"Speaking of Giratina, is he coming with us on the field trip?" Cresselia asked.

"He will be, but since he is not enrolled in any class, he will be sitting with the student council."

"You just want him to be with you, don't you Arceus?" Xerneas chuckled.

"W-w-what?! Of course not! It's just regulations and everything!" She blushed heavily and tried to hide her face. The two other girls just looked at each other and giggled.

"Umm…excuse me…is Darkrai here? I'm pretty sure this is his classroom." An upperclassman with a long blonde ponytail asked.

"Yah this is his classroom, but Darkrai's been out for a few days. Exactly who are you?" Arceus asked.

"Oh I'm Kadabra, I came here during the fair. You were passed out on some boy's legs, so you don't remember me. I've met Cresselia before though." She explained.

"I-I don't remember anything like that…" Arceus muttered, twiddling her thumbs.

"Why do you need Darkrai?" Cresselia asked.

"O-oh, he hasn't been in the club room for a couple of days, so I was worried about him." She blushed and fidgeted with the spoon she kept with her. Cresselia looked at the girl with mixed feelings, she was glad that Kadabra was concerned about Darkrai, but at the same time that upset her.

"No, he hasn't been here for a while, but he'll be here for the field trip." Arceus explained.

"Thank you, I'll be going now." Kadabra said as she exited the classroom.

Arceus and Xerneas both looked at Cresselia, "Look at that, you've got some competition." Xerneas snickered.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" The Lunar Pokémon looked away, blushing slightly. "Oh come on, you like Darkrai, she likes Darkrai, I'm pretty sure that Alakazam girl also likes Darkrai, you've got to step up your game." The Life Pokémon said. "Seal the deal with your antisocial crush, you can deny it to Yveltal, but it won't work on us."

"W-well, I don't know how to do that…" Cresselia blushed. "I'm going to head home, I'll see if I can reach Darkrai. I'll see you girls later." She smiled before walking off.

* * *

><p>The Lunar Pokémon stopped and front of Darkrai's house and stared at it for a good few seconds. She wanted to go in, but it was like the whole house was just telling her to leave. As she inched closer to her house, with every step the feeling grew stronger. The darkness coming from the house was nearly tangible, with a very foul odor and rough feel.<p>

She placed her hand on the doorknob, and she turned it slowly. It was actually unlocked, but she wasn't concerning herself with that right now.

"Darkrai….?"

The name echoed through the darkness of the house, she tried to find the light switch, but to no avail.

"Go away…"

"Darkrai, I'm here to help you."

"Go away."

"You can't keep pushing me away Darkrai…"

"…"

Cresselia wanted to reach out into the darkness and grab him, but she didn't know where to look. "I hope you'll keep your promise. We'll be waiting for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The Pitch Black Pokémon turned to the door, sighing deeply. "You couldn't let me tell her that I'll be fine, could you?" He muttered, as a flame lit up in front of him.<p>

"**Don't lie now…mother raised you better." **The flame chuckled.

"Don't speak like you knew her, you're only the manifestation of my pain." Darkrai glared at the flame.

"**The fact that I exist means that you're not ok."**

"I will dispel of you…Kira."

"**You need me though, how else will you win?"**

Darkrai didn't respond to the statement, but wrapped himself tighter in his clothing, pulling on his scarf till it nearly choked him.

"It's cold…"

"**Heh…"**

"So, will you grant me the free day?"

"**Okay…but don't think that I'll be gone."**

* * *

><p>The sun rose and all the students lined up near the buses in their groups that were assigned by club.<p>

"I can't see Darkrai anywhere." Cresselia mumbled to herself.

"Well on the bright side, we caught Dialga and Palkia getting frisky in the bathroom. So you can rant for as long as you want." Yveltal grinned, pointing to the duo that were being held like toys by Giratina's tendrils.

"Let us down!"

"We have rights you know!"

Arceus smiled slightly, "Thank you Yveltal and Giratina. Could you bring those two inside the bus, I'd like to have a little talk with them."

"Sure."

Yveltal laughed immensely, "Ohhh! You gonna get it!"

"Shut up Yveltal." They said in unison.

"Harsh man…well I'm gonna take my seat with my club. Holla at Darkrai if you see him." The Destruction Pokémon grinned as he ran off.

Cresselia peered around and finally found the boy, slowly making his way to his designated bus.

"Darkie!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the boy.

The Pitch Black Pokémon turned at the sound of his name and remained emotionless. "Hey, Cresselia."

The blonde haired girl panted slightly as she regained her breath. "So, are you feeling better?"

He nodded nervously, tightening his scarf, "yah, I'm okay." He muttered. He faked a small smile and patted the Lunar Pokémon's head. "I'll see you at the beach, Kadabra's wants me on the bus immediately." He said before walking away.

The Pitch Black Pokémon got onto the bus, noticing that his club had already assembled, which included Metang, Metagross, Alakazam, and Kadabra.

"Darkrai? Are you okay?" Kadabra asked as soon as the boy had entered.

"I'm fine, I just needed to rest." Darkrai mumbled as he took and entire seat to himself. "There's only so much of your rambling I can take."

"Yup, he's alright." Kadabra muttered to himself.

Alakazam bent over Darkrai's face and stared at him with her blank yet curious expression. She secretively moved the clump of hair that covered his left eye. She saw that it was a bright red, nodded, and then put the hair back in its original place.

"Good luck, Darkrai."

With that, she took a seat next to Metagross. Darkrai looked at the older PSI girl for a moment for a moment, before sighing and lying back down.

"Huh…guess she is a genius after all."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to sit next to <strong>her<strong>?!" A boy cried out in desperation. He was fairly tall and bulky, he had blue eyes, although one of them was covered by his snowy white hair, similar to Darkrai's. He crossed his arms, crumpling up his white shirt that had sported a red lightning bolt down the center. He also wore shorts that were red on one side and white on another, meeting in a similar lightning bolt fashion around the center.

"This is training for you Zangoose. You're too spontaneously violent, so if you can spend some time with Seviper without hurting her or anyone else, you can participate in the Martial Arts tournament. Learn to control yourself around women." Yveltal explained.

"What would you know about that? Every time Xerneas shows up. You just stare at her, and even when she leaves, you still just stare out into space, thinking about her." Zangoose retorted with a sly grin.

"I DO NOT!" Yveltal roared, with furious blushing cheeks.

"You sort of do." Croagunk said.

"That's it! Now you have to spend the first half of our field trip with her as well." Yveltal ordered, still blushing and upset.

"That's not fair! I was just pointing out the obvious!" Zangoose argued. "Too bad, I'm club leader so you do what I say." The Dark/Flying type grinned.

"Now scoot over **honey**." A girl said as she pushed the boy against the wall and took a seat next to him. She crossed her slender and legs and leaned onto Zangoose. Her dark blue tank top grazed against his skin, causing him to be uneasy. She also for a pair of black leggings and a necklace with a black blade-like object that was red nearest to the edge of the blade. Her hair was long, black, and had multiple unruly curls. Her eyes gleamed a purplish red as her lips curled into a small smile.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." She purred.

"You saw me yesterday." Zangoose sighed.

"So? That's awhile for me, don't try me boy."

"Yveltal!"

"Deal with it Zangoose!"

Seviper laughed at the misfortune of Zangoose, who simply gritted her teeth.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Croagunk asked. "Well…no…I don't." Yveltal said blatantly. "But who knows, maybe they'll get along…plus I can do stuff like this…" The Destruction Pokémon grinned as he used Phantom Force on his claw arms and pushed the Zangoose and Seviper together.

"Y-Yveltal!"

"Man…I love my powers…"

* * *

><p>"Cresselia, stop fidgeting so much. Darkrai's probably fine now."<p>

The Lunar Pokémon turned to her friend. "Sorry, I'm just worried about him." Xerneas smiled a bit and giggled slightly. "I find it cute, how much you worry about Darkrai." She said. "Well I care about him…I just don't know if he cares about me." Cresselia said sadly.

The Life Pokémon put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Hey, I'm pretty sure that he cares about you. He probably just doesn't know how to show it." The girl explained. Cresselia looked back to her friend and smiled, nodding her head. "Yah, you're probably right."

"So, how are things going between you and Yveltal?"

Xerneas blushed a bit and looked out the window. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes it is Xerneas. You talk with him so much, and always seem to just stare at the boy. Not to mention how red your face gets around him."

The Life Pokémon laughed a little bit and her embarrassment, but still smiled. "He's kinda dense, and not to mention a klutz. However…he's a nice guy, he looks out for his friends, he's funny, and really cute…" The girl's face grew even redder as she talked about the boy. "I don't know how to get him to notice me."

"Well he seems to want you to hang out with him a lot. Wait for the right moment and then tell him how you feel." Psychic type explained.

"Well why don't you do that with Darkrai?" Xerneas asked.

"I don't know when the right moment is…or if Darkrai even likes me."

"I'm pretty sure he does….but I don't know…Changing the subject…what should we do about those two?" The Fairy Type pointed to Dialga and Palkia in the back, acting like a romantic couple, holding hands, kissing, whispering into one another's ears, and among other things.

"Weren't we supposed to keep them away from each other?" Xerneas asked. "Let them be, they look cute together." Cresselia giggled.

* * *

><p>"Arceus?" A girl white a green tank top and dark green leggings asked her student council.<p>

"Yes Celebi?" Arceus asked in correspondence.

"Giratina's asleep, you don't have to constantly stare at him."

The Alpha Pokémon blushed and turned away from the sleeping boy. "I-I was not staring…I was just checking if he was still here and hadn't tried to escape." She mumbled quietly.

"Arceus…we all...know you like Giratina. It's been obvious for quite a while. Stop trying to hide it." Slowking yawned as he started to doze off, pulling his onesie. Celebi giggled and place his head on her lap, lulling the child-like teen to sleep.

"I-I do not!" She stammered.

"Shh…you'll wake our three sleepers."

"Three?"

Celebi pointed to a boy with white hair a white lab coat, with a red, blue, and grey buttons on it, who had dozed off in the seat behind them.

"Well either way…I don't have a crush on Giratina or anything…" Arceus mumbled. "Come on Arceus, why won't you admit it?" Celebi teased. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." The Alpha Pokémon looked away. "Besides, what about you and Slowking? I've seen you look at him, and you're even letting him rest on your lap."

Celebi giggled again and ran her fingers through the boy's hair. "I like Slowking, I'll admit that. It's just that…he doesn't take relationships seriously. It's just studying and sleeping with him, so it puts a damper in my plans. I don't even know if he sees me as anything other than an older sister figure…" She sighed, before looking back at her council member and friend. "That's why I want you to go and make a move on Giratina. I haven't known him as long as you have but you'd look really cute together."

Arceus turned back to the Renegade Pokémon, still sleeping soundly. She brought her hand near his surprisingly soft cheek and stroked it. In an instant Giratina woke up and tackled the girl to the ground.

"G-Giratina! What's with you?!"

He blinked twice and looked around, oblivious of all the stares he was receiving. "Oh, I thought I was under attack, and you were as well."

"Why would I be under attack?!"

"I don't know…I felt someone touch my face." The Renegade Pokémon got off of Arceus and then sat back down on his seat. "Good night."

Arceus looked at the boy who was starting to daze off for a moment before sighing and sitting next to him again. "What am I going to do with you Giratina…?" She murmured to herself.

The bus continued started to get bumpy, which knocked the sleeping Giratina into Arceus's lap. "Well there's one thing you can do with him." Celebi giggled.

Arceus blushed, and then patted his head. The Dragon/Ghost type grunted, but then relaxed, getting more comfortable and making the Alpha Pokémon more embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"The great ball of fire is mercilessly deaerating me with its rays! I do not know if I can survive any longer…"<p>

"I told you to pack an umbrella Duskull. You know you burn easy."

"I kinda forget, Magnezone…my bad."

The silver haired woman rolled her red-ish eyes and pulled out a small umbrella from her bag and opened it up, handing it to the short boy in black clothing who decided to wear an opera mask to the beach. "Be glad I know you well." She smiled.

"Hehe…thanks." He chuckled awkwardly.

"If you're done with your little love-fest, could you move? You're kind of in the way." Darkrai rolled his eyes. The two blushed and immediately split apart.

Darkrai let out a slight chuckle as he got off the bus and stretched his muscles. "So bookworm, you've got a plan for me to ignore and everyone else to follow?" He asked his club mate.

"No, not really." Kadabra clarified.

"Good…then I'm off to go to find a place to sleep. Goodbye everyone." The Pitch Black Pokémon said as he started to walk off.

"No you're not…you're not going anywhere, you're actually going to stay with us." The younger PSI sibling said as she grabbed Darkrai's arm.

"Oh great…now you're becoming assertive…just what I needed…" The boy groaned as he was dragged away.

* * *

><p>Darkrai had met up with the other guys at the changing station, where they were waiting for the girls to get dressed.<p>

"This gives off a real sense of Déjà vu. Doesn't it?" Yveltal asked his white haired friend. "It sure does, just don't try to freeze up when you see Xerneas like you did last time. I'm not carrying you this time." The Pitch Black Pokémon chuckled.

"Wow Yveltal…you really are a master with women." Zangoose chuckled as well.

"Oh shut it." The Destruction Pokémon grunted.

"Who's this kid?" Darkrai asked.

"Zangoose. He's a new member of the Martial Arts Club. He's pretty good, he just ends up bickering with a girl named Seviper and gets distracted." Yveltal explained.

"She's EVIL!" Zangoose protested.

"Ten bucks says he freezes up when she walks out." Darkrai said to his friend.

"Deal."

The boy then turned to Giratina, who was busy staring at the sky. "What brings you on our field trip? I thought you didn't like these kinds of things."

"Arceus is making me do this…something about regulations and whatnot."

"She so wants you dude." Yveltal chimed in.

"Wants me? What does that mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Man you're dense." Zangoose laughed out loud. Giratina glared at him and pointed a tendril at his throat, immediately shutting him up.

"Whoa…that was awesome. Darkrai you're friends are awesome." Duskull exclaimed.

"Yah, yah…when are the babes coming out?" Oshawott asked.

"Give it a moment, pervert." Zangoose and Darkrai said in unison, before looking at each other for a brief moment.

"We're ready!" A voice called out.

"Remind me again why women wait for each other before coming out of the bathroom?"

"No clue, Darkrai…No clue at all."

* * *

><p>First on the line was Cresselia, Xerneas, and Arceus. While Xerneas had kept her pink, frilled bandeau and skirted bottom from the last beach trip, the other two girls had changed their outfits, one changed it slightly and the other one had a bit more variation.<p>

Cresselia had on a pink bikini that was just a tad bit too tight, which caught Darkrai's attention almost immediately. Arceus wore a white half-tankini that only went up to her bellybutton and a gold pair of boy shorts.

"Soo….what do you think guys?"

"I like it." Darkrai said with a blank face and then gave them a thumbs up.

"Y-you girls look cute." Yveltal blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"…" Giratina just stood there staring. Darkrai waved his hand in front of the Renegade Pokémon, which brought him back to his senses.

"Mesmerized the school rebel. There's something you could put in your books, Arceus." Darkrai said.

* * *

><p>Up next were Metagross, Alakazam, and Kadabra. The younger PSI girl decided to wear a yellow one-piece with diagonal, pink strips. Alakazam wore a black halter top bikini and Metagross had on a light green tan-thru suit.<p>

"So Darkrai, what do you think?" They all ask in near perfect unison, completely blocking out a pissed off Metang.

"Why do you care about my/his opinion?!" Darkrai and Metang asked/exclaimed.

"Because little brother, you are a pervert." Metagross giggled, which shut the boy up. Darkrai shook his head and flicked Metang's forehead. "You all look pretty, can I go now?" He groaned.

"Nope!"

"Ugh…"

* * *

><p>After those three; Celebi, Palkia, and Seviper. Celebi wore a light green one-piece swimsuit, Palkia wore a pink bikini, and Seviper wore a dark blue underwire top and a dark purple tie-side bottom.<p>

Darkrai and Yveltal immediately look at Zangoose. As Darkrai had said, he had frozen up and was just staring at her.

"Pay up."

"Dammit…"

"W-why are you staring? Pervert!" Seviper hissed, feeling a bit insecure. "S-staring?! Why would I do that?! I-I don't care how pret….you look at all!" He snapped back, his face red.

"Like my outfit, Dialga?" Palkia asked in a sultry voice. "You know I do." Dialga said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ahem…"

The two looked at Arceus, who was incredibly pissed, and then at each other before nodding and running off.

"Come back you!" Arceus yelled as she chased the two of them.

"That's our president for you." Celebi giggled. "I have to find Slowking and Regigigas, so I'll see you all later at the festival. Come on Giratina!" She said to everyone as she yanked the Renegade Pokémon away.

"Darkrai, have you noticed that you and Giratina get dragged around a lot?" Yveltal asked.

"I have, and now that you've mentioned it, I probably have been jinxed and a going to be dragged away."

"Oh come on…I think you're exaggerating."

"Wanna bet?"

"Uhh…no…"

Darkrai flashed a small smirked before staring back at the girl's changing room. "The only ones left are the girls from the Requiem Club."

"The-what club?"

"Requiem Club, it's a super cool club that teaches the importance of all things Ghost!" Duskull exclaimed. "I've been in there, and they kind of just sit around and do nothing." Darkrai chimed in.

"Hey!"

"So they have girls in this club…not something you'd expect."

"HEY!"

"No offense, by the way."

Zangoose let out a slight chuckle, "Don't worry dude, Yveltal a total dork when it comes to Xerneas, so you're okay." He said as he patted Duskull's shoulder.

"Ohh Seviper? Could you do me a favor and _personally _escort Zangoose to the rest of our group? I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." The Destruction Pokémon asked.

"Of course! Come now Zangoose." The Poison type smirked as she clamped onto the boy's arm and dragged him away.

"Your death will be slow and painful Yveltal!" Zangoose cursed, shaking his good arm at the Dark/Flying type.

"Again…a lot of dragging today…"

* * *

><p>After that squabble, the final three girls came out of the changing room…but in actuality only two came out.<p>

"Come on Snivy."

"No, I look dumb."

"You're just saying that…"

"I said no, I'm not coming out."

"This is your chance to impress you-know-who."

"Fine…"

Snivy slowly came out wearing a dark green bandeau and light brown boy shorts that showed off a lot of skin. "Oshawott…what do you think?" She asked hesitantly, covering up most of her body with her arms.

"I…I…I think you look….really amazing…" He said slowly, his eyes fixed upon her.

"R-really?!"

"Yah…"

Snivy blushed and smiled, something that was rare for her to do. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Well if you thought she was pretty, get a load off us!"

Emolga came out with a black triangle top and yellow hipster bottom two-piece suit, posing like a model. After her, Magnezone came out wearing a silver string bikini, which pretty much stole the show.

"Quite the subordinate you've got there Duskull." Darkrai said, but he knew the Requiem Pokémon wasn't paying any attention. He tried to slip away while all the guys were staring at Magnezone and the girls were being jealous, however he was caught by Kadabra.

"No escaping for you, the rule was that we stay in our clubs." She said as she dragged the Pitch Black Pokémon away.

"I told you that you jinxed me." Darkrai said as his body made a trail against the sand, and the other members had to assist in dragging him away.

"Well, I guess I should go check on the others. Later guys." Yveltal said as he ran off to find the rest of his club mates.

"Does Yveltal ever walk?"

* * *

><p>"Guuyyysss!"<p>

Celebi ran up to Regigigas and Slowking, dragging Giratina along with her.

"You look cute, Celebi. Where's Arceus though?" Regigigas asked.

"Thank you Reggie, and Arceus is hunting down Dialga and Palkia. Although by now she should be done and will come back anytime now." Celebi explained. "Soo Slowking…do you like my outfit?" The Time Travel Pokémon asked, but was slightly disappointed to see that he was asleep.

"Aww…he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." She said, stroking his hair.

"What do we do about him?" Regigigas asked, pointing towards Giratina.

"Hey, would you wait here until Arceus comes back, you two can have fun together. We'll keep watch."

"Do we have to?"

"Come on Reggie…Arceus is our president, she deserves this."

"Deserves what?"

The Grass/Psychic turned around and smiled. "You can go have fun with Giratina." She winked.

"W-what?!"

"Go on…have fun."

"B-b-b-but…"

"No buts, go have fun now!"

* * *

><p>"Alright team! Line up!"<p>

Yveltal stood in front of his group as they stood in front of him like military.

"Even though Sawk isn't here. We will still have to train. Now I don't want to overdo you guys. So we'll start out slow. 30 push-ups now!"

In the next second; Croagunk, Yveltal, Zangoose, and Tyrouge were on the sandy floor.

"One….two…three…four…"

"Come on guys…do the next five with only one hand…"

"Yveltal…"

"No complaints!"

They all groaned, but managed to finish. "Alright, 50 sit ups, a quick run, and then we're done." The Destruction Pokémon said.

"Come on man…you're punishing us." Zangoose groaned.

"Uh…no…I'm just punishing you." Yveltal smirked.

"What do you mean?" The Normal type asked.

"_**You **_sir, are going to have to do only 40 sit ups, but with Seviper sitting on your stomach."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't complain, you're lucky here…in two ways." Croagunk laughed as he sat down on the sand and started his sit ups.

"It's just sit ups, you can do it." Tyrouge said as he continued doing his set.

"Listen to your peers, and start already." Seviper grinned evilly, with a small hint of a blush as she sat down on his chest. Zangoose sighed as he stared at the vixen in front of him. He continued his reps, his heart accelerating to astounding speeds, to which he didn't know why.

He looked back at Seviper, who was staring off in a direction. The Cat Ferret Pokémon looked to where she was looking and saw what looked like a couple, arm in arm with each other while laughing. The Poison type looked at Zangoose, she noticed that he was looking were she was and felt incredibly embarrassed. "Hey! F-focus on me! I-I-I mean continue working!" She blushed, punching his chest, knocking the wind out of the boy.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled, grabbing her hands.

"You're my problem!" She yelled back, before getting up and running away.

"Harsh man…"

Zangoose turned around to see that everyone else was already done. "How long were you guys watching?"

"Dude, we finished our workout like 10 minutes ago. We just wanted to watch you make a fool out of yourself." Yveltal explained.

"You saw that, she hit me for no reason!" Zangoose declared.

"You're oblivious…go find the girl and comfort her….she'll explain herself to you." Croagunk said as he walked away. "The sun's killing me, I'm going to get a drink and then spend my time in the shade." He said.

* * *

><p>"The sun feels nice, doesn't it Xerneas?"<p>

"I guess…"

"You know it'd feel better if you would enjoy it and stop building so many sand-thingies."

"They're called sculptures, Cresselia."

The Lunar Pokémon turned to her side and looked at her friend. "You've made three already, don't think you should stop?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Xerneas commented.

"You can go see Yveltal if you want, Smergle won't mind and I know how much you like seeing him shirtless."

The Life Pokémon blushed heavily, "Don't say it like that…it makes me feel embarrassed. Also…I don't if he wants me over there." She murmured.

"Well you never know."

"Ok then, what about you and Darkrai?"

Now it was Cresselia's turn to feel embarrassed. "W-well I don't know…I mean he's with…them…"

"What? Do you not like the Chess Club? Or just the girls in it?"

"I…don't know. I mean I like Darkrai…but I don't want to keep him to myself…even if they like him as well."

"Well go visit him…and I'll go see Yveltal."

* * *

><p>"Sleeping as always Darkrai?"<p>

"Keep your voice down, Cresselia. Kadabra might find me."

The Lunar Pokémon giggled and sat down beside him. "Why did you run away from her? Just wanted peace and quiet." She asked.

"Something like that…" He muttered in a hoarse voice.

"Well I was wondering…for the festival…would you like to be my…"

"Quiet…Kadabra's here." Darkrai said as he tackled the girl into a nearby bush.

"Darkrai what are you-"

"She's trying to make me do some group bonding activity or whatever, and I'm not doing that." He said, shushing her. Cresselia nodded silently, blushing at how close they were.

"Darkrai? Duskull? Are you here?"

The Pitch Black Pokémon stayed silent, as did his peppy blonde haired friend. Once the younger PSI sibling had left, the two jumped out of the bushes.

"That was an experience." Cresselia blushed.

"Yah…whatever." Darkrai said as he turned his head away.

"W-well….I-I think I'll be going now." She said as she slowly walked away.

"See you at the festival."

The Lunar Pokémon turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah…I'll see you there." She smiled.

"You're actually acting sweet? What happened to Kira?"

The antisocial looked up to see Duskull hanging from the tree. "How long?"

"Entire time."

"So you saw…"

"Him…yah, I did."

Darkrai sighed, as his right eye also turned red, mirroring his left, **"Darkrai's losing control of himself…and it's great for me!"** Kira laughed.

"What about Cresselia? How does she fit into this?"

"**The girl doesn't know about me, and you will not tell her of my identity." **

"I really want to, but I'm smart enough to know that things won't go will if I do."

"**Good…"**

"But give Darkrai his body back, this is his fieldtrip, so let him enjoy it."

"**I know what this is, I only needed some freedom for a while. Takes a lot out of you, being pent up in that puny body!" **Kira cackled, his voice rattling the tree Duskull was resting in.

"So are you?"

Darkrai stood up, his right eye back to its natural state of icy blue. "I'm fine now."

"I don't know if 'fine' is the proper word to describe you." Duskull said. The Pitch Black Pokémon shrugged, "Not much I can do about it, but stay quiet about this."

"You have my word, Darkrai."

He chuckled slightly, and then stuck his hands in his pockets, "let's go see if they're done with the group activity. I know you want to see more of Magnezone in a bikini."

"S-shut up!"

* * *

><p>Xerneas looked around for Yveltal on the beach, but was disappointed to find that he had seemingly vanished. She had decided to console herself with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream, when she saw the boy ducking behind some crates.<p>

"Umm….Yveltal…what are you doing?" She whispered, crouching down with him.

"Spying on Arceus and Giratina…it almost seems like they're on a date." The Destruction Pokémon pointed out.

"Wow…you're right, but what happened to the rest of your team?"

"Well Zangoose is trying to apologize to Seviper, Tyrogue is swimming around, and Croagunk is fishing. Where's your group?"

"Cresselia and I disbanded from the rest. She went to see Darkrai, and I came to see you." She smiled, slightly embarrassed at how bold she was being.

"O-oh that's cool." He chuckled softly, blushing as well. "So you wanna spy on them with me?"

"Sounds like fun, let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get the money, Giratina?"<p>

The Renegade Pokémon stayed silent, handing her an ice-cream cone.

"You're still in the fights, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded wordlessly and licked his treat. "Well, you could at least let me pay."

"Yveltal said that if I was ever in this situation like this, that I was supposed to pay." Giratina explained as he sat down on a bench.

"So is this like a d-date?" Arceus stuttered a bit, before drowning herself in her snack.

"I think that's the word he used." The Renegade Pokémon said.

"Do you listen to everything that guy says?"

"Just anything he says is 'social'"

Arceus pouted for a moment, before scooting a little closer to the Dragon/Ghost type. "So…are you liking this field trip?" She asked.

"I don't get the point of this." He muttered, as he finished his cone quite quickly.

"Well it's for fun, we go out and just do whatever…" She explained loosely. "There is not real goal."

He frowned slightly and silently sighed, "I don't understand it…" He stated blandly.

"Well just stay with me. We'll have lots of fun!" Arceus cheered, blushing a bit.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Zangoose continued looking for the Fang Snake Pokémon; and he eventually saw her sitting on a cliff, staring out at the ocean, her body trembling slightly.<p>

"Seviper, what are you doing here?" He asked, slowly approached her.

She turned around, and her eyes were all red and puffy, but they were stilling producing tears. "I'm not your problem Zangoose, just leave me alone…" She whimpered, trying to clear her teary eyes white her arm. Her natural snarky glow was completely replaced by this broken girl, feeling completely upset.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you…but you were kinda of hitting me. Let's just forget about this and go back, it's almost time for the Jewel of Life festival."

The girl didn't respond to him, but simply got up and handed him a small box. "Here….I m-made this for you…as an apology." She mumbled, looking at the floor. As Zangoose slowly took the box, he noticed small cuts on her fingers, most likely from making the gift. He opened his box and pulled out a claw fashioned out of a seashell with a zigzag patterned fastened at the base, all of which had been made into a necklace.

"You don't need to wear it-"

"I like it, it's very nice and detailed."

Seviper looked up at the boy with somewhat of a shocked expression. He smiled a bit awkwardly, "never thought I'd say that…but why were you staring at that couple? And why did you hit me?" She turned away from him slightly, blushing a bit more. "B-because I wanted us to be like them…but I didn't you want you to make fun of me." She said slowly, placing a hand to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest.

"You wha-?"

The Fang Snake Pokémon growled and grasped Zangoose's shoulders and shook him violently. "I like you! Okay?! I've liked you for a long time, Zangoose!" She exclaimed, before gasping sharply and covering her mouth with her hands.

Zangoose started to heat up as well, and the outfit Seviper was wearing was not helping him in the slightest. "You like me? But you're always so mean to me." He said.

"At first I didn't know how I felt about you, and being mean was just easier…but after a while I really started to like you, and I knew I couldn't confess to you, because you'd just take it as a joke."

Zangoose was basically having an emotional panic attack. The girl that he had known since childhood, who had always teased and pulled pranks on him was now standing, frustrated and confused, and had a crush on him for a long time.

"I'm sorry, I should go, and I'll stop bothering you." She said hoarsely, her vocal chords themselves were too upset to function properly, making her voice very choppy. Seviper covered her face with her pale hands that glowed orange against the setting sun.

She tried to run away, but was stopped by Zangoose, who grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her closer to him, and then embraced her.

"Look…it's kind of a lot to process, you actually not hating me, that is…"

"I'm sorry…I never hated you. Do…do you hate me?"

"…no…I don't…"

She sighed in relief and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad to hear that…so what becomes of us?"

"Well I wouldn't mind us starting over, you know as friends…and maybe in the future…we could become something more."

"I'd like that Zangoose." She looked up at him and smiled, before blushing again and twiddling her thumbs. "Umm…can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, I guess."

"D-do you mind if we…er…kiss? I wanna know how it feels like."

"U-u-uh….o-o-ok…"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing closer to his face. His heart started beating like a machine gun, as he centered in on her lips.

The gap between slowly diminished until there was nothing left. It was a light kiss, but was still powerful enough to send a jolt through both of their bodies.

"So…how was it?" Seviper asked.

"Amazing…" Zangoose responded.

"Want to try again?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I have something done! Yay!<strong>

**There was supposed to be MUCH More, but time constraints. I have to make a yearbook spread and have to start the Christmas chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Favorite, follow**

**REVIEW! I HIT 200 REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHHH!**


	24. The Holidays are a Time to Relax

**Merry Christmas to all! And if you don't celebrate Christmas…well then Happy Holidays! But this is still a Christmas chapter. So yah….**

_**Writer-San (I can't think of a comeback for this one…you win this time): **_I'm glad you like this story. The characters were my focal point. Also I'm glad you liked Zorua, vote on my poll! Also thanks for the favorite and follow.

_**Whitewolf03: **_Seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?

_**BewilderForce: **_It still worked out either way, and since I liked your little skit so much, I'm going to put it here.  
><strong>Cresselia: Darkri w-would you go out with me?<br>Darkrai: sorry but i'm a ghost.  
>Cresselia: But you're not de-<br>(Gunshot)  
>Darkrai: (floating away) bye Cresselia (floats a floor up then turns into Yamask) Oh god dammit!<br>**Just Great.

_**Pridam: **_Thanks man. And you'll have to wait, but most likely not.

_**Nohailzone: **_Thank you, I will happily accept my virtual cookie.

_**FeraliStorm n KawaiiLegends (Creative Name, is this like a collab account?): **_Thanks again, I hope you have a good one as well. And I have no idea what awards they make for fanfiction.

_**Itzmeall: **_Darkrai is Darkrai…don't bother at this point. Also give it a bit more time, maybe something will happen….MAYBE…

_**Some person: **_The feels got you, just wait my friend. Also thanks.

_**Leaffeather: **_Thanks for wishing me, well it was actually déjà vu for me, going back to the website to find out all the different types of swimsuits. Also thanks, merry Christmas to you as well.

_**TeamLegenday: **_I most likely will not be accepting any more OC's, due to my overload.

_**Eeveeloution Expert (I'll be the judge of that): **_Thanks for the favorite and the follow.

_**Oh36072 (My phone thought this was an address): **_Thanks for following this story.

_**Corpernicusthe3rd (I keep thinking of those Thanksgiving Cornucopia's when I hear this name): **_Thanks for favoriting me.

_**ShinyEsp (Nice): **_Thanks for following my story.

_**Hero Lumanite: **_Good for you that, but trust me, beach chapters are very difficult to write. ESPECIALLY difficult if you are a male and have no knowledge of women's swimwear.

_**Williamjingram (Nice name?): **_I'm glad my story was the first one you read. I put in a lot of effort to make this, and I hope you continue reading.

_**Shut your yams: **_You should check out this story more often. I get about 10 reviews per chapter.

_**BlackWolf: **_You don't want everyone knowing, right? It's part of the plot, don't worry.

_**Shadownight819 (the numbers…): **_Thanks for the favorite and follow on my story and I.

_**AmbertheCat: **_How do you function…?

**Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday guys! You're the best!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure my Onii-chan is alright now? He looked really troubled when I last saw him."<p>

"I promise you, Zorua. Darkrai is feeling better now." Cresselia smiled as she rang her friend's doorbell.

The Pitch Black Pokémon opened the door, while holding a bowl of batter in one hand and mixing it in another. "Hello Cresselia and welcome back Zorua." He said as if it was any other day. He put the bowl down and wiped his hands on his apron. "Sorry I was away for so long, little sister. I'm okay now."

Zorua started to cry as she hugged her brother tightly. "Baka! Baka Baka Baka! I thought something had happened to you and I was going to be all alone! I couldn't even sleep sometimes…" Her sobs staining his apron. Darkrai lowered himself to his sister's height and hugged her back. "I didn't mean for you to worry. I just wanted you to be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"…that's not important right now. Things will start to become normal now."

She stopped crying and looked at her brother. "Promise?"

"I promise."

The Tricky Fox Pokémon smiled and hugged her brother again. "I love you, Darkrai."

"I love you too. Now go put your things away, I'm making bacon-pancakes."

"Yay!"

The girl ran off to her room, and Darkrai let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you're ever going to tell me what made you keep your sister away from you for so long?" Cresselia asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Cresselia pouted unrealistically in the direction of the white haired anti-social. "You're being mean, Darkie."

"I told you to stop calling me that…" He sighed as he picked up the bowl and continued stirring. "But I'm being completely reasonable."

"There are things in this world that you can't fix, Cresselia. I'm one of them." He said in a monotone voice as he moved to the kitchen.

The Lunar Pokémon slowly snaked her hands around Darkrai's chest, resting her head on the boy's shoulder while he cooked. "Well I'm not giving up on you…I never will."

"Why do you try so hard?" He asked, his face near inches away from hers.

"B-because…because…"

"I'm back!"

In the split second Zorua had uttered those words, Darkrai turned around and continued cooking while Cresselia leaped back and looked the other way. "Take a seat you two, the food will be ready soon."

* * *

><p>"Cresselia?"<p>

"Yes, Zorua?"

"Are you dating my brother?"

"N-no! We're just good friends..."

"But do you want to?"

The Lunar Pokémon looked towards the floor, before nodding shyly. Zorua simply beamed at this knowledge, "then why don't you don't do anything about it?"

"I'm not sure how he feels about me, so I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell him how I feel." Cresselia explained.

The little girl nodded furiously "Good luck!" She said, flashing a childish smile and a thumbs-up that made Cresselia giggle.

"What are you girls talking about?" The Pitch Black Pokémon asked as he put some food down. Bacon pancakes, orange juice, and eggs.

"Just girl stuff." They giggled in unison as each girl took a claim of the meal.

"Whatever…"

"So Darkrai…Christmas is coming up. What plans have you made?" Cresselia asked.

"I've made no plans, I never do." Darkrai said as me munched on a slice of bacon.

"Why not?"

"Living situation, financial circumstances come first."

"Don't worry about financial reasons Darkrai! I'll help you out!" The Lunar Pokémon smiled.

"Stop calling me that…" He mumbled.

"Really?! You'd do that?!" Zorua asked in astonishment.

"Of course! You guys are my friends after all."

"Thank you Cresselia!" The little girl squealed as she tightly hugged the bigger girl. "It's nothing really…" She chuckled.

Darkrai rolled his eyes, but smiled secretly, while the two were discussing plans, he got his coat and started heading for the door, "I'm going out to do something. Could you watch over Zorua for me?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" The Tricky Fox Pokémon asked.

"Some work, don't worry about it Zorua. I'll be back later." He said as he left.

"Want to follow him?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Yveltal looked through the different supplies in the store, his rock music blaring through his earphones. "Ugh…I'm going to have to put 'headphones' on my wish list…" He mumbled to himself as he removed his earphones and jammed them back into his pocket.<p>

"Why are there so many art stuffs?" He groaned. "How am I supposed to know what Xerneas wants?" The Destruction Pokémon sighed and shook his head. "Things would be easier if Cresselia or Arceus were here." He loosened his scarf that he occasionally wore, but when he looked ahead, he saw Cresselia sneaking around with Zorua right behind her.

"Hey girls, what are you up t-mmph!"

As soon he had announced himself to the two girls, they pounced upon and silenced him. "Shh….we're spying on Darkrai." Cresselia said as she released her grip from the boy.

"Why do you wanna know what Darkrai's up to?" He asked.

"We're curious." They said in unison.

"Figures as much." Yveltal sighed.

"But now we've lost him." Cresselia pouted.

"Hang on…I've been in this mall long enough to recognize a store by its music. Give a moment while I call your little obsession." Yveltal smirked as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Darkrai's number.

"**What do you want Yveltal?"**

"Nice to see you too dude. I was wondering if you wanna hang out, help a brother out with his Christmas shopping and what not."

"**I'm sort of busy right now."**

"With what?"

"…**that's not important right now…"  
><strong>_**"Darkrai? Why are you using your cellphone right now? You've got custo-"**_

The Dark/Flying type was confused, as he stared at his cellphone. "He's at a woman's clothing store…the one that supposedly only hires females as their employees." He blinked twice and looked at the girls.

"We're going there…now."

* * *

><p>"I should have figured there was some sort of ulterior motive for calling me." Darkrai groaned as he saw the three enter.<p>

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here, working in a woman's clothing store?" Zorua asked.

"I was strapped for cash, little sister. They accepted me pretty much instantly." He groaned. "Manager said that girls nowadays like 'vibe' I give off or whatever. I also have to give this stupid smile and its absolute torture."

"Well you are around a lot of beautiful women."

"Do you think I care, Yveltal?"

"Uhh…no."

"Good…now buy something before the manager throws a fit."

"Now, now…you're painting me in a bad light."

Yveltal and the two girls turned around to see a tall and slender woman in her early twenties. She had short blond hair, with right bangs were curled upwards, and her left were nearly touching her emerald eye. She wore a blue-green blouse that was light green near the sleeves, and emerald green skirt that reached her knees followed by blue leggings.

"So what if I do, Levanny?" He rolled his eyes as he made a hand motion to his friends to move aside.

"U-um…I'd like to purchase this please." A girl said meekly as she placed a green blouse on the counter. Darkrai scanned the girl and smirked slightly, "is this for your friend, or are you trying to catch my eye?" He said coolly.

"I-it's for my sister…"

"That's a shame…I would have loved to see you in it…" He winked, which made her face red.

"I hope you come back."

She nodded wordlessly, her face red as scarlet and walked away, still gazing at him. Following her departure was an immediate sigh followed by a sharp glare towards his friends. "This never happened. You repeat what you heard, and I will **end **you." He hissed. The three tried to laugh it off, but the intense glare he was giving them made it clear that there was nothing to laugh about.

"And this is why I'm glad I hired you." Levanny smirked.

"You taught me these lines! Why couldn't you get someone else to do it?" He groaned.

"They don't say it with the same finesse as you do. You can quit if you want, but we both know that's not going to happen." She explained.

"Yah, yah…I need the money, and you want to make money. I'll be in the back restocking, if you need me, which I want you to not." He said as he got out of his booth. "I'll see you in a couple hours, get out of here before Levanny makes you all buy things."

"See you later, Darkie!"

"Bye-bye, Onii-chan!"

"Catch ya later dude."

They all started to leave, with Yveltal talking to Cresselia about something that Darkrai's ears couldn't pick up.

"They're good friends, are they not?"

"They are, I should thank them, especially Cresselia."

"The blonde one?"

"Yah, her."

"She your girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Why do you sound uncertain?"

"…I'm going to restock."

* * *

><p>"Christmas break is almost here!"<p>

"Yveltal, sit down. This is the seventh time you've said that."

"Sorry Mewtwo, but I'm too excited." The Destruction Pokémon grinned.

The teacher looked at the rest of the class and asked if anyone was actually paying any attention. They all shook their heads in near unison.

"Alright then, exchange gifts, talk among yourself; just don't cause a lot of ruckus." He sighed.

"So Darkrai, still hating your job?"

"What do you think?" He groaned. "I had to work overtime…it was torture."

"You could quit, I could give you the money you want." Cresselia said.

"I don't need your charity, I can do it myself…onto other matters, Zorua's hooked on the idea of a Christmas party, so I need you to help me set it up. I'll try to help, but I've got to work." He explained.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered!" Cresselia chirped.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered.

"So…what are you planning on getting me, Darkie?" She said ever so sweetly.

"Don't pester me about that, I have to get gifts for the Chess Club as well, some stupid stuff like that." He groaned, pulling out a gift wrapped box. "Got this for Kadabra, now I've got to save up for you."

"Oh…that's nice."

"I heard the word party!" Yveltal said, butting his way into the conversation. "We sort of left that conversation topic, but yah, we're going to hold a small Christmas party." Darkrai explained.

"I'll help out with the design!" He chimed in.

"Okay!" Cresselia agreed.

"Who's coming?" The Destruction Pokémon asked.

"Me, Darkie, you, Xerneas, Arcey, Giratina, and if they want, Mewtwo and Genesect can tag along, and Zorua and Mew as well." Cresselia explained.

"Technically I'm not allowed, but I'll drop off my daughter and stay for a while." He called out from his desk.

"How did he hear us?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"How am I always the last one to enter this classroom…and why is the Requiem Club here?"<p>

The Pitch Black Pokémon sighed as he laid down on the couch, awaiting his answer with practically no patience or interest.

"Well you visited our club, so thought it was fair that we visited yours." Duskull explained. The boy shrugged, and tossed his small box to Kadabra. "For the gift exchange thing."

The younger PSI sibling unwrapped the box to get it replaced with a novel.

"This is _Under the Cherry Blossoms_. How'd you know? It's supposed to be very scarce."

"Overheard you talking about it with your sister. Luckily I had some connections and was able to get it."

She looked at him and smiled brightly, holding the book close to her chest. "Thank you, Darkrai…"

"It's just words on paper, not like I did much." He rolled over. "So who was supposed to get me a gift?"

"Me…"

Alakazam made herself noticeable to the Pitch Black Pokémon, startling him. "Man you're quiet."

"I made you this." She said, presenting a small box to the boy. She lifted the lid, showing that it was filled nearly to the brim with all sorts of delights. "Say 'ahh'…" The older PSI sister picked up a small egg roll with a pair of chopsticks and put it near Darkrai's face.

"She's not serious, is she?" Darkrai asked everyone.

"I'd do it if I were you." Metang chimed in.

"Of course you would; you just love attention, don't you little brother?" Metagross asked, punching her brother's shoulder lightly. Duskull and Oshawott flashed a thumbs up, and Kadabra nodded wordlessly.

Darkrai rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Alakazam to feed him. The girl waited until he finished eating before asking his opinion on her cooking.

"It's good, a lot better than anything I can make."

Alakazam stared at him blankly for a moment, before smiling and presenting him with another piece.

"I'm going to have to eat everything?"

"Yes."

"Ok…quick response…are you going to feed me everything?"

"Yes."

"Why must misfortune only befall me?"

* * *

><p>Cresselia was once again at the mall that Darkrai worked at, she perused through the different options for a gift to give her friend.<p>

"Why can't I think of anything…there's got to be something he wants." She murmured to herself, before being knocked down.

"Watch where you're go-oh it's you Cresselia…"

The Lunar Pokémon held her head as she gazed at the person who knocked her down. "Darkrai?"

"Who else?" He retorted with a sarcastic eye roll as he held out his hand to help her up. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just doing Christmas shopping…" She blurted out, turning her head away. "Should you be working?"

"Levanny thought it would be a good idea if my cut my hair. Obviously I refused, but she got me while I was sleeping. So I left and now have to find something to cover my eye." He explained. She turned to him and saw that his hair was actually quite stylish, but he had covered up his left eye with his hand.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yah…"

"If there's anything I can do…"

"Just continue with your shopping, don't worry about me."

As the Pitch Black Pokémon escaped Cresselia's field of vision, the girl suddenly had an epiphany.

"I know what to get him."

* * *

><p>Time passed, and eventually the day of the party arrived. Darkrai looked at all of the decorations with his right eye, since his left was bandaged off, as well as part of his skull. "They did a pretty good job, I guess I can thank them in a few hours. I should start cooking..."<p>

While the antisocial was cooking, he felt a slight tugging on his clothing. He looked down and saw his sister shyly looking at the floor.

"Onii-chan I know this is a little last minute, but if it's aright if I…"

"I've already invited Growlithe."

"REALLY?!"

"He's a good kid, and I know you like him. Merry Christmas."

The girl beamed and glomped her brother, Darkrai struggled to get out of the embrace, but just relaxed and patted his sister's head.

"Now leave me be, I need to finish cooking."

"Okay!"

"Well they should be here soon; knowing Cresselia, she'll be the first one here." Darkrai mumbled to himself as he changed into a white T-shirt with a black button-down on top, as well as a pair of jeans. He re-applied the gauze to his head.

"**Have fun…Darkrai…hehehe…."**

"What's so funny, Kira?"

"**Oh nothing…but knowing you, I'm going to have a lot of free time, especially since you can't hide me from the public."**

The Pitch Black Pokémon cursed to himself, wrapping up the left side of his head.

DING-DONG

A sudden ringing brought the boy back from the deep recesses of his mind and made him drag himself to the door to see no one other than Cresselia.

"A little early, aren't you?" He asked, but let her in regardless.

"I know, I know…but I needed to give you present now." She explained, trying to be serious, while still keeping her naturally lovable aura. "First, take off your bandage."

Darkrai was taken aback, and instantly got defensive about the matter. "Why should I? Bad things could happen if I remove this."

"Darkrai, I know there's something wrong with your eye, and maybe it links to you as a person. If you don't want to tell me, I can respect that. All I'm asking for you to do is trust me."

The Pitch Black Pokémon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he slowly uncovered his bandage, revealing his blood red and pulsating eye. It was as if an entire beast was being contained in such a small space, lashing and howling in an attempt at freedom.

"W-Why is it so bad?" Cresselia asked in a worried tone.

"It's under control…just do what you need to do."

The Lunar Pokémon hesitantly nodded as she pulled out a small white eye-patch. She murmured something that Darkrai couldn't pick up, as her hands started glowing slightly. She brought it close to her lips and kissed it softly, causing it to shine for a brief moment.

"Here…this is for your eye."

The boy carefully took the eye-patch from Cresselia, and slowly placed it over his left eye. As soon as the soft fabric grazed against his icy cold skin, he felt himself washed by a wave of comfort. His very soul seemed to calm down, but not by very much.

He let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled, hugging the surprised girl. "Thanks…this is a big help."

"You're welcome…I'm here for you." She smiled, hugging him back.

They let go and stared at each other in a room filled with awkward silence.

"Aww…I thought they were going to kiss."

The two turned to the source of the noise with embarrassed faces, "Yveltal? Is that you?"

"Oh shi-…uhhh…no…no…is no Yveltal…this is….Pablo…I here to…inspect house…this is nice house."

"Really Yveltal?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind, Xerneas, cut me some slack."

The door swung open, and standing in the way was a **very **upset Darkrai. "How many times will I have to hit your head until you forgot what you saw?" He growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Please no…"

* * *

><p>Soon after, everyone showed up at the party started to pick up. Zorua, Mew, and Growlithe in a separate room watching anime, with Mewtwo or Genesect checking up on them every now and then. "It's been quite the year, hasn't it?" Yveltal laughed as he down a glass of hot chocolate with practically no problem.<p>

"It certainly has, in such amount of time, we all became such good friends." Cresselia chirped happily as she put an arm around Xerneas and one around Arceus, hugging them both.

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd actually make any friends when I…transferred from my old school in New Moon." Darkrai admitted as he sipped his drink.

"Geosenge was a nice place, but I like it here." Xerneas smiled, kicking her legs.

"Same, this place is great." Yveltal grinned.

"Well a town is only as good as the people in it." Mewtwo said, sipping a glass of wine he had brought. "I must admit that you all are quite interesting people. I normally don't associate myself with my students, but I suppose we have bonded over what we've been through." He chuckled and turned to his girlfriend. "And I also met you, Genesect." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which embarrassed her, as well as the other girls.

"Don't be jealous, guys."

Darkrai chuckled, slowly dragging his index finger against his eye patch with his finger. "You surely are the most interesting teacher I've ever met, and most likely the most violent."

The Genetic Pokémon turned to the white haired teen with a slightly smug look upon his face. "I could say the same to you…however my congratulations goes to our student body president Arceus." The Alpha Pokémon looked confused at this statement, "Me? Why?"

"You managed to tame this guy." He pointed to an oblivious Giratina. "I-I really didn't do anything…it's my job." She said indiscriminately.

"Well you did a pretty good job."

"Should we exchange our gifts now?" Xerneas offered.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Yveltal cheered as he searched through his stuff to find his gift. "Here you go." He handed her a medium sized box. "It took a while of searching, but I think you'll like it."

The Life Pokémon unwrapped the box and smiled at what she found. "I've needed a new art-notebook, thank you Yveltal."

"I also got you those fancy art pens, they're tapped to the back."

Xerneas smiled wider and hugged the reckless boy, causing his cheeks to darken. "That's very sweet of you, and I also got you something." The girl pulled out a small box and handed it to Yveltal.

"Whoa…you got me a pair of Noibeats? They're even signed by Noivern himself! This is awesome!" He laughed as he put the headphones around his neck. "Thanks Xerneas."

"Umm…Giratina…I made these for you." Arceus blushed and turned her head as she handed him a small black box with a see-through lid, revealing that it contained a multitude of Christmas themed cookies. "I-I don't know if you will like them…you don't have to try it if you don't want to, but I'd like it if you-"

"Thanks."

She turned around to see that Giratina was completely devoured everything, and was looking at her with somewhat of a grateful expression.

"You're welcome." The Alpha Pokémon smiled.

"Damn, Giratina's got quite an appetite." Yveltal pointed out.

"Maybe it's because Arceus made them." Mewtwo suggested.

"I can get behind that reasoning." Darkrai seconded.

"Mewtwo...just give your present to Genesect and stop embarrassing me." Arceus murmured, covering her face.

"Okay…okay…" The Genetic Pokémon chuckled as he handed a shopping bag to his girlfriend. "I didn't have any time to wrap it, sorry about that."

"Is this…"

"Well you've had your eye on it for quite a while…so I stretched my budget a little."

The Paleozoic Pokémon pulled out a long purple satin dress with a silver horizontal string going along the waist line. "Mewtwo…this is beautiful…" She said breathlessly. "All I got you was this picture frame of us during our date at the lake."

The Genetic Pokémon took the framed picture from his girlfriend's hands and smiled, kissing her lips softly. "I love it."

"R-really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course, it'll always remind me of the fun that we had." He smiled.

"You really don't have any qualms with PDA, do you?" Darkrai said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous one-eye, you still have to give your gift to Cresselia." Mewtwo smirked.

And just like that, all eyes befell upon the Pitch Black Pokémon. "Way to put me on the spot…" he grumbled, thrusting the small black felt box to Cresselia. "I thought you would like it…"

Cresselia slowly opened the box, the other girls right behind her, also curious to what Darkrai thought the Lunar Pokémon would like. The blonde's eyes widened as she pulled out a crescent moon pendant attached to a golden chain. "It's beautiful…" She whispered.

"Look at you Darkrai, being a pro gift-getter and what not." Yveltal said, patting his friend's back.

"Levan-A person I know helped me out." Darkrai murmured, turning his head away from everyone.

"Darkrai, would you mind putting it on me?" She asked softly, blushing a bright ruby red.

"S-sure…"

The Pitch Black Pokémon quietly brushed Cresselia's flowing blonde hair from her slender neck and latched the jewelry around it.

"Thanks."

"N-no problem…"

Yveltal silently took out his phone and started documenting the whole thing, "for future references and/or blackmail." He reassured himself.

"What time is it, anyways?" Xerneas asked.

"Half past midnight." Mewtwo confirmed, looking at his watch.

"Yeesh…my folks are going to have my head for this." Yveltal sighed.

"Well maybe not, there's quite a storm brewing outside, I think our parents will understand if we stay here, is that alright Darkrai?" Cresselia asked, looking at the massive snowstorm that showed up pretty much unexpectedly.

Darkrai sighed and nodded, "I don't have enough blankets and what not for everyone to sleep on, so we're going to have to improvise."

Mewtwo quickly peeked in the children's room, "the kids are asleep; so you don't have to worry about them." Darkrai nodded and rummaged through his supplies. "I have three inflatable futons plus my bed, and there are eight of us, so that means….we're going to have to share…dammit…."

"On second thought I think I'll take my chances making an igloo outside." The white haired boy said as he unlocked his door, but was stopped by Cresselia and others.

* * *

><p>"Normally I wouldn't condone such behaviors as sharing a futon, especially since I'm aware who you plan on sharing with. However since it is Christmas, I suppose I can overlook it." Mewtwo said.<p>

"Especially since you've gone to a much higher level." Yveltal snickered.

"I'm an adult, I'm allowed to!" The Genetic Pokémon shouted with embarrassed face, while his girlfriend turned to another direction.

"Relax man, I'm just yanking your chains." The Destruction Pokémon laughed.

"I'm going to set up the futons before anyone does anything drastic."

* * *

><p>"Why do I set myself up for situations like this?"<p>

Darkrai sat in his bed, staring at the blonde haired girl standing in his doorway. She found that what she was wearing at the moment to be 'uncomfortable' for sleeping. So naturally she went rummaging for something else to wear, and 'coincidentally', his sister Zorua had a light pink nightgown that seemed to refuse to leave the Pitch Black Pokémon's mind.

"Is this…too much for you? Should I leave?" She asked hesitantly, rubbing her shoulder and looking at him so innocently that he felt bad just by looking at her.

"It doesn't matter, my body will make me pass out eventually." He grumbled, placing a hand over his ecstatic heart and covering his face from the girl. "Everyone else still asleep?"

"Yes, did you really have to use Hypnosis on them?"

"I'm doing them a favor, and nothing you can say will make me think otherwise." Darkrai said in a hushed tone, still waiting to pass out. The Lunar Pokémon simply giggled and took a spot next to him, making Darkrai wish that he had a bigger bed.

"Is it cold to you, Darkie?" Cresselia shivered as she wrapped herself in the covers.

"First off, stop calling that and secondly it's probably because you're only wearing such a thin piece of fabric which for some unexplainable reason won't make me pass out…but it is a bit chilly." He said, taking in a deep breath afterwards.

"M-maybe…" The Lunar Pokémon tried to insulate herself the best she could, but still felt the cold wind mercilessly attack her delicate skin.

"You're just built to make me feel bad, aren't you?" He groaned as he wrapped his arm around the girl and pulled her close to him. "Don't tell anyone about this…I mean it…"

Cresselia said nothing in response, but snuggled deeper into Darkrai's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Darkrai."

"Merry Christmas…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah…nothing says Christmas like fluffs…I've actually wanted to do a cuddle scene for quite a while, since chapter 12 actually. Yay for me I guess.<strong>

**I just love Yveltal's line "this is Pablo". I got it from Consuela from Family Guy.**

**Well there isn't anything else planned right now, so the next chapter will be out when it's out.**

**Have a good time with your family and friends everyone! I know I most likely won't! But you never know.**

**So Darkrai has an eye-patch, that's pretty cool!**

**Vote on my poll people! It's on my page, can't miss it!**

**Oh yah, a friend of mine who goes by **_**Beast Ghost Out **_**makes stories on fanfiction and fictionpress. Go check it out or whatever.**

**And the comic should be out by New Years at the latest.**


	25. She's my 'Girlfriend'

**Happy New Year everyone! It's 2015 and that means more fanfiction. Yay….!**

**Alright, important announcement, Pokémon Highschool is near completion. I know…hold your tears everyone. We've still got time. I'll tell you more as time goes on.**

_**Pridam: **_I know it would have been fun, but content and time constraints are a real hassle. And thanks for your wishes man! Hope you had a good one.

_**Itzmeal: **_Thanks man, it feels good to have done well. As for Darkrai's eye patch…unless a parrot lands on his shoulder, let's hope he doesn't become a pirate. I actually had written down the gift exchange in a notebook around the 22nd, and had planned for a scene with Mew, Zorua, and Growlithe. But time constraints didn't allow it. And also thank you for your wishes, I hope you had a nice Christmas and New Year.

_**Jacksonator (I…um…got nothing): **_I'm glad that I did a good job job (:P). The legendary I see myself as is Darkrai. That's why he's the main character. So can I get my cookie?

_**BewilderForce: **_Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm assuming you're old enough to take care of yourself? My Christmas was uneventful for the most part…except for one part. *blushes and looks the other way*

_**BlackWolf:**__ I was_in my room for pretty much all of Christmas. As I said, besides ONE event, it was boring.

_**Andy112138: **_Yay for fluff! Yay for comedy! Yay for everything!

_**Hero Lumanite: **_The love is intense!

_**Leaffeather: **_You don't know how satisfied I am about this.

_**Shadownight819: **_Yay! I'm popular. Those scenes are always so much fun to write. As for the numbers, I just don't like numbers in it.

_**Some Person: **_Why are you reading at 3:30? And I'll tell you what my favorite brawler is when I upload that.

_**Leafon51: **_I haven't seen your username in quite a while. Although I can't take full credit for those characters, that would go to _**BewilderForce. **_But I'm glad you like this story so much and I hope you'll stay until it's over.

_**FireWing270: **_So new and improved gallade4evr…although you're still the same so I can't use improved. Well not yet anyways. And thanks for the favorite.

_**ScarlettAbsol: **_And the waffles return. Hurray! I guess I haven't been adding a lot of god shipping.

_**VelociraptorCat (cool name): **_Thanks for favoriting and following me.

_**Leaffeather: **_I don't know why that why deja-vu, but whatever. As for the igloo thing, he doesn't exactly like contact…so maybe.

_**Whitewolf03: **_Yes it is.

_**TeamLegendary: **_Your email made me fail at my iPhone game! :l Other than that, it's going to be a bit like that. But I'll talk more about it when the time comes.

_**Gamergirl101 (The numbers man, the numbers…): **_Thanks for the fav and follow. I'm at 70 follows now!

* * *

><p>"Darkrai! Darkrai, Darkrai, Darkrai, Darkrai, Darkrai, DARKRAI!"<p>

The door slammed upon, "if you say my name again no one will find your body for the next month Yveltal." The Pitch Black Pokémon growled. "It's 9 in the morning on a Saturday…what's so important?"

"Something big happened and I need to talk to you about it." He said.

"I'm going to Sableye's otaku store with Zorua. Come with me and explain yourself." He sighed. "Why did I have to become sociable?"

* * *

><p>"A bet?"<p>

"Yah, I made one with my sister before she left for college. But now she's coming back home to visit for a while."

"What was this bet?"

"Er…um…I…I had to gi…"

"A what?"

"I have to get a gi…."

"Speak up Yveltal. I can't hear you if you don't talk normally."

"We made a bet that I'd have to have a girlfriend before she'd get back from college. I was just being cocky and irrational so I accepted." The Destruction Pokémon sighed, leaning his head against the railing. "I'd have to do whatever she says for the entire time she's here. I can't do that man."

"So you're just going to find a girlfriend to avoid that?"

"That's the problem…I can't **just **get a girlfriend. Ugh this is so stressful." Yveltal groaned. Darkrai opened his eye and looked at his sister staring out the window; and then at the boy he considered his best friend…since it was either him or Sableye.

"Just ask out Xerneas and make things easier." He suggested, closing his eye again. Apparently it didn't fly by the Dark/Flying type and made as flustered as any other emotional school-girl on the matter.

"W-w-why would I do that? We're just f-friends…" Yveltal blushed.

"Uh-huh….and your stuttering is just **so **convincing." Darkrai rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard to see, everyone knows that you like Xerneas." He explained.

"Well what about you and Cresselia? Care to comment on that?" The Destruction Pokémon retorted.

"There's a specific reason why Cresselia and I are just friends. It would not be a good idea to be anything more than that." He explain in a monotonous voice, before looking back at his friend.

"However that is not the case with you, and since you won't ask anyone else out, the artsy girl is your best bet to win the bet." The Pitch Black Pokémon explained, chuckling to himself at the pun he made.

* * *

><p>The three entered Sableye's store, and Zorua went off to look at the merchandise while the other two talked with the owner.<p>

"Darkrai's right, you should ask her out."

"Not you too!"

The Darkness Pokémon shrugged and grinned. "Sorry, I've seen her a couple of times; and you two would be good together."

"I-It's not like that…" He mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Sableye asked.

"Y-yes."

"Are you?" Darkrai inquired.

"Maybe…"

Darkrai and Sableye looked at each other and nodded. "You have thing for Xerneas, don't you Yveltal?"

"Yes…"

Sableye's eyes twinkled as he let out a loud cackle-like laugh, and then turned to the Tricky Fox Pokémon. "I'm in a good mood, Zorua. Take a key-chain for free."

"Arigato! Sableye-kun!"

Yveltal cleared his throat loudly. "So what should I do?"

"Simple, ask her out on a date."

"What if she says no? What if she never talks to me again? What if she laughs in my face?" The Destruction Pokémon panicked.

"Worse I've ever seen him…" The white haired boy whispered to the store owner/clerk. "Ok, how about this, just ask her for help in something, and then slowly turn it into a date. Like say you need to get something for your Martial Arts Club or whatever, and then stop at a café and grab something to eat. If it went well, ask her out for real, and if it failed miserably, pretend it never happened."

"That's a good idea. There's an art store right next to the sports store…and I do need supplies so it wouldn't be lying. This could work. Thanks, Darkrai." Yveltal grinned, relaxing himself a bit.

"He got the idea when he went on a fake date with Cresselia, she told me everything when I was preparing her for the role of Princess Tutu before Zorua's party." Sableye explained with a grin, causing Yveltal's eyes to widen in excitement and Darkrai's in fear.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me man?!"

"To avoid you annoying me about it…looks like that's no longer an option." The white hair teenager sighed. "Explain him the story while I go wash the feeling of sheer regret off my face."

* * *

><p>When he exited the room, he saw Yveltal on the floor laughing, while Zorua tuned them out and watched an anime on the TV in the corner.<p>

"DUDE! Not only did you kiss the girl, you even went to second base with her. For an anti-social you sure move fast!"

"Okay…first I was staying in character as her 'pretend boyfriend', and I admit that was a mistake on my part. Second off, I was blind and thought that Cresselia's…was a pillow, okay?" Darkrai sighed in annoyance.

"Well I'm feeling a little more confident about this date thing." Yveltal beamed. Suddenly Sableye's eyes lit up as he dug around in his desk and pulled out some small ear pieces. "Darkrai and I will coach you through your date, so you don't slip up and ruin your chances."

"Wait, why do I have to help?" Darkrai asked. "Since he's your friend, you need the experience for when you and Cresselia are an item…and I'll make your life a miserable hell." The Darkness Pokémon smiled innocently. "Alright…"

Sableye then turned to Yveltal and wrote something down on a slip of paper. "Here, invite Xerneas out to this location. And don't worry about pictures, I'll handle them." He explained, pulling out his camera. "I happen to be quite good at this." The Darkness Pokémon boasted, showing his collection of photographs.

"Wow, Sableye. These are really good, how'd you get so experienced?"

"I have my wa-"

"He stalks people occasionally, that's how we became friends."

The normally calm shop-keeper flushed with embarrassment at his hobby being revealed. "Y-you don't have to put it like that…you make me sound like a creeper…a-anyways I got your back on this one."

"Alright, thanks man!"

* * *

><p>Yveltal looked at his watch and tapped the ground with his foot. Maybe it was the fast approaching summer heat, or maybe it was just the anxiety; but the Destruction Pokémon has never more wanted to throw up. He had opted out his usual attire for a red T-shirt and black shorts with his usual grey running shoes. Not exactly the best choice for a date, but then again this wasn't a real 'date', more of a way to keep his sister at bay while scoring with Xerneas.<p>

A win-win situation, or if things went wrong, a lose-lose situation.

"_Testing, testing…can you hear me Yveltal?"_

"Yah, I can hear you Sableye."

"**Is my voice going through?" **

"It is, Darkrai."

"_Alright, I spotted Xerneas making her way to you, she'll be there in about a minute or so. So look alive. Act like you've only been waiting for a little while, or something like that. It'll seem weird if you've been waiting there for a little while." _

As soon as that long winded speech was over, the Destruction Pokémon felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Xerneas?"

"_The hell? How'd she get there so fast?"_

"**I think you were looking at the wrong girl…" **

"_Oh that'd make sense…"_

"**Idiot…alright Yveltal. Compliment Xerneas on her clothes."**

"Nice threads, Xerneas." He said, feeling the sense of appall from wherever Sableye and Darkrai were.

"Uhh…thanks?" She replied, a bit confused as she looked down at her light blue tunic top and short black pencil skirt.

"**Idiot! She's just not some guy friend you hang on with…just repeat after me."**

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I'm a bit jittery since my sister's coming back and we have this sibling rivalry going on. I meant to say that you look really nice in those clothes, they go well with each other and make you look really pretty." Yveltal mimicked perfectly, making Xerneas blush.

"That's sweet of you Yveltal. You're clothes make you look quite cool. If I might add." She smiled.

"_Nice one Darkrai."_

"**Wasn't that difficult."**

* * *

><p>The two walked down the road, side by side. "So why'd you invite me to come with you, anyways?" Xerneas asked curiously.<p>

"U-uh…uh…cause I thought you might need some things…and I thought it would be fun." He laughed awkwardly. "I hope you didn't have any plans."

"No not really, it's nice to get out every once in a while." She smiled.

"I guess it is."

The two arrived at their respective stores and then looked at each other. "Well, let's split up and then meet up later." Xerneas suggested. "Sounds good." Yveltal responded.

"_Accompany her!" _Sableye hissed through the head piece.

"Or I could accompany you." The Destruction Pokémon repeated. "You don't have to, things will be done a lot faster if we spilt up."

"She has a point…what do I say now?" Yveltal whispered.

"**Ugh...repeat after me, thankfully being forced to watch anime with Zorua has an advantage, and doesn't just give me nightmares."**

"Well I invited you out here, so it would be rude to just abandon you. Plus I want to see what sort of supplies you use. I'm interested in the basics of your art."

Xerneas blushed a bright red and nodded, "Let's go in then."

"_Damn you're really good at this. Why aren't you with Cresselia yet?"_

"**Reasons…"**

* * *

><p>Yveltal stood behind Xerneas as she perused the small store, asking Yveltal on his opinion of things. Of course he had no idea about anything she was saying, so it just repeated what Sableye told him to say. He even volunteered to carry her bags, on top of the bags that he got from his shopping trip.<p>

"I apologize to every guy I made fun of for carrying their girlfriend's bags. I realize that this is a lot of work." He murmured.

"Where to now?" She asked

"Umm…how about a café?"

"Really? This seems to be more and more like a date." Xerneas giggled.

"Ha-ha….yah…it has been." He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I-if this was a date…would you be enjoying it?" The Life Pokémon pondered it for a while, before taking Yveltal's hand in her own. "Well if this **was **a date, I'd say that I'm having a lot fun right now."

"O-oh really?"

"Yup, and I'd also say that you'd have to pay for anything I order in the café, and I'm really hungry right now."

"Oh…really?"

"Yup." She winked and dragged the boy inside.

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Sableye dropped from the shadows, ignoring the stares they got from the passing people. "Xerneas is taking the reins, I was not expecting this." Sableye said as he polished his camera. "Got a couple good shots though."<p>

"Really? Let me see…"

The Darkness Pokémon sat down on a nearby table and spread his shots across it. Each one looked like it was staged and perfectly taken; and Yveltal and Xerneas really looked like they were a couple. Darkrai picked one up in his pale hands and examined it, contempt with the quality. "Looks like you being a stalker is actually a good thing."

"I am not a stalker!"

"Remember the girl with the teal hair?"

"She looked a lot like Hatsune Miku! Plus she revoked the restraining order…." He mumbled. "Anyways we need disguises to get into the café. I need better shots."

"Well we don't have any disguises." Darkrai retorted. "YOU didn't bring any, but I did." Sableye grinned cheekily. "I thought something like this would happen." He followed up, pulling out a wig and a fake dress.

"Why do you have to cross-dress?" The Pitch Black Pokémon groaned.

"Just shut up and let me put on the wig."

"Ugh…friendship knows no bounds my ass…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can eat all that, Xerneas?"<p>

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl, Yveltal." The artist giggled, taking a bite of her parfait and smiling at the dopamine rush she received from eating such a beautifully crafted treat. "You're not one to talk, considering that you bought three sandwiches."

"Hey…I got a big appetite." He managed to say as his covered mouth spat out pieces of dissolved bread as a result of taking a big bite out of sandwich. "I don't know how my mom managed to feed me." He joked, provoking a slight giggle from the girl.

* * *

><p>"He's doing pretty well, maybe he doesn't need our help." Darkrai whispered to Sableye, who had put on a blonde wig and yellow sundress. "We'll stay just in case something happens." He whispered back, silently pulling out a camera and taking a couple more shots.<p>

"It's progressing at a slow pace, so we might be here for a while." Darkrai pointed out. "Well then let's order some food and chit-chat." Sableye smirked, although it looked absolutely mortifying to Darkrai.

"Anything new in your life besides Christmas, Snuggle Mc Cuddlebuns?" The Darkness Pokémon snickered.

"How did-?!"

"Come on, Cressie comes in practically every other day, and it's not that hard to pry details out of here." The Otaku could barely hold in his laughter. "It's a good thing you give good hugs man…the difference between your life and an anime is pretty much non-existent at this point." The antisocial blushed a dark red and kept his head down. "Don't talk about it with other people."

"Hey, it's your life. Not mine, but tell me…what's the reason you're not going out with that girl?" He asked in a serious tone. "It's personal…but I do have to tell you something…or rather show you."

"What is it?"

The Pitch Black Pokémon breathed deeply and moved his eye patch to cover his right eye, revealing his bright red demonic looking eye. It had gotten much worse at this point, his pupil had become slit, and it was starting to affect parts of his skin as well. On top of that it seemed to beat, something even irregularly. An entire being was being contained in the spherical organ…lashing and roaring at a chance to escape. The boy breathed again and slid it back. "It would have been worse if it had not been for Cresselia's eye patch."

"This is beyond medical help." Sableye silently quipped.

"It's _**him**_." Darkrai explained.

"But…you said you dealt with him. That he wouldn't appear anymore."

"All the fighting I've been going through has made him resurface. I've even had to use his powers once."

"Idiot! You know what happens if you use his powers for too long. I can't separate you two if things go awry again."

"I know Sableye…I had to win, I get kicked out of school if I don't."

"It's alright man, you and Zoura can live with me."

"No use, we're so close to the end of the tournament. I'll try to tough it out…I wouldn't want to burden you. Considering your financial crisis."

"Yah…you're right."

"Let's not worry about that right now…let's concern ourselves with the fact that Yveltal and Xerneas are gone." Darkrai pointed out.

"Let's go find them!"

"Take the wig off first."

* * *

><p>"You're joking, right?" The Life Pokémon asked in between laughs.<p>

"Nope, and entire chair was fished right out of the water." Yveltal chuckled in fond remembrance.

"Did you keep it?"

"Well of course. We even put 'Property of the Ocean' on it."

"Wow Yveltal. That's really something." She giggled, swinging her arms back in forth.

"Well…here's your house." He said in a sad tone as he handed her the art supplies she bought.

"This was really fun Yveltal. I'm glad you invited me on this date." She smiled leaning in close to him, making him incredibly nervous. Her face was incredibly close to his, but a small devious smile crept on her face and she picked out the small device from Yveltal's ear. "Even if you were coached through most of it." She turned the device off and handed it back to him.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"As soon as you corrected yourself on your compliment, I knew you were getting help. You're not that hard to figure out." She explained.

"The thing is I made a bet with my sister a long time ago about having a girlfriend and I wanted to win it. I just didn't like anyone enough to want them to be my girlfriend. So I asked you out on the 'fake date', hoping that things would go well." He confessed. "Don't hate me."

"So you went through all of this for a bet?"

"Well that was the incentive…but I wanted it to be you. I really like you Xerneas."

She stared at him in disbelief and then shook her head, but before Yveltal could sink into depression she let out a small laugh. "It's a good thing you're cute." She said before grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers for a short moment, although it seemed to go on forever.

When she let go of Yveltal, he looked completely mesmerized. "I like you too, Yveltal. Always have, always will."

As the artist walked back to her house, she turned back to Yveltal. "Tell that sister of yours that she'll be able to meet your girlfriend on the weekend." She said, blowing a small kiss towards the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! Xerneas has got the moves! You thought it was Yveltal but it was really XERNEAS!<strong>

**I'm actually really proud of this chapter…there's a significant jump in the plot. Yveltal and Xerneas are now canon!**

**Well there's nothing else to say…so I'll say goodbye.**

**Goodbye! Don't forget to follow/favorite/ review!**


	26. Serious as the Semi-Finals

**Well a bunch of you were shocked to hear that this series is near completion, but seeing that it takes so long to upload, I suspect it'll finish in between March and June…somewhere there…maybe.**

**I'm glad you all have enjoyed this story, and last goal for this story is;**

**100,000 words (at 88,384 currently)**

**300 reviews (at 255 currently)**

**100 favorites (71 favorites)**

**100 follows (73 follows)**

**I can only break one of these records myself. I'm asking you to please help me reach my goals.**

**Also the poll on "Favorite Highschool Character" will be taken down the day after the last chapter is submitted, so vote while you can. I'll be reminding you all until this story is over.**

**Anyway, by tomorrow the comic SHOULD probably be up on my page.**

_**Legend of Vermillion (That's actually a really cool name): **_Thanks for favoriting and following me and my story.

_**ScarlettAbsol: **_Xerneas truly has the moves, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I see you're an Asdf fan. To be honest you really aren't as weird as you think, I've seen and am much worse ^_^.

_**Pridam: **_I'm really happy that you liked this story, but it actually has been a year since I've started.

_**Hell Prince Abbadon (I don't know why you chance your name so often, but that's pretty cool I guess): **_You're idea is really cool and funny, I'll post it here.

**Duskull: (sitting behind desk next to Magnazone) hello I'm Duskull**

_Magnazone: and I'm Magnazone__**.**_

_**Both: AND WELCOME TO THE REQIUM NEWS.**_

**Duskull: Today we'll be looking at things like: Scandals, Ghost stories and finally the big mystery (leans into camera.) What's behind Darkrai's eye patch!**

(Lights go out, then come back on and Duskull is covered in noticeable bruises.)

**Duskull: Okay...we won't talk about the last one on the grounds that I don't want to die. (Straightens papers.) So is Yveltal going out with Xerneas?**

_Magnazone: Um didn't we just see that._

**Duskull: Did we? Ok then...um the Ghost stories...okay, rumor has it that those who stay after school can sometime hear moaning coming from the bathroom.**

_Magnazone: (blushes) I don't think that's a ghost. (Whispers) remember that we..._

**Duskull: (Turns red) Oh that's right. Ahem, okay we are officially receiving technical difficulties.**

(Constant beep while showing a picture of Snivy but drunk)

You guys have been becoming really creative nowadays. I like it!

_**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX: **_I know it's painful to see them separated, but it'll all fall into place soon enough.

_**Whitewolf03: **_Well it happened.

_**Some Person: **_Oh, I should have put in a flashback…oh well. So if you weren't stalking me…then who was that person following me…?

_**Hero Lumanite: **_Maybe he will be telling this story to people…but is Sableye a creeper? Can he know everything? Who was phone?

_**Pridam: **_I'm not entirely sure, I'd probably go for someone like Sableye or Giratina.

_**Leaffeather: **_I mean, I have the last chapter planned, sort of. There will be lots of fun to be had here though. Don't you worry.

_**Goldenwaddledees: **_What about Arceus and Giratina? They're not cannon.

_**Ulquihimefan1 (why the '1'?): **_Thanks for the favorite.

_**FireWing20: **_Well I'm glad you thought was the best, but there's better to come.

_**TeamLegendary: **_Oh no…the Gussening…..it begins….the comic will begin sooner or later, and as for the harem story…I'm not really sure. I could try, I guess…

_**LeRainbowDash: **_How nice…

_**Amethystshipping (I looked up your name and got a bunch of jewelry and stuff): **_The problem with having so many characters is splitting screen time to all of them. Also, thanks for favoriting and following my story.

_**Black Wolf: **_I was at home, since I am an anti-social and all. There are still two more main pairings that have yet to become cannon, but if you'd read my previous works you should figure this out….or will you? Also I'm glad someone values my effort, it's been a quite a while.

_**Guest: **_Nearly everyone is, I'm proud of what I've done. I'd like to say more, but let's save that for when the story is actually over. I don't have another Pokémon story planned, although my Smash Bros. fanfic will have some of that. However if I were to make another story….I'd guess I'd make one about Lucario and Greninja. Two best friends trying to become to best fighters, or maybe a harem centered on someone like….Gallade. I don't know. I've got so many ideas but nothing to work on.

_**Jetfire101: **_Fwat?

* * *

><p>"DATING?!"<p>

"Yah, basically." Xerneas smiled, combing the rainbow-highlighted tips of her hair. "Since last week, I even met her sister and everything."

Her two closest friends stared at the girl enviously, wishing they were in a relationship like there friend was.

"Darkrai…" Cresselia muttered.  
>"Giratina…" Arceus muttered.<p>

"Hmm? Did you girls say something?" Xerneas asked, and was met with a brief "nothing!" followed by silence.

"Where are the guys? They are usually here by now." Arceus asked, tapping her foot impatiently, and as if on cue the door opened and out poured all of the guys, seemingly at once.

"Remind me not to walk and talk with you guys ever again." Darkrai sighed, stretching his muscles and taking a seat next to Cresselia. He gazed at the blonde with a tired expression, his brain too exhausted to notice or question the girl's blush. Before he could say anything his body gave out and the Pitch Black Pokémon fell asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" Cresselia asked.

"His sister and my daughter kept him up, those two are hard to keep separated." Mewtwo explained. "I'm so glad I'm an only child." Yveltal laughed, placing his arm around Xerneas. "Ditto on that." Xerneas added, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest.

"Are you guys going to do that a lot?" Arceus asked.

"Probably, don't be jealous though; you've got Giratina, and Cress has sleeping beauty over there, as dense as they are." Yveltal said, with a smirk, embarrassing and infuriating both girls.

"You're not one to talk Yveltal, it took you quite a while to figure out that I was into you." Xerneas rebutted.

"You have a point."

The Life Pokémon giggled and turned to her friends, "follow my advice and take the initiative. These boys don't have a clue when it comes to romance." She said pointing to the sleeping Darkrai and oblivious Giratina, staring out the window.

"Onto other matters, we have to select two participants to compete, and it can't be Darkrai." Mewtwo explained. "Why not?" Giratina asked.

"You were unconscious, but Darkrai went a little crazy and lost control of himself. I'm going to try to avoid him getting into any fights." The Psychic Pokémon explained. "I'll go, but I need one more person."

"I'll do it." Giratina volunteered himself. "There's something that is telling me that I should fight." He explained.

"Pretty sure that's the adrenaline talking." Yveltal quipped, but his amusement was cut short by Giratina's death glare, before the Renegade Pokémon teleported away. "Ok, let's go watch the battle then." Yveltal stretched. "This should be fun."

"Umm…I'll stay here and watch from the window." Cresselia interjected. Everyone who was still in the room leered at her, grinning, but didn't say anything and walked out.

* * *

><p>"They didn't have to stare at me, I just wanted to stay and watch from here." The Lunar Pokémon said aloud, but the only other person in the room was asleep. She looked over at the snoozing anti-social, before scooting a little bit closer to him, and slowly placed his head on her lap.<p>

"Ohh….why do I feel so conflicted about doing this?" She asked herself, running her fingers through the tangled mesh of Darkrai's hair. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong." She reassured herself. "I'm just fixing my friends hair…I don't have feelings for him."

She started wondering about Darkrai and herself. Their encounter on the first day of school, joining the same club, singing Karaoke, the play and how he saved her, when she found out about his eye, when she came over to his house when he was sick, also when he pretended to be her boyfriend, and actually kissed her at the end of it.

"That was my first kiss…Darkrai. Did you mean it? Or was it a part of the act? Why can't I understand you?"

The Pitch Black Pokémon groaned and shifted around, his face pointed towards the ceiling; his hair had grown back and once again was covering his left eye. She moved it and saw that he was still wearing the eye patch she gave him, which made her smile for a reason. The Lunar Pokémon wanted to remove it, even for a moment, but something told her not to.

The girl closed the space between her and her crush at a snail's space, her heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears, practically deafening her.

"_Just one small kiss…he's asleep, he won't know…" _

* * *

><p>"<strong>We're moving almost down with the Semi-finals! Our competing team is the Dark Dragons, with Giratina and Mewtwo!"<strong>

The crowd cheered loudly as the two patrons stepped up. "Looks like we're finally getting some love." Mewtwo chuckled, although Giratina stayed silent.

"**And they are up against…The Creepy Crawlies!" **

Giratina's eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure with brown hair and a bandana tied around his mouth walk onto the stadium followed by a boy wearing dark blue leather armor with his dark blue slicked up into a horn at the front.

"Pinsir…" The Renegade Pokémon cackled. "Nice to see you too, buddy! Meet my captive-er partner, Heracross."

"I don't know who this person is, but he promised to win this for us." Heracross said.

"**The winner will be able to take on the standing champion, the Might Megas! Let's cut the talking and get straight to the fighting, folks. This match is ON!"**

Pinsir's fingers were replaced with claws as he lunged towards the Ghost/Dragon with his nearly formed horns atop his head. Giratina gritted his teeth and pushed him back with four of his six tendrils and then donned on his face mask, turning his tendrils into wings and taking to the sky. "Mewtwo! Take care of Heracross!" He cried out.

The Genetic Pokémon pointed his three fingered hand towards Heracross, now wearing a mask with bug eyes that covered his face and having full armor and a giant horn in place of his hair, and fired a pink blast of psychic energy, although the Bug/Fighting type had no problem dodging it.

"Hold still…" Mewtwo muttered, firing more psychic blasts that couldn't seem to hit its mark.

"Rock Slide!" Heracross stomped hard enough to shatter the ground him and shoot rocks at the air, which he sent towards Mewtwo, who deflected them without a problem.

"Okay…let's try this then." Mewtwo gritted his teeth as he pointed towards where Heracross was and summoned a lightning bolt, although it eluded to hit him several times until one strike actually damaged the Single Horn Pokémon. To Mewtwo's demise the attack had little effect.

"Looks like I'll have to get up in personal, this might be a problem." He mumbled. "I've only got one physical move, so let's hope I can do this, otherwise I'll have to resort to my plan B." Mewtwo formed two curved blades made from psychic energy and lunged forward, his blade aimed towards his opponent.

Heracross braced himself and countered with the large sword like horn rested atop of his head. Mewtwo kept on trying, zoning out any other thought other than how to defeat his opponent.

However it seemed like Heracross had studied all of Mewtwo's movesets, since he was able to dodge each and every blow.

"_Why is this so difficult to land a hit? Ugh, I'm losing my concentration."_

The Bug/Fighting type Pokémon leaped back and charged energy in his horn, making it grow larger and giving Mewtwo an opportunity to strike. However when he tried to move, a thin stick substance prohibited it.

"Got to be watching your back, rule number 1." Pinsir cackled as he dodged another one of Giratina's Dragon Claw attack.

The mentioned Renegade Pokémon was growing irate at his failed attempts and released a multitude of Shadow Balls, all destroyed by Pinsir's horns. Pinsir looked at Mewtwo and then back at Heracross, before giving the latter a nod.

"MEGAHORN!

The Genetic Pokémon barely maintained to stay standing after receiving such an attack from Heracross's horn.

"This is all too easy!" Pinsir cackled.

"Not exactly…you forgot rule number one." Mewtwo pointed out.

The man turned around to meet an array of Dragon and Shadow claws that did a considerable amount of damage, the last one knocking Pinsir straight into the air.

"Mewtwo, I'll handle Heracross. You take care of that one." The Renegade Pokémon explained as cracked his knuckles.

Heracross rushed forward blindly, allowing Giratina to hold his arms and slash him repeatedly. "Night Slash…" The Bug/Fighting type said silently as his large horn grew black. Just when Heracross was going to strike, Giratina sunk back into the ground.

"I was trained to fight Mewtwo…not this one…" Heracross murmured to himself.

"AH-HA!"

Roaring louder and powerful than a lion, Giratina leaped out of the ground, upper cutting his opponent in face and then kicking off him to go attack Pinsir.

"THIS…WAS…NOT…PART…OF…THE… PLAAANNN!" The Bug type roared as he got hit by a Shadow Ball by both Giratina and Mewtwo.

"You being in a tournament meant that something was up." Giratina deduced. "So I switched partners just to make sure."

"YOU SPENT YOUR LIFE UNEDUCATED! YOU SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE SUCH DEDUCTIONS!" Pinsir ripped the handkerchief off of his face; revealing his crooked, nearly vertically mouth and a small necklace.

The audience was filled with appall at the disfigured face of Pinsir, but it only got worse when he grabbed to orb of his necklace and started glowing, as did Heracross, who the members of the Dark Dragon had been ignoring.

The new Pinsir had longer horns which had acquired more spines. His arms had grown small spikes around his wrist and he had sprouted beetle like wings and started to lift off of the ground.

Heracross's armor had buffed up, and his horn double in size, to that of a yard stick, his nose also became a bit more protruded, and his arms and legs grew in bulk.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO DOWN AND DIE!" He roared, slamming into the ground and releasing a plethora of rocks onto Mewtwo and Giratina.

The Renegade stepped in front of his partner and struck all of them with his tendrils, dealing considerable damage to himself.

"Giratina, why did you d-"

"NIGHTSLASH!"

A powerful slash from Heracross sent the Renegade Pokémon into the sky, and then collapsed onto the floor. "I can't fight two mega evolved opponents, I'm not strong enough." He explained. "You can do it Mewtwo…I trust you."

The Ghost/Dragon type extended his tendril and touched his teacher's/partner's forehead, giving him as much power as he was able to give before succumbing to the pain and passing out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! He couldn't stomach this fight! The great and powerful Devil of the Night has been defeated!" Pinsir cackled, flying around through the air and then coming down to the ground. "Let's finish this…"

Mewtwo looked down at his team mate, and then his own body, which was starting to glow. "I know I promised my sister that I wouldn't use my power ever since I took in Mew; I'm going to have to break that promise. I'm going to have to because that Savage again…"

He took in a deep breath, "Let's go with the less powerful one…" His body was enveloped in a ball of staggering white light.

His body became a lot more buffer and hardier. His arms and legs formed thick ridges over each other, and he grew two armor plates over his shoulder and two adjacent to his eyes.

"It feels good to have this power again."

"Night Slash!"

Blindly, Heracross charged in, with his horn glowing a jet black. Mewtwo grinned as he prepared a small blade of psychic energy, but then grew ten times its size once the Bug/Fighting type got closer.

"PSYCO SLASH!"

Before the armor glad boy could get even within a foot of Mewtwo, he was thrown aside like a rag doll by his opponent's deadly attack, which knocked him into a wall and rendered him unable to fight.

"Now…onto you."

"THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!"

An enraged Pinsir flew particularly low, his horns glowing a bright white as the doubled in size.

"EAT THIS! GUILLOTINE!"

Mewtwo chuckled as he gripped his fist and cloaked it in fire.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew." The Genetic Pokémon growled as a fiery uppercut decimated Pinsir and sent him flying back.

The Stag Beetle Pokémon growled, and started darting around the screen rapidly. "You can't attack what you can't see."

"Quick Attack!"

Pinsir laughed manically as he landed hit after hit on his opponent. Although the damage was causing Mewtwo considerable amount of pain, he enduring each baseball bat blow with confidence as he snapped his finger and created a small force field, which slowed down the flying bug.

"You got stuck in my Wonder Room, reverses opponent's speed." Mewtwo explained as he snapped his fingers. "Gravity."

As soon as those words were uttered, Pinsir plummeted to the ground, and was rendered unable to fly.

"I saw we end this." Mewtwo cracked his fingers, releasing his barriers and then holding Pinsir in place with his telepathic abilities.

"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!"

"Oh I've already arranged a spot for me there, my friend. Until then, let's see how much I can obliterate you." Mewtwo placed his hands together, creating a large pink dome composing entirely out of psychic energy, which kept growing larger and larger.

"Darkrai's not the only one who can pull off an immense power surge." Mewtwo cackled. "PERISH! PYSTRIKE VERSION TWO: PYSBANG!"

The sphere shrank slightly before exploding in a violent fashion, making producing a sonic boom that cracked and nearly shattered all the glass in the stadium and almost deafened everyone inside. Pinsir fell down to the ground, unmoving except for the slight breathing that indicated he was still alive.

Mewtwo took a deep breath and reverted back to his old self. "Almost lost myself there."

* * *

><p>"<strong>ONCE AGAIN THE DARK DRAGONS CATCH EVERYONE BY SURPRISE AND TAKE THE VICTORY! THEY HAVE MADE SUCH A RECOVERY FROM THE PREVIOUS YEARS OF FAILURE AND NOW WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT THE MIGHT MEGAS TWO WEEKS FROM NOW!"<strong> The announcer said before passing out from a lack of oxygen.

"Heh…I deserve a break, as do you buddy." Mewtwo chuckled as he grabbed the Renegade Pokémon, who was just getting up. "I'm glad you trust me, Giratina."

"You're the only one on our team who can mega evolve and you're the strongest. There was no hope for me to do anything." Giratina explained.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw some of the old matches when you were a part of the Might Megas."

"I thought they burned all of those tapes…"

"You can find anything on the black market." Giratina chuckled. "Why'd you quit."

"I was becoming more and more savage and ruthless. I had to stop once I adopted Mew."

"That's why your previous name was Savage?"

"Exactly." Mewtwo sighed. "Wanna grab a bite to eat? Or do you wanna celebrate with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one…let's go eat." Giratina said gruffly, making a portal and stepping in it, leaving it open for Mewtwo.

* * *

><p>"Gengar…I have a favor to ask of you."<p>

"Yes Charizard? What is it?" The ghost girl asked.

"Follow Mewtwo and Giratina…but don't get caught or attack them."

"Yes…I understand."

"The rest of you…get ready. We're taking all of them."

"Doesn't that seem a bit excessive though? We usually take one or two."

"I know Scizor, but they have a chance of beating us. We don't want to take any risks."

"I understand."

"Keep on your toes, and don't use your mega evolutions, even if you're about to be defeated. We can't show them our true power."

"Understood!"

"You all are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Dimmed lights, the faint scent of perfume…smelled like flowers or something girly like that, and something soft and warm pressed against his cold and brittle body.<p>

He knew what it was, as much as he wanted to stay oblivious. He placed his hand on their face and cupped their cheeks.

"_She's cute…if only…"_

"Cresselia, get up."

The Lunar Pokémon slowly awoke and stared directly into Darkrai's pale blue right eye, and then got the whole picture and blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep."

"You also intertwined your body with mine. I'm not your lover." Darkrai said in a monotonous voice, immediately regretting it as he saw her face fall in disappointment for a brief moment. The look of despair in her eyes felt like murder in his heart, the frozen tundra where love was supposed to be.

"Hey Darkrai, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Umm well….you see my parents are having this dinner party, and I'm supposed to bring a date and look sophisticated and everything…so I was hoping that you'd fill in. I know that this isn't something that you'd like and-"

"Okay, sure. I'll do it."

"Exactly, so if you…did you just say okay?" Cresselia asked in disbelief.

"Why not. I do owe you after all." He smiled, which immediately got her beaming.

"Thanks Darkie! You're the best! I'm going to tell the girls the good news." She quickly pecked his cheek and pranced off to see his friends.

"That girl is something else…I'd better get home. Mew and Zoura will be coming out of school."

Darkrai smiled slightly, not even minding Cresselia's nickname for him.

"Why do my lips feel warm?"

* * *

><p><strong>I diddly done did it!<strong>

**And I did not take a month! **

**So we get a brief look at Mewtwo's life, how crazy Pinsir is, and Darkrai's pain of having to deal with Zorua and Mew.**

**Also, DID CRESSELIA KISS DARKRAI?! You never know! I don't even know! Or do I? *Illuminati theme plays***

**Well, always remember to share this story around with your buddies, leave a review, favorite and follow.**

**Also, happy Valentine's Day everyone! Even if you're not in a relationship, Majora's Mask for the 3DS came out! **

**Also, if you have an osu! account, go ahead and add me.**

**For those who don't know, osu! is a beat matching game, where you'd click buttons and move sliders to the beat of the music. All the maps are user created, it's got multiplier, and you can download it for your PC for free!**

**Well I'll see you guys later!**


	27. Dinner, Dancing, and Decisions

**Ok, I have a legitimate reason to not uploading. My laptop broke down so I couldn't work on any of this for an extended period of time. I did small chunks whenever I can, and now I more or less have a steady way to upload and share content with you all. Though this will take significantly longer, depending on how stable my source for writing is. Also since my friend requested it, I'll actually write out your reviews as well as my response to them. Give me feedback on this idea, and then I'll tell you if it'll stay or go.**

_**L0rd Aurastorm (Aside from the random 0 in your name, I like it):**_Thanks for favoriting and following Pokémon Highschool.

_**Dark-ags: (I got nothing):**_Thanks for favoriting this story.

_**Hero Lumanite: Happy Belated V-day. And I hope you had someone to share it with.  
>Swellow: *clears throat*<br>Me: Oh hush you; It'll be done soon.  
>Swellow: *smiles*<br>Great chapter and can't wait for more. Sadly, I'm a touch busy with some paperwork so I can't make a better review.  
>Lights out peeps.<strong>_**  
><strong>It's cool, at least you took the time to leave a review, that's all that matters.

_**TeamDeitys: During the end you should've moved the part where Darkrai says "Why do my lips feel warm?" to before Cressila left, and make her blush like crazy go team lunareclipse!**_

_**(Also I changed my name to TeamDeitys, but I'm TeamLegendary)  
><strong>_I put it towards the end for the added "suspense", you know? Also nice name change.

_**Some Person: This chapter was typo-galore and it was funny for some parts in the whole misspellings and gender mixing mess heh**__**  
><strong>__**Also, this felt a bit short too  
>Forgot to add this<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You gonna add a fight between some members of might Megas fighting darkrai and others in that sophisticated party of cresselia's parents party**__**  
><strong>__**Just guessing**_

_**-SP**_

Well this was about 3000-4000 words, significantly longer than when I first started out. Also I can't argue with the typos, since that IS my biggest weakness. Also…you'll see…

_**Guest: The shipssssssssss. Also, Xtwo is the weaker one, correct?**_

Not exactly sure what you're asking, but I'm going to go with no?

**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX: WOOT WOOT! *starts to party* A DATE AND MEETING THE GIRLS PARENTS AT THE SAME TIME?! Darkrai has some luck going on there.**_  
><em>I'm not well versed in dates, but I'm pretty sure that spells certain death.

_**ScarlettAbsol: Dont worry! All of us shall prevail in gettin you to your goal! Even if i have to spam! Ok XerneasXYveltal check! 2 more to go. I have a feeling that dinner is gonna be ... Interesting. Now time to make a certain shipping pop out. *COUGHgodmodeshippingCOUGH***__  
><em>Thanks, your support means a lot to me. I'll most likely surpass two of my goals though.

_**Goldenwaddledees: sigh- you are right and did you put that part where he says he doesn't have a girlfriend just to joke with me? Also great job so far I'm a bit disgruntled it is ending soon but all good things must come to an end I guess.  
><strong>_I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm going to say yes. Also it's been a year since I've first uploaded this fanfiction.

_**Hell Prince Abbadon: Nice chapter as always**__  
><em>Thanks!

_**Andy112138:**_This message is way too long for me to relay, but thanks for liking my story

_**Itzmeall**__**: **__**That was one hell of'fa chapter, never knew that Giratina would already pissed of just like that. And here come the real challenge of the team against the Might Megas.**__**  
><strong>__**And... Awwwww :3**__**  
><strong>__**Whoopsy doodle to Darkrai who's now being the submissive type?! Well that's a shocker, just simply saying yes to Cresselia's request...**__**  
><strong>__**And goddamnhit Darkrai, show your goddamn fluffs...**__**  
><strong>__**Well, can't wait for the next chapter... I'll see you around...**__  
><em>_-__**Itzmeall**__  
><em>Well Giratina kept his cool for most of the battle, it was Pinsir who lost his shit. As for Darkrai, I don't know, maybe he's finally warming up to Cresselia.

_**Leaffeather**__**:**__**Awesome chapter as usual DSG. Man, I wish I can help you on your goals. Too bad I'm not an author. I can help you on the reviews goal. Maybe if I use different names... nah then the goal wouldn't be achieved in the right way. Anyways when is the next couple going to be made canon? Is it going to be Giratina x Arceus or Darkrai x Cresselia? See ya next chapter! Can I visit your house next time? I want to see if you really are a demon slayer.**__**  
><strong>_Thanks for liking my chapter, and you're correct in not using different names. I want my stories to be well known thanks to my own merit, not shameless advertising. If I can't reach my goals then that's too bad, but I had a lot of fun in the making. As for who's going to be canon next, it'll be more fun to read, won't it?

_**BlackWolf: **__**Finally Mewtwo's past has been revealed also i like the last part where Darkrai's wondering why his**__**lips are warm.  
><strong>_Fun Fact: Originally I had an entire chapter dedicated to Mewtwo's past and how he got to where he is now. However, due to time, I had to cut it. I was thinking of releasing it later along with all of the other cut content, but we'll see what happens.

_**FireWing270:**__**ALL HAIL THE ILLUMINATI! Great as always, as always. I unfortunately have the displeasure of being unable to play major as mask 3d, although I do have the game cube version. And when is mob matched truth or dare chapter 13 coming? Why is this probably 100 words? Why am I asking so many questions? Anyways, later**__  
><em>Oh no…it's spreading…Anyways, I have the 3DS version, but I'm putting it on hold for a while. The truth or dare chapter will come out whenever I can work up the drive to get into the Minecraft fandom. You can thank my brother for destroying my appreciation for it. Also, thanks for favoriting this story.

_**DarkBlur2005 (This time I don't mind the numbers in the name):**_Thanks for favoriting and following Pokémon Highschool.

_**Supra-Nova:**_Thanks for the follow!

_**Amethystshipping: I made up my username. It's the shipping between my two OCs, Indigo and Quartz (indigo is very close to purple and amethyst is a purple type of quartz). Fun Fact: I found amethyst for sale for $7 and bought it for $2 off! Good deal!  
><strong>_Wow, that's really creative! And you got a deal, also cool!

_**theRealLeRainbowDash: Another great chapter as always. I finally made a LRD account so that's cool, I suppose. I took your poll, and while I love all the characters a lot (maybe even more than you!), I picked Darkrai because of how much I've developed him in the comic so I've come to really come close to him, so to speak. Anyway, you should do like I said and quote reviews you address at the beginning. Come on, man! –LeRainbowDash  
><strong>_Thanks bro, but I seriously doubt you have a greater affection for the characters than the guy who created them. And I'm finally quoting, you happy? Also this is the guy making the comic, talk to him if you have any questions! Also thanks for favoriting and following me and my story.

_**Beansy (It's funny):**_Thanks for favoriting me.

_**The Legend of Vermillion: Great story! In fact my friends find it amusing while we're reading it at my place keep it up!**__**  
><strong>__**Samurott: Hey! Let me say my comment!**__**  
><strong>__**Serperior: That's no use Sammy...**__**  
><strong>__**Samurott: But-**__  
><em>_**Comes back and drags Sammy and Lexi away**__  
><em>aside the banter, it's great that you are sharing these stories with your friends!

_**ThatOneGuy (I don't think I've seen you around here before): ThatOneGuy:I'm not sure how this whole "rewiew" thing work, but I think this is how... so... it's a great story... thanks for writing it... more please? (Not just this story, but in in between chapters I've read your other stories, and I can't wait for mob matcher season 3.) Keep up the good work!**__**  
><strong>__**Did I do that reviewing thing right?**__  
><em>You did it right, just putting something down counts as reviewing. I'm going to be working on other stories eventually.

**Some Person: 100,000 words and 300 reviews HYPE**_  
><em>Feel the HYPE

**So** that's about it, I got like 26 reviews and that makes me so happy! So vote on my poll and read the next installment._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Darkrai inhaled slowly as he pushed the glass door open, ignoring the peppy J-Pop music that played in the background.<p>

"Sableye...I need to borrow a suit, do you have one?"

The Darkness Pokémon looked up from the magazine he was reading and grinned wickedly, "Well I do have quite a nice collection of them. Every now and again people come in to cosplay as butlers so they buy them, but they're all quite expensive. However I'll cut the price if it you tell me all the details."

"How much does it cost?"

"300 dollars."

Darkrai rubbed his temples and asked for a seat before explaining his reasoning for wanting a suit, and Sableye sat through it with a huge smirk smacked upon his face.

"Aww...my big boy Darkrai is on his way to getting a girlfriend." The Pitch Black Pokémon growled but kept his head down, refusing to let the situation get the better of him.

"So...are you going to do it?"

"And what do you exactly mean by that?" Darkrai inquired.

"You damn well know what I am implying. I know you have your problem with Kira and all...but do you really think that's a good enough reason to deny your feelings towards Cresselia?" Sableye asked, staring the antisocial straight in the eye. Darkrai tried to lock gazes, but looked away in shame and kept quiet.

"So can I borrow the suit or not?" He mumbled impatiently.

"You can, but you better not break that girl's heart."

The Pitch Black Pokémon's right eye gleamed a bright red for a brief second, and he grinned in a sinister fashion.

**"No promises..."** He muttered in a cocky tone, **"You know that Darkrai is losing control of me. Better hope he makes the right decision." **He laughed, before granting Darkrai ownership of his body.

"Dude..."

He kept his head down, "I'll try my best..."

Sableye sighed deeply as he stepped into his back room and pulled out a brown box and handed it to his friend. "Don't screw this up."

"I'll try..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Darkrai tried reminding himself why he was going as Cresselia's date...and why he had agreed to going to the dinner party in the first place. The very thought of her was beginning to drive him mad.<p>

"I'll deal with it later, just go to this stupid dinner party, come back, and then I'll find something to calm me down." He mumbled to himself, stepping into the bathroom to fix his hair. His finger grazed across the eye patch Cresselia gave to him and a jolt spread through his body like he had been struck by lightning. He chose to ignore it, casting it off as insignificant.

The Pitch Black Pokémon fixed his hair and evaluated himself in the mirror. "I wish I could use both eyes, I'm going to think up of some convincing story to explain the eye patch." He sighed again, as his left hand switched his eye patch to cover his right eye instead, revealing his beating red eye.

"**Oh good...your depression has allowed me to gain control of the left side of your body."** Kira cackled, punching his host's body in the face.

"Kira, don't do this...I have something important to do today. Give me control of my body." Darkrai growled and removing his eye patch.

"**Why should I do that? Controlling this excuse for a functioning creature is so much fun**!" Kira explained with a maniacal grin stretched across the boy's lips, shooting the mirror with a Dark Pulse.

"Kira!"

"**Silence you insignificant worm! You should have burned with your mother! You should have been watching over Zoura so she didn't mess up. That woman would still be alive if it weren't for you being in the way! The only reason I let you live is because I enjoy watching you suffer." **

"Never speak about mother..." The Pitch Black Pokémon growled and grabbed a shard of glass and impaled his left arm with it, impeding his darker half's use of it.

"I've got to find Cresselia." The boy transformed into his Pokemorph form and phased into the ground.

* * *

><p>Cresselia was pacing back and forth in her room, trying not to trip over her rose-pink ball gown or her deep sky blue heels. Her normally straight and long hair had been curled and now it barely went past her shoulders. Even with a light shade of rose colored lipstick as her only source of makeup, she still looked like a goddess on earth.<p>

"Why is father making me wait up her in my room? And why hasn't Arceus showed up?" She murmured to herself, although she had a feeling that Giratina was the reason that her friend was running a bit late. The girl stared out the window longingly, just waiting for something excited to happen.

"Cresselia..."

The Lunar Pokémon turned around at the sound of her name, and saw a dark shadow rise up from an unlit corner of her room. The shadow then manifested into her scarf wearing crush, but with a large gash on his left arm. Streams of scarlet flowed through the gaps of his hands and trickled onto the floor. The boy himself was in a frantic and abnormal state of panic: hair frayed, irregular breathing consisting of mostly pants and gasps, and a bloodshot look of despair with his eyes switching from blue to red sent shivers down her spine.

"I need...your help...do what you did with my eye patch, just this time on me." He panted, his eyes now shut in intense pain.

"What? What's going on? Tell me what is happening to you, Darkrai!" She exclaimed, but he simple groaned in pain.

"Help me first...then I'll explain what's happening..." He proposed, his stance starting to falter and he fell into her arms. The surprised girl closed her eyes and steadied her breath. She muttered something under her breath as her hair started to glow and defy gravity. She supported him with her left arm and touched his injury and both of his eyes, before rubbing the pendant that Darkrai had given her on Christmas.

She let out a steady breath as the three objects her hand had grazed began to glow. The gash on his left arm slowly began to close, and Darkrai's eyes slowly opened, returning back to the similar red-blue pattern she had got accustomed to.

"Thanks..." Darkrai let out a breath as fell backwards into a dark corner of Cresselia's room, staring at the ceiling. "...I needed that."

"Mind explaining what was going on?"

"I suppose you deserve to know. I had lost control of half of my bo-"

"Cresselia?! What is with all of that noise?!"

The Lunar Pokémon immediately panicked and instinctively turned to the door, hearing the footsteps of her impending doom if Darkrai was seen with her inside of her room...**alone**. "Father can't see you in here! Get out!" She screamed at her friend, but it only bounced off the walls as Darkrai had already disappeared.

"Cresselia? What was with all the commotion?" Her father asked, opening her door. He had the same shiny blue eyes that Cresselia had and similar blond hair, except his was shorter and sharper and had a blond goatee. The threads of his dark blue suit were stretched as far as they could go due to his stoic body.

"N-nothing…father…" The Lunar Pokémon squeaked, deciding that the window was much more interesting to gaze at.

"I heard voices."

"I was on the phone…"

"That was certainly a lot of yelling for a single phone call, and I caught the name of this 'Darkrai' person that you've mentioned to me."

The Lunar Pokémon felt the embarrassment steaming her, but still kept her composure and continued looking out the window. "His name came up in a conversation…that's all, father." Cresselia muttered.

"I don't know why you are so hooked on this 'Darkrai' fellow. If you are looking for a suitor, I told you that Deoxys is still available." Her father advised, though this earned the main an angry pout from her annoyed daughter.

"I already told you that I don't like Deoxys, daddy! He's perverted, creepy, and just so weird!" The girl whined. "I like Darkrai…he doesn't seem like the type, but Darkrai is caring, level-headed, loyal, and is willing to put the needs of others in front of his own. The way his right eye gazes at me with that icy perfection, and his voice…oh his voice." Cresselia was too caught up in her rambling that she didn't notice that her father had already left her room and had mumbled something into a walkie-talkie about 'keeping an eye out on Cresselia's "friend"'.

* * *

><p>Darkrai rubbed his nose and stared at himself in the cracked reflection of the bathroom mirror once again. He slipped on his black trousers and buttoned up his crisp, white shirt and carefully threaded his arms through his black blazer, making sure to be as careful as possible not to damage it.<p>

"Sucks that I can't wear my scarf, this will have to do." Darkrai went to extensive lengths to make sure that his entire scar-ridden neck was covered by his scarlet ascot.

He slicked his hair back and combed and parted to the side, which revealed his eye patch. There was nothing that could be done now, so the only plan of action was to go to this dinner party and then come back without killing anyone. He announced to his anime loving sister about his departure, which prompted her to give a response similar to Sableye's.

"Here's goes nothing."

* * *

><p>"Darkrai! It's so good to see you!" Cresselia exclaimed as she nearly jumped into her date's arms, only to be restrained by the multiple guards that surround the building. "You clean up nicely." She admitted with a slight blush.<p>

"Thanks, but I don't even to begin to compare to your beauty." The boy's words each came like a chill wind that send a tingle down the girl's spine. "T-thanks, that's very kind of you." She muttered with a reddening face. "Come inside, I want you to meet my parents." Cresselia regained her composure and grabbed Darkrai's hand, leading him inside without tripping over her ball-gown.

"Father, Mother, I want you to meet Darkrai. He's the boy I've been talking about lately." She said, shoving him right in front of the two adults.

"So…you're the boy my daughter's been talking about quite extensively, well I'm pleased to say that you passed my initial expectation, however I still want to see what kind of a man you really are." Cresselia's father explained with a harsh tone.

"Apollo! Don't be so hard on the poor boy!" His wife scolded, slapping his shoulder with a dissatisfied look before turning to the white haired boy. "I'm sorry about that, my husband can be very critical at times. I'm Luna, by the way, it's very nice to meet you." The woman smiled and outstretched her hand. Darkrai wasn't sure what it was about this woman, but she had a very calming atmosphere which put him immensely at ease

"_Like mother like daughter…"_

"The pleasure is mine, it's very nice to meet both of you." The Pitch Black Pokémon smiled.

"So, when did you meet my daughter?" Apollo asked.

"On the first day of the school year, I ran into her when trying to reach my classroom." Darkrai responded.

"I see…and how would you describe your relationship with Cresselia?" He inquired with a cross face, staring the boy down.

"Daddy!"

"Apollo!"

Without missing a beat, the white haired boy looked at the father and responded with, "She has been helping me realize who I am. I had trouble discovering what I was meant for, and she's been supporting me along the way, through all of my problems. I've been trying to repay the favors I owe her, since I'm always in her debt. Your daughter is truly a remarkable girl."

Time seemed to slow in the small bubble that surrounded Darkrai, Cresselia, and her parents. Luna was looking quite amusement and nearly awestruck, while her daughter was trying to not pass out from what she heard from Darkrai. The same Darkrai who usually gave blunt replies and pushed everyone away. Apollo glared at the boy for a moment, before letting out a light hearted chuckle and patting him on the back.

"You must be very brave to give such a concise answer; I like you, Darkrai." The man smiled before taking his wife's hand in his, "Come now, Luna, let us leave the young ones to themselves."

"You two have fun." Luna winked as she walked off with her husband, making her daughter's cheeks red.

"You're parents are nice people, you're lucky to have them." Darkrai mentioned in a low voice.

"I know I do." She said, smiling at her date. "Now come on, Arcey's waiting for us."

"Where is she, by the way?"

"She should be near the entrance, most likely trying to drag Giratina in here. Do you mind helping her out?" She asked.

"I'll try to, don't know if it'll work though." Darkrai shrugged.

"I feel like he'll listen to you though." Cresselia added in.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh…just a hunch."

* * *

><p>"Come on Giratina!"<p>

"No, I'm not going inside there."

"You can't stay in that tree all night."

"Yes I can."

The Alpha Pokémon let out a sigh of annoyance as she stared at the boy in the tree. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm so obsessed with you…" She murmured to herself.

"He is pretty cute though, don't you think Arcey?"

"Well yah, but I mean…wait…CRESSELIA!" Arceus roared with reddened cheeks as she turned around and glared at her friend. The aforementioned giggled and took a look at the Renegade Pokémon who was turning the tree top into his own little fortress.

"Can you do anything about that, Darkrai?" Cresselia asked. The Pitch Black Pokémon shrugged as he removed his blazer and handed it to his date to hold onto as he leaped into the tree tops.

"Wow…he's gotten so strong…" Cresselia felt herself getting warm. "So how'd you manage to get Giratina here?"

"It took a lot of convincing, and his friend/mother image had to convince him to show up. I have no idea where he got the suit though." Arceus explained. "Are you feeling confident about you and Darkrai?"

"Sort of…my parents like him, but I can never tell what is going on in his head. One thing is for certain though…I'm telling him how I feel today." Cresselia declared bravely. "What about you, Arceus?"

"I'll try to tell him, I have no idea how or if he'll respond though." The girl sighed unhappily.

"Hey, at least you look amazing." Cresselia cheered, admiring how well-dressed her friend was. Arceus had worn a golden column dress with a little thin light brown sash tied around her waist. She had applied a little bit of eye shadow and had tied her hair into a long ponytail. Underneath she wore white pumps that sparkled with gold, although it prohibited her from moving any faster than a brisk walk.

"Thanks Cresselia. You look great as well." Her friend smiled. "I know, the design is nearly flawless. Even Darkrai said that he liked it. Did Giratina compliment you on your dress?" Cresselia asked. Arceus looked away in embarrassment, but nodded. "He told me that I was the most beautiful girl he had ever met."

"Aww…how sweet." Cresselia giggled, and then turned her attention to the tree. "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"No idea."

* * *

><p>"So, Sky talked you into it?"<p>

"Yup, she said I had to 'be a man' and 'take responsibility' and stuff, even though that makes no sense." Giratina explained, using his tendrils as a cover in order to not rip his suit. It was a black shirt with a grey blazer and trousers. "What about you? Why did you accept?"

The Pitch Black Pokémon looked away, either in embarrassment or just deep though. "I'm not sure, part of me just wants to be with Cresselia, while another is clinging down to the loneliness." Darkrai explained, before asking the Renegade Pokémon a question that had been on his mind for a while. "What do you think about Arceus? Do you have romantic feelings for her?"

A million thoughts and answered buzzed through the gold haired, grey suited boy. Arceus's energetic yet confident smile, her soft laugh, the way she worried over the little things he did, how she'd get flustered around him, it made him feel…alive…and wanted.

"I do." His short response carried a lot of emotion, which surprised Darkrai.

"Then keep you head up and look for any signs that would show she's interested in you. Most likely she'll be blunt and outright tell you, but take this advice as a precaution." Darkrai explained.

"What about you and Cresselia?"

"I'm battling my own demons right now, so we'll see the end result by the end of this day." The Pitch Black Pokémon explained before leaping out the tree with Giratina following suit.

* * *

><p>"Why are these portions so small?" The Renegade Pokémon asked in a confused tone.<p>

"You are supposed to savor the flavor of the small portions of food, the small amounts makes it more flavorful." Arceus explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well that's dumb, I'm hungry."

"Suck it up Giratina." Darkrai mumbled as he took a small pastry from the tray a waiter was walking around with.

"Well it's my first time at one of these things, so I don't know what to do." The Renegade Pokémon explained.

"I've never been here either, I'm really just going with the general atmosphere." Darkrai shrugged.

As the last word left the Pitch Black Pokémon's mouth, symphonic music began to fill the air, the two boys looked around and noticed people were pairing up and moving to the center of the room. Both of them looked at each other with a face of discontent and then to their dates, who were gazing at them with looks of yearning.

"Would you care to dance?" They asked in near unison.

"Yes!" The girls squealed in near unison.

Darkrai took Cresselia's hand and Giratina took Arceus's as they slowly made their way down the center of the room.

* * *

><p>"You seem to know what you're doing, have you gone ballroom dancing before?" Arceus asked, her face a little red from how close she was to the Renegade Pokémon.<p>

"A couple of times, Sky took me to some parties that she'd sneak into or occasionally get invited to."

"You've learned a lot from her, haven't you?" She asked.

"Sky is the mother I never had, and Shaymin's like a sister to me." He responded, smiling slightly.

"So that's how you see them? A mother and a sister? You don't see them in any sort of romantic way?" She asked in a soft, almost hesitant voice.

"Nope." He responded with a clear tone.

"Well…then…how do you see me? Just a friend, or something more?"

Time skidded down to a halt as all Giratina could do was stare at the girl and keep his thawing heart in his chest. Blood rushed to his face, his body trying to cool himself down and regain composure, even though it was not working at all. His mind became a hive and his brain began to overheat.

His eyes began to catch every single detail about the girl in front of him. How her golden brown eyes gleamed as she gazed into his reddish brown eyes. Her hands were like silk grazing against his skin, her white hair perfectly tied into a pony-tail, even her steady yet slightly rapid breathing that synced up with the beating of his heart. His mind was slowly converting to mush, so he used his actions to convey his message.

"Giratina, are you oka-"

The Renegade Pokémon quickly silenced her lips with his own, causing the girl's eyes to widen in surprise. They slowly closed as she leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_I love you, Arceus Ruesa."_

* * *

><p>"Move your legs like this, Darkrai."<p>

"Sorry."

"It's alright, you're just learning." the Lunar Pokémon giggled, slowly gliding across the dancefloor with her partner.

"Had I known of this earlier, I would have practiced earlier." He mentioned with a slight sarcastic tone.

"It's okay…" She coaxed in a voice of velvet. "No one will judge you."

"Nice dancing loser!"

The Lunar Pokémon groaned and turned to the sound of the insult, "except for him of course."

"What do you want, Deoxys?"

A boy with bright orange hair and blue eyes laughed as he brushed off imaginary dust off of his black suit. "Come now, don't be like babe." He chuckled, grabbing her hand. She pulled it back and hissed at him, clinging to Darkrai. "I'm with someone, so please leave."

"This piece of trash?" The DNA Pokémon sneered, roughly poking the antisocial in the chest. "He looks like he can barely afford that suit."

"Deoxys, don't be rude." Cresselia tried to go and help her date, but was held back by two other boys, who were most likely associated with Deoxys.

"Unhand her." Darkrai ordered, his left eye twitching slightly.

"You think you can tell me what to do, peasant?" The orange haired boy asked.

"**Don't **touch me…"

"I could buy and sell you."

"**With** your father's money, **without** him you're nothing." Darkrai snapped, trying to hold back his inner demon to the best of his ability.

"Why you…"

A fist went across the white haired boy face, sending him crumbling towards the ground.

"_**That's it…"**_

"Gross, your stupid eyepatch came off." Deoxys spat, throwing it back to the boy, who was now getting back up.

"Oh, you want some more, do yo-"

"**Silence…" **Kira muttered, making a pistol like hand-sign and pointing it to Deoxys.

"**Nightmare Bullet…"**

* * *

><p>Cracking his knuckles, Kira walked out to the balcony with his eye patch, tuning out the blood curling screams of the rich boy who was lying on the floor, tears streaming down his face.<p>

"Why did you do that? It was unnecessary." Darkrai asked.

"**I did what I had to do…what I wanted to do. That pathetic mortal thought he had power. I showed him how his life would be without his power." **Kira laughed.

"He wouldn't be screaming like that if you did."

"**I added a little bit 'extra' so he learns his place, it'll wear off eventually."**

"God dammit Kira."

"**I came out because you were weak and can't handle yourself or other people. I was shaped by your desire for control."**

"I didn't want it to be like this!"

"**It's too late now."**

A loud roar echoed the air as the Pitch Black Pokémon swung his fist down onto the balcony.

"Um…Darkrai?"

"**Ye**s?" Darkrai/Kira answered.

"Are you okay? Deoxys didn't hurt you in any way, right?"

"**Yes **I'm fi**ne." **

"Are SURE you are okay? Your voice sounds weird."

"Nothing is **wrong with **me, my **throat just **hurts…"

"Okay then…" She said slowly as she inched closer to the boy. "Darkrai…I want to ask you something."

"**What **is it?"

The Lunar Pokémon took a deep breath, but still kept her head low and avoided looking at her crush and his split personality.

"We've known each other for nearly a year, and it's been great. We've been through a lot together, as friends. But as time went on I started to see you in a different light. I grew closer and knew you better, and I really started to like you. You were always on my mind, and I always thought of you no matter what. I can't stop thinking of you or wanting you, Darkrai. Can we be together?"

The Pitch Black Pokémon did not utter a single word, but simply wrapped his arms around the girl. She looked up at him with a bright smile, but it dropped as she gazed at his troubled face and discolored eyes.

"Darkrai, what's wrong?"

"I'm **sorry, **but we **can't **be **together…"**

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm **fighting **my **inner demon**, I don't **want **you to get **hurt." **

The Pitch Black Pokémon held the girl tightly before letting go with a tear on his icy blue right eye.

"Good**bye…**Cresselia."

Large wings sprouted from Darkrai's/Kira's back and he took off into the night sky, the sobs of the heartbroken girl slowly fading away…

"**I'**m **sor**ry, Cresselia…."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT?! OH MY GAAAUUUUDDDDDDDD! THEY DIDN'T END UP TOGETHER WHAT IS THIS?!<strong>

**Well I'm pretty sure this came as a surprise to all of you, but at least Giratina and Arceus are now cannon.**

**Sorry for the late updates.**

**VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**Tell me if I should keep the style of review format**


	28. Recruit and Rescue

**Well I got the reaction I wanted. Advantage, DemonSlayerGod.**

**Well I'll try writing as fast as I can, but tests are coming up and I'll have to deal with those. So they'll cut into my writing time. There's only a few chapters left in production and yada-yada-yada.**

**You guys liked my review system so I'll keep it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wolf Master97: ok, one we both know you took Deoxys from my Dark Prince and Moon Lady. 2, Giratina did a 180 personality wise but still, FINALLY! And with that ending, saw that coming, with tears and anticipation. Prediction, three chapters of crying, self-hating, and depressing chapters for Cresselia and Darkrai. Either that or she does whatever strong female character does in this situation in these kind of stories. Throw caution to the wind and chase the boy even more fiercely.<br>**_Ok I kind of did...sorry about that, it was sort of subconscious. As for the prediction, I'll let you read to find the answer, it will be much more satisfying that way.

_**Leaffeather:**_ _**(squeals like a little girl) GODMODESHIPPING IS OFFICIALLY CANON!  
>...you did not hear that girl squeal. anyway I got to learn new things about Darkrai and the other characters like:<br>-Sableye listens to j-pop(he does watch anime so I can understand that)  
>-Darkrai knows who sky and shaymin are<br>-Darkrai and Giratina know each other's 'interest' in the two girls(don't think that this came out like I wanted to)  
>-you referenced your friend's story using deoxys(yes I do know it)<br>-Kira ACTUALLY likes Cresselia as proved in the last dialogue(is this true?)  
>I hope Cresselia x Darkrai happens soon. Love this chapter! See you next time!<br>Forgot to mention the review format. You should keep it like it is in this chapter, but don't include reviews that are too long like my last review.  
><strong>_Darkrai was listening to Giratina's explanation and didn't know Sky until after. My bad (T.T)  
>I did reference his story, but are the two of us friends? I don't know.<br>Also that last one I'll leave unanswered.

_**Goldenwaddledees:**_ _**Man was that a twist though I can expect what is going to happen next.  
><strong>_Can you, man? Can you really?

_**TeamDeitys: Well. Damn :/ (But I know that there's always gotta be some kind of plot twist in your stories :P) Also nice references throughout the chapter (At least I hope they were references) like deoxys being perverted. Also it's personal opinion if you want to keep the format if you do anyone who reads won't have to read through reviews to get the jokes and stuff but the tradeoff being it'll take a lot longer. So your call –TeamDeitys  
><strong>_It was a reference, basically. I'll keep the format, if you don't want to read it then skip it.

_**Ryuuto Tiamat Raizel (You can just smell the weaboo): Bro, you suck!  
><strong>_Do you hate ME in particular, or are you just upset that Darkrai and Cresselia didn't end up together?

_**Claws Knight (Is that like a Kirby Reference or something?): Yes my name is a Kirby reference, now that's out of the way. I like this conflicted emotion thing, it makes for a good story. I feel the suffering of the characters deep in my heart.  
><strong>_I try to make this story a bit dark, and I feel like I've succeeded. I could have done better but I've succeeded.

_**ScarlettAbsol:O OH MY LORD! This chapter filled with so many surprises. Ok YAS GODMODESHIPPING CONFIRMED! Now all we need is the lunar ship and we are ready to GO GO GO! Almost to your goal of 10 thousand words and 300 reviews! The hype is so real right now. You would not BELIEVE! Anyways yeah! Continue on with the review thingies. It helps us get in touch with your person and gives us a chance to talk randomly. Anyways it's your decision but I say go for it! Good luck with the whole laptop situation. And I bid you addue. (Or something like that. Idk)  
><strong>_You remind me of one of those hyperactive anime characters, as well of one my close friends. This chapter will complete my goals so I'm super happy! Well the reviews will only come in if you guys send them in, so I hope you do! It'd be cool if I could chat with all of you guys, I bet you all are really great people ^_^

_**Some Person: Well not as action-y (hopefully that's a word) as I thought but still had a fight so I was RIGHT HAHAHAHAHA and also I never knew Darkrai can grow wings and fly off and tear up such a great butler costume in the process but I'm pretty sure Darkrai would be "One Hell Of A Butler" *totally not referring to a anime cough* Anyways I thought Darkrai was gonna get arrested by giving someone immense pain but you know professional dinner parties always have some way to entertain people and I guess that's one way and also yay for canon ships! Great chapter btw.  
>Reaching to 100k words and 300 reviews HYPE!<br>-SP  
><strong>_As cool as Darkrai getting arrested would be pretty interesting, it would interfere with the plot (look at the end of chapter 26). Darkrai himself is a shadow in his Pokemorph form, so it makes sense that he could do all the things he does.

_**Andy112138: F*** KIRA RUINS EVERYTHING RAAAAAAAAAAAWR Meh poor Cressie and poor Darkrai omg I cannot with the feels I'm just gonna *curls up on the floor* *tries not to cry* *cries a lot* Okay now that I got that out of my system *clears throat* ARCEUS AND GIRATINA ARE FINALLY CANON YESH YESH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSH *fires confetti cannon whoo yeah* Aw man nice chapter, as always. I can't wait to see whether Darkrai defeats Kira or not. Keep up the awesome work!  
><strong>_Thanks girl, you're also like an over active anime character. But thanks for the encouragement.

_**Guest:**__** Dude, I swear that if you don't get Darkrai and Cresselia together in the next chapter, I'm gonna write your name on Death Note, A THOUSAND TIMES!**__**  
><strong>__**Just kidding, nice chapter, though the theme is a bit...dark.**__**  
><strong>__**P.S update faster pls! :(**__**  
><strong>_Oh…well…I'm in trouble.  
>Well I said that everything will fall into place eventually.<br>I'm in high school man, in an advanced program at that. It's really hard to get updates up and running.

_**The Legend of Vermillion: Nicely done! But I got a little disappointed that Cresselia and Darkrai didn't become canon in this chappy... But! I'm sure that they will be soon (I frickin hate that m*** deoxys) so carry on you great writer!**_

_**Sammy: yeah! You're so awesome! We'll be following this story to the very end!**_

_**Lexi: I agree... you should count on it we will follow it to the very end.  
><strong>_It's natural to hate Deoxys, everyone does. But those two MIGHT become canon in a future chapter, you know…maybe.

_**BlackWolf: Thanks for the update but really end it on a note like that him leaving Cresselia on the balcony crying? But I can't blame you, you want us to think what will happen next. But over all good chapter I like the bro scene between Darkrai and Giratina. Also "Ding Ding Ding"  
>Duskull: Alright to all readers out there GodModeShipping has finally emerged, sound the alarm where almost complete 2 out of 3 pairs. Onto other knew what will become of DarkraiKira will he run away from Cresselia like always?  
>*DarkraiKira breaks in the studio*  
>Duskull:*Gulp* Um... Well we will be right back... *Light get turned off and you hear sounds and Duskull running around while Darkrai Kira is trying to get him*  
>But seriously I like how you did the chapter from Darkrai asking for a tuxedo to him losing control and stuff like that. Also nice adding a deoxys like personality from the dark prince and the moon lady. Also if you don't mind do you think if I can recommend you some anime?<br>**_It was for the surprise, my friend…the EFFECT it had on the readers, as well as the GodModeShipping being cannon. If you wanna recommend some anime to watch, that'd be great! I'm always looking for something to stea…draw inspiration from and they are really fun to watch. Shoot me a review or even a PM if you feel like making an account.

_**Darkrai Darkuri (Nice name ;p): Love this story keep up the good work. Also you are a jerk for every cliff hanger in your writing, but you are my favorite author so far.  
><strong>_I'm glad you liked my story, and it's sweet that I'm your favorite…so far. The cliff hangers are there to grab your attention, which it certainly has.

_**Firewing270:**_ _**MY PHONE SUCKS. I TRIED logging in, but it wouldn't LET ME. IM SO ANGRY. Sorry for my useless rambling...  
>ANYways, poor Cresselia. And i actually am really sad but at the same time happy for this to end. Then you could make more stories *like Pokémon Highschool 2 cough cough wink wink nudge nudge know what i mean. But great as always and see you later<br>**_It's cool man, but I don't really plan on making a sequel to this story. I kind of suffer a burn out and start to lose interest, happens a lot to me.

_**Hero LumiEre Lumanite:**_ _**Anyone else saw that ending coming? Or was it just me?  
>Great chapter and Kira at least didn't make a bigger scene. Wait, does Darkrai even know how to fly?! I'd just love to see him get off that balcony and wind up eating dirt. Yup, that thought is stuck in my head.<br>Live, Love, Learn. Lights out.  
><strong>_Take this into consideration, Darkrai has reasoning, and Kira has power. It makes sense that they could do those things if they are fighting for dominance.

_**Amethystshipping:**_ _**Wow. Giratina said it first? He went from being indifferent and angry to holy shit in a single chapter! And poor Cresselia, although it was a valid reason. And Kira really put Deoxys in his place! How did you come up with his name anyway?  
><strong>_Eh, plot holes…Also someone finally understands the justification for what I did. As for how I came up with his name, it sort of came to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow…this took up over a thousand words, I guess it's cheating but I would have reached my word goal regardless. This will shoot me to 100K Words!<strong>

**Alright, let's pick up after where we left off.**

* * *

><p>"God, that Darkrai is such a dumb person." A boy with a crow's nest of purple hair growled as he rubbed the small stones in his goggles until the shone like rubies before placing them back onto his face. His eyes were a scarlet color that were incased in a goggles that looked like rubies, his skin turned a dark shade of purple. His fingers and now golden teeth sharpened to the point where he could cut through diamond.<p>

"Can't believe I use my mega evolution for this, hate carrying around this large thing. Can't even pawn it off…"

Sableye burst the door open with a ruby the same size he was, but was blasted away from the eerie silence. _  
>"There should be at least some light in here…this isn't Darkrai…could it be…him?"<em>

"S-Sableye…**go away…"**

"Darkrai, is that you man? You sound weird."

"I'm **not **fine…please he **-leave my sight."**

Sableye placed the ruby down and began scouring for his friend in the dark. Even in his element, the Darkness Pokémon was having a hard time pinpointing the white haired antisocial. Scouring through the house for long enough, Sableye eventually discovered the boy curled up in a corner. His tuxedo was filled with scratches, each fuming a black wispy steam into the air.

At the sound of a single footstep the Pitch Black Pokémon darted to a corner and hissed, his left eye was a crimson, bleeding tears of scarlet. His right eye was a bizarre swirl of blue and red, where each color fought one another for control over its host.

"Darkrai, what's wrong?"

"I/**He's **am/**is **los**ing **con**trol **o**f **myself/**himself."**

"So the event with Cresselia…?"

"I**t** w**as **his/**my **handi**work. **I hate/**love **th**at **he**/I **di**d **th**at."**

"You left her crying!"

"I fe**el **awful**/great about it." **

Sableye growled at fired a Dark Pulse at the boy and his evil side, who just waved his hand and deflected it.

"**Pitiful."**

The Darkness Pokémon growled as he spread out his arms, which sparkled in a bright white color near his fingertips; small white rock like particles floated in the air around him, their jagged ends pointed towards Darkrai/Kira.

"Power Gem!"

Swiping his arms the purple haired boy fired the plethora of rocks towards them. The Pitch Black Pokémon grinned in a sadistic manner and formed a shadowy barrier simply by snapping his finger. The rocks ricocheted off of the barrier and dissipated into the thin air, leaving a wispy smoke behind.

Darkrai/Kira let out a cocky laugh and began a ramble about how foolish Sableye's attacks were, but it was stopped at the beginning by Sableye's hand grasped onto his face.

"Yokusei: Aku Majikku!"

"**What are you-ARGH?!"**

A ruby the same size as the one Sableye had carried enveloped the boy.

"Oiharau!"

The ruby shrunk and only enveloped his left eye before shattering and disappearing. Darkrai panted heavily, holding his left eye again. He felt a thin but sturdy film that covered it, as well as an internal relief.

"What did you do?"

Sableye grinned as he changed back to his regular form. "I sealed Kira to the best of my ability. If you keep your rage in check you should be fine."

The boy smiled and hugged his friend, "Thank you…"

Sableye smiled awkwardly for a moment before patting his friend's back. "It's what friends do. Speaking of, you know what _you_ have to do, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Come on, we'll talk my car." Sableye laughed.

"I keep on forgetting that you have one." Darkrai chuckled.

"Hey, where's Zoura?"

"She's with Mewtwo. He's been a bit paranoid ever since the semifinals. I guess battling his old team has really got to him."

"Mewtwo was on the Mighty Megas?!"

"Captain, in fact. I don't know why he quit the team. Something about them being to reckless and maybe Mew was involved, I don't know."

* * *

><p>As the two made their way to Cresselia's residence, they noticed that there were a lot of police officers around the area.<p>

"Maybe it was a break-in or something." Sableye suggested.

As the boys reached the house, Apollo and Luna spotted them and immediately rushed to the two.

"What have you done with my daughter?!" Apollo seethed, grabbing by the Pitch Black Pokémon by the neck.

"Apollo!"

"Chill out dude, the cops will get you for this."

Darkrai grabbed the large man's beefy hands and asked him what he was talking about with whatever breath he had left.

Apollo released the boy, "Yesterday, I saw my daughter in tears, and now she's been kidnapped. What have you done with her? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I don't know. I have not seen her since the party." Darkrai explained.

"It's true, he left immediately after making a huge mistake. He came here to fix that mistake." Sableye defended, ruffling up Darkrai's hair and pulling a smack black chip out of it. "I had him bugged."

"Apollo, I will find your daughter. I promise you." Darkrai declared. The man glared at Darkrai, but sighed, knowing that staying angry wouldn't do anything.

"I shouldn't trust you, but I've got no choice. If my little girl trusts you so much, then you've got to be worth something."

The boy smiled and walked back to the car with Sableye, giving him a smack for bugging him, but thanking him for backing him up.

"You're a tsundere, you know that?"

* * *

><p>Darkrai rolled his eyes, getting into the car as his pocket started to vibrate.<p>

"Hello?"

"**DUDE I CAN'T FIND XERNEAS ANYWHERE!"**

"Calm down, Yveltal. Explain yourself."

"**So I went over to Xerneas's house to see if we could hang out. BUT SHE WASN'T THERE! Her parents are on vacation so they're not even aware of it. I tried calling her phone but she wouldn't answer. WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"**

"She was kidnapped? The same thing happened with Cresselia…Call Arceus, I'm going to get in contact with Mewtwo."

**Alright then bro. I'll call you when I get the details."**

The Pitch Black Pokémon explained the situation to his friend as they drove back to their residence.

"Mewtwo…we have an issue."

"_I'm already aware of it. Invite every member from our team to my house. That includes Dialga."_

"Alright, but what about Palkia?"

"_You'll understand soon enough."_

"We're here." Darkrai announced, casting a side glare at Dialga.

"What happened to Palkia?" Dialga asked.

"And where is Zoura?" Darkrai added.

* * *

><p>The Genetic Pokémon instructed them to sit down and brace themselves for the news.<p>

"They've been kidnapped, by the Mighty Megas."

"You're joking...right?" Yveltal laughed half-heartily, hoping that it was some kind of joke.

"I'm afraid not; Cresselia, Arceus, Xerneas, Genesect...they've got all of them." Mewtwo grimaced.

"What do they want from us?" Giratina asked.

"They want us to forfeit, and if send in the police, or don't cooperate, things won't go well for the girls. However, given my relationship with them, and how strong out team is, I feel like our options are different this time. They usually only take one or two, not seven." He explained.

"How do you know this?" Darkrai asked.

"I used to be a part of their team. I was going to tell the girls to keep hidden so you wouldn't lose focus of the competition. I asked Zoura to stay the night so I could keep a close eye on her. Unfortunately they got her, but somehow my daughter managed to escape. Those bastards had to be taught a lesson for trying to ruin my life. I'm sorry..."

Darkrai's body shuddered slightly as he gripped his arm tightly. "Z- Zoura...Cresselia...both of them..." Half if his right eye turned red as he fought for control. "How could you not tell us anything?!" He roared.

"Once again I apologize, but I didn't want to discourage you from the competition-"

"Is that more important than their lives?!"

"Remember our deal."

"I'd rather be on the streets than have those two **dead**!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon felt a jolt go through his body as his inner demon took over and commanded him to leap at Mewtwo.

"Enough."

Giratina wrapped Darkrai in his tendril and slammed him against the floor. "Fighting now won't help us, save it for later."

Darkrai squirmed but sighed, feeling his senses return to him once again.

"So, now that we know they're doing, what's the plan?" He asked.

"Well to my knowledge, they should be keeping them in the same location, which would be the abandoned building on the outskirts of town." Mewtwo explained as he pulled out a small diagram. "There was one time where we took a handful of people, and everyone guarding one of them. The strongest will be in the front, and the weakest will be in the back."

"So Charizard will be in the front..."

"Yes, followed by Tyranitar, Scizor, Gengar, Houndoom, and then Mawile."

"With Sableye's help, it's a clear six on six." Yveltal pointed out.

"True, but I haven't battled in ages." The Darkness Pokémon admitted.

"Then I'll help you out. I want to get Zoura back at all costs." Growlithe explained, a fiery look in his eyes.

"You're a kid. They'll slaughter you." Darkrai explained. "We can't afford to put you at risk."

"I don't care! I just want to get her back!" Growlithe yelled, making the Pitch Black.

"Don't worry, I can use him to help me out. I worked with special effects, and if the fights are 1-on-1, I can make this work." Sableye offered. "I can also crawl in the ducts and see who's in what room.

"Alright, let's go them back."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I looked around and I got a basic understanding of where everyone is. In the far back is Mawile guarding Zoura, after that is Houndoom guarding Xerneas, then it's Tyranitar with Palkia, Gengar with Arceus, Scizor with Cresselia, and finally Charizard with Genesect." Sableye explained, removing his glasses and reverting back to his normal form.<p>

"Who's going after who, as if I have to ask?"

"I'm going after Tyranitar." Dialga proclaimed.

"I've got Houndoom." Yveltal announced.

"I'm going to take Gengar." Giratina growled.

"I've got Zoura." Growlithe said.

"I'll go with him, remember the plan boy." Sableye explained.

"I'm going after Scizor." Darkrai cracked his knuckles.

"That leaves me with Charizard. Not that I'm complaining, that boy's got to be taught a lesson." Mewtwo grinned sadistically.

* * *

><p>"CRAP! I've run out of things to destroy!" Tyranitar growled as he thrashed his tail around. His spikey mane had grown even more, as did his size. His teeth sharpened to the point where they could crush rock, and his fingers grew sharp and stubby.<p>

"I don't think the boss will mind if I rough you up a bit." He chuckled.

"You'll regret it if you do." Palkia growled as she thrashed against her rope bindings, which only grew tighter and sent an electric jolt through her body. Her threat fell upon deaf ears as Tyranitar had already began charging a black orb of energy in his mouth.

"Dark Pulse!"

"ROAR OF TIME!"

A large shock wave rippled through the room, disrupting the Armor Pokémon's attack. Dialga jumped onto the scene, dawning his visor-less helmet and diamond chest piece, his gear like fins protruding out of his back and arms.

"Aura Sphere!" Dialga opened up his mouth and formed a blue ball of energy, firing it at his opponent. However he simply grinned as he caught it in his mouth and dispersed it with a single crunch.

"Grr…FLASH CANNON!" He cupped his hands together and fired a silver beam, and Tyranitar canceled it with his Dark Pulse. Tyranitar laughed cockily as he punched the ground repeatedly, sending multiple rocks flying all around Dialga. Using the distraction, he rushed up to the Temporal Pokémon and chomped down with his jaws set ablaze. Thrashing him around and hurling him into the air to strike with a Hyper Beam.

Dialga hit got hit with the blast with full force, being knocked further into the air.

"Flash Cannon!"

The boy launched another silver beam as he came crashing down to the floor. Tyranitar laughed as he deflected it with another Dark Pulse. "You've got a lot of spirit. It's going to be really fun to crush you."

"I regret skipping out on all of my training." The Temporal Pokémon growled. "Not that it can help now…focus Dialga…remember what Mewtwo said, use your surrounds, don't leave yourself open. Timing is key…" He took in a deep breath and glared at Tyranitar.

"Aura Storm!" The Steel/Dragon type charged his aura in one hand and shot multiple Aura Sphere's into the air, waiting for gravity to take effect as he charged up his attacks.

"More attacks won't help you, stupid." Tyranitar laughed again, firing a Hyper Beam and destroying all of the projectiles. Dialga grinned as he fired a large Flash Cannon at the distracted person.

Tyranitar reacted quickly, only taking the force of half of the attack, dispelling the rest with a Dark Pulse.

"METAL BARRAGE!"

A flurry of fists, each one as strong as an iron beam, pelted Tyranitar as he tried to recover. The last one sending his flying towards the Spatial Pokémon.

"Palkia!"

"Don't worry about me, I've been waiting for an opportunity to strike. HYDRO PUMP!" She yelled, releasing a torrent of water that pushed Tyranitar back towards the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Dialga asked as he untied his girlfriend.

"I'm fine…those ropes really hurt though, and they shock you if you move or use any attack." She explained.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"It's getting boring in here. Don't you agree?"<p>

"Let me go-ARGH!"

A tannish man chuckled, swishing his spade tipped tail around, and his horn gleamed against the slim rays of light penetrating the broken windows, blinding Xerneas.

"You know we can't do that. Come on, why don't we make this fun?" He grinned, running his finger down her shoulder.

"Why don't you get your hands off her, before I rip them out?"

Xerneas turned around in glee to see her boyfriend coming out of a portal, cracking his knuckles and his wing-hand's knuckles. "Don't make me ask you again."

"Oh look, Mr. All-Laid-Back is now pretty serious. Take the girl, didn't like doing this anyways. She's not worth my time." The man shrugged, as he picked the girl up and tossed her over to Yveltal.

"Get out of here, I'll tell the boss you took her back when my guard was turned, there's a back entrance over there." He said turning his back to them. Yveltal glared at the man, but untied the girl and walked towards the door.

"As if." He chuckled as he snapped his fingers, igniting nearly all of the floor around. "No one can survive Houndoom's Inferno."

"Guess that makes me a no one. That's not cool dude. Especially since you returned my girlfriend to me."

Houndoom looked up to see a perfectly unscathed Yveltal holding his girlfriend in his arms. He flashed a small grin as he flapped his wings repeatedly, creating a large gust of wind that blew away all of the fire.

"How did you escape that?!"

"Oh please…you don't think I made it to the Semi-finals by taking it easy…now did you? Yveltal asked as he set his girlfriend down and began to advance towards Houndoom. "I'm a lot stronger than when I started out."

The Destruction Pokémon dashed towards the man, delivering a strong right hook to his face, followed by a left jab to his side and an uppercut by his claw hand. "And since you kidnapped my girl, AND her friends, you're all in for some serious shit."

"I'm just doing what I have to do." Houndoom growled as he released a torrent of flames from his mouth as he sailed through the air.

"Then I'll do the same." Yveltal said, releasing a Dark Pulse from his wings to counter his Flamethrower. Houndoom stared at Yveltal's wings for a moment. He grinned and bit his arms, charging them with electricity.

The Hell Hound dashed towards the Destruction Pokémon, trying to punch his wings, however Yveltal managed to back up in time and deliver a Sucker Punch to distance himself. However Houndoom's advances grew stronger and eventually landed a solid hit on his right wing, leaving him open for another one on his left and then his chest, sending him back.

"Yveltal!"

The Destruction Pokémon felt his body go stiff and found himself unable to use his wings, or move his body.

"Alright then, let's finish this off." Houndoom said as he charged a large amount of dark energy in his hands and a roaring fire in his mouth. "This will probably kill the girl as well, but you know, casualties are causalities."

"Xerneas, get out of here. I can't move my body, but at least you can escape." Yveltal explained. Xerneas shook her head and she placed her hands near her heart. Her body started glowing as large golden antlers sprung from her head, each shining with a particular color of the rainbow. A light emitted from her chest and manifested into a ball, which she pushed towards the Destruction Pokémon. His strength immediately returned and he regained his mobility, although his injuries were still there.

"Cresselia isn't the only one who can offer support. Sorry that I can't heal your injuries, my power only returns stamina and power, not wellbeing." She explained as she stood in between Houndoom and Yveltal, putting up a barrier.

"This won't last forever, so charge up something powerful to defeat him." She instructed. "Don't worry about me, the support I gave you gives me invulnerability to your attacks for a short amount of time." She smiled. Yveltal smirked and nodded, charging a crimson orb in his clawed wing-hands and a dark orb in his normal hand.

"Hell's Inferno!" Houndoom yelled, releasing an abyss of black flames that shattered Xerneas's barrier in an instant.

"Obliteration Wing!"

The crimson beam met with the flames and exploded on impact, shooting stray flames and smoke across the room. When the smoke cleared, Yveltal was on the floor and a pile of ashes were next to him.

"I guess he couldn't handle the heat." Houndoom laughed, before his body froze up and hit the floor.

"Oww….my antler's hurt from the attack. You okay Yveltal?"

"Yah, the force of pushing you all the way over there knocked me down, and my scarf burned up."

"Bummer."

* * *

><p>"I want my Onii-chan!"<p>

"God you just won't shut up!"

The young woman adjusted her short yellow dress and flipped her long black hair away. She looked at the crying child and had decided that enough was enough.

"Boss'll get made if I hurt her. Oh well." She sighed, untying her hair, causing it to form into a ginormous mouth that seemed to be made of solid metal. Each tooth was the size of a knife and it even had a large lashing tongue.

"I hate when I have to do this." She sighed, as her hair hardened and was pointed towards Zorua. She dashed in her direction, but immediately clanged into something hard.

"I hate when I have to do this as well. However you are trying to hurt my precious anime buddy, and that is a big no-no in my books." I

Zorua's eyes widened at the arrival of her friend. "Sableye! You're here!"

"That's Mega Sableye." He winked, showing off his enhanced features as well as pointing towards the large ruby that the Deceiver Pokémon had run into. "I don't transform much, so it feels nice to do so." The Darkness Pokémon looked at Mawile oddly. "This is the bad guy? But she's so cute. She doesn't look like she can cause much harm." He admitted, causing the girl to blush slightly but glare at him in anger.

"Don't take me lightly!" She yelled, releasing a blast of pink wind from the mouth of her hair. Sableye chuckled as he snapped his finger, causing the ruby to shatter, releasing a secondary clone of himself that stood in the way and braced the attack without so much as a scratch.

"T-two of them?" Mawile gasped.

"How did you…" Zoura pondered.

"Good to see you're alright, Rua." The second Sableye winked.

"Growlithe! But how?!"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to deal with this person."

The woman growled, "The boss said not to use our Mega evolutions…so this will be a problem. However they are still not strong enough to beat ME!" She growled as she repeatedly stomped the ground, sending an avalanche of rocks towards the two of them.

"1…2…3…Shadow Ball Barrage!" They yelled in unison, releasing a flurry or dark purple orbs from their hands, until the rocks became nothing more than a big cloud of dust and sand.

"Growlithe, now!"

"Got it! Flame Wheel!"

Out of the cloud came a wheel made of fire, striking Mawile head on, and knocking himself into the air, revealing a short boy with orange fur with black stripes around his legs, arms, and upper torso. His nails and teeth had grown slightly sharper. He also sported to short ears atop his head along with a long furry tail.

"You look so cute like that!" Zorua squealed; which embarrassed the Puppy Pokémon, causing him to crash due to not paying attention.

"Sorry."

The Deceiver Pokémon looked at the two children oddly, a bit thrown off by the situation. "They're cute, don't you think? Zorua's older brother is a bit of a stickler though, so he won't let them **officially** go out."

Mawile shrieked when she realized that Sableye had showed up right next to her. Blushing a bright red, she slammed down her iron like hair in order to crush him, but it struck nothing except the ground. The woman felt something tap her shoulder; and when she turned around, a pair of lips met hers, stunning her for a brief moment.

"I know this is a battle to the death and all, but this is way more entertaining." He chuckled.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!"

"Wow, you went 21 years without kissing anyone? Damn, you've got some high standards."

"SHUT UP!"

Sableye turned to the Puppy Pokémon, who had untied Zorua by now.

"Growlithe, explain the plan to her." Sableye instructed as his body melted into a shadow and sped off to where his comrades were. He snapped his fingers and the giant ruby enveloped Growlithe, and then shattered, changing the fire type's appearance to match his own. Zorua giggled as he changed into her Pokemorph form and then changed her appearance to also match Sableye's.

"T-three of them?!" Mawile stuttered.

"That's right toots." They all winked as they scurried about, firing multiple Shadow Balls from multiple location.

"Protect!" Her hair expanded, forming a barrier that protected her from all incoming projectiles. However, when she lifted the veil that protected her, she instantly felt a pair of arms constrict and restrain her.

"H-hey! Don't grab me there!"

"Whoops, my bad."

"You did that on purpose you pervert!"

"I'm trying to defeat you here, so it's a bit difficult to see where I'm grabbing." He explained as he signaled Growlithe to attack.

"If this hits you as well, I'm sorry man." Growlithe apologized in advance as he stomped the ground repeatedly until he caught on fire.

"Flare Blitz!"

Dashing towards the two, gaining speed with every step, Growlithe transferred the impact of a train collision onto Mawile and Sableye. Causing them to fly into the wall, rendering them both unconscious.

"Well it looks like they're both out." Growlithe stated. "They look cute together, though."

"They do." Zorua giggled, and then kissed Growlithe on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

"I-it was nothing…" He blushed.

* * *

><p>"What's that? Almost everyone has been beaten?"<p>

"Yeah, Charizard gave me my orders, and he told you to fight off whoever tries to get the girl back."

"Thanks, Gengar."

"No problem, Scizor."

The Bug/Steel type looked at the girl in ropes, since it was his job to kidnap her, he had a sneaking suspicion on who would come to rescue her.

"That Darkrai fellow is pretty strong, and that move he did on the snobby kid seemed to be pretty effective. I probably shouldn't harm the girl." He thought to himself.

"It'd be best if you just gave her back to me." A disembodied voice bounced against the walls of the empty room. The owner of the voice phased out of the ground, his white hair and shoulder blades becoming nothing more but wisps of intangible flesh, billowing into the air. Hands curved into three fingered claws, and seething with rage, Darkrai glared daggers into his enemy.

"Darkrai!" Cresselia cried out in joy, but with a hint of remorse.

"As much as I would love to do that, the boss will have my head for it, and I'm much more frightened of him than I am of you. Plus we go way back so I kinda owe him." Scizor explained as his hands formed into claws and pairs of insect wings appeared on his back. "Gonna have to fight you for her."

Darkrai growled as he dashed forward and knocked Scizor into the air and then followed up with a flurry of Shadow Balls.

The aforementioned Scizor immediately regained his balance midair, and used his wings to hover and destroy all of the projectile with a single strong swipe of his claw, releasing a large amount of black dust.

"Don't think you can beat me with silly tricks." Scizor taunted.

"Oh I don't they're so silly…" Darkrai chuckled as he appeared behind the Bug/Steel type, ready to deliver another Shadow Claw. His attack met with an audible **CLANG** as it hit Scizor's claw.

"Good, but not good enough." Scizor chuckled as he bashed Darkrai in the chest with his head, now strong as iron. The impact sent the Pitch Black Pokémon rocketing towards the ground, hitting the floor like a meteorite.

"Darkrai! Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fin-ARGH!"

A high pitch buzzing noise pierced the air, causing a ruckus in Darkrai's and Cresselia's eardrums. The Pitch Black Pokémon fell to the ground, while the Lunar Pokémon thrashed in her chair, only causing herself more damage.

"I can stop this if you just surrender." Scizor bargained, as his arms continued making irregular motions, producing the horrid sound.

"NEVER!"

"If you say so." Scizor shrugged as he started cutting the air in a rapid fashion, cutting a large whirlwind.

"RAZOR WIND!"

A hurricane of blade like currents swept up Scizor and tossed him into the air, shredding his clothes and slashing his skin. The Pitch Black Pokémon let out a roar as he shot a beam of dark energy at Scizor, knocking him back and canceling both attacks.

"It seems that you've hit a breaking point. I better hurry this up." Scizor muttered to himself as his claws grew bigger and his wings grew longer.

"Hey you, girl!"

"Y-yes?!"

"That boy you see now, he's not the same boy who you know. HE'S the actual one who broke your heart."

"H-how did you?"

"It was my job to get you here, and I watched the whole thing unfold. I don't really support this whole 'kidnap and hostage' thing, so I thought that you should at least know the truth."

"**Silence!"**

Darkrai let out a loud screech that shattered all the windows in the vicinity. His body radiated a black aura that spanned a couple inches in front of him and enveloped him in a shroud of hatred. His claw became sickles, his eyes-blood shot and crimson.

"D-Darkrai…?" Cresselia murmured, staring at the boy in horror.

"Truth be told I've been looking forward to fighting you." Scizor smirked, landing on the ground. "Let's have a fair fi-" A fist shaped meteor crashed into the Bug/Steel type's gut, sending him flying against the wall.

"**NIGHTMARE BEAM!" **Kira shot a dark purple laser from his hands that echoed with the moans of what sounded like the dead as it collided with the air. Recovering from the impact, his opponent started chopping the beam up with his claws.

"Agility!" Dashing forwards in the span of a few seconds, Scizor appeared in front of Kira and slashed him in an X-shaped patterned. Kira staggered but roared in response, trying to slash his opponent, but found that he had already retreated.

"**Dark Chains..."**

Kira shot two identical beams into the ground, which manifested into chains as they latched onto Scizor, holding him in place. He walked up the Bug/Steel type a sinister grin plastered on his face.

"**Eternal…nightmare…" **His voice came out like tattered whisper as the phantom's body faded into Scizor's. For a brief moment he was fine, and the next his body was shaking and his eyes looked like they wanted to bulge out of their sockets.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER! STAY AWAY FROM MOTHER! NOOOO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! STAY AWAY FROM MOTHER!"

The formerly confident Scizor was now terrified and yanking against the chains in a desperate attempt to free himself.

Cresselia watched in fear as the Bug/Steel type was tormented from within.

"Darkrai! Please stop it!" She wailed.

Kira crawled out of the husk of Scizor's unconscious body, manifesting back to his original form. He stood in front of Cresselia, and tried to grab her with his sickle hands, but was unable to do so. His finger grazed across her check, drawing a bit of blood.

"**I should torment you as well. I really enjoyed myself, scaring Scizor. Also Darkrai's begging me to get out, and promised to let me use him for the entire final match against these miscreants. See you soon." **Kira chuckled as he cut her ropes and retreated back into Darkrai's mind.

The Pitch Black Pokémon immediately embraced the Lunar Pokémon, repeatedly apologizing.

"It's okay, Darkrai…we have other issues right now that are more important."

* * *

><p>"You've gotten stronger, Mewtwo."<p>

"So have you, Charizard. You're strong enough to be a leader, but you don't have the resolve." Mewtwo said in his Mega Evolved form. His body became a lot more buffer and hardier. His arms and legs formed thick ridges over each other, and he grew two armor plates over his shoulder and two adjacent to his eyes.

"Still stuck to your old ideals. This is why you were no longer needed." Charizard laughed, in his Mega Evolved form. His wings had turned black, with a dark blue underbelly. His tail had a blue flame, as well as two flames streaming out of his mouth.

"I left because I had a daughter to take care of, and I couldn't raise her in that environment."

"You were the one who brought us up."

"It is true that at the beginning you were nothing more than scandalous nobodies, and I did mold you into the people you are today. But when I brought up the idea of change, you immediately rejected it." Mewtwo explained, delivering another Psycho Cut.

"CHANGE IS FOR THE WEAK! The strong don't have to follow rules." Charizard exclaimed, spewing a stream of blue flames.

Mewtwo dispelled it with his psychic powers, glaring at the Fire/Flying type. The doors to the right burst open, and out poured in the Dark Dragons and the people they rescued.

"Looks like my team failed. Gengar! Initiate out back up plan." Charizard ordered. A girl in tattered purple rags nodded as she pulled up the unconscious members from the shadows.

"We'll settle this during the finals. Don't bother calling the police, it's not like they'd believe you." Charizard chuckled as they all vanished.

"What do we do now?" Yveltal asked.

"Nothing we can do, except train and kick their asses during the last match." Darkrai quipped.

Mewtwo looked at his team and smiled. He might have made a mistake once as a leader, but things were different now, he wasn't going to mess up again.

"Let's go home and rest, I'm sure you all are really tired."

* * *

><p><strong>COMPLETED AND HOLY SHIT IT IS AT 7000 WORDS.<strong>

**Okay part of it was due to the responses, but still. That's a lot.**

**Anyways, the Mighty Megas finally show their true colors, and each showcase their personalites. **

**Sableye seemed to enjoy himself though…**

**Kira seems to be acting strange, but so is Mewtwo. **

**What will happen? You're going to have to wait and find out!**


	29. The FINAL Fight

**Second to last chapter and certainly to be a game changer. I'll be focusing on these last two chapters in tandem with my school and personal life. School is almost over so there'll probably be a lot of chapters being uploaded, but obviously not for this story because it'll most likely be over by that time.**

_**XxanimegrimreapergirlxX: Dear DemonSlayerGod,  
>HGWGJSHSSVYJWHAVHJWN YOU HURT MY FANGIRL FEELS x5. This is my 5th (maybe 4th) time reading this and it hurts my feels every time. It also gave me feels for Giratina and Arceus. FEELS ARE EVRYWHERE!<br>**_That was sort of the plan…

_**Wolf master97: This is gonna be interesting, don't mean to be pushy but hurry up with the next one will ya? Curiosity is killing me.  
><strong>_I'll try, but you know…life.

_**Amethyst shipping: I see you like Mega X forms. Me too. And poor Cresselia. Heartbroken and kidnapped back to back. I bet Arceus would've been overjoyed to see Giratina (had you put it in, but I'm not mad). Love this story though.  
><strong>_That's not the actual reason I chose their X forms, but you'll learn in a little bit. I feel bad about Cresselia, but she'll get what's rightfully hers…maybe.

_**Andy112138: Ash! Awesome chapter! All the action was just HYPE WOOT WOOT! I love how Growlithe was so desperate to save Zorua despite his inexperience in battle. Aww he's so cute. And omg Sableye sure had his fun haha. I guess you can say he knocked himself out *executed for awful joke ew* And I'm glad that the action and fluff kinda balanced out here in this chapter, even though there was more action tbh. Aw man I can't wait for Darkie and Cressie to become a thing! Keep up the awesome work and I'll look forward to the next chappie!  
><strong>_I really have no response but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_**Goldenwaddledees: It's as I thought. Its cliché if anything. When the guy rejects the girl he like to "protect" her something happens to her that forces him to use the thing he was protecting her from.  
><strong>_Originality is hard to obtain.

_**Itzmeall: Well, throughout that fucking insanity talking and crazy fighting, well boys are steuped (Literally), I wouldn't even tell you why, you'll get it. :D (if you can eventually... xD). Just like from the team against the team, Darkrai had forgotten something, but just barely he does it, literally. He was just like "Plead fucking insanity, and they can't get 'ya" term, well so much fights and compelling into bloodlust as if I may say.**_

_**And, really, Sableye, Tsundere? Yeah... :D**_

_**Well, that's a pretty amazing chapter you made! Can't wait to the next chapter, where it will ALL END!**_

_**See you at the next chapter...! :D  
><strong>_The line between Darkrai and Kira is ever so dwindling, even with everyone's help. He is a bit insane, but he's still there. Also, what does 'steuped' mean?

_**Pokemonking0924: So, will Sableye get the girl (Mawile) and what will become of her?  
><strong>_Oh, I don't want to spoil anything…

_**Hero LumiEre Lumanite: Timing is key- totally not a pun made by a Dialga. And Houdoom's Inferno, Dante's Inferno reference? I know there are like a dozen more things I could continue on with but that'd take 500 words right there. Remember kids; when $#! hits the fan, call an otaku for support. I give a fav to Sab's fight. Thinking of a shipping for Mewtwo and Genesect... I only use DNAshipping with MewtwoxDeoxys so I'll go with Labsubjectshipping. Are we allowed to make these? I don't know or care. Good job on the chapter and can't wait for the next. **_

_**Latias: Back to work! **_

_**Me: Hey! I'm the- **_

_**Latias: BACK TO WORK! *ends review* **_

_**Live, Love, Learn. Lights out.  
><strong>_I don't mind reading a long review, although I wouldn't post it here. I'm pretty sure the fans make up the shipping though.

_**Guest: There you are. I thought the Death Note thing well, nice chapter, the fight is epic (Still looking forward to the REAL epic fight).Lunareclipseshipping still not official, though Darkrai has made some on writing!**_

_**P/s: Are you on exams?**_

_**P/p/s: Want to have 1000 reviews? I'll spam :v  
><strong>_Glad you liked it. My exams are in May (I'm in the Cambridge Program, it's challenging), but I want to write as much as I can. Although don't spam, I want to earn my reviews.

_**BlackWolf:**_ _**Nice chapter by the way i like the introduction of mega evolution and how Sableye seems so badass with his mega evolution, by the way i like the way you sealed Kira by using sableye's gems. But which would you prefer though anime or manga? I need it so i can tell recommend you but the first one you should see is assassination classroom its funny. But all in all if it's very close to the end i hope you can make another Pokémon gijinka Highschool fanfic.  
><strong>_I actually prefer anime, cause you know….stuff. Assassination classroom is on my list, but I want to finish the second season of Tokyo Ghoul, among other anime. I don't mind adding things to my list though.

_**Leaffeather: Fight after fight after fight. So many FIGHTS. There were descriptions about it so that's ok. Favorite one was Sableye (think i spelled it wrong) and Mawile. I see a new couple coming up! Dark Dragons for the win in the PBC, or was it PBD? That's all i got to say so... see yah later!  
>Oh yeah, forgot to say. Congrats for getting two of your goals accomplished.<br>**_Well this is also an action fanfic, so it makes sense to have fights. I personally loved Sableye's fight, and it was my favorite to write. And it's the PBC (Pokédome Battlers Club). Thanks for your wishes, although I probably can't reach 100 favorites and/or follows. Oh well!

_**BlackDebockle: Holy jeez that was an amazing chapter. Though it's noticeably rushed. In my opinion you should write at a decent pace and try not to rush through it.  
><strong>_I wasn't rushing, I'm just lazy and don't recheck my writing. But I do rush a bit to appease you guys.

_**Some Person: Never thought of the kidnap option but I guess Arceus and Genesect will wait till the next chapter of Pokémon Highschool!  
>Sableye getting Mawile first kiss and SCORE with that grab though and I guess Gengar too OP<br>GOAL ACHIEVE! YEAH *(crowd clapping in the background and cheering) Not really a review for this one though* Welp I got nothing to say right now sooo can't wait for next chapter  
>-SP<br>**_Well I don't think anyone saw the kidnapping coming.  
>I think a couple people saw themselves in Sableye at that moment, but I'll leave that open up for debate.<br>Gengar was doing a thing and I was lazy…

_**The Legend of Vermillion: Cool Chapter! I was waiting for this my whole time! Keep it up we will be cheerin!**_

_**Sam- Yeah! You go bro!**_

_**Lexi- Yeah, keep it up!**_

_**My account is a collab with FeralinKawaiiilegends she is Lexi and my Cousin Alex is Sam. You go bro! - Vermillion Team  
><strong>_Thanks for your motivation ^_^  
>If you ever need anything from me, shoot your boy up with a PM.<p>

_**Bzinga (Oh look, someone new!): Sableye, you sly devil you.  
>Anyway this is a very great story, I really enjoy the whole plot of it all. Well done.<br>**_I almost forgot this thing had a plot. Either way it's almost over.

_**Allthrustnovector (Two for one, not so bad): Great story, I read all 28 chapters over the course of 8 hours (I know right). But I can't wait for the next chapter (if there still is one). oh and your bio said look for your real name somewhere, I think I found it, I will pm it to you, could you tell me if I'm right?  
><strong>_So it takes about 8 hours to read 100,000 words…damn. There are still two more left, boy-o. Also my real name is kinda hard to find, but you're SO close._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome to the FINAL match of the Pokédome Battlers Club! This match will decide who will be the victor of this year's tourney!"<strong>

The crowd screamed the names of either "Dark Dragons or Mighty Megas".

"**On one side we have the reigning champions, the Mighty Megas! With their team all being able to perform a feat known simply as 'Mega Evolution' in which they morph their bodies and achieve a much higher level of power. However it takes at least a couple of days to recover. With this power, they have been the champion for the past 5 years! They are led by Charizard, a vicious fire/flying type that won't stop until he wins. The other five members are Mawile, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Scizor, and Gengar!"**

The sea of people cried in joy at the announcement of their favorite people.

"We love you, Charizard!"

"Tyranitar is the strongest!"

"Mawile is the prettiest on the team!"

"**On the other side we have the challengers, the Dark Dragons! They usually don't get higher than the first round, but with a new change of team members they have done immensely better! They are led by Mewtwo, a former member of the Mighty Megas. Their other members are Darkrai, Giratina, Yveltal, Dialga, and Palkia, who unfortunately is not available due to injuries, and was replaced with Sableye."**

"Darkrai is the coolest!"

"Giratina has the best abilities!"

"Yveltal is so cute!"

**The last match will begin in three…two…one…BEGIN!"**

* * *

><p>Mewtwo's fingers welded together, going from five to three. He grew a long purple tail as well as two miniature horns atop his head. The rest of his body grew thinner as he began to levitate.<p>

Giratina once again dawned his gold faceplate with a black visor, which extended downwards and covered his mouth, with a small partition down the middle that split sideways everytime he opened his mouth. Six black, thin tendrils with red tips burst out of his back, whipping around violently.

Dialga sharpened the metallic grey fins on his arms and gyrated his shoulders to make sure the ones on his back were firmly secure. The blue diamond in the middle of his chest shined and sparkled as he got into a fighting position.

Yveltal cracked his fingers as his body grew some music appreciated bulk around the arms, legs, and chest. He sprouted his large black claw like wing, which cracked their knuckles as a red energy flowed underneath it.

Darkrai once again returned to his phantom like form, with white billowing smoke like flesh around his shoulders and atop his head. A large scruff appeared where his scarf was, covering his neck, his feet became a lot more translucent and seemed to recede back into his body and his hands hand grown and sharpened into large claws.

Sableye shrunk a little bit in size as his body seemed to be covered it was appear to be dark purple fur. His teeth sharpened into sharp white knives and his fingers turned into to claws just like Darkrai's. His eyes were encased in sapphire like goggles, as an emerald, ruby, and diamond emerged on his back.

* * *

><p>The Mighty Megas all looked at each other and nodded. They all rubbed an area of their body, either their shoulder, neck, collar, or chest, and all started glowing.<p>

Mawile's dress grew a bit tighter but her hair split into two gigantic mouths, complete with a small neck for them to move around a little bit.

Houndoom's horns grew a lot longer, reaching a foot on each side. His body got a bit buffer and a large chest plate made of pure bone appeared, and his spade tipped tail became a two pronged tipped tail.

Tyranitar grew a lot larger as large spines erupted from his back, four on each side. His claws looked like they could crush through cement.

Scizor's claws doubles in sizes and grew many claws, looking like the jaws of an alligator. His feet sharpened to stakes.

Gengar grew larger, having more rags around her arms as well a third eye in the middle of her other two that constantly remained open.

Charizard's wings had doubled in size and became more streamlined and a bit thinner. A small fin appeared under his chin and on both of his arms. The flame on his tail grew twice its normal size, which seemed to make the day even hotter and the sun even brighter.

* * *

><p>"I should have expected them to use their Mega Evolutions…" Mewtwo scowled, muttering something to himself. "Nevertheless we'll still continue with the plan until they separate us."<p>

Giratina nodded as he pointed towards the floor, forming small purple dimension, most likely the Reverse world in which he travels through. Mewtwo, Yveltal, Sableye and Darkrai all formed dark purple spheres in their hands and shot them into the small dimensions.

Once they all closed, Giratina extended his hand towards the enemy team, opening multiple portals in various locations all around them. In a fraction of a second after they were opened, multiple of the spherical projectiles were released, pelting all of them. It heavily damaged Gengar, but left Houndoom and Tyranitar pretty much unaffected. Mawile used her hair to protect the rest of the team, formed a large dome made of hardened hair-like steel.

Darkrai phased into ground as the projectiles continued to pelt the shield, turning into a puddle of shadows, slowly creeping towards the hair shield, before slipping in under it.

"Dark Bang."

A faint snap was heard as the hair shield exploded, sending Mawile, as well as dark mist and dust, skyrocketing into the sky, and the other members to the left and right of her. Houndoom and Charizard managed to get their balance as they rolled on the floor, releasing a jet of flames and combined and grew even larger and powerful, getting a boost from the extra sun. Yveltal and Giratina disappeared into the ground and Mewtwo teleported away, although Sableye and Dialga received the full force of the attack, causing them to drop to their knees.

* * *

><p>Darkrai quickly scanned for a target, using the dust from the explosion as a cover. He spotted Gengar in the corner, trying to recover from the attack. Seeing his opportunity to attack, he chucked a Shadow Ball at her, grinning as hit her straight in the head. His happiness was short lived as a strong fist send him hurtling towards the ground, uniting his face with the dirt.<p>

He rolled to the right, catching a glimpse of Houndoom trying to stomp him. The Pitch Black Pokémon leaped forwards and tried to slash him with his claws. The Hell hound dodged the attack and retaliated with a Feint Attack, punching the white haired boy straight in the chest; which pushed him back a little bit.

Houndoom's victory was short lived as a crimson laser from behind, forcing him to crash into a wall.

* * *

><p>Yveltal let his wings drop the floor as he scoped the surrounding area. He had gotten a lucky break and caught a slight glimpse of Houndoom and used Oblivion Wing in his general direction.<p>

He flapped his large claw wings to try to get into the air, but a sharp pain in both stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere." A female voice chuckled as she tossed the boy to and fro with her hair, throwing him against the wall.

"Shadow Ball." The two mouths from her hair as well her original mouth formed a dark purple orb, releasing all three of them at the collapsed boy. They would have reached him, if it had not been for the three rubies floating in the middle of the air.

"Miss me?"

"Where are you?" She growled, with a bit of a quiver in her voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know…by the way…nice animal prints."

The girl blushed as bright red as a ruby as she covered her skirt with her hands. "PERVERT!"

The Darkness Pokémon climbed out of the pool of shadow, grinning widely as he placed his hands on her stomach. "You're too easy." He laughed, charging a dark aura in his hands, letting it pulsate into her system. It rattled her insides, but she did not give in. She trusted her chest into his face, flinging her hair at him, chomping down on both halves of his body.

"How does it feel to be trapped? Should I squeeze my jaws a bit harder?" The Steel/Fairy type taunted. However her position of power was cut short as she felt an odd sensation in one of her jaws.

"H-hey! S-stop that! Whatever you're doing…" She blushed, opening her jaws to see Sableye nibbling on her tongue.

"Hurray! It worked!" He laughed, prying himself out of the trap.

"You…you…you…PERVERT!" Mawile screamed.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Sableye teased, firing a plethora of Shadow Balls at her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, swatting away the projectiles with her hair. "I'll DESTROY YOU!" The woman charged recklessly into the Darkness, gnashing her jaws at practically everything.

"And what makes think that?" He taunted effortlessly.

"Cause I'm better than you."

"Uh...huh…so how'd you not notice the Thunder?"

Mawile stopped and looked at the teen in confusion, "what Thunder?"

"This Thunder." He said as a yellow bolt of electricity came crashing done, electrocuting her whole body. She fell down, barely looking her opponent.

"Thanks Mewtwo!" Sableye called out, walking towards the collapsed woman.

"WELL?! Aren't you going to finish me off?" She growled.

"Nah, you're already down…there's no real reason to do anything." He shrugged. "Plus you're really attractive, so I don't want to cause extra damage. Let's meet up for coffee after we're done kicking your team's ass." He winked, disappearing into the shadows.

Mawile growled at being defeated by him, but the more she thought about it, the softer her expression grew. "He's…actually pretty cute."

* * *

><p>Rolling to the right to avoid an avalanche, Dialga outstretched his hands, shooting a silver beam from his palms. Tyranitar craned his neck to the side, avoiding the blast. He dashed towards the Temporal Pokémon and chomped down on his left arm. The Armor Pokémon was resilient to Dialga's punches, eventually getting pushed back after the 6th punch, but the SteelDragon's Pokémon left arm had already been rendered unusable. Dialga fired a Flash Canon from his right hand, which Tyranitar deflected with little to no problem.

"This is bad…I've only got one arm to use." He muttered to himself. "Still, I've got to pay this bastard back for harming Palkia…"

He grounded his feet into the ground, inhaling as much air as he could.

"Roar OF **TIME**!"

His voice bellowed throughout the stadium pounding like heavy drums against the ears of the Mighty Megas' members.

Tyranitar held his hands against his ears and charged towards the Temporal Pokémon. However, he was moving at a much slower pace, as if time around him had slowed. The members of The Dark Dragons, still moving at a normal pace, shot a Shadow Ball at the slow moving Tyranitar.

He slowly went flying back, picking up speed as Dialga's roar began to subside. He crashed into the wall, only half conscious.

The Temporal Pokémon's stance began to falter, and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud, as a figure in purple loomed over him.

* * *

><p>"This will help me recover the energy I lost during that dark one's little stunt…" A girl sighed as she casted some sort of pink dust over Dialga's body, particularly his head. Grinning widely, she inhaled the aroma it gave off while it was on his sleeping body, appearing to give the boy a deal of pain.<p>

A tendril wrapped around her body and lifted her high into the air, before slamming the girl into the ground.

"Silly Giratina…you know that sort of thing doesn't work on me." The girl chuckled as she appeared from his shadow. He angrily swung his fist, but hit nothing but air.

"How's your girlfriend? She doing well? Is she still unwell from my 'treatment'?" She giggled, disappearing from the physical plane and appearing behind the Renegade Pokémon. Her hand turned into a sharp claw, crystalized in a dark purple energy.

"You're much too young and inexperienced to be fighting little ol' me." The girl chuckled as she delivered a powerful Shadow Claw, her attack scraping off some skin off of his back. A shock shot through his nerves at such a fast speed that his very muscles felt paralyzed by the electrical impulse.

"SHUT UP GENGAR!" He roared, whipping his tendrils widely, in order to hit the wicked girl at least ONCE, to get revenge for putting Arceus through an actual Nightmare and not being brave enough to fight him when he arrived.

"You're not even trying anymore…" Gengar chuckled, charging up a volley of Shadow Balls and released them all in Giratina's face, causing a colossal explosion, which once again engulfed the area in black smoke.

* * *

><p>Ascending from the smoke cloud, Mewtwo condensed his psychic energy into a solid sphere. Charizard shot out of the smoke cloud as well, spreading his mighty wings as he gained even more height.<p>

"_He was always cocky…" _Mewtwo thought as he pointed his sphere of energy towards the Fire/Flying type.

"You're not going to be hitting our captain~" Gengar giggled as she formed a sea of Shadow Claws that dragged Mewtwo back to the ground.

Charizard grinned widely as a roaring fire grew in his mouth, spewing out of his jaws and igniting the very air around it. The Psychic type's eyes widened as the flame grew larger.

"Guys, take co-"

"INFERNO!"

A wave of fire came spewing out of Charizard's mouth, engulfing the entire battlefield in flames. The embers doubled in size with every second, rising higher and higher.

"**Charizard takes a risky move and sets the entire arena ablaze! However the rest of his teammates are still down there! Is this a part of his plan?!"**

* * *

><p>The flames petered out and the ashes cleared away, revealed that everyone had been knocked out, both his teammates and opponents.<p>

"HA! You are all weak fools!" Charizard laughed as he beat his mighty wings. "Where's all of your strength?! Have you all really given up?"

"**Not **all** o**f us…"

The Fire/Flying turned cocked his head and was greeted with a Shadow Claw, knocking him into the air, flailing like a ragdoll. Using his wings to stabilize himself, the Flame Pokémon hovered in the air and stared down at the only remaining remember.

"You look…different…" Charizard said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Can you also Mega Evolve?"

"This **is not **a **Meg**a Ev**olution…**it's som**ething much darker.**"

"And what would that be?"

"My **other half…Kira."**

Charizard roared with laughter, but was cut off by the Pitch Black Pokémon teleporting right in front of him and slamming him down with another Shadow Claw. The wisps that surrounded Kira's ghostly body grew more violent, whipping around like storms. His hands had once again grew to the size of sickles, and his teeth had blackened and sharpened like steak knives. A black sludge drooled out of his gaping jaw, as Kira's scarlet eyes homed in on his prey.

Charizard immediately rebounded from his plunge and retaliated with a blast of flames which doubled in size with every second.

"**Dark Void…" **Kira muttered as he formed a small dark hole, that grew to the size of the Fire Blast and consumed it, like a black hole, before disappearing completely.

"**Is that the strongest you have?" **Kira laughed as he accumulated his energy into one hand, sending a dark laser towards Charizard.

The Flame Pokémon sped off to the right, flying in a circle to avoid the laser that Kira was trying to pin him down with.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Umm...folks? I'm afraid we're going to have to put a dome over these two, two avoid any casualties. We'll put up camera's to monitor what's going on." <strong>_Exploud said as he raised a large steel dome over the entire arena and a small team to clear out the fallen fighters.

Seeing the dome as an opportunity, Charizard let out a steady stream of flames and he flew in rings around the whole dome. His speed increased as the flames began to fly in the wind and form a cyclone. The flames grew hotter and hotter, as they spun faster and faster until Kira found himself stuck in a cyclone of fire.

The Pitch Black Pokémon screeched at the sight of the flames, bringing back the awful memory of his repressed childhood. They singed

"**Dark Bang!"**

Lighting up like a bulb, Kira roared as his muscles generated an explosion of pure darkness, blowing away the flames like they were candles. He sped towards Charizard, shooting Shadow Balls at the speed of a machine gun. The Flame Pokémon grunted as his spat small blotches of fire at the Pitch Black Pokémon, dodging every orb with near perfection.

Kira dodged the blobs of potential death and continued with his onslaught. He dodged to the right of the final blotch as he fired a large dark purple blob at Charizard, before getting hit by a patch of fire he didn't see. He immediately dropped to the ground and thrashed widely to put out the fire.

Charizard took a moment to laugh at his competitor, only to suffer the same fate as he dropped down as he came crashing down.

Kira's eyes narrowed, **"I've never faced an opponent this powerful. I'm going to have to tap into Darkrai's power…" **His face looked grim as he thought of the consequences.

"**Screw it…HELL'S DEADLY VOID!"**

Kira clawed the air around him, his sickles tearing into what seemed like another dimension, spilling darkness around the arena. Visibility was dropped to zero and the only sound that could be heard was the ghostly moans of the darkness.

"_**It appears that we cannot see or hear anything…sit tight folks, this will clear up eventually."**_

A loud cackle was heard as a wave of Shadow Claws 'swam' towards the Flame Pokémon, tearing up his clothes and wings, leaving him tattered just like Kira. Charizard tried swatting them away, but they presumed to just keep on clawing him. He roared in anger as his body ignited, burning away all of the Shadow Claws up. The flames began to eat away the darkness around him, giving him some visibility.

"I've had ENOUGH from you. You should have burned like all the rest. ETERNAL BURNING INFERNO!"

Fire spewed out of his mouth like a volcano, melting a hole through the steel dome that was put up. The remaining fire started to spread, slowly eating up the darkness and destroying the dome, changing the area around it from black to orange.

* * *

><p>The darkness was receding, leaving the Pitch Black Pokémon in the center of the chaos. <strong>"You're weak Darkrai. Even with my powers you still lost."<strong> Kira said as he manifested his own form and separating from Darkrai. He raised his right hand and smacked Darkrai across the face.

"You were the one who was controlling me so it's you who are weak." Darkrai retorted, slugging Kira back.

"**Your body couldn't handle my power."** Kira threw a punch as well.

The two continued trading blows, until Darkrai finally knocked his morbid counterpart down.

"Stop making excuses. You lost Kira...I'm not that strong, and neither are you."

"**It does not matter anymore. Nothing does now."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**You've been using my power for so long that we are now conjoined. Now that we've lost, my power will run out and we will die."**

"Why?"

"**I am only the manifestation of your pain. Your power comes from your emotions and will power, and I am energy created from your anger. Since you've been using it for so long, you are now fused with it. My power is almost gone, so unless you find some other kind of strength to support yourself, you're going to die, as will I."**

Darkrai gritted his teeth and laid down in the receding darkness. "So this is how it ends, dying for something I didn't even want to do in the first place?"

"**Yup, and your pain isn't enough to get us out of this."**

"This is not how I wanted things to end up."

"**How did you expect things to turn out? You're an antisocial who constantly pushes people away. No one loves you anymore."**

The Pitch Black Pokémon shook his head and stood up. "There's still Cresselia."

"**Do you honestly think she still loves you after you crushed her heart?"** Kira laughed.

"I don't know, but I'm aware of my feelings towards her, and it will help us out here." Darkrai stated. Kira laughed again at this, clapping slowly.** "Oh wow, this is fantastic, the lonely Darkrai suddenly becomes all heroic and good natured because of a girl. Wake up idiot!"** Kira tried to push him back down, but his hands phased right through the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"I can never be cured, Kira. We both know that. I will always be moody, sarcastic, and slightly apathetic. That will never change, but because of Cresselia, and her devotion to trying to help me...you will never control me again." Darkrai grabbed his evil side and yanked it back into his body. **"So you want to merge with your morbid side? Am I suddenly going to go under a change and disappear forever?" **Kira chuckled as said merge was taking place.

"No, we will both walk down the path of neutrality. You will be, as you always were, the manifestation of my pain, but you will not resurface and take over my conscious."

"**You're condoning me to the voice in the back of your head?"**

"Exactly, since you are only..."

"**...an extension of you..."**

"...and we will walk our null path..."

"**...toge**ther..."

The both of them merged back into a singular being. Kira once again took control of the left side of Darkrai's body, reverting back to his ghastly form. However, Darkrai's eye turned icy blue once again, his teeth stayed the same, his hand turned back to normal, and

"Now...let's show Charizard how much we've been holding back."

"**Of course, but then you are going to have to attend to Cresselia. She is responsible for this after all."**

"We will see Kira...we will see..."

* * *

><p>The flames and remaining darkness were blown away as DarkraiKira emerged from the center.

Charizard tilted his head as odd curiosity hushed his seething anger. He gazed at the two of them, seemingly one being. One half was violence and the other was neutrality, fire and ice, dark and darker, split down the middle in perfect harmony.

"What ARE you?" He asked, trying to recover from his attack. His lungs felt like they were going to pop, but he had to keep on fighting, he was NOT weak. There was no way he was going to lose to this…thing.

"_We're not too sure myself." _They said in perfect harmony. _"We are two beings that get their power from emotions and willpower."_

"**I thrive on hate"**

"I've found a new source of power…love."

"Love? What kind of bullcrap is that?"

"_Weren't you listening? We're not sure how we work." _

The Flame Pokémon growled in anger as he flapped his mighty wings. He roared louder and louder until his entire body caught on fire.

"_Why do you want to fight so much?"_

"We live in a world where the strong prevail and the weak crumble. I was nothing until Mewtwo found me and helped me. Now that he's become weak, it's my job to take over."

"_What's the point of strength if you don't have any comfort from people? You burned your team."_

"SHUT UP! FLARE BLITZ!"

Charizard took off from his spot in a corkscrew pattern with his wings tucked into his body.

"_Dark Void…"_

Darkrai/Kira opened a small black 'shield' of sorts and held it in front of him.

Charizard collided with the little shield, causing the dome to begin to crumble. The Flame Pokémon flapped his wings harder, trying to crack the shield.

"This is for Cresselia…"

"**Dark Bang!"**

The entire steel dome collapsed in on itself, turning the arena into nothing more than a scrap heap.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Is…anyone alive down there?"<strong>_

A blast of fire and darkness shot a hole through the sheets of metal, and Darkrai and Charizard both climbed out. They both glared at each other, other Darkrai leaned close to Charizard's ear, seemingly whispering something life-changing. The Flame Pokémon stared at him, before nodding and letting his body succumb to fatigue, hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

"_**It's…it's over! THE GREAT CHARIZARD HAS FALLEN! I REPEAT! THE GREAT CHARIZARD HAS FALLEN! DARKRAI IS THE VICTOR! THIS YEAR'S CHAMPIONS ARE THE DARK DRAGONS!" **_

* * *

><p><strong>Hooooollllllyyyyyyy shit that took a long time to complete.<strong>

**Sorry about the wait, I had testing which ate up a good chunk of my time. And then I won an iPad so I was goofing off with that. Hehe…**

**ANYWAYS, the next chapter will be somewhere in June. I've got the most important scene already.**

**REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW DO ALL THAT NICE STUFF!**

**I'll see you guys later.**


	30. Fairy Tale Ending

**Welcome….Welcome one and all to the FINAL chapter to Pokémon Highschool. **

**I've come a long way since starting this story a year and five months ago. I've made a lot of new fans, sharpened my writing skills, and generally had a lot of fun. Reading all the comments and PM's you guys send has always just been so much fun. I've gotten a lot of laughs out of reading the quirky things you all think of and send to me. You're words of encouragement keeps me writing even when I'm doubting myself. **

**So really, this was all you.**

**Cyndier (Pretty sure you're new, welcome to the fanbase!): Wow...just wow. That was one of the most epic, badass, awesomely, intense battle ever! Loving this story so much, especially since this was my first Pokémon fanfic.  
><strong>Oh stop…I'm not even that good at writing battle scenes. It's really cool that this was the first fanfic you read, I say that you stumbled on a pretty good find.

**Allthrustnovector:** **Woah, I don't know what to call Darkrai now, maybe Darkira or Kira, either sounds awesome. Great chapter and I expect fluff next chapter. I really want to know what Darkrai/Kira whispered to Charizard.  
>P.S: Help! I need MOAR Vector!<br>**Well Darkrai is still Darkrai…Kira is just a part of him…like split personalities?

**Hero LumiEre Lumanite: And with that, my friends, concludes the final battle between the two teams!  
>Latias: *mutters something in French*<br>Hero: You okay Tia?  
>Tia: No. I wanted a draw of sorts...<br>Hero: Whatever you may say. You get a giant cookie for the fight scenes, wonderful. Sab like always, proves to be my favorite character. Can you blame me? He reminds me of my-er... ignore that. I do wonder what Darkrai told Chariz... Tant pls, probably nothing. Great-flipping-chapter Slayer. I can sense the final act will be good.  
>Live, Love, Learn. Lights out.<br>**Well everyone's starting to like Sableye, who wouldn't? To be honest I was going to make it a draw, but then it'd mess up the plot for this chapter.

**Oscuro: This story has been and probably will always be one of my favorite fanfictions on this or any other website. I loved the entire story, and though I am sad it is over soon, I'm glad I am getting to read it as it's being written opposed to a few years in the future, seeing as it's more reviewer active, I can only hope an "extension" or sequel is written showing the results these events had on the characters' lives, I will continue reading your stories regardless of this one ending, keep writing!  
><strong>I'm really glad you like my story, but there won't be any sort of sequel.

_**Firewing 270: I'm just gonna say this now. You are such a perv. Anyways, you forgot my review for the last chapter, so next one you need to put both in. Good as always. Later  
><strong>_I know I am~

_**Amethystshipping: Ikr. Testing sucks. As for the chapter, I hardly know what to say. Everything was so ONIX-pected! *starts laughing*  
><strong>_That pun….you wanna be friends?

_**Guest: Finally, the epic scene, I have a few questions:  
>everybody ALIVE?<br>Darkrai OFFICIALLY confess to Cresselia?  
>This NOT the final chapter?<br>You make a sequel?  
>Ps: Screw me, now I am on exams. -_-  
><strong>_All your questions will be answered in this final chapter.

_**Zathran (Sounds like an alien): **_Thanks for favoriting and following my story, but it's pretty much over so this'll be the only notification you'll get for my story.

_**TheGamingPyro (You run a YouTube channel or something? Sounds like you do): FLUFF I NEED MORE! Also HAI! :3  
><strong>_Hey, you'll get all the fluff you could possibly want in this final chapter. By the way, thanks for favoriting this story, and following me and favoriting me as well.

_**Goldenwaddledees: Fantastic. Love prevails yet again. Now all we need is Mawile to be a secret pervert and the circle of ships will be complete, for me at least.  
><strong>_Well she's not a secret pervert, but…..

_**Vermillion Team: Yo! It's us keep up the good work heck every time we get our hands on some Wi-Fi we check out your story first, honest! The battle is epic we were reading this while having a sleepover Alex was clutching my pillow hahahaha.  
>Awwwww. The Great Darkrai's Powers comes from Cressy's love for him. - Vermillion Admin<br>Well my couz is being honest I did clutch her pillow while we are reading well we agreed to continue a story and we refreshed yours first we saw this chapter and my cousin was like OMG! READ IT! READ IT! REEEEEAAAADDD IIIIIIITTTTT! Like a kid she was throwing a tantrum when I accidentally closed the story hahahaha. Great story well be stalking it till the very end that I believe that is only 2 or 1 chapters far Great Job! - Cousin Alex.  
>Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Its Ferali here Nyah! Nyah! Nyah! I'M SO HYPED UP WITH THIS STORY OKAY! KEEEEPPPP ITTT UP PLS PUT AN EPILOGE AFTER THE END PLSSSSSS! OKAY THANK U NYAH! NYAH! NYAH!<br>- FeralinKawaiilegends Admin  
><strong>_Wow…never thought someone would get this hyped up over something I wrote. That's very encouraging ^_^

_**Leaffeather: What!? You won an iPad!? No fair! Ehh who cares about it.  
>Yay! Dark Dragons win! Didn't know Sableye was gonna compete in Palkia's place. It would make sense since he did have an experience fighting Mawile. I support Sableye x Mawile after this and the last chapter. Too bad that you won't complete all of your goals. Hey, at least you got more than 300 reviews and got passed the word count (forgot the number). It's already coming to an end. Welp at least you get to do your new stories very soon. See you next chapter!<br>**_A lot of people in my school are jealous that I won it. I feel like I created a new shipping…DarkJawShipping? Why not? While I didn't get a hundred favorites or follows, I still surpassed my 300 review goal and my 100,000 words goal.

_**Bzinga: Wow... what a great chapter. I loved the way the fight split into different parts, anyway big fan of your stories, I've actually read some of them for a while and I only recently got an account, that's why I put in a few words soooo late in this story.  
><strong>_Better late than never. I usually split my fights up, it's easier for me to write, and it's easier to follow. I'll be posting other stuff later on, so remember to check up on that.

_**Boss: You should make the next chapter about how life was after the fight, also make Darkrai get laid, he needs to be relieved of stress.  
><strong>_ I'll be doing one of those things….

_**Andy112138:**_ _**Aw yeah! Badass fight scenes! Woot woot! The competition is finally over and it ended with a bang (literally…I think). Aww it was so cute when Darkrai mentioned his feelings for Cresselia! I fangirled a bit. And now we wait for them to have an emotional reunion and a real kiss for the love of christ. Pls don't do that awful Ouran thing in which you dangle a perfect couple in front of everyone and f*** tease people with that scene that could've been a kiss but NO (watched it in sixth or seventh grade and I'm still not over it damn it). That was the disappointment of the century. Don't top it pls. I stg I will throw a brick at your face (if I can find one). So yeah nice chappie, like always. Keep up the awesome work! I'm looking forward to the next (and final) chapter.  
><strong>_I won't pull and Ouran….maybe. I'll flip a coin and see what happens from there.

**Alright now…let's get on with the last chapter of Pokémon Highschool. It's been a good run.**

* * *

><p>After the defeat of The Mighty Megas and team leader Charizard, things had changed.<p>

The Pokedome Battlers Club was closed down for renovations and wouldn't open for quite a while. The Dark Dragons won the grand prize and got a huge grant for their school in addition to not being kicked out. They also received a little bit of spending money for themselves.

As for the Mighty Megas, they had disbanded after Charizard quit the team and fled somewhere. The current whereabouts of the members are unknown.

As a reward, the Academy of Origins set up a little festival for the victors and the rest of the school to enjoy, using some of the money they had received.

* * *

><p>"It feels so good to finally relax after that fight." Darkrai said as he stretched out his limbs, taking in the scenery of the multiple stalls and little activities. "Maybe I'll take a nap or something…"<p>

"Dude you've been sleeping for the past 3 days." Yveltal pointed out. "I don't know what happened after we got knocked out, but it must have been heavy."

"_It most certainly was." _Darkrai thought to himself as he nodded.

"_**I'll say…I've been demoted to a voice inside your head and will only be able to come out when we get serious." **_Kira's voice echoed inside of Darkrai's thoughts, reminding him that he's not totally free.

"I'm just glad I get some time off." Mewtwo sighed in relief, as he stroked his daughter's hair. "I need a vacation."

"That'd be nice, you defiantly deserve it." Genesect acknowledged, wrapping her arm around his.

"Can we go on vacation too, Onii-chan?" Zorua asked her older brother.

"What have you done that deserves a vacation?" He asked.

"Hey, I was kidnapped! That deserves something!" She pouted.

"You can spend the day with your boyfriend…wherever he his." Darkrai allowed.

"REALLY?!"

"Sure…I trust him." He shrugged. The little girl squealed as she hugged her brother and then dashed off to find her boyfriend.

"Young love…" The Destruction Pokémon chuckled.

"Don't act like you're 50, Yveltal." Darkrai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say bro, Imma go to the haunted house with my girl. See you later." He waved and he picked Xerneas up and dashed off.

"Something's seriously wrong with that kid…makes me wonder why I'm friends with him." Darkrai sighed.

* * *

><p>"Well this is where I part ways with you all. I am the student council president….so I have to make sure everything is running smoothly." Arceus explained.<p>

"Arcey, stop lying. You're going to find Giratina. It's written all over your pink face." Cresselia teased, giggling at how embarrassed her friend got.

"I-I…er…u-um…yes…I am." The Alpha Pokémon admitted to no one's surprise as she slowly backed away in an awkward, fumbling mess.

"I guess we'll take our leave as well." Mewtwo said, putting his arms around the two most important girls in his life. He kissed them both on the cheek as they all walked off to enjoy the festival.

"We're also going…" Dialga and Palkia said in unison as they walked away. "Oh yeah…Darkrai?"

"What?"

"Cresselia told us the story of what happened a long time ago…we're sorry about how we treated you. It was unruly of us." They apologized.

Darkrai gazed at them, seemingly frozen in time and space as he contemplated the information he just received.

"_Can I just forgive them for the hell they raised?"_

"_**I'd punch them in the face. Make them beg for forgiveness."**_

"_I'm not you, Kira."_

"_**Whatever…it was just a suggestion man."**_

The Pitch Black Pokémon flashed them a small smile. "I forgive you."

The couple smiled at him as they walked off.

"You're welcome, Darkie." Cresselia giggled.

"When did you even have time to explain it to them?" He asked.

"I have a life outside of _you_." She retorted.

"Well looks like it's just us now. You want to do something?" He asked.

"You mean the both of us? Who _are _you and what have you done with Darkrai?" The Lunar Pokémon asked.

"Save your sass. I'm cutting myself some time, since I know you'd just tag along with me." Darkrai sighed as he started walked.

"You know me so well." The girl hummed as she clung onto his arm.

"Let go of me."

"Nope~"

"Ugh…"

* * *

><p>"Now…where is ZoruAH!"<p>

"Hehe…I found you~"

Ignoring the stares the spikey blonde haired boy received, he shifted his body to the right and simply sighed at the way his girlfriend decided to welcome him.

That was a weird word for him…_girlfriend. _He's only ten…and ten-year-old's don't have to deal with this stuff. Sure he had a crazy sister and had to be a bit more mature, but still…it seemed so weird to him.

Then again he did help save her when she was kidnapped, so he sort of deserves her.

"What's wrong Growlithe? You're spacing out…"

Her shiny sky blue eyes that were filled with worry pierced into his soul, no doubt she learned the soul piercing gaze from her brother, that guy was scary. However, that worried look she had formed by herself.

"Nothing…just thinking." He responded, giving her a toothy grin.

"About what?" Zorua asked as she hopped off the boy and helped him to his feet.

"Just the past couple of days…they've really been crazy." He explained.

"Yeah, they have. But I'm really glad everything's been sorted out and my brother defeated the bad guys." Zorua said.

"On the topic of Darkrai, don't you only tackle him?" The Puppy Pokémon inquired.

"Silly Growlithe…" The girl giggled, the very same giggle that Growlithe heard when he mispronounced a character from an anime when they first met. From that giggle, he felt that Zorua was special.

"…I only tackle the people I care about." She explained in a sing song voice, pecking the boy on the cheek. A tint of rose spread across the boy's tan face as he smiled shyly.

"Now let's go have some fun!"

"S-sure!"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch it you kids!"<p>

"Sorry miss!"

Dusting the dirt off of her brown miniskirt, the girl picked herself up, angrily and silently cursing at the two children who sped by and knocked her down.

"Kids these days, they don't have manners…" She sighed, looking at the other woman right beside her. Said woman didn't seem like she was paying any attention to what the other was talking about.

"Alakazam…are you listening?"

"…no…"

Alakazam fiddled with the spoon she had with her and then twirled her short, dirty blond hair as if she was ten. How this slow witted girl managed to pass every test without breaking a sweat was beyond Kadabra, but she was still her sister and that's all that mattered at the end of the day.

"So what do you wanna do now, sis?" The younger PSI sister inquired.

"I want to see what Darkrai's up to…" Her older sister murmured.

"Darkrai? Why do you want to see him? Do you have a…a crush on him?" Kadabra hesitated with the last part of her sentence, breathing deeply to sooth her rapidly beating heart and prevent herself from seeing white…and black and red.

"I don't…I find him…interesting…he's…special…" Alakazam came to that conclusion rather quickly, Kadabra thought. It takes her at the very least 15 minutes to come up with an opinion of someone.

"Do you like him…Kadabra?" She whispered.

"Yes…yes I do. I never really had many interactions with boys, save for Metang, and with Darkrai…it just felt so new. He's so mysterious and distant, yet I want to know more about him. That cool stare and slight smile sends a shiver down my spine. He's just….wow…" Kadabra gushed. The older PSI sister gazed at her younger sister with a soft expression before grasping her hand.

"Alakazam?"

"We're going."

"Where?"

"To see Darkrai."

"W-what?!"

Alakazam nodded seriously as she pulled out another spoon from her brown shorts and made a circle in the ground with them, before clinking them together. A pink light enveloped the two of them, causing them to dissipate from the area.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do, Darkrai?"<p>

"Sleep."

"Besides that?"

"I'm taking life one step at a time."

The Lunar Pokémon pouted, punching Darkrai's shoulder. He rolled his eyes, letting out a slight chuckle.

"_**Hey stupid…aren't you going to talk to her about your feelings?"**_

"_She probably doesn't like me after I rejected her."_

"_**You sure about that?**_

"_Pretty sure…"_

"_**Gonna leave things the way they are?"**_

"_Probably…"_

"_**You're just asking for me to take over your body, aren't you?"**_

* * *

><p>"Darkr-OW, SIS!"<p>

Interrupting his mental debate with Kira, the mentioned Darkrai turned back to see the tangled up PSI sisters.

"Should I ask about this?"

"N-no…" Kadabra grunted as she dusted herself off for the second time and got up, helping her delicate sister back to her feet.

"I've seen you before…you're Kadabra! We met before when you came into the maid café." Cresselia so brilliantly that it nearly blinded the younger PSI sister.

"It's nice to see you again." She smiled, eyeing the proximity between her and the Pitch Black Pokémon. "So what are you doing?"

"Well me and Darkrai…" Cresselia began.

"…Darkrai and I…" The white haired boy interrupted.

"Ugh…Darkrai and I are just looking around for things to do." She rolled her eyes, giggling slightly.

"I just wanted to sleep." The Pitch Black Pokémon interjected.

"You always want to sleep!" Cresselia complained.

"I don't see a problem with it."

"I do!" She said in annoying tone before turning back to Kadabra, "so that's what we are up to."

The younger PSI sister nodded silently, her eyes completely dull and void of life.

"Kadabra? Are you alright?" The Lunar Pokémon asked.

"Yes, I am fine." She responded in a monotone voice. "Come on Alakazam, let us go somewhere else." The girl mumbled in a voice as low as her older sister's as she trudged her feet away from the group.

The older PSI gazed at her younger sibling with a longing sorrow before during to Darkrai and explaining the whole ordeal to him.

* * *

><p>"What was I thinking? Of course he'd like a girl like her. She's pretty, sweet, and talented. All I did was boss Darkrai around. I'm so stupid…I don't deserve anyone…" She muttered, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she kept her head down.<p>

"Where do you think you're going, bookworm?" A familiar voice rang in her ear as a pair of arms restricted her movement and pulled her against something cold and leathery. The scent of a jacket tickled her nose, paralyzing her with embarrassment and fear.

"I told you, not being honest with yourself isn't cute. You never listen to me, now do you?" His voice still had the sarcastic tone that Kadabra had come to love, but it was also entwined with concern…was Darkrai worried about her?

"I-I know…did Alakazam tell you?"

"No duh."

"Well I really like you, Darkrai…what am I supposed to do?"

The boy turned her around, so she was staring right into his right icy blue eye. "You find someone else. You're smart enough to figure that out." He explained. "You'll eventually get over me."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just do." He responded.

"You are my friend, Kadabra. I care about you a lot, even if you annoy me constantly." Darkrai explained with a small smile, patting her head.

Kadabra let out a small chuckle, wiping the tears from her eyes. "This is not like you, being all nice and everything."

"I'm gonna pretend like that wasn't an insult. But I realized during my last fight that I have to change my behavior or my rage will take the better of me." He explained. "Don't expect me to be all sunshine and rainbows though."

"I figured as much."

"Smart like always." He acknowledged as he walked back to Cresselia. "See you around, bookworm."

"See you around, Darkrai…" She whispered, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Did you talk with Kadabra?" Alakazam asked.<p>

"Yup, everything is fixed now." Darkrai answered.

The girl smiled and bowed, before making her way to her younger sister.

"That was an experience. I could use a nap." The Pitch Black Pokémon yawned.

"You're not going anywhere." The Lunar Pokémon nagged, grabbing the boy's collar and dragged him with her.

"Well it appears that I'm going wherever you are." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>"It's spooky in here…" Xerneas mumbled as she clutched her boyfriend's arm.<p>

"It's not all that scary…I used to go to these all the time." Yveltal chuckled as he continued walking down the corridors of the blackened room.

"I've noticed they seem to follow a pattern. Like right now something's going to pop up." He mentioned as a bleeding skull popped out of the ground beside them. Xerneas yelped and hugged the Destruction Pokémon in fear.

"I'm not that good with scary things." The life Pokémon admitted. "At least I'm not as bad as Cresselia, she completely freaks out. It's kinda weird that she's interested in Darkrai."

"Think they'll finally admit to liking each other?" Yveltal asked.

"I hope so."

"Hey Xerneas, could you tell me what happened during the fight after I got knocked out?" The boy inquired.

"Well Darkrai came out of the ground, and he was talking all weirdly. He looked like something out of a horror movie, with dark red eyes, sharp teeth, and large claws. I think he called himself Kira."

"Kira…that sounds familiar…go on."

"Well the two of them really started going at it, so Exploud had to put a dome over the area, so we had to watch from these TV's. So Charizard makes a cyclone of fire but Darkrai…or Kira clawed his way out. So they start attacked each other and then Darkrai claws the air and spills…darkness or something onto the battlefield. No one could see or hear anything, but then the camera's suddenly just burn and melt."

"That must have been Charizard." Yveltal deduced.

"Well I'm not sure what exactly happens during that time, but something happened and the dome collapses. The two of them pop out and Darkrai whispers something into Charizard's ear and then Charizard collapses." Xerneas finished.

"Wow…that was an intense battle." The Destruction Pokémon gawked.

"It really was." The fairy type nodded.

"Oh look, we're almost to the exit." Yveltal pointed out as he started running out.

"**Get out…"**

"Hmm…what was that?" The Dark/Flying asked, peering around.

Out stepped a figure dressed in black with a large skull mask and scythe. Yveltal rolled his eyes as he pushed his way through him, except it actually went through him.

"What the…" The boy started shaking a little. The skull figure turned to the boy and placed his bony hand on the Destruction Pokémon. He felt an electric current go through him at the touch.

"**Get OUT!"**

"OH SHIT I AM OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, grabbing Xerneas and running out of the building.

* * *

><p>"What was that, Snivy?" A boy with short, curly blue hair and dark brown eyes asked, putting his sea-shell back into his pocket.<p>

"That was probably Duskull, he volunteered to help out with the haunted house. Magnezone is also helping him out." Snivy explained, brushing her short, straight green hair.

"Where's Emolga?"

"I don't know, Oshawott." Snivy growled.

"You okay? You seem a little off Sni…" Oshawott asked, a bit concerned. The girl gasped slightly at the use of the nickname. He hadn't used in such a long time, so the grass type thought he had forgotten about it. She smiled softly, her blue eyes getting a bit watery before wiping them dry.

"I'm fine, Osha. I'm fine." The girl smiled brightly, making the boy blush.

"T-that's good…" He mumbled. Snivy let out a small giggle as she laid down and basked in the sunlight that came pouring in from the windowsill. "Wanna go out?"

"W-what?!"

"Like let's get out of here, and go do something." She suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun..."

* * *

><p>"Feels nice to just relax, I should do this more often." Sableye sighed happily as he sipped his cola. "That fight was really something, wonder if I'll ever see her again." He mumbled before bumping into someone, falling down to the floor.<p>

"Watch it you…hey it's you!"

Shaking the purple mess of hair out of his eyes, the Darkness Pokémon gazed at the person who bumped into him with a look of discontent which **quickly** turned into glee.

"It's you, the virgin kisser!" He laughed, pointing at the red faced woman.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!" ** Mawile roared, blushing a bright red as she tried to stomp on the boy with her sharp heels.

"Easy there, you could puncture me with that." He called out, rolling away from her attacks.

"That's the point."

"Ooh, you're as harsh as Darkrai." Sableye acknowledged. "I guess I just attract those kinds of people." The boy mumbled as he stood up. "So, why are you here?"

"I don't know…since Charizard disbanded the team I've just been roaming around. I don't really have anywhere to go…" She explained.

"No family or anything like that?" Sableye asked.

"No one…" Mawile shook her head.

"Any place to stay at all?"

The Steel/Fairy type shook her head again. "I've been alone for most of my life, I started training under Mewtwo and Charizard so I would have a place to stay and something to eat. But now since they're gone…I'm going to be on the streets again…" She sniffled, trying to stop the tears from desecrating her face, but failing miserably.

"Oh geez…" The Darkness Pokémon mumbled.

"_You can do this Sableye…you've watched enough anime to know how to cheer up a girl."_

"Umm…it'll be alright, just calm down…"

"_Wow…good job me…"_

"How can I calm down when everything I know is gone?" She sobbed. "I have nowhere to go!"

"You can stay with me…" Sableye offered in a sheepish tone. The woman picked her face up from her cupped palms and just looked at his awkward face and shrugging shoulders.

"You want me…to stay with you?"

"Well yah, I'm mean you still gotta pay rent and all, but like you can just work in my shack and I'll just deduct your pay. My apartment is big enough for two, and I've been looking for some help."

The woman's tears started to die down as she looked at the younger boy in awe. "You would let me stay with you…even though I kidnapped your friend and almost killed you?" Mawile asked, getting some odd looks from some of the other people enjoying the fair.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds like I'm harboring some criminal instead of letting a cute girl crash at my place in exchange for some labor." He clarified, making her blush a little. "Sure you don't have the cleanest record out there…but that doesn't make you a bad person. I feel like you're a good person, who just made some bad choices. I'm willing to look past that and let you start over." Sableye smiled, extending a hand towards her as a sign of friendship, typically something that one would see in an anime.

Mawile stopped crying and smiled brightly as she pulled the boy close to her and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you…thank you so much." She whispered into his ear, before realizing what she was doing and pushed him off of her, blurting out a quick apology and an "It's not like that."

The boy laughed a little bit at her bumbling actions. "I'm not sure if I actually properly introduced myself. I'm Sableye, it's nice to meet you…for the third time."

She chuckled a little bit as well. "I'm Mawile, I'm sorry for my hostile behavior."

"No sweat, now let's enjoy this fair."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Mewtwo?"<p>

"I saw Sableye and Mawile together, walking and talking like old pals, despite Mawile trying to harm Sableye multiple times." The Genetic Pokémon stated, keeping an eye on his daughter who was walking ahead of them.

"Well maybe they just buried the hatchet, that's always a nice thing to do." Genesect smiled, clutching Mewtwo's arm tightly.

"I suppose so, either way he's old enough to fend for himself." Mewtwo concluded.

"How old is he anyways?"

"I think he is about eighteen years of age, I'm also pretty sure he lives by himself."

Genesect's face grew a bit grim towards the end of his sentence. "That reminds me…"

"What is it, Genesect?" Mewtwo asked.

"I was evicted from my house." She said.

"What why?"

"Apparently I didn't make enough payments to meet the mortgage, although I was pretty sure I did." She explained. "So I'm going to be staying with my sister for a little bit until I have a place of my own. I'm really upset about this, heck I was bawling my eyes out yesterday, but I have to be strong. Strong like you." She smiled.

Mewtwo nodded, closing his eyes.

"Something wrong, Mewtwo?"

"Just thinking..."

"About…?"

His eyes reopened and focused on his girlfriend's, "do you want to move in with me?"

"W-w-what?" She stuttered with a tomato face. "Y-you…and m-me….u-under the same roof? I mean I'd like…but are we ready? Can we handle that? I don't know!" She gasped for air as her breathing become more difficult. The Paleozoic Pokémon took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she smiled at her boyfriend. "Yes, I would very much like that."

The Genetic Pokémon chuckled and pecked his girlfriend's lips, making her blush. "Then it's settled."

"What's settled, daddy?" Mew asked, making herself apparent to the conversation.

"Genesect will be moving in with us, is that alright with you?" He asked his daughter. The pink haired girl looked up at the woman who she called her teacher. Something sparked in her little mind as she realized that this woman was much more now.

"Are you going to be my mommy?!" Mew exclaimed with a shining in her eyes.

"I-I…e-er…umm…I mean…if you want to…"

"YES! I WANT TO!" The little girl exclaimed, hugging Genesect tightly. The Paleozoic Pokémon let out a small giggle as she hugged Mew back. "Okay, I'll be your mother. But not in school, I'm still your teacher." She explained. The small psychic type nodded furiously.

"It's good to see the two most important women in my life get along." Mewtwo whispered to himself, smiling.

* * *

><p>Arceus slowly paced herself through the stalls, pushing her long white hair out of her pale face as she scanned each stall.<p>

"Where is he?" She muttered to himself as she kept on looking. In her feverous quest, she failed to notice the view in front of her, and ended up bumping into someone quite familiar.

"I'm sorry about that…Sky?"

The woman chuckled as she chugged a green and white looking can. "In the flesh! Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too…have you seen Giratina?" The Alpha Pokémon asked, blushing slightly. The Grass/Flying type nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Your boyfriend is in a tree again, taking a lesson from your dark dressed friend and napping in solitude." She explained.

Arceus felt her cheeks grow warm at the mentioning of the fact that Giratina, the 'bad boy' of the school was her boyfriend. She thanked the woman and made her way to said tree, calling down her boyfriend from his slumber. He groggily woke up, releasing some of the tendrils he had used as suspension to part the branches and get a good look at the girl who had called him.

"Hmm? Hello…" He yawned and spoke in a drowsy voice that Arceus could only describe as adorable, which was something that she wouldn't think when referring to Giratina.

"Why are you sleeping up there?" The Alpha Pokémon asked, holding back a fit of giggles.

"I've been tired for the past couple of days, so I followed Darkrai's example and decided to take a nap." He explained.

"Well you do look rather relaxed…" She observed, smiling at his tranquil appearance. "Well I have to make sure everything continues to run smoothly. So I'll see you later." The Renegade Pokémon grunted as he send a tendril to wrap around his girlfriend and bring her back to him, placing her on his lap.

"You're staying with me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"B-but Giratina…it's my job…" She cried out softly, debating if she really wanted to leave his grasp or not.

"You work too much, relax with me." He ordered, tightening his grip slightly.

"Alright then…I guess you win." Arceus whispered, which eased Giratina's grip on her. She turned to him and asked him to continue holding her tightly. He looked at her oddly, but obliged regardless.

"Darkrai really knows what he's doing…" Arceus sighed, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest.

"Where is he?"

"He's being dragged around by Cresselia…I have no idea where he is now."

* * *

><p>"Finally…a place to relax." Darkrai sighed in relief as he and Cresselia lied down on the smooth grass that had been planted on the school roof by the nature loving Zygrade.<p>

"Are you sure it's alright being up here?" Cresselia asked, a bit nervous as she pointed to a previously 'locked' door. "Nope, you can leave if you want to, I have my escape plan all set up." He said, staring at the darkening sky.

Cresselia pouted and punched his shoulder "You could at least try saying something sweet like 'don't worry, I will protect you'." Darkrai ignored her and rubbed his shoulder, "Someone like me isn't prone to acting sweet, and you know that."

"You could at least try to be nice."

"That's the thing, I am not nice. I'm a disaster waiting to happen, sooner or later something tragic is going to happen to me or someone around me." He grunted in an annoyed tone as he removed his scarf, something he almost never did.

"Why do you think that'll happen?"

"Let's see...I was orphaned, my adopted mother died in a fire that I was blamed for. I was bullied for a portion of time after that, I had to support my sister alone and deprive her of the only family she had, and even wiped her memory. I was forced to join a competition or else I would have been kicked out of the school, and even after that, you were kidnapped, and I nearly died in the final battle, face it, nothing good happens to me."

"Well you made friends, and you won the final battle."

"That was just because of my lo-NEVERMIND..."

"_**Nice job Darkrai."**_

"What, what is it Darkrai?"

"Nothing, forget it…"

"No, tell me!"

"Nope."

"I said tell me Darkie!"

Cresselia pounced and landed on top of Darkrai, pinning him to the floor, his face covered in her hair.

"_**Oh no….nonononono…she is getting assertive and I am out of here!" **_Kira panicked, trying to get as far away from Darkrai's conscious as possible.

"_Wait where are you going? Don't leave me here to fend for myself!" _Darkrai called out.

"_**It's because of her that I don't have control of you. I'm glad I'm not dead but still I DO NOT want to deal with that angel…she's your problem." **_

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that." He blew a few strands out of his face, his face a small tint of pink.

"You know I'd never do that." She giggled. "Now come on...what was it? Lo...lone...lore...love? Were you going to say love?" The Lunar Pokémon removed the hair off his face, and parted the clump of hair and the eye patch that covered his left eye, revealing that it was an icy blue, just like his right.

"O-of course not..." He blushed and looked away, not used to being in this position. "You were! That's what you said to Charizard..." She thought about it for a moment. "You love me, don't you?"

"Of course not, who could love a beautiful, talented, kind, and amazing princess like you?"

Cresselia giggled and moved closer to his face. "I think it would be a cool, leveled headed, loyal, and nice prince like you." Her nose touched his, and even with her brave face up, she was still feeling all fluttery on the inside, like how Darkrai was feeling on the outside. "You've taught me to be brave and take what I want, and what I want right now is you, Darkrai."

Without another word, Cresselia pressed her lips against Darkrai's. The Pitch Black Pokémon was surprised and tried to squirm away, but he was still pinned down by the blonde. As much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying this, he really did love her, but didn't want to go for it and risk shattering what he had already.

She separated from him, and looked at Darkrai sadly. "I told you, I don't like you." He said. "Now let me go."

The Lunar Pokémon sadly let the boy go, but then in turn was pinned down. "D-Darkrai! What are you doing?" She blushed. "I don't like you anymore Cresselia..."

"...I'm hopelessly in love with you."

This time, he pressed his lips against hers, and unlike before, she immediately kissed back. It was a mixed feeling for both of them, his cold and chapped lips against her soft and warm pair. It was like two different beings were merging, light and dark, hope and despair, a princess and monster.

Yet neither of them cared about that, they had each other and that's all that mattered.

Darkrai released Cresselia from his grip, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his pale and scarred neck, pulling them deeper into their kiss.

Eventually the lack of air caused them to separate and they panted and embraced, being soothed by each other's heartbeat.

"You might see yourself as a monster, Darkrai. But you're my beloved prince." Cresselia gazed up at him.

"And you are my magnificent princess, one that I have been neglecting for too long." Darkrai gazed down at her.

"I love you." They said in unison, kissing once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AND. THAT. IS. THE. FINALLLLLLLLEEEEEE! <strong>

**It's been a great ride with you all. Honestly it's just been great. Getting reviews, favorites, follows…it's just so very great. **

**I am very proud of this story, but I don't plan on making a sequel. If I did it would ruin the harmony I made with this story. I hope you can accept that.**

**So as for my other stories. I will be continuing "Life with a B-Level Witch" as well as starting "Smash Bros. Online". So I hope you guys are looking forward to that and will wait. I will upload the second chapter of Life with a Witch in about one to two weeks, and Smash Bros. Online in August.**

**Other than that…thanks for the great year and a half, and I hope to see most of you in my other stories.**

**DemonSlayerGod out!**


	31. Note

Hey guys, DemonSlayerGod

It's been a little over 2 years since I published Pokemon Highschool, and now it's gained over 50,000 views! I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you've given me over these years.

I started out as a little nobody who only made this account to favorite the stories he read. I never thought I'd make a story this successful.

Anyways, the reason I'm writing this, and you have FyreDrakon to thank for this.

A sequel to Pokemon Highschool.

A lot of you said you want this, and I just want to see how much. If there's enough support, then I'll put that into my list of things to write.

I still have Life With A Teenage Witch to write (which I'd appreciate if you all took a look at) and my Smash Bros. fanfic to write (I'm really hyped for that, I'll post the first chapter after the next chapter of LWATW. Once THOSE are done, then you can see a sequel.

The thing is I'm very busy, highschool is VERY demanding, writing stories take time, plus I might be getting a job.

All in all, that is what I've got planned.

What the sequel will hold? I don't know.

By the time you see this chapter come up, a poll will be on my page for you to vote on if you all want a sequel or not. The poll will last until Feburary 29 (It's a leap year)

See you guys later, thanks for the love and support!


End file.
